


You Caused the Ripple

by fearless_colors



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Centaurs, Downworlders in power, Fluff and Angst, Gladiatorial Match, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Pet, Rescue Missions, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 97,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_colors/pseuds/fearless_colors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>>Before you turn away I have to say that there is NO master/pet dynamic between Alec and Magnus.<<<br/>>>This is NOT your typical slavery story. It's pretty much in the background. There is nothing in here to offend anyone.<<</p><p>In this AU Downworlders rule the Shadow World and Shadowhunters are their pets.<br/>Magnus Bane is opposed to the slavery.<br/>Alec Lightwood is the pet of a cruel warlock.<br/>Their paths cross at a fateful banquet. Things escalate. Nothing will be the same!<br/>This story is filled with love, hate, suspense, vengeance, fun, sorrow, familiar faces and lots of OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my second time writing a Malec story. I didn't even decide to write this cause I'm not really a writer but the idea just came to me a while ago and I began writing it immediately. My story contains POC that are always terribly under-/misrepresented in books and movies; people of the east/middle-east. There will be dialogues or at least some words in other languages that will be explained in the notes for each chapter.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I would love to hear your feedback. Let me know what you think here or on twitter (@fearless_colors) :-)
> 
> * Please look at the end notes for further explanations regarding the universe this story is set in.  
> ** Also, I need to say a big THANK YOU to Karin and Nat for all their support and first-read feedback. Love you guys :-*

One would think that the never-ending banquets would be tiring and exhausting or even annoying to no end. How many masquerade balls would one go to before the sight of another mask ended up haunting one forever? How many more gladiatorial matches could one sit through before the carnage of blood and flesh would disgust one to the pit of the stomach? Or yet another ballet performance with its twisted and enchanted qualities, distinct of the fey, that would seem to go on forever. Yet that was the way things flowed in the Shadow World. That’s how it had been for years now. Ever since the Great War things had changed drastically. The defeat of the Angel’s children had brought a most-desired freedom to the Downworld. No Clave rules. No righteous judgments. No control by the Nephilim who were now mere slaves, called pets, to their former subjects. The four factions of the Downworld – warlocks, faeries, vampires, werewolves – had come to agreements and solutions on how to control and rule the Shadow World. The goal and priority were for each species to follow their nature freely without endangering their discovery by the mundanes. Because of the warlocks’ closer ties to the demons they were the ones that directly handled the negotiations and agreements between the Downworlders and the Greater Demons.

So yes, there were rules to abide by but they were nothing compared to the rules of the Shadowhunters who had now not even a single seat on the Great Council. How the tables had turned! Naturally, not all Downworlders were necessarily in complete agreement with how things worked now. Not everyone was pro Shadowhunters-slavery. There were some who simply did not own Shadowhunter pets despite the sour look they would always receive from their fellow Downworlders.

Magnus Bane was one of those. He had declared his stance on the slavery situation absolutely clear right from the beginning. His efforts had resulted in the ban of killing Shadowhunters but not in abolishing the whole slavery act. Many believed this accomplishment was due to the fact that he was the son of Asmodeus, one of the Princes of Hell. It certainly had benefited him. He, as a High Warlock, was a level beneath the Great Council; he and his fellow warlock friend, Ragnor Fell. They had come close to winning the case of “Abandonment of Collars” but the final veto of the Grand Masters and the Great Alphas had put an end to their efforts. Magnus had taken the defeat with grace only he was capable of and had not held a grudge because it was simply not in his nature. Yet he always carried that sadness in the back of his mind; the sadness caused by the repeat of history. That the Downworlders, after all the years of inequality and oppression by the Shadowhunters, had unleashed exactly the same terror, and worse, that had befallen upon them onto their former rulers. Magnus had long come to the conclusion that they were indeed not any better than the mundanes who had been killing each other since the age of time.

However, that never stopped Magnus from continuing his immortal life. He was Magnus after all and that meant nothing would bring down his spirit from enjoying the pleasures of life. That is why he was now standing in front of the oblong mirror admiring the gold brocade vest he had finally chosen for Amun’s banquet.

 

“Nanami, I don’t know if this vest makes me look good or if it’s the other way around?”

The head maid smiled while carrying his polished snakeskin dress shoes and set them by the bed on the floor.

“I think it’s definitely the latter. _I_ make this vest look good,” said Magnus smugly.

“I think you’re right, sir,” agreed Nanami smiling. Magnus turned from the mirror and went to the dresser to add a few more rings to his already bejeweled fingers.

“You got the shoes ready?”

“Yes sir. Leo polished them for you this afternoon.”

“Excellent. Excellent,” said Magnus as he wiggled his fingers to sprinkle another dash of glitter on his hair. Nanami watched her master with amusement. Just as Magnus filled in his shoes Leo appeared at the door, knocking.

“Your carriage is here, Master Bane.”

“Right on time!” he clapped his hands. Nanami brought the short satin cape and helped him drape it on his shoulders.

“You will turn heads at the banquet, sir,” she said proudly as Magnus took one last look at himself in the mirror.

“My dear Nanami, that is the goal,” and he winked at her before making his way to the door.


	2. Amun's Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic:  
> Masa' al khayr - Good evening!  
> Masa' in noor - Good evening! (in response)  
> abi - my father
> 
> Persian:  
> joonam - literal translation is my life but it is used as a term of endearment like "my dear"  
> jigar - literal translation is liver but it is one of the most common terms of endearments used by Persians. Perhaps a more passionate word for "dear" (I don't know what could be a good English equivalent for it)

The door to the carriage opened and Magnus stepped out into the cool spring night.

“ _Masa’ al khayr_ , Master Bane,” said the middle-aged man slightly bowing his head in a greeting gesture.

“ _Masa’ in noor_ , Ibrahim. How’s your shoulder?”

“Much better, sir. Thank you for asking.”

“Very good. Don’t strain yourself too hard,” said Magnus while making his way inside the house.

As he entered the smell of jasmine incense filled his nostrils. He passed the arch, carved in hieroglyphs, and stepped into the crowd. It was a colorful sight and as Nanami had predicted heads turned with each step he took. It wouldn’t be long before women _and_ men would make their way to him trying to woo him with their charms. The hall was grand; camel-skin-colored walls decorated with cobra-shaped black and gold sconces providing the beautiful ambient lighting. On each side of the door opening to the courtyard stood a tall, polished, black-lacquered statue of the gods Anubis and Horus – showcasing the heritage of the warlock hosting the banquet. Amun Lisimba, one of Magnus’ closest friends, was an ancient warlock. He was perhaps as old as Magnus if not older. He certainly knew how to throw a feast. There were long tables of food and drinks along the walls; pigeon stuffed with rice, mussels, fresh shrimp in platters of green salad, _tahini_ with pita bread, roasted duck with berries, delicious desserts such as _basbousa_ , rice pudding, honey pie and mouthwatering apple and raisin cakes, with a variety of alcoholic drinks and cocktails and refreshing chilled green tea served at the bar. It had been made sure that every guest would leave the banquet with a satisfied stomach.

Magnus had just finished talking to a pair of werewolves and was enjoying his coconut cocktail when he heard a voice calling him rather enthusiastically.

“Uncle Magnus! Uncle Magnus!” called the little boy running to him. Magnus knew right away who it was. There was only one person who called him uncle. It was Anis, a ten-year-old who Amun had brought back with him from Cairo three years before. He had found Anis in an alley shaking from fear of the two vampires cornering him. Amun had sent the bloodthirsty creatures back to where they had crawled from and had taken in the orphan boy. Anis had bonded with Magnus ever since their first encounter and since he was a close friend of his father he called him uncle.

The boy almost collapsed into him.

“Whoa, Anis...Slow down, buddy,” cautioned Magnus as he kneeled down to draw the boy in a tight hug.

“I have stayed up late just so I could see you,” said the boy with a grin.

“Did you stay up late because of me or because of all the sweets and desserts?” asked Magnus narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously.

Anis hesitated for a second and then, with all honesty, admitted, “Both. Don’t tell _abi_ but I’ve already had three slices of honey pie.”

Magnus laughed and wiped the evidence from the corner of the boy’s mouth.

“Ok, I won’t. But you have to promise to go to bed now. You really shouldn’t be down here.”

“All right. I’ll go. But, Uncle Magnus, will you come back during the day so I can show you the new hieroglyph tablet I’ve translated?”

“Of course. Now, up to your room before your father turns you into a frog,” warned him Magnus.

“Ugh, I hate frogs.” said Anis twisting his features. “Good night, Uncle Magnus.” And with that he bolted towards the staircase.

Magnus laughed and called for a new cocktail since the other one had gone warm. Moments later he was greeted by Roxanna, an ancient Persian warlock, and her husband, Rostam, an ancient Persian warrior.

“Magnus. How are you, _joonam_?” asked Roxanna as she kissed him on both cheeks.

“Hello, my dear.” He smiled and then shook hands with Rostam.

“You look amazing as usual, Roxanna.”

“Why thank you. That’s because I have a husband who keeps me in shape.” She winked as she looped her arm around her husband’s.

Magnus laughed and brought his glass up for a toast, “Can’t argue with the wonders of the bedroom.” The three of them clinked their glasses together.

“Are you two talking about sex again?” came the voice of Ragnor Fell who joined the trio.

“Always so prude, Ragnor. Are you jealous, my repressed peapod?”

“I don’t have to report to you on my sex life, Bane.” Ragnor shot back, annoyed as always.

“You know Talia, Ragnor? She hasn’t been with anybody for two years now. Why don’t you have a chat with her?” offered Roxanna.

“Honey, are you playing matchmaker here?” Rostam asked his wife.

“What’s wrong with that? I just want to help my friend be happy,” replied Roxanna pointing out her intention.

“Yes, Ragnor. You _need_ to get laid.” agreed Magnus with absolute conviction.

Ragnor raised his hands in frustration. “You two are insufferable.” Then he looked at Rostam and said, “How do you put up with her?”

“She’s perfect the way she is. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The warrior looked at his wife with much love. He curled his arm around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips.

Ragnor huffed and turned to leave while muttering and fussing under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Whenever at Amun’s banquets, Magnus tended to stuff himself with all the delicious food laid out in plenty. He was currently regretting the last plate of shrimps he had had. He and his friends were relaxing among soft satin cushions in the little open-roofed courtyard area that had an obelisk fountain in the center. Catarina Loss was giving Amun a shoulder massage while Roxanna rested against Rostam’s chest. He was playing with the long curls of her hair. Magnus was lounging against the cushions observing his burgundy-painted nails.

“Amun, I blame you for my food coma. Fortunately I don’t gain any pounds no matter how much I eat or I would’ve been a barrel by now.” They all laughed at Magnus’ over-the-top remark.

Amun cleared his throat and asked, “Where did Ragnor vanish to?”

“He’s right there,” Magnus pointed towards the hall. “He’s talking to Talia. She seems to be taken by his charms. No doubt he has recited one of his poems to her.”

“So he did listen to me after all,” remarked Roxanna with a smile.

“I thought he preferred men,” said Amun in confusion. His face twisted as Catarina had just found another knot in his shoulder.

“Honestly, I still don’t know what he likes. After all these years the guy is still a mystery to me,” Magnus admitted.

Then as his eyes were roaming the crowd in the courtyard they rested on a Shadowhunter boy who was, uncomfortably, sitting on his master’s lap. The young man had striking features; blazing blue eyes and raven black hair. His master’s hand was resting on his bare stomach. It was clear from the Shadowhunter’s twisted face that the touch was not welcome. He was wearing a black collar around his neck, like many other pets. His torso was covered in runes; many of them faded due to the lack of use. Steles were no longer available to the Shadowhunters. They had all been taken away. Yet the large rune on the boy’s neck was quite prominent. Magnus was watching every little move, studying him. The warlock was absorbed in his beauty. And then as the boy moved his head he locked eyes with Magnus. The moment lasted only seconds. Magnus watched as the master’s hand traveled down the boy’s groin and rested there. The Shadowhunter shut his eyes and bit his lip. The Nephilim was not enjoying this but he had no say about it because he was a pet. Magnus felt the urge to swat the hand away. He looked at the master who had a short-trimmed beard and long dark hair.  Magnus recognized him right away. His name was Vikarius and he was a warlock. Vikarius was currently smoking a water pipe and was engaged talking to his company, a pair of faeries.

“See something interesting, Magnus?” Roxanna’s voice brought him out of his trance. He blinked and turned to the female warlock.

“What did you say, Roxy?”

“Something’s caught your eye, _jigar_?”

“I don’t think Vikarius would appreciate you eyeing his pet,” declared Rostam in his deep voice.

Magnus turned his head back and repudiated, “No, no. That’s not what I was doing.” _Was he sounding nervous?_

Catarina and Amun who were almost finishing up all the grapes in the bowl looked at him and then at the lounge where Vikarius and his company were seated.

“Well, he is Magnus’ type. Blue eyes and dark hair,” said Catarina while chewing.

“He _is_ a beautiful boy,” Roxanna admitted.

At that moment Vikarius was whispering into the boy’s ear. The Shadowhunter stood up and before he could leave his master squeezed his bottom and laughed loudly.

“Excuse me, friends. I’ll be right back,” said Magnus hastily and got up and followed the boy into the hall. His friends watched him with astonishment.

“What’s gotten into him?” Roxanna asked confused.

 

* * *

 

As Magnus stepped into the bright hall again the crowded chatter and laughter enveloped him in noise. He followed the boy to the bar. Magnus stood next to him casually and asked the bartender for vodka on the rocks. The boy’s toned elbows were resting on the smooth black marble, his head bent in his hands.

“Vikarius is your master?”

The boy’s head snapped up and he looked at Magnus. _It’s the same warlock,_ he thought to himself.

“Yes,” the boy replied instantly.

“And you can’t stand him,” added Magnus casually. It was more of a statement than a question.

“How did you…wha…why do you say that?” inquired the Shadowhunter, baffled.

“The look on your face when he was touching you,” Magnus declared, not breaking eye contact.

In that moment the bartender, a mundane with the Sight, returned with the ordered drinks.

“Here you are. A black russian. And vodka on the rocks with lemon for you, Master Bane.”

Magnus thanked him, not looking away from the boy. They were left alone once again as the bartender moved to the other end to service the other guests. The Shadowhunter felt as if he was being hypnotized by the yellow cat eyes staring back at him.

Magnus, raising his eyebrows, pointed to the drink in the boy’s hand and with amusement said, “Aren’t you gonna spit in that?”

Blue eyes just stared back at him quizzically. Magnus felt like they were dragging him into a pit and he was following willingly. The boy turned away his head.

“What is your name?” inquired Magnus.

“Alec,” the Shadowhunter replied without any hesitation; perhaps because it was expected of him. A warlock had asked and he as a pet had to answer.

“Well, Alec, rest assured that if you did spit in that drink, your secret would be safe with me.”

There it was again. Those deep, blue eyes, staring back as if they were having their own conversation with him.

“Who are you?” asked Alec narrowing his eyes at the warlock.

“The name is Magnus Bane,” said the warlock with a faint smirk.

Alec looked at the drink in his hand. “Umm, I…I have to get back. I’m already in trouble as it is.” And then he hurried back towards the courtyard; his long legs carrying him with the grace of the Angel.

“Hmm…Alec,” mused Magnus and took a sip of his drink.

 

* * *

 

“There you are. Where did you vanish to so abruptly?” asked Catarina as soon as Magnus approached his fellow warlocks.

“I just went to get a drink, Cat,” Magnus retorted innocently.

Catarina looked at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly not believing him. Roxanna gave him a knowing smile.

“What? Have I suddenly grown another head, Catarina?” asked Magnus slumping back onto the cushions.

“You did _not_ just go get a drink, Magnus. What are you up to?”

“Leave him be, Cat,” said Amun while not losing focus on the chess game he and Rostam were involved in.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Catarina.” Magnus shrugged swirling the glass in his hand.

Roxanna leaned close to him. “Did it have to do with a certain dark-haired boy?”

She and Magnus looked to the other side of the courtyard where Alec was perched on Vikarius’ lap again.

“Umm…perhaps.” Magnus shrugged, the flat line of his lips slowly turning into a smile.

Roxanna’s grin widened. She nudged his shoulder and triumphantly said, “I _knew_ it. I see everything, _jigar_.”

“Seriously, Magnus? You went to seduce another warlock’s pet?” accused Catarina.

Magnus, layering on the drama, defended himself, “I did no such thing. I—”

He was interrupted by the sound of a broken glass followed by a loud and angry growl. Everyone’s gaze went in the direction of the sound. It was an angry Vikarius slapping his pet, Alec, hard on the cheek. Magnus’ face twisted.

“You stupid boy!” spat the warlock. Then he grabbed Alec by the hair and yanked his head back. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” Another pull. “Huh?”

Alec’s eyes were shut, eyebrows drawn together. Then Vikarius threw him on the ground as if he was a sack of potatoes and kicked him hard. Magnus’ grip on his glass tightened.

“How dare you shaming me like this? Stealing from my companions, you piece of shit!”

Alec, shifting his weight on one elbow, teeth gritting, said, _“I didn’t do anything!”_

“Stop _lying!_ ” Vikarius roared while the stolen object in question was dangling back and forth in his grip. Alec was breathing hard, his jaw clenched.

Vikarius’ company, the two faeries, looked as if they were truly enjoying the scene. Magnus knew the whole thing was a set-up. That it was all a game those two were having a blast playing. He badly wanted to turn them into two ugly lizards.

“I’m gonna teach you a lesson, you disobedient Nephilim.”

Alec was trembling, sweat running down his temple. Vikarius shrugged out of his coat and wiggled his wrist twice. Purple ripples started around his wrist and a whip appeared in his hand. Alec’s eyes widened in horror. The whip seemed to be glowing with fire. Vikarius’ eyes had turned red. He was filled with rage.

“Amun, you’re just gonna let him go through with this?” Magnus looked at the Egyptian who was trying to keep his fury at bay, clenching his jaw. Then he looked back at the scene in front of him. Vikarius lifted his arm and before Alec could brace himself, he struck the Shadowhunter with force. It scorched Alec’s pale skin where it landed causing him to cry out in pain.

“You’re gonna learn who is above you, boy,” said Vikarius with fury. He truly resembled a vicious demon. And he struck Alec again and again. Alec was biting his lip so hard he could taste blood. He would not cry out. He would not give his master the satisfaction of seeing him break. He would bear the pain.

Magnus made a move forward but Roxanna gripped his arm, shaking her head. Vikarius, enraged like a wild bull, brought his arm up twirling the whip in a circle above his head and struck down with force causing Alec to collapse on the tiles. Magnus dropped his glass with anger, yanked his arm free of Roxanna’s grip, and started forward.

“Magnus! No!” Roxanna almost shouted.

 _“That's enough!”_ Magnus’ voice echoed in the courtyard causing Vikarius stop the strike mid-air, glaring at him. Magnus shortened his distance, only a stride away from Alec’s crumpled body.

“What do you want, Bane?”

“Stop this madness!”

“What? This is none of your fucking business. So  _back off!_ ”

“I’m afraid your sick game will have to end here, Vikarius,” said Magnus, his cat eyes glowing.

Vikarius chuckled, scratched his beard and said, “Are you interfering with how I discipline my pet?” Then he looked around at the crowd that was silent as a graveyard, astonished, and asked, “Is he serious?”

“Amun.  _Do_ something,” Catarina begged him, her eyes full of fear and worry.

“I _am_ serious, you moron.”

Vikarius’ face changed instantly. His eyes turned red again and he growled. The whip in his hand blazed with fire once again. But before he could do anything blue flames appeared and a powerful force threw him against the wall, leaving dents and cracks on the surface.

Magnus didn’t waste a moment. Instantly, he kneeled down by Alec’s body. Seeing the whip marks he winced, cursing. He turned the Shadowhunter, cradling his shoulders. Alec was half conscious. Once again blue eyes stared back at him.

“You,” whispered Alec.

Magnus cupped his cheek soothingly and said, “You hang on, Alec.”

Vikarius had heaved himself up and was more furious than before. “You fucking bastard! You will regret this, Bane,” he growled.

Magnus’ head snapped up. Vikarius started forward to lunge himself at Magnus but a sudden force brought him to a halt. He tried to release himself with his magic but the force was stronger than he’d thought. Then the source of power revealed itself. It was Amun. The Egyptian sent another ripple towards the enraged warlock immobilizing him completely.

“Lisimba,” cursed Vikarius. “Release me this _instant,_ ” he shouted.

Amun, determined, looked at Magnus. “Get him out of here. Go!”

Magnus nodded and picked Alec up in his arms.

“What are you doing, Amun? You’re incriminating yourself by helping _him,_ ” said Vikarius struggling against his magical restraint.

“I’ve had about enough of your barbaric methods. You will leave my house and never set foot here ever again!”

Magnus called to Catarina to follow him. “I will need your help, Cat. We’re gonna portal to my place.”

“Of course. Come.” She motioned him towards the back door.

Alec, his hair plastered to his forehead, was mumbling under his breath.

“It’s ok, Alec. I’ve got you,” comforted Magnus. Then he flicked his wrist coaxing out the blue sparks.

 

 _I’ve got you._ That was all Alec heard before darkness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the food mentioned are real Egyptian dishes. I did my research ;- )
> 
> Amun's last name, Lisimba, means lion. It also is a real African last name. I picked it with purpose. It matches him.
> 
> Rostam is the most famous Persian warrior from the epic "Book of Kings" by Ferdowsi. It is "The Oddysey" of Persian literature.
> 
> I have made a Pinterest page with photo references. I will keep adding to it as the story continues.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/fearless4colors/you-caused-the-ripple/


	3. A New Environment, A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in Magnus' house...

Alec slowly opened his eyes. Blinking away the haze of sleep, the light-green color of a ceiling came into his view. There was a sweet smell hanging in the air. He felt calm, his heartbeat steady. The chirps of birds outside were making music in his ear. Alec turned his head to the side. _It’s morning_. He shifted slightly and sat up leaning back on his palms. He was wrapped in a pool of titanium white sheets that felt extremely soft against his skin. That was when he realized his body was bare. Immediately his hand flew to his neck. _No collar._  He gasped. His eyes fell on the whiplash marks on his arm and images started flashing across his eyes; Vikarius’ angry face.  A kick to his side. Snickering faeries. Scorching whiplashes. Glowing cat eyes. _Magnus._   With each image his heart picked up a beat. Then there came a knock.

“Good morning, sir. You are finally awake.” There was an Asian woman, wearing a loose cream tunic, her black hair in a ponytail, standing in the doorway.

Alec was taken aback by being addressed as _sir_ by another servant. _How could she? He was not above her. They were the same! Servants and slaves. Pets. Insignificant._

“Good morning,” Alec responded, his voice still thick with sleep.

The woman entered the room, smiling at him. “Master Bane said not to disturb you. He wanted you to get as much rest as you could. You’ve been through a lot.”

Alec could only listen. _So he was at Magnus’ house then._

The woman went to the sheer curtains and pulled them aside, opening the French doors. As she turned to Alec she continued, “My name is Nanami. I am Master Bane’s head maid.”

Alec only nodded.

“I will have Leila prepare you a hot bath now, sir. It will do you good.”

Alone the thought of a hot bath warmed his skin all over. Alec didn’t even bother to think when the last time he had a bath was. “Thank you,” he managed to say.

Before Nanami could leave Alec, hesitant, asked, “Wh-where is your master?”

“Oh, Master Bane had a meeting to attend to. He’ll be back around noon.”

Alec nodded and then he was alone again. After a few moments he slid out of bed, covering himself with the sheet. He walked to the French doors and was welcomed with the beautiful view of a garden; neatly sheared hedges with delicately styled topiaries here and there. A two-tiered round fountain surrounded by black iron benches. Pink carnations and white peonies trailing around the garden. Red asters bedding the outside base of the fountain. Alec pictured himself sitting on one of the benches reading a book. His thoughts were interrupted by Nanami.

“Your bath is ready, sir.”

She ushered him into the adjoining room. The bathroom was probably the size of the bedroom itself. There was a big oval shaped bath tub, filled with steamy water, in the center. Navy blue and white towels were neatly folded on a marble shelf. At the far end a painting of a phoenix on mosaics adorned the wall. A slender girl with a tan complexion was standing by the shower doors, her hands folded together. She was wearing a similar tunic to Nanami’s. Suddenly Alec became aware that the two women were not wearing a collar. _How odd._

“This is Leila. She’ll take care of you. And after your bath, breakfast will be ready for you, sir.”

Again Alec just nodded. As Nanami left the room Leila, smiling, gestured to the tub, “Please, sir.”

For a moment Alec hesitated before unwrapping the sheet from his waist and then stepped into the tub. His muscles loosened up almost immediately as soon as he was consumed by the heat of the water. The aroma was divine. Leila picked up a sponge, soaked it with water and started to scrub Alec’s back gently.

“The honey will soften your skin. And the lavender will help with your bruises,” said Leila grazing the sponge over a bruise on Alec’s shoulder. He winced.

“How…how did I come here?” inquired Alec, still struggling with his voice.

Leila paused briefly and soaked the sponge again. “You don’t remember, sir? Master Bane was carrying you when he came home last night with Mistress Loss. He was very worried about you. He wouldn’t stop pacing around until Mistress Loss assured him that you would be all right. Your wounds were really bad.”

Alec couldn’t process the events as told by Leila. He remembered the banquet and how it had gotten out of hand. He did remember a blow to his lower right side which he, now, instinctively touched. It was soft and it hurt.

“I’m very sorry about the pain, sir. Mistress Loss has left an ointment for you. I will apply it to your wounds after the bath,” said Leila gently.

By that time Leila had moved to the side of the tub washing Alec’s arms. He had to admit that his body was a lot more relaxed now. He looked at the girl and wonderingly said, “You don’t wear a collar?”

Leila shook her head. “Master Bane is against that. We only wear these marks to show which master we belong to. It is more for our own protection,” she told him and showed Alec her wrist. The initials **M.B.** were tattooed on her skin.

“I’m glad you are no longer with Master Vikarius. He’s a very cruel man. No one should be treated this way.”

Alec only stared into the water trying to push away the image of Vikarius. His sneers. His filthy tongue. His insatiable thirst for inflicting pain. Leila stood up and grabbed a towel and held it open for Alec. He got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around his waist. Then Leila, gently, applied the ointment over his wounds and bruises.

“There are fresh clothes laid out for you in the room. And breakfast is served in the dining hall. Is there anything else you need, sir?” inquired Leila, a small smile on her lips.

Alec shook his head. “Thank you, Leila.”

“My pleasure, sir.” She nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

As Leila had mentioned clean clothes were waiting for him on the bed: underwear, a pair of charcoal slacks and a light gray Henley shirt. Alec touched the soft fabric.

 _Magnus had carried him._ The thought crossed his mind. While putting on the Henley he noticed his side was less hurting now. The ointment was already working its magic. There was a time when an iratze was all he needed to take away his pain. But that was a long time ago. Long forgotten.

 

* * *

 

His morning continued on its awkward path. Alec met Leo, the male servant of the house, and he was also introduced to Zachariah, Magnus’ chef. He was served a big and hearty breakfast he didn’t know he needed but nonetheless enjoyed to the last crumb of it. Every now and then his hand would go to his throat, something he did out of habit, only to find the void of the black metal ring. Finally, he found the perfect moment to explore the garden he had seen earlier. The kindness and respect he was receiving - not to mention being addressed as _sir_ left and right - was a lot to take in. He desperately needed the fresh air. As he walked along the hedges he felt a sense of freedom. _But was he allowed to do so? What was he to make of his situation? Was he Magnus’ pet now? If he was, why were the servants calling him sir? And most important of all, why had Magnus rescued him from Vikarius in the first place?_ All these thoughts were making his head spin. Shutting his eyes he took a deep breath and decided to just focus on the sounds of the birds shutting out the thoughts swarming his head.

Once back inside, arms behind his back, Alec casually walked around the hall taking everything in. There were a few odd-shaped statues Alec could not make any sense of no matter which way he looked at them. Yet something caught his eyes. It was an eight inch tall statue of a long-haired warrior drawing a bow, aiming ahead. Alec picked it up and ran his fingertips over the bow. Suddenly he felt a ruffle at his ankle. As he looked, he saw a small tabby cat staring at him with green eyes. Alec bent down and picked up the little feline in his arms.

“Hello, little one. Where did you come from?” said Alec as he gently petted the cat.

“He likes you,” said a familiar voice. Alec looked up and saw the striking figure approaching. It was Magnus. He was wearing a dark purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow over a black Japanese style button up shirt.

“Hello Alexander,” said Magnus flashing a smile. _Alexander. No one had called him by that name in a very, very long time._

“Hi,” responded Alec trying not to gape at the warlock.

Magnus stepped closer, only inches away from Alec and scratched the tabby behind the ears. “Hello Chairman. You like our new guest?”

“Chairman?” Alec raised his eyebrows.

“That’s his name. Chairman Meow,” said Magnus scrunching his nose as Chairman Meow purred enjoying the attention from his owner. Alec’s eyes wandered over the warlock’s face. His brow bone had a sheen of glitter and his eyelids were painted a smoky purple. Alec hadn’t seen anyone like him before. Magnus was fascinating.

“You know, now that the Chairman likes you, he will follow you around everywhere. You won’t be rid of him so easily,” Magnus warned Alec.

“I don’t mind it. I like cats. I mean I uh…like all animals,” shrugged Alec petting the tabby.

Magnus nodded and made himself comfortable on the sofa chair, crossing his legs. He was not wearing socks, Alec noticed.

“So…Alexander, tell me. Did you get enough rest? Has my staff been treating you right?” asked Magnus, his tone sincere.

_Treating him right? Who was this guy?_

“Y-yeah! Of course!” Magnus motioned him to take a seat. Sitting across from him, Alec continued, “Everyone’s been very kind to me. Perhaps too kind.”

“Oh? How so?”

“I mean…they just keep calling me _sir_ and I…” Alec stuttered, struggling to find the right words. “I just don’t understand. I mean I am the same as they are. I am a _pet._ ”

“Alexander, you are _not_ a pet. Not in this house,” Magnus told him looking him in the eye.

Alec, shocked, just stared at him.

Magnus uncrossed his legs and leaned forward looking at Alec. “Alexander, as long as you are under my protection you are free. Do you understand?”

_Free._

“But it…it’s _impossible,_ ” said Alec, bewildered.

“You are my guest and you will be treated as such,” Magnus reiterated.

Alec tried to protest again but Magnus held up a hand silencing him. “Please. Trust me.”

Alec, pursing his lips, exhaled through his nostrils, defeated. It was not that he didn’t believe Magnus. The sincerity in the warlock’s eyes was unmistakable. But Alec simply couldn’t wrap his head around the concept.

In that moment Leila came in to inform them that lunch had been served.

“Wonderful! I am absolutely famished. Keeping vampires and werewolves from each others’ throats is not an easy task,” Magnus informed Alec dramatically. Then he tipped his head motioning Alec to follow him.

“Shall we?” he asked, smiling.

 

* * *

 

Lunch was another awkward situation for Alec. This was all new to him. He simply didn’t know what to say to the warlock. They ate their food in silence except for a few times that Magnus tried to start a conversation only for Alec to shut him down, involuntarily, because he simply had nothing to offer in response. Magnus didn’t begrudge him for that. He was aware what a big change the whole situation was for Alec, therefore he wasn't going to push him. He, cleverly, used the opportunity to observe the Shadowhunter; his messy fringe obscuring part of his forehead, his long fingers holding the cutlery nervously, how his jaw moved as he was chewing, and how his brilliant blue eyes would peek at him every now and then. Magnus was proud of his choice of clothes for Alec. They suited and fitted him perfectly. The warlock was already picturing the next few outfits he was going to have ready for his guest.

Finally, the silence became a little too much for Magnus to bear so he gave the conversation another try.

“Tell me, Alexander. What do you like to do in your free time? Do you have any specific interests?”

The question caught Alec off guard. No one had bothered with his interests before.

“Come on. There must be something,” Magnus encouraged him.

Poking the peas in his plate with his fork, Alec revealed, “Books. I like books.”

Magnus’ eyes lit up. “Excellent.” He set his wine glass down and stood up. “Come with me, Alexander.”

Alec, watching him, dropped the napkin in his plate and followed Magnus out of the room.

 

The double doors opened and Magnus walked in. Alec was right behind him. His eyes widened when he stepped into the room.

“Wow,” he marveled as shelves and shelves of books filled his view. There were books everywhere. “You’ve got so many books!” Alec stated enthusiastically.

Magnus sauntered further in the room and sat on the edge of the big cherry-colored executive desk.

“Well, yes, I’ve had nothing but time to collect them,” gestured Magnus at his collection.

Alec walked over to the bookcases browsing the titles with fascination, his finger tracing the spines.

“You can find here whatever your heart desires. Dumas, Byron, Keats, the Brontë Sisters—who were extremely fine ladies, I might add,” Magnus went on.

“You knew the Brontë Sisters?” Alec asked looking at Magnus.

“Yeah, I went on a few picnics with them,” retorted the warlock casually, his leg dangling from the edge of the desk.

“This is incredible,” said Alec while looking around the room. Magnus’ library was perfectly lit. There were cushions and a jade colored throw in a window nook. An unlit fireplace was in between the two large windows with two upholstered armchairs and a sofa bench in front. It was a cozy place. Alec liked it.

“Listen, Alexander. You are free to come here whenever you want. The library is completely at your disposal. I want you to feel comfortable in this house,” Magnus stressed.

_Having access to all these books? Free to sit in this room and take whatever book he wished to read? How?_

Alec, overwhelmed by the offer, stuttered, “I don’t…I… _thank you!_ ”

“You’re most welcome, Alexander,” replied Magnus.

There came Chairman Meow walking straight over to Alec, squeezing himself through his feet. Alec, immediately, gave way looking down at the cat.

“I told you he would follow you around,” said Magnus with amusement. Alec had picked Chairman up holding him in his arms.

Seeing Alec smiling and bonding with Chairman Meow gave Magnus a certain contentment. He had done the right thing by bringing Alec here. Safe and away from harm.

As he turned to leave, Alec called, “Magnus.”

It was the first time the Shadowhunter had spoken his name. Magnus turned facing him, “Yes?”

“Thank you…f-for _everything._  I mean it,” said Alec, a sweet and sincere smile on his lips.

Magnus nodded with a smile and walked out of the library.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Alec woke up from a nightmare sweating, his mouth dry. His heart was jumping out of his chest. Panicked, he looked at the door.

_Nothing._

There was absolute silence except for the crickets outside.

He swallowed hard and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. He emptied it in one go.

Magnus had told him that he was safe here. But deep down in his gut Alec knew that Vikarius would come back for him. There was no way his former master would simply let the incident go so easily. He had followed him in his nightmare. Before long he would assuredly follow him here as well.

Alec lay back down and tried to calm his breathing. He would have to talk to Magnus. Soon. _Tomorrow._ He closed his eyes and soon the sound of the crickets lulled him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a Pinterest page with photo references. I will keep adding to it as the story continues.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/fearless4colors/you-caused-the-ripple/


	4. "Always!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the Lightwoods during the Great War? And is Alec really safe?

The next morning when Alec came out of the shower and was drying himself in front of the bathroom mirror he caught sight of the whiplash marks on his back. Some had healed already. _Warlock magic_. When he flexed his shoulder blades, he winced. _He would have to ask Leila to put some more of that magical ointment on his back later._ Then his eyes wandered over his parabatai rune on his lower stomach. He traced the lines with his fingertip. That rune was his most prominent one. It was not faded like many of his other runes. It meant his parabatai, Jace, was still alive. Their connection was still intact although stretched like a tight cord. Alec could still feel Jace’s presence and he always took comfort in that. It gave him a certain peace. He did not know where Jace was but he still had him. No one else in his family was alive but Jace. At least that was what Alec thought.

 

_During the Great War the Lightwoods were one of the main targets. They were one of the important Shadowhunter families. Robert Lightwood, Alec’s father, was the Consul after all. But he and his wife, Maryse, were killed during the attack on the Lightwood house, here in Idris._

_Alec’s sister, Isabelle, was knocked unconscious by a werewolf and put in a barred carriage cart along with other young girls. That night Alec had shielded his little brother, Max, from the attackers while Jace was trying to free himself from the chokehold of another Downworlder. But Alec was caught off guard when suddenly his wrists were bound together, by magic, behind his back. Max screamed Alec’s name as he was being carried away by another werewolf, struggling in the Downworlder’s arms._

_Alec tried to free his wrists calling out to Max, “Everything’s gonna be all right, Max. I’ll come and get you. You hear me? I’ll come for you.”_

_The last thing he saw of Max was the little boy’s arms reaching out for him as he was being carried out of the house._

_“Stop struggling! It’s futile, young Lightwood,” said the warlock appearing in front of him. At that moment Jace’s hands were bound as well. Choke marks visible around his neck, his lip bleeding._

_Consequently, Alec and Jace were taken prisoner along with many other Shadowhunters. They were put to hard labor and treated as slaves. Jace tried to break them free twice but was caught on both incidents and subjected to lashes and even put in solitary, as punishment. Through a guard, Alec heard that the young and pretty girls had been taken to a harem. The thought of Isabelle being among those girls gnawed at his insides like a parasite. He would’ve killed every single Downworlder that laid a hand on his sister. Yet here he was, unarmed and helpless._

_Three years they stayed under those harsh conditions and all the while Alec could not shake the guilt he felt for failing Max. He had told him he would get him out but had been trapped himself. How afraid and lonely he must have been, Alec always thought. Until one day he and Jace were separated as well._

_Alec, Jace, and a few other Shadowhunter males were taken to be prepared. They received a luxurious bath, a shave, and were covered in aromatic oils. The only garment they were given was a linen loincloth, which made Alec feel extremely exposed. Jace, seeing Alec’s unsettled state, stepped closer to him while adjusting the cloth around his own waist._

_“Hey Alec. Look at me.”_

_Alec, fidgeting with the white cloth, looked at him nervously._

_“Whatever happens I’m always gonna be with you,” said Jace as he touched Alec’s parabatai rune._

_Alec kept his eyes on his parabatai and exhaled, “Always!”_

_Two men, guards, ushered the group into a large room where a number of Downworlders -werewolves and warlocks- were seated. The Shadowhunters were exhibited in a line in front of them. The guards stood a few yards away at each end. The person in charge of the prisoners, a short and heavyset man, prompted the audience to take a closer look at the “goods offered.” The Shadowhunters had been told beforehand not to look the visitors directly in the eye and just stare ahead._

_Alec, however, took a peek sneakily. Among the Downworlders was a man with dark long hair and short-trimmed beard. Alec locked eyes with him, which he immediately regretted. The warlock had an evil smirk. Alec did not like him. He quickly averted his eyes._

_After two other warlocks had picked their pet of choice, one of them, a blonde woman with fish scale skin, turned around to the long-haired man and said, “Vikarius, it’s your turn.”_

_Vikarius stood up, his posture dominant and proud, and walked around the group of Nephilim, appraising them from head to toe. He stopped in front of Jace, looking at his features, humming. But then he cocked his head towards Alec with that evil smirk of his. Alec was biting the inside of his mouth nervously. Vikarius moved towards him and stood a little too close to the Shadowhunter looking directly at his face. He was the same height as Alec. Alec tried to keep his gaze at the wall ahead avoiding the warlock’s eyes. Vikarius moved his hand under Alec’s loincloth grabbing his bottom. It startled Alec. He was gritting his teeth so hard they could have cracked. His fists were clenched tight at his sides. Alec fought not to show his discomfort but his brows twitched a little. Alec could hear Jace’s quick breaths. He knew Jace would have broken the warlock’s wrist and wiped that smirk off of his face if given the chance. Alec prayed his parabatai would not make a move._

_“I’ll take this one. I will have fun taming him,” declared Vikarius with a grin and removed his hand. He threw a purse of coins at the short man, picked up his stick, and motioned for Alec to follow him._

_Alec looked at Jace but did not speak. As he turned to leave Jace grabbed his wrist and said, “Always!”_

_For a moment they simply looked at each other; a look of sincerity and promise._

_“Hey Lightwood! Follow your new master. Hurry!” ordered the short man angrily._

_Reaching the door Alec turned his head back one last time. That was it. That was the last time Alec saw his parabatai._

 

There came a knock. Suddenly Alec was back in the present; standing in the bathroom, the towel still around his hips. His hair was almost dry. Another knock followed by Leila’s voice.

“Master Lightwood? Breakfast is served, sir.”

_Master Lightwood. Ugh, he had better get used to it._

“Yes. I’ll be right out,” Alec called out.

The Shadowhunter took a deep breath shaking his head. He quickly got dressed, ran his hands in his hair and left. When he opened the door he found Chairman Meow sitting outside his doorframe. Alec smiled and picked him up.

“Hello Chairman.” The cat rubbed his nose against Alec’s cheek. “Are you hungry? Hm?” he asked the little tabby while walking to the dining hall.

There, he sat down while Leila poured him a cup of coffee. She also brought him a plate of scrambled eggs with little cubes of cooked ham on the side. Alec picked a cube and fed it to the cat that nibbled at it hungrily.

“Good morning, Alexander,” greeted Magnus musically as he strode into the room.

“Morning,” replied Alec raising his head.

The warlock was wearing satin leopard print lounge pants and a loose long sleeve shirt with an open v-neck that reached down all the way to his abdomen. Alec tried not to stare.

“You know you’re spoiling him, right?”

“He’s just hungry,” shrugged Alec feeding the cat another cube.

Nanami came carrying a plate which she placed in front of Magnus. As she poured his coffee she smiled and said, “Chairman Meow was sitting outside Master Lightwood’s door all morning, waiting for him to open the door.”

“Is that so?” wondered Magnus, eyebrows raised high.

Chairman Meow was nibbling on Alec’s fingers.

“I am offended, Chairman,” feigned Magnus, holding on to his chest dramatically. “How easily you’ve betrayed me for another.”

That made Alec laugh causing a crinkle around his eyes. Magnus liked that. He, himself, was grinning.

He continued, “Although I don’t blame you, Chairman. I probably would’ve too.”

A blush tinted Alec’s cheeks at the warlock’s remark.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Magnus turned to the head maid saying, “Nanami, please bring him some food before Alexander, here, turns him into a furry meatball.”

Nanami chuckled, “Yes, sir.”

All manners intact, Magnus started on his breakfast motioning for Alec to do the same.

“So Alexander, did you sleep well last night?”

Remembering his nightmare Alec sighed and set the tabby down on the table.

“I didn’t actually,” he admitted, scooping some egg with his fork.

“No? Why not? The bed’s not comfortable?”

“No, no. That’s not it. Everything’s perfect. I…I had a nightmare. Vi-Vikarius came for me.”

Magnus stopped mid-chew, brows furrowed. He slowly swallowed his bite.

“He won't. Alec, no one will harm you here,” assured Magnus.

“Yeah, I know. You said that. And I…I want to believe you. It’s just that I know him. He won’t let this go so easily. What you did…I…I can’t thank you enough but the consequences-”

Magnus interrupted him, “You let me worry about those, Alec.” His expression was serious, meaning every word.

Nanami, a bowl of food in one hand and an envelope in the other, returned.

“This just came for you, sir. It’s from the Council,” she said handing the letter to Magnus.

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look. Alec, worriedly, watched as Magnus perused the content.

“Is it bad?” asked Alec nervously.

Magnus shook his head. “Nothing to be worried about, Alexander.” He then pushed his plate back and stood up. “And it’s nothing yours truly, here, cannot handle,” he said with a wink. “I must get ready now. Please, enjoy your breakfast. I’ll see you when I get back.”

Alec nodded in response and with that Magnus was gone, leaving Alec with a plate of cold eggs and ham, which he no longer had much appetite for.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the Great Council Magnus was received with glares, whispers and nasty sneers. Of course there were also some who greeted him with respect and friendly faces. Not to mention those who cringed back in fear. They knew just how powerful Magnus Bane was underneath that suave and laid-back demeanor of his.

There he was now, standing at the receiving podium, facing the panel of the Grand Masters, Great Alphas, Grand Sires, and the High Fey.

Grand Master Jerome opened the session.

“Magnus Bane, you are summoned here because of charges filed against you by Vikarius Ultima. He accuses you of interference with his personal affairs and wrongfully stealing his property.”

“If by interference you mean preventing him from killing an innocent person then, yes, I stand by those charges,” defended Magnus confidently.

“He, as a master, is entitled to discipline his pet with the methods he deems necessary,” interjected one of the Great Alphas.

“Even if it is public torture?” shot back Magnus.

He did not receive an answer to that.

Grand Master Jerome continued, “You not only interfered with another warlock’s personal matters you also stole away his _pet_.”

“I think we all are well aware of where you stand on the slavery issue, Magnus,” put in one of the High Fey. “You do not own any Shadowhunter pets yourself, and that is your personal decision. However, you cannot involve yourself in another master’s personal business. Alec Lightwood belongs to Vikarius and you must return him to his rightful master.”

“So that he can be tortured to death?” said Magnus bluntly.

“Vikarius is aware of the law and won’t resort to such actions.”

“Are you sure about that, Jerome?” asked Grand Sire Lucille, a slender blonde woman.

“With all due respect Grand Master, I simply saved an innocent young man from death. Am I to be punished for that?”

“Your actions are no doubt noble and commendable, Magnus,” praised Grand Master Petros who had always been very fond of Magnus. And Magnus had always been grateful for his presence in the Great Council. He was one of the few voices of reason among them.

Magnus nodded his head in appreciation.

“Magnus, you are aware that the Council must make a decision which both parties involved in the case must abide by in the end?” asked Grand Master Jerome.

“Yes, Grand Master. I am fully aware of the procedures.”

“We will take your defense into account while making our final decision. In the meantime, Alec Lightwood may remain in your household under your protection.”

With that statement the session adjourned. Magnus was somewhat relieved. It seemed that the Council was evenly parted on the case of Alec. It could very well go either way. Yet he had promised Alec he would protect him and Magnus would indeed do everything in his power to keep Vikarius away from Alec. He was deep in his thoughts when a female voice startled him.

“Magnus!”

He turned and saw Melinda, a red-haired werewolf, approaching him with a wide grin.

“Hey Melinda. Long time no see,” Magnus greeted her.

“Yeah, I was away in Africa. How have you been? I heard about your heroic performance at Amun’s banquet.”

Magnus snorted, “Yeah, I’ve been a little busy.” He wiggled his fingers, laughing.

Melinda laughed and after a pause said, “Listen, uh…do you wanna wind down a little? Maybe tell me more about what happened?”

Magnus knew what she was implying. Truth was he could use a little winding down.

“Sure. Why don’t you come over around seven this evening?”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you tonight then,” replied Melinda with a smile, turning to leave. “It’s good to see you, Magnus.”

“Yeah. Likewise.”

 

* * *

 

Back at the house Alec decided to push any thought of Vikarius aside and made his way to the library.

There was indeed a wealth of literature at his fingertips. While in Vikarius’ service he hadn’t had any belongings except for a couple of books that he had read over and over again. They had been his only escape. Now, there was an abundance of titles laid out before him that he could not choose from. Finally he decided on _The Count of Monte Cristo_ that had an elegant burgundy binding. He settled himself on the soft cushions in the window nook and drowned himself in Dumas’ words.

 

_On February 24, 1815, the lookout at Notre-Dame de la Garde signaled the arrival of the three-master Pharaon, coming from Smyrna, Trieste and Naples…_

Alec wasn't aware of how the hours had flown by. Leila had even brought his lunch to the library. He had been so engrossed in the novel he was reading that the thought of Vikarius hadn't crossed his mind even once. All the while his new furry friend had kept him company.

He finally closed the book as he rubbed away the cramp in his neck. He looked at the clock. It was past nine and it was completely dark outside save for the lanterns illuminating the garden. Suddenly it dawned on him that he hadn’t actually seen Magnus anymore that day. _Had the warlock even come back?_ Alec was curious to know what had happened at the Council meeting. He got up from the armchair stretching. There were knots in his shoulder muscles. Chairman Meow was sound asleep on the sofa bench and Alec thought it best to leave him there in peace. Book in hand he quietly opened the door and slid out.

As he was closing the door he heard voices. He saw Magnus, in the company of a red-haired woman, by the entrance. Alec stood where he was and watched as Magnus pulled up the zipper on the back of the woman’s dress and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

Alec’s heart sank. _But why?_

The woman bade Magnus farewell and left. Alec held on tighter to his book as Magnus turned around. He immediately averted his eyes and moved to go to his room. Before he could take more than two steps Magnus called him. “Alexander.”

Alec turned back facing him. “Oh, hey Magnus.”

“Nanami told me you were cooped up in the library all day,” said Magnus, walking closer.

“Yeah, I just couldn’t put this down,” admitted Alec showing the book in his hand.

“Have you eaten?”

“No. I-I wasn’t hungry.”

There followed an awkward silence between them.

“I-I’m just…I’m just gonna go to bed then,” stuttered Alec.

“Ok. Then I wish you good night,” said Magnus in an understanding tone.

“Yeah, good night, Magnus,” replied Alec and quickly paced to his room, closing the door.

Once inside, he put the book down on the bedside table and threw himself on the bed staring at the ceiling.

The image of Magnus kissing the bare shoulder of that woman flashed across his eyes.

_What was he to make of that? Was he disappointed? Why was he even affected by that scene? What was he thinking? What Magnus did in private was none of his business._

“Don’t be stupid, Alec,” he huffed to himself and closed his eyes.


	5. A Warlock's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend some time together and there is some news...good? or bad?
> 
> See end notes for translations and check this out for more photos:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/fearless4colors/you-caused-the-ripple/

Over the next few days Alec became more and more comfortable in his new environment. Although, every now and then, he would still get surprised by being called _Master Lightwood_ he was getting used to it and thus accepting it. It seemed that the staff was glad of his presence in the house. Chairman Meow was certainly happy about Alec being around. Some nights he would even follow Alec to his room and settle himself on the bed. Alec himself was glad to be among nice people who treated him with respect and welcomed him with friendly faces. He would spend his days in the library discovering new books and visiting old favorites. Sometimes he and Leila would just sit down and play with the Chairman who enjoyed nothing more than being the center of attention. Alec had also discovered the huge rectangular pool that was on the other side of the house, hidden by the green hedges. It was very private and Leo did a great job at maintaining it. Spring was coming to an end and the signs of the summer heat were making themselves known around noon when it would get warm and humid. Alec knew that soon he would be visiting that part of the house quite often. The garden was undoubtedly one of his favorite spots where, every morning, he would take a walk feeling free just like on the very first day he had set foot there.

Still, spending time with Magnus was perhaps the highlight of his daily routine. Mostly they would eat together because Magnus usually had things to attend to, meetings or clients. Alec was not very talkative but, somehow, Magnus always managed to coax him into conversations quite easily. The warlock had always interesting stories to tell which Alec listened to with fascination.

Alec liked how he and Magnus got along despite their noticeable differences. It was incredible how Magnus made him laugh, so effortlessly. And the Shadowhunter’s laughs were possibly Magnus’ favorite sight. Seeing Alec at ease, free of fear and worry, gave him a sense of peace. The situation with Vikarius was far from over but when Alec laughed it eclipsed everything else.

When asked about the Council meeting Magnus had told Alec the truth. Keeping things from him would not help the situation. Magnus didn’t want to lie to Alec but he had reassured him once again that he would do everything in his power to keep Vikarius away.

 

* * *

 

One day as Alec was making his way to the library Magnus paced after him.

“ _Oh no!_ You’re _not_ going to lock yourself up with books again, Alexander.”

Alec, baffled, turned. “Uh, I was actually thinking of reading in the garden today.”

“Would it be too much if I asked you to abandon Hemingway for me, instead?” expressed Magnus with a hint of playfulness. “Just for one day?”

Alec swallowed. _Was_ _Magnus sounding playful or did he just imagine it that way?_

“Uhm, of course not! I mean it is not…too much.”

Magnus quirked a smile and put his hands in his pockets.

“Cause I would very much like for you to accompany me.”

 _Of course! I would love to, Magnus,_  Alec wanted to say but instead he settled for, “Sure. Where to?”

“I need to visit a friend. It’s a beautiful ride to his house and it’s a beautiful day outside. I thought it would do you good to leave these walls for a while,” gestured Magnus to his surroundings. “I didn’t bring you here so you could calcify under my roof, Alexander,” stated Magnus, his eyes animated.

Alec’s lips curved into a lopsided smile. “Ok.”

 

* * *

 

The ride was indeed beautiful. They passed by a green pasture filled with corn-poppy flowers. On the other side of the road there stood a big mansion with tall cypress trees all around it. A very elaborate gate separated the property from the road.

“That is Grand Master Petros’ residence,” pointed out Magnus. “He is probably the only person I truly trust on the Council.”

Alec could see a number of horses roaming peacefully in the grass. Some were being fed. Some were being brushed. There was a beautiful white-gray Arabian horse that caught Alec’s eye.

“He has so many horses,” he observed. “I used to ride every summer we came to Idris. My mother made sure we all knew how to ride. My…my little brother was very fond of horses,” Alec reminisced about the past.

Remembering Max on his pony made Alec’s heart ache. Magnus could not see his face but he could sense the knot in Alec’s voice. He wanted to know more about Alec’s family but he didn’t want to push him. Therefore he only asked, “Do you wanna talk about them? Your family, I mean.”

Alec sighed looking at Magnus. His eyes were shiny. Dropping his gaze Alec quietly said, “No uh…I don’t think I can.”

Magnus had had a couple of encounters with Maryse and Robert Lightwood years ago, though they had not been particularly pleasant. Nonetheless, he wouldn’t mind if Alec wanted to talk about them.

After a few moments Alec tried to break the awkward silence.

“So, uhm, this friend of yours…Is he a warlock too?”

Magnus, happy at Alec’s attempt to change the mood, said,” Yes, he is. I’m sure you are familiar with his name.”

“I am?”

“Yes. Amun Lisimba.”

Hearing Amun’s name sent a shiver crawling up Alec’s spine.

“Oh,” he simply muttered.

“Listen, Alec. I know you’re probably thinking that it’s a sick joke. But believe me that I had no intention of upsetting you. I would never put you in an uncomfortable situation. You know that. Don’t you?”

Alec knew that. He did believe Magnus. The warlock had shown him nothing but kindness and the past days had been evidence enough that Magnus would never do anything to harm him.

“I know,” replied Alec quietly.

“Amun was a big help that night. If it hadn’t been for him I most likely wouldn’t have been able to get you out of there in time. He’s been summoned by the Council as well.” Magnus paused and then continued, “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you beforehand where exactly we were going.” His voice was layered with regret.

The warlock sighed, “Now that I think about it, it was very insensitive of me not to-”

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted him. “It’s ok. I’ve been through worse. I know that you didn’t have any bad intentions,” said Alec comfortingly. “You just didn’t want me to calcify under your roof,” he finished with a smirk.

That made Magnus’ lips curve up in a wide smile.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at Amun’s house, Ibrahim led them inside. Alec took a deep breath and followed Magnus into the house. The hall looked very different from the night of the banquet. For one it looked quite empty without all those people. The very elegant and royal-looking furniture had been brought back and put in their rightful place, making Alec feel transported to a palace in Ancient Egypt, with the statues of Horus and Anubis guarding the place.

Ibrahim left to inform his master of their arrival.

Magnus, concerned, asked, “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Really,” Alec reassured him. Magnus’ shoulders relaxed.

They walked around the room casually while they waited for Amun.

“Who’s this?” inquired Alec as he stood in front of a very large painting, half the height of the wall, at the far end of the room.

It was the painting of an auburn-haired woman in a long peach-colored dress holding a flower.

“That is Amun’s wife. Or should I say was,” explained Magnus approaching, hands in his pockets. “Her name was Margaret Edwards. Her father was a member of the Egypt Exploration Society. During the British Occupation in the 1920’s, she and her family lived in Cairo due to her father’s work. Amun was working at the museum there at the time. They met and fell in love. It was the forbidden kind of love.”

Alec looked at him, listening intently.

“Her father was against their marriage. He even threatened to disinherit her but that didn’t stop Margaret from marrying Amun. She was quite the rebel,” added Magnus.

“What happened to her?”

The smile left Magnus’ face, his gaze still on the painting.

“She worked alongside Amun at the museum. She was very passionate about Egypt and she would never leave Amun’s side...until she fell ill with cholera.”

“Couldn’t he have healed her?” asked Alec, his eyes on the warlock.

Magnus shook his head. “Amun was away in Abu Simbel. By the time he came back it was too late. He never forgave himself for her death.”

Magnus sighed and looking at Alec said, “And he's never loved anyone else after Margaret.”

Suddenly Alec became aware of how close Magnus was. Their shoulders were brushing. He was so close Alec could smell the scent of sandalwood on him. He could feel his breath on his skin. Involuntarily, Alec’s eyes traced Magnus’ features, all down to his lips where they lingered.

“Magnus!”

Both, Alec and Magnus, turned their heads as Amun’s voice filled the room. The warlock approached them wearing an olive tunic over a pair of loose linen pants. He and Magnus hugged.

“Amun, this is Alexander Lightwood. Alexander, this is Amun Lisimba, one of my oldest and closest friends,” Magnus introduced the two men.

Amun, shaking Alec’s hand, said, “It’s good to see you’re all well, Alec.”

“Yeah, thank you. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I have finally dragged Alexander out of his cocoon. He has become too attached to my library. He’s practically glued to that place,” explained Magnus and rolled his eyes.

They laughed. Then Magnus suggested, “You should see Amun’s library. It rivals the Library of Alexandria.”

“He’s exaggerating, Alec. Don’t believe him,” said Amun. “But you’re more than welcome to see it.”

“I’d love to,” said Alec enthusiastically.

Amun smiled and rang for the servant. A moment later Ibrahim came.

“Ibrahim, _yarit takhod defna lel maktabah_ ,” said Amun to the older man.

Ibrahim bowed. “ _Na’am seyedi_.” He then looked at Alec and gestured toward the door. “Please, sir, if you would follow me.”

Alec exchanged a look with Magnus and followed Ibrahim.

 

* * *

 

Amun’s library was twice the size of Magnus’. There was a faint smell of myrrh in the air. Where Magnus’ shelves were all a dark cherry color, Amun’s were the color of walnuts. Alec gaped in astonishment. He could not believe the amount of books gathered in that library. There was a section with ornate glass doors that housed a number of scrolls. Getting a closer look Alec found that they were quite old and made of papyrus. He wondered how old exactly Amun was. _Had he been alive during the reign of the great pharaohs?_

“Are you a friend of my father’s?” There came the voice of a boy, startling him.

Alec turned and saw a little boy sitting in an armchair, holding a heavy-looking book in his lap.

“No, uh-I’m here with Magnus.”

Hearing Magnus’ name brightened the boy’s features. He slammed the book shut and crawled out of the armchair.

“Uncle Magnus is here?”

Alec, puzzled, just stared at the boy who was approaching him. The boy stretched out his hand and said, “My name is Anis. Amun is my father.”

Alec shook his hand. “I’m Alec.”

Anis, standing there in front of him, reminded Alec of his brother, Max. The last time Alec had seen him, he had been Anis’ height.

Anis pointed at the rune on Alec’s neck and marveled in excitement, “Wow! You’re a Shadowhunter? I’ve never met a Shadowhunter before.”

Alec’s lips quirked up in a smile. “Yeah, I am.”

“So, you’re a friend of Uncle Magnus’ then?”

Alec hadn’t thought about that before. _What exactly was their relationship? Were they friends?_

“I suppose you could say that,” said Alec thinking.

“Do you like books?” asked Anis.

Smiling, Alec replied, “Yes, very much so.”

“Me too,” grinned Anis. “I love history and geography. I want to be an archeologist. My father has taught me a lot already. Let me show you the tablet I’m translating right now.”

Anis walked over to the desk where there were a lot of papers along with a big magnifying glass and some books. The boy fished out a rectangular sandy-colored tablet and handed it to Alec.

“You can read hieroglyphs?” asked Alec, impressed.

Anis, bashfully, said, “Yeah. Well, there are a lot of symbols that I don’t know yet.” Then he pointed at two symbols that were almost faded. “See, I can’t decipher these two. Even _abi_ doesn’t know what they are. He has promised to take me to the Egyptian Museum in Cairo. He knows a man there who can help me with this.”

The way Anis talked about Amun with such fondness was very interesting. Alec knew warlocks were sterile and could not have children. So it was clear that Anis was adopted. This was so new to Alec. He had never seen a mundane child who was adopted by a Downworlder.

Arching his eyebrows Alec said, “Wow…you are very smart.”

Anis gave him a bashful smile and thanked him.

“My little brother was smart too. Like you,” said Alec and handed the tablet back to Anis.

“You have a brother? Where is he?”

Alec let out a sigh. “I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

When Alec left the room Amun motioned Magnus to take a seat.

“Drink?”

Sitting down, Magnus said, “Gladly. I take a scotch.”

Carrying their drinks Amun asked, “So, how is everything going with Alec?”

He handed Magnus his drink and sat across from him, crossing his legs. Magnus took a sip of his scotch.

“Good. He’s slowly getting used to everything. Nanami and the others like him. My _cat_ likes him.”

“Now _that_ is very important,” nodded Amun and took a sip of his drink.

“Of course,” shrugged Magnus with a smile.

Amun cleared his throat. “So uhm, is there something…going on between you two?” he almost mumbled.

Magnus, looking at his friend from behind the rim of his glass, twisted his features.

“ _What? No!_ Of course not! The boy has been through enough. He still has nightmares about Vikarius coming for him.”

Amun raised his hands in surrender. “Ok! I was just wondering.” He set his glass down and continued, “Speaking of Vikarius, how did it go at the Council?”

Magnus, swirling the glass in his hand said, “Not good. Not bad. They’re evenly divided on the issue. For now Alec can stay with me and Vikarius can’t touch him.”

Amun sighed, “I have my summons in a couple of days. After that I’m off to Cairo. I’m taking Anis to the Egyptian Museum.”

“Oh, so you’ll miss Malcolm’s banquet.”

“Quite frankly I don’t think I would be up for it anyway,” admitted Amun.

“Uncle Magnus!” Anis’ voice boomed through the hall as he joined the warlocks, running, with Alec following behind.

“Hey hey hey,” greeted him Magnus with a hug.

“I showed Alec around the library, _baba,_ ” Anis told his dad. “I showed him the tablet too. Oh, and he can speak Latin,” the boy continued, almost out of breath. All the while Amun was looking at him with love and affection.

“Hey, Uncle Magnus. I really like your friend,” Anis said in a low voice only for Magnus to hear.

The warlock arched his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

The boy nodded. Then Magnus glanced over at Alec with amusement and while holding the Shadowhunter’s gaze he whispered back, “Yeah, I think I like him too.”

 

* * *

 

A couple of days passed and Malcolm Fade’s banquet drew closer. Magnus had already put in his order for a suit with the Shadow-World-famous Italian designer, Coco Azzurra, a mundane with the Sight. The warlock never wore anything other than designer-tailored suits. He was one of Coco’s top clients.

It was around two in the afternoon when Alec watched a number of expensive-looking boxes be delivered to the house.

“Just take them to Master Bane’s room, Leo. Careful not to fold the covers,” guided Nanami as Leo carried everything to Magnus’ room.

“What’s all this?” inquired Alec curiously.

“They’re Master Bane’s clothes for the upcoming banquet at Master Fade’s mansion. All delivered from Milan,” said Nanami proudly. She always spoke that way about anything that had to do with Magnus. She carried a certain pride and respect for her master.

There, Magnus strode in, wearing tight black pants with knee-high boots and a paisley-speckled designer shirt completed with a cerulean blue scarf and finger cut gloves. His hair was surprisingly slicked back.

“Master Bane, your packages from Italy were just delivered. Also, this letter came for you,” reported Nanami walking to him. She handed him the envelope.

“Sir, for dinner tonight, will you be expecting company? I didn’t know whether Miss Melinda would be joining you tonight or not.”

Alec’s hearing sharpened suddenly. Magnus glanced over at him and Alec immediately dropped his gaze, trying to appear aloof, paying attention to the cat that was wiggling around with a small ball of yarn.

“No. It’s just the two of us,” answered Magnus.

“Very good, sir. Then I will let Zachariah know.”

The maid excused herself and left. Before the situation could get awkward Alec stood up and walking to the glass doors he said, “I’m…I’m just gonna go for a swim,” and he ducked out before Magnus could say anything.

 

* * *

 

Hovering by the pool Alec tried to shake off the image of the red-haired woman, Melinda, from that night some days ago. After that, Alec had seen or better said had heard Melinda one more time; on an afternoon as he was turning the corner of the hallway to go to his room. While passing he had heard the laughter of a woman coming from Magnus’ bedroom. An uneasy feeling had built up in his chest but he had kept telling himself not to be bothered by her presence. However, images would find their way into his head regardless.

_Magnus touching her._

_Magnus kissing her._

_Magnus being close to her._

 

Alec could not explain the things -the feelings- that went through him. He felt very confused. It was so new to him.

Every time he was around Magnus he felt as if there was an electric current drawing him to the warlock. Magnus was a fascinating creature. Alec had never seen anyone like him. The warlock was loud and energetic yet so wise and caring. He would don the craziest outfits, do something new to his hair every day, cover himself in makeup and glitter, and wear jewelry in all shapes and sizes. _Isabelle would have get along with Magnus quite well_ , Alec always thought.

The Shadowhunter had very quickly discovered Magnus Bane’s true self; the one hidden underneath all the glamour and sparkles. The caring man who had shown Alec so much understanding that it even puzzled the Shadowhunter himself.

Magnus was very kind to him, something Alec had missed in his life for a very long time. True, Magnus was flirtatious and making Alec blush but he never invaded his space or even touched him; a drastic contrast to the man Alec had been used to. Magnus actually respected him as an individual, making him believe he was not just a toy for someone else’s pleasure.

Being around Magnus was easy and _not_ at the same time. The warlock’s presence would sometimes overwhelm him to the point he could not control the stutter which he, internally, cursed himself for.

Hoping a few rounds in the pool would calm his thoughts Alec shrugged out of his clothes and dived into the water.

 

* * *

 

Inspecting and trying on all the lovely tailored suits and dress shirts and some other accessories Coco had sent him took quite a bit of his time. Magnus was thorough and not the type that settled for just anything.

A satisfied client, Magnus magicked everything back into their respective boxes and covers and walked over to the dresser picking up the letter Nanami had given him.

It was from the Council.

Holding his breath he opened the envelope and started reading. A moment later his frown eased up into a happy expression.

 

_…so it is with great relief, Magnus, that I can inform you that the charges against you will be dropped. The Council has come to a decision, by one vote difference, that Alec Lightwood may continue to remain in your care._

_The Council forbids further actions taken by either parties involved._

_Sincerely,_

_Grand Master Petros._

 

Magnus’ chest filled with emotions inexplicable. Alec was free. He was safe and could not be harmed by Vikarius. Magnus wouldn’t let him.

Knocking, Nanami informed him, “Master Bane, dinner is served, sir. But…Master Lightwood is asleep in the hall and I didn’t know if you’d want me to wake him, sir, or let him sleep.”

“I got it, Nanami. Thank you.”

 

Reaching the hall Magnus walked quietly, with the grace of a feline, to the sofa where the Shadowhunter was lying. Alec was peacefully asleep. His right arm cradling his head, the other keeping an open book in his lap. Glancing down at the open page Magnus saw a series of illustrations of various kinds of bows. There was another book on the coffee table. It was about the same subject. Archery.

Moving his eyes back to Alec whose hair was scattered on his forehead, Magnus itched to brush them away but held back. Instead he crouched down and wiggled his fingers, sending a little blue wave tickling Alec’s nose. Alec scrunched his nose, eyebrows drawn together, and let out a little groan. As he slightly squirmed in his spot his t-shirt rode up revealing a peek at his stomach.

“Wake up, Robin Hood,” teased Magnus. “I have good news.”

Alec opened his eyes and naturally smiled at the face looking at him. A little disoriented, he tried to sit up. Rubbing his eyes he asked, “What time is it?”

“It’s a little after six. Dinner is ready.”

Magnus who was still sitting on his heels reached out and took the book from Alec’s lap. Closing it he put it down on the coffee table.

“What’s the good news?” asked Alec a little hoarsely.

Without saying anything Magnus put the letter in Alec’s lap. Alec, confused, looked at him for a moment and then picked up the paper and let his eyes wander over the inked letters. Magnus watched how Alec’s initial panic at seeing the Great Council’s seal turned into a bewildered look. Alec’s wide eyes started to crinkle slowly which made Magnus smile in return.

“By…by the Angel, Magnus!” He looked up at the warlock. “This-this…I can’t believe it! I’m safe?”

Magnus’ smile turned into a lovely grin. “Yes, Alexander. He can’t harm you anymore. You’re _free!_ ”

Alec could not believe it was really happening. Still in doubt he looked down at the letter, shaking his head, and read the content once again.

“I’m free,” he whispered, his voice breaking.

Alec’s chest flared with emotion. He didn’t know what to do, how to thank the man in front of him, the man who had coined his freedom. How Alec wished he could just reach out and touch Magnus’ hand.

“Magnus, I-uh I don’t know what to say. _Thank you!_ ”

“Ah, it was the Council’s decision. It could’ve gone the other way. I didn’t do anything,” claimed Magnus.

_Was Magnus trying to be modest?_

“You did _everything!_ If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t even _be_ here,” argued Alec.

He truly believed and meant every word he said. And Magnus could feel, could read it in his brilliant blue eyes that spoke a thousand words. If Alec did not say anything his eyes would speak for him.

The warlock got to his feet.

“Come! It’s time to celebrate with champagne and caviar. Perhaps you can tell me more about your fascination with archery. What do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic
> 
> yarit takhod defna lel maktabah - Show our guest to the library  
> Na'am seyedi - yes sir  
> baba - daddy


	6. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm's banquet... How will this one end?

There was a splash as Alec dived into the pool. The water was cool. He felt a shiver at first but welcomed the cold nonetheless. It sharpened his senses. It was incredible how swimming increased his sense of freedom; as the movement of his arms would break the walls of the clear water, the sound ringing through his ears, the water droplets dressing his lashes, his legs breaking the silence underneath. It was like adrenaline rushing through his veins waking up the Angel blood running through his body.

Since the news from the Great Council Alec’s nightmares had stopped. His posture had become less tense and more relaxed. Sometimes he would even find himself smiling for no reason. Alec was feeling happy after so many years and it was all thanks to Magnus.

 

* * *

 

The warlock set his little tabby down when he walked into the main hall. Summer was here and Nanami had started running the ceiling fans throughout the house. The Asian woman entered the hall carrying a bowl of potpourri in hand.

“Nanami, have you seen Alexander? I’ve checked the library, he’s not there.”

“Oh yes, Master Lightwood went to the pool, sir.”

Magnus nodded and started for the garden.

“Is that orange blossom?” he paused pondering.

“Yes sir. Just like you asked for,” said Nanami with a smile.

“Mmm,” hummed Magnus. “You’re a gem, Nanami,” he complimented and fished out a dry piece of petal out of the bowl. Smelling it he went outside to find Alec.

 

He found the Shadowhunter standing by the pool with his back to him, water drops covering his skin, faded runes adorning his body. He was drying his face. Magnus stood there for a moment admiring Alec’s figure before clearing his throat.

“There you are!”

Alec turned, towel in hand. Seeing Magnus he smiled. “Hey, Magnus.”

“I assume this is your new spot? Maybe I should start coming here too.”

Alec gave a low chuckle. “Yeah, you should. The water feels great.”

He then continued drying his chest. Magnus’ eyes roamed Alec’s face. His long lashes clung together from the wetness of the water, his flushed cheeks, his perfectly sculpted jaw. Magnus stopped himself when Alec lifted his head.

“Listen, I think I’m in dire need of your help,” said Magnus.

“Sure. What is it?”

“I can’t decide which shirt to wear for tonight’s banquet.”

Alec hesitated. “Uhh- not sure I’m the right person for that, Magnus. Can’t Nanami help you with that?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. Don’t let me down, Alexander.” He almost pouted.

Clothes were definitely not Alec’s expertise. But this was Magnus. _The warlock was asking him for a small favor. Would he really deny him that? Magnus, who had done so much for him already?_

Alec exhaled in surrender. “Ok. I’ll try my best.”

Magnus’ eyes lit up. “Great! Come to my room after you get dressed,” he said and turned to go back inside.

Alec watched his figure retreat.

“It’s just a few shirts, Alec. No big deal,” muttered the Shadowhunter.

 

* * *

 

Freshly dressed in a dry pair of navy pants and a dark gray t-shirt he knocked on Magnus’ door.

“Come on in,” called the warlock.

Alec turned the knob and was welcomed by a bright view.

Magnus’ room was a bit larger than Alec’s. It had the same French doors framed by silk curtains, an armchair close by with a wheeled round mini bar next to it. There was a folding screen with an intricate mandala pattern in a corner which was illuminated by a lamp from behind. There, Magnus was standing by the huge bed fiddling with a number of clothing items Alec had no clue about. Open boxes with tissue papers were covering the mustard-colored bed sheets. _Oh, Izzy would have loved this_. _She would have been a far better help to Magnus,_ Alec thought.

“Ok, I’m here,” shrugged Alec holding his arms wide.

“Yes. You see, this is the suit the Magnificent Bane is going to wear tonight,” showed off Magnus holding a three-piece charcoal gray suit, except the vest was a deep maroon.

“Now,” continued Magnus as he set the suit down on the bed. “The question is which one of these,” he paused laying out the dress shirts in question next to each other. “Will be the perfect match?” finished Magnus looking at a dumbfounded Alec.

Alec scratching the back of his head stepped closer to take a look at the items. There was a polka dot maroon shirt with pearl buttons, a simple shiny gray silk one and a somewhat sheer black shirt. Alec almost made a face at that last one. After a moment of pondering Alec pointed to the silk gray shirt.

“This one seems nice.”

“Excellent! It will go perfectly with this neck brooch,” said the warlock picking up a little velvet box. He looked at Alec and said, “Thank you, Alexander. You were a tremendous help.”

Alec feeling a little proud of himself, gave a lopsided smile.

“Yeah. No problem.”

 

* * *

 

It was around eight when Magnus arrived at Malcolm Fade’s mansion. The moment he stepped through the door he was welcomed by Bach’s Brandenburg Concerto No.4 in G major played by the live orchestra present in the grand hall. There was a huge crowd mingling and laughing, having a good time. The English warlock’s property was quite large and easily accommodating such a large number of people.

Magnus lingered in the foyer for a moment, looking around to find Catarina when Malcolm, dressed sharply in a Prussian blue suit, came greeting him, a glass of red wine in hand.

“Magnuuus…You’re finally here. Good to see you, my friend.”

“Malcolm, you have outdone yourself this time,” commended Magnus gesturing to the surroundings.

The fair-haired warlock snapped his fingers at a waiter who came carrying a tray. Magnus picked a glass of white wine.

“Well, yes. Grand Master Petros is here, I had to go all out. You understand?” explained Malcolm.

Magnus grinned with a nod. “Of course.”

“Where is your blue-eyed pet? You didn’t bring him with you?” inquired Malcolm sipping on his wine.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “He’s not my pet, Malcolm.”

“Uh, whatever you say my friend. Although I cannot fathom, if he’s not your pet what use is he to you then?” stated Malcolm, confounded.

Magnus opened his mouth to explain when Catarina joined the two men, wearing a beautiful white gown that hugged all her curves nicely.

“What are you boys talking about?” she asked leaning in to kiss Magnus on the cheek.

“You look fabulous, darling,” complimented Magnus.

Catarina smiled. “What about you? Dashing as always!”

“Well, I can’t help it, my dear. I was born to be dashing,” retorted Magnus smugly.

“I was just asking Magnus about his Nephilim pe-” Malcolm cut himself off. “Oh, you must excuse me, Cat, dearest. Ferdinand and his entourage are here. I must go and greet them.” With that he hurried away to his newly arrived guests.

Magnus and Catarina followed him with their gaze.

“Sly old dog. He has invited _everyone_ here, hasn’t he?” wondered Catarina.

“Apparently,” said Magnus turning around. “Grand Master Petros is here, too.”

“Yes, I talked to him earlier.”

Magnus took a sip of his wine while they moved further inside.

“So, where is Alec?” asked Catarina while calling a waiter for a drink.

“I thought it best if he stayed behind. The last banquet was quite a nightmare for him as you well remember,” replied Magnus, waving to someone on the other side of the hall.

“How is he doing?”

“He’s recovering nicely. His nightmares have stopped. He laughs more often which is nice. Although even as he laughs I can still see the pain behind his eyes,” revealed Magnus, a sadness masking his voice. “I wish I could do more, Cat. I wish I could just erase his pain.”

Catarina laid a hand on his shoulder. “You’re already doing it. He’s been through a lot. Just give him more time.”

“And what has got you two so gloomy?” interrupted Roxanna as she and her husband glided towards them.

 _“Salam joonam,”_ she kissed Magnus hello. “Aren’t we here to have a good time?”

“Yes. Let’s hope this one doesn’t end in a disaster like the last one,” commented Rostam in his deep voice.

“Oh, this reminds me of…I see that you are alone, Magnus,” observed Roxanna. “Where is your handsome lover?” she asked, looking behind Magnus in search of the said lover.

“Alec is at home. I think he’s had enough of banquets for a while now.”

“Can’t blame him. Poor boy,” said Rostam shaking his head.

“It would be too much for him. And he’s not my lover, Roxy,” explained Magnus.

“No? Huh! How is it that you haven’t jumped his bones yet?”

Magnus chuckled. “To be honest I never had the intention of sleeping with him,” he clarified.

“But you care about him. You care about him a great deal. I can read it in your eyes, Magnus. You can’t fool me, _jigar_.”

Magnus looked at her and, defeated, said, “Yes. You’re right. I _do_ care about him.”

Perhaps that was the first time Magnus had admitted that fact, even to himself.

“ _Khob pas_ , the way I see it he’ll crawl into your bed pretty soon,” Roxanna predicted with a smirk on her face.

That was when dinner was announced.

Naturally, the meals served were of the finest quality; Platters of fresh oysters, finest caviar from the Caspian Sea, spiced rack of lamb with herbs, roasted pork with an almond garnish, delicious duck in a squash dressing and exquisite wild salmon served in a hazelnut crust. For dessert there were a multi-tiered Belgian chocolate cake and a chocolate fountain with mouthwatering strawberries served on ice. As for beverages, a great selection of the finest vintage wines came directly from Malcolm Fade’s own cellar.

After numerous conversations and laughter over dinner the crowd settled for various kinds of relaxing entertainment. Some withdrew to playing cards, some went for brandy and cigars while discussing Shadow World politics, some guests went to the grand ballroom for a few rounds of waltz. There were some among the guests who chose to show off their pets or make out with them, all inhibitions lost while others withdrew to the upstairs chambers to pursue their intimate desires.

Magnus and his usual group of friends were gathered in a corner with drinks over casual conversations.

“I tell you after that incident I swore off mermaids. For good!” told Ragnor his friends.

Everyone was laughing at his story.

“Aww I can imagine your face, Ragnor,” cooed Catarina.

“It’s not funny, Catarina. It has left me scarred for all eternity,” explained Ragnor.

Magnus chuckled over the rim of his whiskey glass. His eyes moving across the room his face fell. A familiar figure he had hoped never to lay eyes on again was standing at the other side of the room looking at him. Grand Master Petros and another warlock were also in his company. Magnus furrowed his brows.

“Why would you invite that bastard, Malcolm? _Why?_ ” he demanded cutting off the group’s conversation.

They all looked at him, perplexed. He turned his gaze to Malcolm.

“Who do you mean, Magnus?” asked Malcolm.

“Vikarius,” Magnus spat the name.

Malcolm, uncomfortable, did not look away. “I’m sorry, Magnus. But you must understand my position. He’s well connected in the system and I would like to maintain certain relationships in case it comes in handy one day. You’ll never know,” justified the English warlock.

Now Magnus was just glaring at him. “I can’t believe this.”

“I’m sorry that his presence upsets you-”

“Now am I not the luckiest?” interrupted Vikarius approaching the group. “Being in the presence of the High Warlock, Magnus Bane. Not only once but twice in such a short time.”

“I can’t say the same about you,” retorted Magnus callously.

“Where is your slut? Why didn’t you bring him? We could have passed him around, have a good time,” said Vikarius, his intention to get under Magnus’ skin, blatantly clear.

“I still don’t know if I’ve forgiven you for stealing my pet,” he sneered.

Some of the guests’ interest had been peaked and they were observing the scene, whispering to each other.

Magnus, lips pursed, was trying to keep his composure.

“One must really reevaluate your loyalties, Bane. Making a fool of yourself for a Shadowhunter?” Vikarius said narrowing his eyes. “I admit Alec’s an exquisite piece,” he continued. “Those blue eyes, full of _hate!_ ”

“Don’t you _dare_ speak his name!” threatened Magnus.

At this time, even people from the card game tables were witnessing the situation. Vikarius was certainly pleased to have the crowd’s attention.

“Tell me at least one thing, Bane. Was that whore really worth it for you to risk your reputation and credibility?”

The whiskey glass in Magnus’ hand was on the verge of exploding into a pile of shards. Heat had encompassed his entire body. _He could kill that piece of filth excuse of existence right there and then. He wanted to._

“Has he at least given you a good time? He’s a hard one to tame,” pressed on Vikarius.

“That’s enough now, Vikarius,” said Catarina, glaring.

If anyone was wondering how Magnus could stay so calm and composed, then they didn’t know of the hurricane that was tearing his insides apart. He did not flinch, not even once, and met Vikarius’ gaze dead on.

Ragnor Fell, trying to prevent the situation from escalating, moved to usher Magnus out of the room.

“Come along, Magnus. It’s better if you leave, my friend.”

As the two warlocks turned to leave, Vikarius spoke again.

“I hope you’ve had your fill because his time is up soon. The poison will do its work.”

Magnus jerked around. “Poison?”

“Yes. You see,” said Vikarius nonchalantly, stepping closer, “Every time he swallowed me down I shot up the poison into his system.”

Magnus was fuming. The lack of oxygen in his lungs was only fueling his anger further.

Vikarius continued, “When I _fucked_ him night after night I pumped the poison further into his veins.”

Magnus’ eyes were two yellow orbs blazing with fire. His fingertips were buzzing with magic.

“After three years now, his blood is practically festered with the poison, killing him slowly. So when I say his time is up it’s nothing but the truth,” Vikarius shrugged, taking pleasure in dragging the knife deeper into Magnus’ wound.

“I am sorry that you received nothing but damaged goods. I’m surprised he has lasted this long. He’s a feisty little thing, isn’t he?” he mocked. “But do not worry! Once he’s expired you can get your hands on another Nephilim. Perhaps a girl this time?”

Catarina was looking worriedly at Magnus. She knew he was on the verge of explosion. Malcolm was sweating profusely. Roxanna was clutching at her husband’s arm, digging her nails into his skin.

Then Magnus snapped. He lunged forward and grabbed Vikarius by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Blue sparks leaving his fingertips, wrapped around Vikarius’ neck, constricting his lungs.

People gasped at the scene in front of them but no one dared to move. Vikarius only laughed, fighting Magnus’ magic with his own.

“A little sensitive, aren’t you, Bane?”

“I should just kill you, you fucking bastard!” threatened Magnus.

“Magnus, don’t!” warned Ragnor.

Magnus ignored him and said, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just end your worthless life right this instant.”

Vikarius who had managed to loosen the blue ring of magic around his neck a little said, “Go ahead, Bane. _Kill me!_ Kill me here in front of all your people. In front of Grand Master Petros. You’re just gonna sign your death sentence. And all for your precious little Nephilim!”

Magnus tightened his grip.

“Shut up! You’re a disgrace to the whole warlock race.”

Magnus was fuming with rage, slamming Vikarius against the wall yet again.

“Let him go, Magnus!” came the voice of Grand Master, full of authority. “He will be dealt with.”

Catarina whispered almost to herself, “Don’t do anything foolish now, Magnus.  _Please._ ”

And then Magnus let go of Vikarius. His eyes were fixed on the long-haired man. Vikarius shot him a glance while rubbing his neck. Malcolm nudged towards his friend.

“Magnus-”

But Magnus cut him off instantly, pointing his finger at him while glaring.  _“Don’t!”_

With that he turned around, shoving past the guests who had gathered around as if watching a spectacle.

Vikarius, ruthlessly laughing like a hyena, called after him, “Enjoy him while you can, Magnus.”

“That’s _enough_ of you! You’ve caused enough damage tonight!” hissed Grand Master Petros.

 

* * *

 

When Magnus got home he quietly walked to the main hall. There he saw Alec and Leila sprawled on a pile of pillows playing with Chairman Meow. He stopped, watching Alec who was laughing while teasing the cat, and Magnus’ heart broke.

Suddenly Alec became aware of his presence. He looked up, grinning. “Magnus.”

With that Leila looked up. Seeing her master she got up to get herself in order. “Master Bane! I didn’t hear you come in, sir,” she said apologetically.

Alec’s face fell seeing Magnus’ shaken expression. “What’s wrong?”

Leila, aware of her master’s distress, moved to leave the room. But Magnus brought his hand up, stopping her.

“No, Leila. Stay. I…I will just head to bed.” He paused, not meeting Alec’s eyes. “Good night.” The warlock turned to go to his room.

“Good night, sir,” Leila called after him.

She and Alec just stared after him in silence. Chairman Meow was wiggling around demanding attention. Alec got up.

“I’ll be right back.”

He went after Magnus. At the door he knocked.

“It’s me. Alec.”

“Come in,” came Magnus’ voice from behind the door.

Alec opened the door and remained there, his hand resting on the door knob.

Magnus, still in his suit with the shirt open at the collar, was sitting on the bed. His head was tilted back resting against the headboard. His eyes were closed. One leg was stretched out, the other bent, one arm resting there at the elbow. The balcony doors were open, a light breeze blowing through the curtains. The moonlight illuminating the room made Magnus look like a magical creature.

 _He is beautiful_ , Alec thought to himself.

He went and sat down on the edge of the bed facing Magnus. The other man opened his eyes and looked at him.

“What happened? Are you all right?” asked Alec, his eyes searching Magnus’.

Magnus just looked at him. Suddenly all of Vikarius’ words echoed in his ears again and his heart ached.

_How could anyone hurt this boy? Why would anyone want to harm him?_

His gaze just lingered on Alec’s face. All he wanted to do in that moment was to wrap his arms around the Shadowhunter and shield him from all harm.

“Magnus?” Alec’s eyes were questioning him, waiting for an answer.

“I’m very tired, Alexander.”

Alec, not happy with Magnus avoiding his question yet not wanting to press further, just nodded and said, “Then I’ll let you rest.”

He started to get up when Magnus gently grabbed his wrist. Alec turned his face back to him.

“Are you happy here, Alexander?”

Alec, not expecting such a question, looked at him for a moment and said, “Yes. Yes, I think I am.”

Magnus smiled at him weakly. In that moment he vowed to himself that he would find a cure for Alec. He would do everything to save him.

Releasing Alec’s wrist, he spoke in a low voice. “Good night, Alexander.”

“Good night, Magnus,” said Alec quietly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persian:
> 
> Salam, joonam - Hello, my dear  
> Khob pas - Well then


	7. "Promise me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds out about the poison.

_When I fucked him night after night I pumped the poison further into his veins._

The words rang in Magnus’ ears. He opened his eyes staring at the ceiling.

_His blood is practically festered with the poison._

He turned to lie on his side, his hand under his face, the soft sheets dragging over his bare skin outlining the shape of his body.

_Killing him slowly._

He shut his eyes as if he could blind himself against the images in his head. He exhaled deeply. The image of Alec turning and smiling at him shaped in his mind but it quickly shattered into tiny pieces. Magnus tossed again in his bed and lay on his back, hands on his stomach.

“Damn your existence, Vikarius!” he muttered under his breath angrily.

There came a knock.

“Master Bane?” called Nanami cautiously. “Are you awake, sir?”

Magnus huffed and answered, “Yes.”

“Forgive me, sir, but Master Fell is here to see you.”

“Tell him I’ll be right there.”

Moments later he came into the hall wearing a front-open dark green robe over silk pajama bottoms, his hair down and unkempt.

“Aah, finally Sleeping Beauty is ready to receive me,” mocked Ragnor, with Alec by his side.

“I’m not in the mood, Ragnor,” said Magnus grumpily. “Let’s talk in the library.” He turned without even glancing at Alec.

Ragnor paused for a moment and then turned to the Shadowhunter. “It was nice meeting you, Alec.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Then Ragnor left to follow Magnus to the library. Alec just stood there, dumbfounded at Magnus’ behavior. It was the first time he had seen him like that. Ever since he had come back from the banquet he had changed. There was clearly something wrong. Something Magnus was not telling him.

Sighing, he picked up his book and went outside.

 

* * *

 

“All right, shoot!” prompted Magnus as he slumped down into the chair behind the cherry desk.

Ragnor, displeased with his friend’s behavior, closed the door behind him.

“Lovely to see you in such a good mood,” he quipped.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Don’t start with me, Ragnor. Why are you here?”

“Your manners are impeccable, Magnus,” said Ragnor shaking his head. “Have you told him?”

Magnus shook his head.

“You know you can’t keep it from him, right? He has a right to know what’s happening to him,” said Ragnor matter-of-factly.

“I _know_.”

“Did you ask Catarina to check on him?”

“No.”

Ragnor exhaled pacing along the bookshelves. “Have you told Amun?”

“Amun is in Cairo, Ragnor,” replied Magnus, exasperated.

“Yes, I am well aware of that. That is why you use a fire message.”

Magnus was just staring at the surface of the desk with a frown.

“Have you looked up anything here?”

“No, I have _not,_ ” shot back Magnus.

Frustrated, Ragnor took his hands out of his pocket and said, “Then _what_ have you been doing all morning? Do you even _care_ about him?”

Magnus glared at his friend. “ _Of course_ I care about him. I didn’t get any sleep last night _because_ of him,” he said in a raised voice.

Ragnor walked to the desk, laying his palms on top and leaning forward he said, “Then _do_ something about it! Instead of wasting your time moping-”

“I don’t mope!” protested Magnus.

Ragnor rolled his eyes and continued, “Yes, I can see that. Get up and get to it right away! It’s almost noon. I’m beginning to think a poison has addled _your_ brain.”

He then straightened up his coat and went to the door. “I will go to London, see what I can find out. This is very unusual. And then I will stop at Cardiff to see Trystan. He knows more about poisons than anyone else. But send for Catarina as soon as possible.”

“How do I tell him? He was just starting to feel comfortable, Ragnor. Last night he told me he was happy here. How can I…how can I destroy that?” said Magnus, his voice breaking at the last sentence.

Ragnor was at a loss for words. He couldn’t argue with Magnus. He really didn’t have any advice for his friend. But Alec had to know the truth.

“I’m afraid I’m at a loss here, my friend. All I know is that you must act fast.”

With that Ragnor left the room, leaving Magnus alone with the burden of the inevitable task at hand.

Ragnor was right. He had to act fast. Moping, as Ragnor had described, was not going to help in this situation. Magnus decided to pull himself together and present a strong and composed front to Alec. He had to. The news itself was going to be devastating enough.

He dressed for the day, admittedly a little less flashy, and sent a fire message to Catarina asking her to come by later in the afternoon to do a check-up on Alec.

With one last look in the mirror he braced himself for what was to come. He would tell Alec after lunch.

 

* * *

 

Alec and Magnus ate their lunch in silence. It was very awkward. Alec felt as if it was his very first day at the house all over again, with the exception of a somber Magnus. The silence was driving him crazy and every bite of meatloaf he swallowed felt like little rocks going down his throat. At last Magnus put down his wine glass and spoke.

“There is something I have to tell you, Alexander.”

Alec dabbed his mouth with his napkin and pushed his plate forward, listening.

“Let us go to the library where we can talk more privately,” continued Magnus rising from his chair.

“Ok,” agreed Alec and followed him.

 

Once inside the library Magnus gestured to one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

“Have a seat.”

Alec sat down. He watched as Magnus moved to the window and stood there with his back to him.

_Had the Council changed their verdict? Did he have to go back to Vikarius?_

Whatever Magnus was about to tell him was not going to be good. He was sure of it.

“What I’m about to tell you is not going to be pleasant but you have to know the truth,” said Magnus turning around.

Seeing Alec looking at him with a wary and nervous expression broke his heart. He was about to unleash the horror and destroy the little happiness this boy had finally found whereas all he wanted to do was to shield and protect him. Magnus hated himself for it but there was no other way.

“Last night at Malcolm’s banquet…I saw Vikarius.”

Hearing the warlock’s name sent a shiver over Alec.

“D-do I have to go back to him?” said Alec in a low voice.

“What? _No!_ No, Alexander. You’re staying here, _with me._ ”

Alec felt a relief, but it was short-lived.

“Although there is another matter…” Magnus paused but he knew dragging this was not helping so he decided to cut to the chase and just spill the truth. He took a deep breath and began.

“Alec, there is a…poison…running through your body.”

Alec blanched, staring at Magnus.

“Apparently every time that you were intimate with him…he spread the poison further into your system.”

Alec flinched remembering all the nights Vikarius had forced himself on him. His hands were starting to get sweaty, his jaw clenching. He was no longer looking at Magnus.

“I don’t know the nature of the poison. That’s why I have asked Cat-”

“Am I…am I dying?” interrupted Alec looking up at Magnus.

Magnus pursed his lips and answered, “I won’t let that happen.”

“So I _am_ dying.”

“Alexander, we won’t know anything for sure until your body has been examined thoroughly. That’s why I’ve asked Catarina to come and do a check-up on you. She has great healing powers.”

Before Magnus could finish his sentence Alec got up from the armchair, a dead expression on his face. The warlock was trying really hard to keep it together.

“Alexander,” he tried.

“I-uh…I think I need to be alone for a while,” said Alec waving a hand and without looking at Magnus he walked out of the room.

Magnus tried calling after him but the Shadowhunter was already gone.

 

* * *

 

How short-lived his freedom had been.

In truth he had never escaped Vikarius after all. The warlock had not only taken his body but also his life.

True, Shadowhunters died young. Death was not a foreign concept to them. It happened all the time so they were always prepared for it. But dying in battle was different than a poison killing you slowly. This death was downright cruel.

Alec was standing in the patio staring out at the garden in front of him. He felt numb and hollow inside. He did not feel angry, just dead.

“Master Lightwood?” called Leila knocking on his door. “Mistress Loss is here to see you, sir.”

Exhaling he went inside and told Leila to show the warlock in. A brief moment later Magnus came into his room with the female warlock at his side.

“Alexander, this is Catarina Loss, a very good friend of mine. She will examine you.”

Alec merely nodded.

“I’ll be waiting outside,” said Magnus, reluctant to leave Alec yet wanting him to be comfortable.

After Magnus closed the door Catarina turned to Alec, smiling. “If you don’t mind taking your clothes off and lying down for me,” she gestured to the bed.

Alec, hesitant, took off his shirt and pants and lay down on the bed, his arms awkwardly at his sides. He had to admit, he was nervous.

Catarina seeing his distress said, “It’s all right, Alec. Just close your eyes and relax.”

Catarina Loss had a calming aura around her that, somehow, made Alec trust her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to ease the tension in his body.

The warlock coaxed out the white sparks and moved her hands, letting the waves of her magic encompass Alec’s body. Right away she could sense the distinct quality of the Angel blood running in the Shadowhunter’s veins. Then she focused and let another, stronger, wave run over his body. She recognized the dark clusters surrounding the Shadowhunter’s blood cells. They were present throughout his body.

Catarina moved her hands in circular motions chanting something under her breath.

Suddenly Alec felt a very strong wave of magic working over him; He could feel the weight of it wrapping around his body, _through_ his body.

Catarina tightened her closed eyes, focused on attacking the dark membranes of the poison, only to be surprised by their resistance. She sent another wave but to no avail. Her eyes snapped open and she reeled her magic back.

Relieved of magic Alec opened his eyes and looked at Catarina’s shocked face.

“What? What is it?” He sat up.

“The poison is resisting my power.”

Alec just looked at her, baffled.

“You can get dressed now,” said Catarina as she stepped back and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 _“What do you mean it resisted your power?”_ asked Magnus, a little heated.

“It _means_ I can’t get through, Magnus!” snapped back Catarina. “It’s like it is backed by a stronger force blocking any intrusion. I haven’t seen anything like it before.”

The frown on Magnus’ face eased up when Alec walked into the hall joining them.

“You can’t do anything, am I right?” Alec asked bleakly.

Before Catarina could answer, Magnus said, “No. It just means that we have to search for a cure.” He was serious and looked actually a little menacing which made Alec shudder.

Catarina, a worried look on her face, stepped closer. “We can try different methods. I will do some research tonight. We will figure it out, Alec.”

Alec nodded, his expression blank, but Magnus could read the loss of hope in his eyes.

_Oh no! You are not gonna give up!_

“Thank you, Catarina,” said Alec and left for the garden.

Magnus watched him leave. His posture had changed. The boy was broken again and Magnus cursed Vikarius for causing it.

“I should’ve just killed the bastard last night!” he fumed.

“And what good would've that done? Huh?”

Magnus cursed under his breath pacing along the glass doors.

“I will come and check on him once a week.”

“Twice!” interjected Magnus

Catarina exhaled defeated, “Fine. Twice a week! But we have to get to work right away. He’s been having that poison in his system for three years. That’s a long time and that alone speaks of its unusual nature. A Mundane’s immune system would have collapsed immediately but even for a Shadowhunter he has lasted very long, considering the lack of healing runes and the powers of the Silent Brothers.”

“That’s because he is a fighter.”

Catarina gave a weak smile and said, “Yes. He’s special.”

Wrapping her scarf around her shoulders she walked to Magnus and cupped his cheek. “You will find a cure for him, Magnus.”

Holding Catarina’s gaze, Magnus, his voice a little thick, said, “I’m going to send a fire message to Amun, Roxanna, and Ragnor. We can use every help we can get.” Then he circled Catarina’s hand in his own and kissed it gently. “Thanks for coming, Cat. What would I do without you?”

“A lot worse I imagine,” she chuckled. “Do something nice for him, cheer him up. If he loses hope then his body will shut down sooner.”

 

* * *

 

It was a little after sunset when Magnus stepped out into the garden. The lanterns were all alight illuminating the passageways, the smell of flowers filling the air. He knew where he would find Alec. The Shadowhunter was sitting by the pool, his legs dangling slowly in the water.

The warlock sat down next to him immersing his feet in the not-so-cold water. “I can’t remember the last time I did this,” said Magnus leaning back on his hands.

Alec was staring at the water, his hands in his lap, his messy hair covering his forehead as usual, the Clairvoyance rune on the back of his right hand standing out against his pale skin. That was one of the few runes Magnus knew the meaning of. It was the very first rune every Shadowhunter would receive.

“You would think as a Shadowhunter I should be prepared for death but I’d be lying if I said I am,” confessed Alec. “You know how many times I wished for death while I was with him?” said Alec turning his head to Magnus. His blue eyes were shadowed by the darkness of the humid night.

Magnus remained silent. His ability to speak was lost.

“My life and my purpose were taken from me years ago. But then you showed up out of nowhere and I ended up here. Call me naive but I had gained a little hope.”

“And that you must keep, Alexander. You can’t give up now, cause I’m not.”

Alec looked up at him again, just staring into his cat-eyes.

_Magnus was not giving up on him. Was he a fool to do so?_

“Promise me, Alec. Promise me you will not give up so easily.”

There was a dare in the warlock’s eyes which were glowing in the darkness. Alec felt hypnotized for a moment. He knew he was staring. His mother had taught him not to stare at people because it was impolite and rude but Alec could not help it. The magnetizing pull was strong and he felt weak against it.

“Promise me, Alec,” repeated Magnus taking Alec out of his reverie.

Alec’s eyes moved down the warlock’s face, to his lips, and away back to the water once again.

_Magnus was right. He could not give up now. He was not going to delude himself with false hopes but he had to at least try and fight back. Jace would want him to. So would Isabelle._

“Ok. I promise,” he said giving Magnus a weak smile.


	8. A Gift for Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice surprise awaits Alec.

Catarina’s research had met a dead-end. Amun had promised to look into the situation while still in Egypt and he had given Magnus total access to his library. There were no news from Ragnor and Roxanna was doing her part by travelling to Asia in pursuit of a cure.

Magnus had completely immersed himself in research. He had practically become a nocturnal animal. Sometimes he would even cancel his meetings or say no to his clients in favor of spending time with Alec even if it was only to have a meal with him.

And the Shadowhunter was aware of his efforts and those of his friends’. Alec was beyond grateful and every day he wished he could show his gratitude to these men and women who were determined to save his life. And every day he felt ashamed and helpless for failing at that. All he could do was to repeat the same words to Magnus, every night, before he went to bed.

_Thank you, Magnus. Good night._

By the third night Magnus had protested and told Alec that he really didn’t need to thank him but realizing soon that uttering those five simple words brought Alec a little contentment, he had given in.

_Who was he to deny the boy that little comfort?_

Therefore, from then on Magnus would simply smile at Alec and nod a _My pleasure_  in return.

Yet he wanted to give Alec more than just efforts-without-results. Not that Magnus was giving up; _never_. In fact he became more determined with each passing day. However, he wished to do something special for the Shadowhunter, thus explaining his next move.

Ever since Magnus had found out that Alec had once been an archer he’d been wanting to give him a bow and now was the perfect time to do that.

He had asked around the various antique shops which were all owned by faeries but everything they had were all faerie bows and faerie weapons. They had a very different style. The fey folk moved differently and fought differently. They were graceful but the grace with which a Shadowhunter moved was different. Even now that the tables had turned and they were no longer in power and submitted to a life of slavery and servitude, they still carried themselves with the grace of the Angel.

The last shop owner Magnus had talked to, had given him the address of an artifact collector, who had once been a warrior himself. Magnus was told that Arcas was a centaur, who was not fond of visitors in general, and who usually kept to himself.

Centaurs were rare and did not like to mingle with anyone. Their era had come to an end a long time ago and they distrusted almost everyone. That was why his house was quite secluded. Magnus knew he had to be prepared to be dismissed right at the door but Arcas was his last hope so he had to try.

Arcas’ house was very far out in the countryside, well hidden behind tall and bushy trees. Magnus took a deep breath and slammed the door knocker -a bronze head of a lion with rubies set as the eyes- three times and waited.

Nothing happened.

He reached for the knocker again when the door opened with a creak. A broad-shouldered man with a dark complexion and the lower body of a horse regarded him with a grimace.

“Who are you?”

“Arcas, I presume? My name is Magnus Bane, former High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“I don’t deal with warlocks,” muttered the centaur and moved to close the door in Magnus’ face.

Magnus hurried and put his hand between the door and the frame.

“Please. Hear me out. I’m not looking for trouble here, Arcas,” declared Magnus.

Arcas regarded him with knit-together eyebrows.

“I’m looking for something rare and was hoping you could help me out. Please, you’re my last hope,” pleaded the warlock. “I promise I won’t take too much of your time.”

Arcas grunted and with a huff he opened the door further.

“Make it quick!”

Magnus nodded with a thankful smile and followed Arcas inside.

The house was very spacious. After all, the person who lived there was not a human, so the house was built to accommodate a creature like Arcas. They both went down a corridor which featured various paintings of ancient Greek battles on either wall. In each painting one could see centaurs galloping down the hills with bows drawn or charging against the enemy with swords and spears.

Magnus, truly fascinated, asked, “You fought in battles alongside Mundanes? That’s incredible!”

The only response Magnus received was the echo of Arcas’ hooves. They moved further inside toward a grand hall that was surrounded by Ionic columns with majestic sculptures everywhere. The lack of furniture was blatantly evident. Magnus felt he had stepped into a Greek museum.

Without an exchange of words they entered a room where the color scheme was distinctly the opposite of the hall they had just walked through. The walls were a warm brown and adorned with mounted weapons of every sort; swords, spears, axes, shields, and bows and arrows.

Arcas finally stopped and faced Magnus. “State your business, warlock!”

“Well…like I said I’m looking for a rare object.”

“What kind of an object?” asked the centaur crossing his arms. He really looked intimidating, Magnus had to admit.

“A bow! Not just any bow. Something suited for a Shadowhunter.”

At the mention of the word _Shadowhunter_ , Arcas’ face changed. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Why do you need a Nephilim weapon?”

“It’s a gift. For someone special. _Very_ special. All the bows in the antique shops I’ve come across are faerie-made which is not what I’m looking for.” Magnus stepped closer. “I didn’t tell the owners which specific bow I’m looking for. I do not have the intention of creating unnecessary rumors that could lead to trouble. You understand?”

“What makes you think you can trust me?” retorted Arcas.

“Well, I gathered that you like to keep to yourself. Isn’t that why you live here, so far out and away from all the mayhem?” said Magnus holding Arcas’ gaze. “I assure you I will pay you handsomely in whichever form you prefer, money or magic.”

“I don’t know you, warlock. And I don’t want any trouble. So, whatever scheme you’re after I don’t want to be part of it.”

“Arcas, _please._  I am not planning a revolt or anything. As I said before the bow is for someone very dear to my heart,” pressed Magnus with determination.

Arcas uncrossed his arms and moved to the window looking out.

“I do not have such an artifact.”

Magnus let out a sigh in disappointment. But then the centaur turned around.

“However…I can make you one,” he offered.

At that Magnus perked up.

“Come back in three days. We’ll discuss the payment then.”

 

* * *

 

Alec had promised Magnus not to give up hope and he was keeping that promise. He also could not fight the fact that with each passing day he was becoming more and more aware of the warlock and how his presence affected him, how the warlock’s scent would send his senses into overdrive when he passed by or when he sat down next to him.

No one could deny that Magnus cared about him. He was fighting for Alec and the Shadowhunter was beyond grateful.

That morning, like many others as of late, Magnus was not home. Alec did not really like it. He had gotten used to having breakfast with Magnus every day, having a lighthearted conversation, a laughter here and there. _Perhaps he had gotten too attached too soon_ , Alec told himself.

Naturally he wouldn’t show his disappointment of not having Magnus around but it was interesting how Leila could read his mood.

“I’m sorry, sir, but it’s another breakfast without Master Bane,” said the young maid with sadness when Alec entered the dining room.

“Yeah, I know. Magnus is uh…busy,” replied Alec casually.

“Coffee, sir?”

“Yes, please.”

Of course Alec was never truly alone. There was a certain furry creature that kept him company. Chairman Meow was clawing at his leg, meowing, which meant only one thing: he was hungry. The tabby was so small that Alec could easily pick him up with one hand.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us again, little one,” said Alec sighing while rubbing the Chairman’s ears.

Leila finished pouring his coffee. “I’ll get him some food.”

Alec continued cooing to the cat. Moments later Leila came back with a steel bowl containing soft cat food and set it on the floor. The cat darted to his bowl, Alec and Leila laughing.

“Zachariah has made your favorite, Master Lightwood. Oatmeal with blueberries,” informed Leila and went back to the kitchen.

“Oh thanks,” said Alec with a smile when she returned with his breakfast. There was a big bowl of fresh oatmeal with blueberries on top and a few slices of buttered toast on the side.

“Well, it _does_ smell good,” said Alec and reached out to take the tray from Leila.

“And it tastes good too,” confirmed Leila with a grin.

As soon as Leila released her grip on the tray, the object crashed to the floor, the bowl smashed into pieces and the oatmeal spilled onto the floor.

Alec was holding his side as a sharp pain hit him.

 _“Oh my god, Master Lightwood!”_ shrieked Leila reaching out to Alec holding the young man’s arms.

Alec groaned loudly again almost bending over as he felt another sharp pain flaring in his side. He was clutching the spot his Parabatai rune was placed, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Master Lightwood, what’s happening? _Sir?_ ” Leila's face panic stricken.

Alec felt as if someone had stabbed him with a knife.

“Let me go get Leo,” said Leila turning to leave but Alec gripped her wrist.

“No!” he almost shouted, shaking his head.

“But sir-”

Alec shook his head again, opening his eyes.

“No, there’s no need. It’s no-nothing…it’ll…” he puffed out a breath and the maid guided him to the chair to sit down.

His pain was slowly ebbing. His forehead and neck were moist with sweat. His breathing was getting back to normal although his heart was still pounding.

“You should tell Mistress Loss, sir. It could be-”

Alec cut her off, “It’s nothing, Leila. Really!”

He tried to reassure her but Leila was not convinced.

“If you say so, sir…I’d better clean this up,” she said and moved to pick up the broken dishes.

Alec reached for her wrist. Looking her in the eye he said, “Don’t tell Magnus about this. Please.”

Leila wanted to protest but Alec continued, “It’ll just add to his worries. I don’t want to burden him with something insignificant like this.”

“But-”

“Please! I’m fine,” pleaded the Shadowhunter.

Leila pursed her lips and sighed in defeat, “As you wish, sir. I won’t say anything.”

Relieved, Alec let go of her hand and nodded. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

The archives of the Great Council were not accessible to everyone. Therefore, Magnus was glad that his position had granted him entry. There were one hundred and sixty sections of material to go through and he had only managed to finish three sections in one day. His venture had resulted in the discovery of a couple of spell books and a full stack of interesting documents.

Sending a wave of pain-relieving magic over his stiff neck and shoulders, he decided to call it a day and return home to continue which meant going through his findings. He predicted it to be another long night.

After exchanging a few words with Grand Master Petros he was on his way out of the building when Melinda caught up to him.

“Hey! Do you need help with those?” said the werewolf in an amused tone.

Magnus greeted her but politely declined the offer.

“I didn’t hear from you anymore,” said Melinda looking at him.

“Ah yes, I’m really sorry but I’ve been occupied with some unexpected events, not very pleasant.”

Despite the makeup and all the glamour Melinda could see how tired Magnus actually looked. He looked as if he was carrying a heavy burden.

“Do you want to come over to my house? I’m an excellent cook in case you didn’t know. Or...I could come to yours,” said the red-haired woman, letting the words hang in between them.

“Ah, listen, Melinda. You are a beautiful woman and I really enjoyed our time together but I’m afraid our little liaison ends here.”

The smile on Melinda’s face vaporized with those words.

“There are some things that require my utmost focus at the moment. I hope you don’t take that to heart.”

Melinda swallowed lightly. “Well...I guess the rumors and what they say are true then.”

“What rumors?” said Magnus.

“That you’re falling for him. The Shadowhunter you saved.”

Something flickered in Magnus’ eyes but he didn’t say anything in response.

The warlock’s silence was answer enough for Melinda. She straightened her shoulders and laid a hand over Magnus’.

“I hope you find a cure for him,” she said firmly but genuinely. “Goodbye, Magnus.”

The werewolf flashed a faint smile and walked away in the opposite direction.

 

_Was he falling for Alec?  Was it a fact or just a rumor?_

 

* * *

 

Alec ended up being glad that Magnus didn’t come home until after dinner.  They briefly exchanged a few words before Magnus shut himself up in the library for the rest of the evening. Leila had given Alec a worried look but had acted according to his wishes and thus no words of the incident at breakfast reached Magnus’ ears and Alec was grateful for it.

Later, after he had his shower and the pain had long since passed, he ran his fingers over his Parabatai rune again. Although there was no more pain, Alec could still feel a faint discomfort.

_Was Jace hurt? What had happened to him? Or was it the poison? Had the countdown begun at last?_

He didn’t know what to think of it. Maybe Catarina’s visit the next day could shed some light on it. He was not going to say anything but his check-up could answer his questions.

Trying not to think of the incident he threw on his t-shirt and climbed into bed.

 

* * *

 

Per arrangement, Magnus showed up at Arcas’ house after three days.

“This is exquisite, Arcas!” marveled Magnus appraising the weapon with astonishment. He set the bow down. “Now, to the matter of payment. Name your price.”

“I do not have use for money. But I will call upon you for a favor someday.”

Magnus nodded. “Fair enough! I will keep that in mind.”

Then he stretched out his hand. Arcas shook it firmly and so they parted without any further conversation.

 

After dinner Magnus picked up his glass of wine and asked Alec to follow him. When they entered the library the warlock motioned him to the desk. Alec stepped forward and saw a long wooden box sitting on the desk.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Go ahead. Open it,” encouraged Magnus.

Alec, awkwardly, undid the golden clasp and opened the box. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the recurved bow resting on the velvet fabric inside. It had a simple black finish, just perfect for Alec.

“You can touch it, you know,” remarked Magnus while pointing at the bow.

Alec, gently, ran his fingers along the smooth limbs.

Magnus watching him said, “It’s made of the finest bamboo, the maker told me.”

Alec, his eyes not leaving the weapon as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world, said, “It’s beautiful. _Very_ beautiful.”

Magnus moved a little closer to him and set his glass down. “It’s yours.”

Alec’s head snapped up, looking at Magnus incredulously. “M-mine?”

Magnus smiled. “Yes, Alexander. It’s yours. I had it made for you.”

Alec, still in shock, stuttered, “Wha…you…you had it made for me? _Why?”_

Magnus gently cupped his cheek and caressed his skin with his thumb.

“Because you deserve it, and so much more.”

Alec’s eyes were searching his. Then Magnus dropped his hand. Alec, disappointed at the loss of contact, averted his eyes back to the bow and picked it up.

“I never thought I would hold another bow in my hands ever again,” confessed Alec, his voice a bit thick.

Magnus watched him as he wrapped his fingers around the riser.

_His long and beautiful fingers._

When Alec lifted his eyes to him, Magnus could see the shine enveloping his blue irises.

“Thank you, Magnus,” said Alec with utter simplicity yet with all his heart.

Magnus tilted his head slightly. “You’re most welcome, Alexander.”

And when Alec smiled at him, Magnus’ heart fluttered with joy in his chest.

 _Was there anything more precious than Alec’s smile?_ Magnus wondered to himself.

He wanted to see Alec happy. When Alec smiled it was as if the whole world was in order. Nothing mattered but his happiness.


	9. Whisper in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...things heat up...

He propped the arrow and fastening his fingers around the nock he pulled the string, narrowed his gaze focusing, and let it fly.

_Thunk!_

It landed a little off target.

“Dammit!” muttered Alec for the umpteenth time that day.

He was out of practice. He hadn’t touched a bow for nearly seven years. It was understandable yet it frustrated him nonetheless. Alec never missed; at least that’s how it once had been. However, it didn’t stop him from practicing for hours. There was a time when archery had been second nature to him and Alec was determined to achieve that once again.

He had begun to go running in the mornings as well, although Magnus had asked him to stay close in the vicinity of the house because it was safer that way. The warlock did not trust his fellow Downworlders despite the Council’s strict orders. He especially was wary of Vikarius. The man was too cunning and malicious and Magnus had never ruled out the possibility of him defying the Council. Therefore, he had asked Alec to be extra cautious. After all the Shadowhunter was no longer blessed with the powers of the runes or equipped with Nephilim weapons and Alec had agreed without any protest. He was fully aware of his situation. His fellow Shadowhunters were bound to servitude and humiliation and here he was, free and without a collar, protected by a powerful man.

Of course he was not favored. Of course he triggered the anger of many Downworlders. Even if they didn’t dare to move against Magnus Bane they could still hurt his “precious Nephilim.” There were easy and dirty ways to do it without exposing or incriminating themselves.

Alec felt he had a purpose again. Practicing his archery and his daily workout sessions were the closest he could get to his former Shadowhunter life and it was more than he could ask for or even dream of.

And it was all thanks to one man, Magnus Bane.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was standing in front of the French doors in his room, watching Alec release arrow after arrow. He was idly playing with the silver chain around his neck and recording every move Alec made. His eyes were on Alec but his mind was on the cure. He let out a deep sigh.

_Why couldn’t things be a little less complicated?_

“He’s tenacious,” stated Catarina as she walked into the room.

Magnus turned his head. “Yes, he is.”

Catarina came and stood beside her friend watching the Shadowhunter.

“That’s the best thing you could’ve done for him at the moment. Giving him that bow,” said Catarina gesturing to Alec.

“Hmm.”

“It has brightened up his spirit immensely and that’s a good thing. It’ll strengthen his immune system.”

Magnus shrugged and turned to his mini bar pouring himself a drink.

“But it’s not enough,” asserted Magnus sitting down in the armchair. He sighed and rested his head back on the upholstery. “I have to find a cure, Cat. I don’t know how much longer his body will hold out and resist the poison…I feel so useless!”

Catarina was looking at him sympathetically.

Magnus went on, “I have thought about asking my father for help.”

Catarina’s eyes widened in horror. “No! Mangus, don’t!” she objected.

Then she moved and kneeled down by Magnus’ feet. She laid a hand on his knee. “Magnus, tell me you’re not serious.”

“I am, Cat.”

Catarina shook her head. “You know he won’t just do you a favor. He’ll ask for something in return.”

“I know that. But if the others come back empty handed I won’t have a choice. I can’t just let him die. I _won’t!”_

“Hush! Don’t think about that right now.”

“How can I not? It’s all I think about,” said Magnus disconcerted.

Catarina did not have anything to say in return. Magnus turned his gaze to the doors again.

“You’ve fallen for him. Haven’t you?” said Catarina regarding him.

Magnus downed his drink in one gulp and stood up.

“I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

A few days passed. Amun and Anis returned from Cairo but to Magnus’ dismay the Egyptian hadn’t found anything useful. Amun had come across a few potential spells and potions which Catarina immediately performed on Alec, without any success.

Ragnor had contacted Magnus from Wales that he was on his way back. Unfortunately Trystan hadn’t been much of a help either, except for a couple of potions he had recommended.

Roxanna was Magnus’ last hope. The Persian had sent him a fire message telling him of a lead she was pursuing in Kerman, Iran. She would contact him again as soon as she had more information.

Magnus’ own research in the Council’s archives was coming to a close. Needless to say it had been proved inutile.

Meanwhile Alec was improving in archery. His practice was paying off. He missed his aim less and less which only spurred him on to continue until he didn’t miss a single shot anymore. The discomfort in his side was long gone and nothing significant had showed up in his check-ups so that had at least provided him some relief.

Catarina asked Magnus to make a potion -courtesy of Trystan- for Alec which the Shadowhunter was taking thrice a week. Catarina had discovered that the potion had a loosening effect on the dark membranes. Drinking the mixture was not a pleasant affair. Every time Alec drank it, it would set his lungs on fire and made him dizzy for a short period of time but he was willing to endure that. At this point there was nothing he would say no to if it meant to provide even a small change in his situation.

 

* * *

 

It was a Thursday morning when Alec was doing his usual trail of run around Magnus’ neighborhood. The gray sleeveless hoodie he was wearing was soaked through with sweat in the front. He briefly stopped to catch his breath, hands on knees, when he saw a flash of a black cloak a few feet down the road behind him. He didn’t think much of it.

 _I’m probably just imagining it_ , he told himself.

He decided to finish his two remaining rounds and started back on his feet. A while later when he was jogging the last few yards to Magnus’ home he saw the black-cloaked figure again. When he got to the gate he turned his head just as the figure retreated around the corner.

“Hmm…strange,” muttered Alec, eyes narrowed, and closed the gate behind him.

The day turned out to be very hot and humid all the way into the evening hours. Alec was restless. He was pacing around the garden, hands in his pockets. He had tried practicing with his bow but to his frustration all his shots had ended up off target. He had cursed himself for his lack of concentration.

He had seen Magnus only briefly during breakfast before the warlock had to run to a couple of high-end clients.

Alec had tried reading but he’d never gotten past the first paragraph. He could swear he knew that passage by heart now.

Magnus would not leave his thoughts.

The heat was not helping either. Even the few rounds in the pool couldn’t cool off his mind. Earlier in the day Catarina had come for his routine check-up.

 

“Any changes?” asked Alec as he put his shirt back on.

“No,” replied the warlock shaking her head. “The damned clusters are still holding strong…How are you feeling?”

“I’m ok, I guess,” claimed Alec zipping up his pants.

“You know he won’t stop until he finds the cure, right?” Catarina said looking up at him.

“Yeah,” exhaled Alec.

“He cares so much about you. All he thinks about is you. All he talks about is you.”

Alec’s heart warmed at the words. His ears tinted red and he dropped his gaze.

“I…I wish I could show him how grateful I am for all he’s done for me…and is still doing,” added Alec, sounding desperate.

“He _knows_ , Alec. Just seeing you happy is enough for him. He said it so himself,” reassured Catarina patting his hand. Then she stood up. “This heat is ridiculous! I swear I’m going to kill Ragnor for dragging me all the way to the other side of town for lunch.”

Alec chuckled. They walked over to the door and before leaving Catarina turned to Alec cupping his cheek.

“Keep smiling, sweetheart. And take care of yourself.” Then she kissed his cheek saying, “I’ll see you next week.”

Alec, smiling, said, “Yeah. Thanks, Cat.”

 

Frustrated, Alec finally stopped pacing the garden. His shirt was clinging to him and trails of sweat were running down his back. He made his way inside and headed for the shower. The spray of cool water calmed his heated skin. As he tilted his head back in the stream he remembered what Catarina had told him about Magnus. That Alec’s happiness was enough for him. Yet still something was unsettling Alec. He still felt the need to show Magnus how much he appreciated him.

He turned the water off and stepped out onto the cool tiles. He idly grabbed the bathrobe from the hook and put it on, still in thoughts. He ran a hand through his black hair and left the bathroom.

Alec rang for Leila who appeared a moment later.

“Do you need something, sir?” asked the maid.

“No, I uh…just wanted to know if Magnus had come back yet.”

“Oh yes, sir! Master Bane came home ten minutes ago. He went to his room. He didn’t want any dinner.”

“Oh…thanks, Leila. That's all.”

“Good night, sir,” nodded the young woman.

“Good night.”

After Leila left Alec didn’t waste any time and made his way to Magnus’ room. Only when he got there he realized he was still wearing a bathrobe.

“Shit!” he muttered to himself.

His heart was beating faster as he knocked on the door. “Magnus?”

“Come on in.”

When Alec opened the door his heart lurched in his chest.

Magnus was standing with his back to the open balcony doors, a drink in his hand. He was wearing black pants and a lavender long-sleeve shirt with the front open baring his smooth bronze skin, his hair down.

“Hello, Alexander.”

Alec caught himself and quickly breathed out, “Hi!” He then paused and said, “I…I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Magnus shook his head. “No no, you’re not disturbing. After all the stuck-up faces I’ve seen today, yours is a pleasant one,” said Magnus smiling.

Alec couldn’t do anything but to smile back.

“Ah, there’s the smile. I’ve missed that all day,” added Magnus looking at him.

Alec’s heart skipped a beat at the comment. His palms were starting to sweat again.

“Cat told me of her visit. Again no changes,” continued Magnus, his expression changing. He dropped his gaze and turned to his mini bar.

“Do you want a drink?” he asked as he refilled his own glass.

“N-no, thanks. I’m good.”

Alec’s eyes followed Magnus’ hands as he put down the bottle. Watched how his fingers wrapped around the glass. How his rings clinked against the surface lightly. And he followed them as Magnus brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of his drink. Alec watched how he swallowed the liquid. Watched the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. There was a drop of sweat trickling down Magnus’ throat and Alec wished he could just reach forward and wipe it off with his thumb.

_Touching Magnus._

The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he swallowed hard. Then he looked up at the warlock and said, “Magnus.”

The warlock moved his gaze back to him, listening.

“I…uh…I’ve been meaning to thank you. F-for everything.”

“You thank me almost every day, Alexander.”

Alec blinked nervously. “I know. But I feel like it’s never enough.”

“Alexander, just seeing you smile is enough for me,” said Magnus as if that was the most obvious fact Alec seemed to miss.

Alec’s ears were hot, his heart racing. Impulse took over and the next thing he did simply robbed him of reason.

He undid his robe and let it fall to the floor.

Magnus’ brain short circuited. He could not grasp what was happening.

Alec, pursing his lips, his hands rolled into fists at his sides, his knuckles white from the pressure, just stood there. He had given it his all.

Magnus’ eyes wandered over Alec’s body. His perfectly sculpted torso was adorned with runes, mostly faded. His chest was heaving with quick breaths. His thighs were toned with muscles. Alec was beautiful in every way possible. Magnus had seen him naked before but never like this. He knew what courage it had taken Alec to bare himself like that in front of him. He was vulnerable and Magnus didn’t take it lightly.

“Alexander, what are you doing?” said Magnus in a low voice.

Alec, chest rising and falling, took a step forward and said, “You have been so good to me. I…” He was struggling with words. “I don’t know how else to show you my gratitude.” Alec was trying to keep his voice steady but was failing.

Magnus, his voice but a whisper, replied, “Alec, you don’t have to do this.”

His throat gone dry, he was trying not to drop the whiskey glass in his hand. The condensation on the outer surface was pooling in his grip.

“But I want to, Magnus,” confessed Alec and closed the distance between them further. He was so close to Magnus now he could easily feel the body heat radiating from him.

“I’m giving myself to you willingly,” continued Alec staring into Magnus’ golden orbs.

Magnus was frozen and speechless. His heart was hammering in his chest. Alec was so close to him now. Too close. He was willing every fiber of his body not to lunge forward and kiss the Shadowhunter. If Alec would take another step Magnus could not guarantee to keep his control.

“Alexander,” he whispered, his voice strained.

Alec reached out his hand and wrapped his fingers around the back of Magnus’ neck. Their bodies were almost touching.

_There._

Alec had touched him. Magnus was on the verge of losing it. Alec’s other hand came up and rested on his chest.

_Another spark on his skin._

Magnus closed his eyes, inhaling with labor. The grip on his drink got tighter for a moment. He could feel Alec’s breaths on his face.

“Do you not want me?” asked Alec anxiously.

Magnus opened his eyes. Alec’s blue ones were searching his, awaiting an answer.

Rejecting Alec was the last thing he wanted to do. Not when he had bared himself to Magnus so vulnerably. Not after all he had gone through, all the hurt and humiliations. Not that Magnus pitied him, not at all. He _did_ want him. He _desired_ him. He wouldn’t deny having craved Alec’s touch. The need to be this close to him, caressing him, running his fingers through his hair, feeling his lips against his own, swallowing his gasps, feeling his heartbeats against his chest, linking his fingers with Alec’s, _becoming one with him._

Yes, he desired Alec with all his being.

“Oh, Alexander,” he breathed and dropped his glass to the floor. He grabbed Alec by the waist with both hands and pulled him forward, pressing him against his body and crashed his lips against Alec’s.

The young man whimpered and instinctively opened his mouth to him letting Magnus’ tongue in, exploring. He tilted his head holding Magnus’ face in his hands as he sucked on the warlock’s lips. Magnus’ hands roamed his back, his fingers awakening every nerve in the Shadowhunter’s body. He bent a little forward holding Alec while drowning out his moans. Alec arched back his torso in the warlock’s grip. He could taste the whiskey on his tongue.

Once their lips parted for air, Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec’s and, panting, said, “You have no idea how much I want you.”

Alec’s hands were resting on his chest, connecting their heated skins. The Shadowhunter, his skin on fire, closed his eyes. Rubbing his forehead against the other’s he whispered, “Then, I’m all yours.”

Magnus kissed him again, fervently and passionately. He trailed his lips to Alec’s jaw, dragging his tongue along the smooth skin of his neck all the way up to his earlobe. Alec looped his arms around Magnus’ neck and tangled his fingers into the warlock’s soft hair. He tilted his head to the side as Magnus suckled on the skin below his ear. The Shadowhunter whimpered at the sensation pressing his body harder into the warlock’s. While holding Alec’s back, one of Magnus’ hands found its way to his bare bottom and pulled the young man to himself, kneading his skin.

Alec gasped in his ear and whispered, “Make love to me.”

Magnus moaned, his tongue tracing the shell of Alec’s ear. It was driving Alec crazy. He felt like a volcano close to eruption. He gripped Magnus tighter by the hair, whimpering.

“Magnus, _please._ ”

Magnus drew back his tongue looking at Alec, the black slits in his eyes already widened by desire.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Alec, his eyes already hazy, shook his head and said, “You couldn’t.” He was staring back into Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus claimed his lips again and while kissing him deeply, he maneuvered Alec back towards the bed and laid him down gently. As he tried to move off of the Shadowhunter to remove his clothes Alec held his biceps, stopping him.

“Don’t leave,” he said and pulled Magnus down by his shirt front sealing their lips again.

Slowly and gently Alec removed Magnus’ shirt tossing it aside. He ran his hands up and down the warlock’s torso, touching the planes of his stomach and caressing his smooth chest. Alec’s fingers were nimble and curious, as if trying to memorize every line of Magnus’ body. Magnus secured himself on his elbows on either side of Alec not wanting to crush him with his weight. Alec bent his knees opening his legs and moved his hands down to Magnus’ belt buckle, his fingers fumbling with the metal piece; all the while their tongues gliding and dancing with each other, breathing hard.

Once ridden of his pants Magnus lowered himself on Alec’s body. Alec moaned at the contact and wrapped his legs behind Magnus’ hips trapping him in between. Alec rolled his hips and Magnus gasped in his mouth. He reciprocated the action again and again causing Alec to arch into him.

“I want you. Magnus,” Alec breathed out, his words light as the weight of a feather.

The warlock purred in the back of his throat and traced Alec’s lower lip with his tongue. Grazing his chin with his teeth and continuing a wet trail along his throat down to his sternum. Alec’s fingers lingered in Magnus’ hair raking the strands messily. As Magnus’ lips adored every inch of his chest, sweat drops trickled down his face down to his throat. Magnus gave the same attention to Alec’s stomach nuzzling his skin. His warm breath tickling the hair around the younger’s navel. He moved a hand up to Alec’s face. His fingers outlining his cheek and Alec leaned into the touch, turning his face brushing his lips against Magnus’ fingers. Then he trapped them into his mouth sucking on them gently.

Alec’s feet were resting on the bed now on either side of Magnus’ head. The warlock had moved down to his erection and as he locked his lips around it, Alec could not help but to bite down on Magnus’ fingers. The warlock gave a low moan and continued his ministrations. The pleasure Alec was feeling was nothing like anything he had experienced before. He tossed his head back fisting Magnus’ hair and yanked him off himself gently and sealed their lips once again. Magnus’ lips were wet and soft and absolutely delicious. In between kisses Alec could only mutter Magnus’ name while he rubbed his length against Magnus’.

“Touch me,” groaned Alec and took Magnus’ fingers into his mouth soaking them wet.

Then he guided them down to his entrance. His breaths were coming short and fast, his skin ablaze with desire. Magnus kept his eyes locked with Alec’s, still hesitant. Alec nodded encouraging him while keeping his hand over Magnus’. Magnus slipped a finger in and Alec gasped. After giving Alec a moment to adjust to the new sensation he began moving his finger while keeping his eyes on Alec’s face, not wanting to miss a moment of seeing him in pleasure. Alec licked his kiss-bruised lips and moved his hand into his own hair fisting the strands while Magnus worked another finger into him. Alec closed his eyes shut biting his lip and gulped his inevitable moan. Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek soothingly with the back of his other hand.

“Hush…hush,” he murmured softly.

By the time Magnus added a third, Alec was near sobbing.

“Enough. I wanna feel you. Now,” he panted.

When Magnus raised himself up enough to get access to Alec, he paused, locking eyes with him.

Alec seeing his hesitation, kissed him softly and said, “You won’t hurt me.”

Then he lifted his legs to give Magnus better access. Magnus clasped their fingers together on the pillow, next to Alec’s head.

“Look at me, Alexander,” Magnus told him as he slowly lowered himself.

It was blissful but tears pooled in Alec’s eyes, despite his body being used to the pain after years of abuse. Seeing the tears in Alec’s eyes Magnus cursed himself internally and was about to pull out when Alec tugged his hand, their fingers still entwined.

“No. Don’t!” he uttered and clasped his ankles together behind Magnus’ waist, encouraging him to continue.

When their hips were flush against each other, Alec exhaled deeply and with his heels he nudged Magnus to move. He disentangled their fingers and pulled Magnus down for a kiss, a kiss infused with desire kept long at bay.

Soon their bodies fell in tune, gliding and dancing to the rhythm of love. Magnus propped himself on his elbows on each side of Alec’s head as he moved inside the Shadowhunter, the wings of desire guiding him forward. Not once did he move his eyes away from Alec’s face.

“You’re so beautiful, Alexander. My angel.”

Alec whimpered at the adoration and wrapped his arms around the warlock’s shoulders, the need to keep him close strong. Magnus’ back was covered with sweat and so were both their chests and stomachs.

The night was quiet, the warm breeze dancing with the silk curtains. The lovers’ pants and moans the only music filling the room.

Before long Magnus picked up his pace, driving both of them closer to the edge. Alec cradled Magnus’ head into the crook of his neck.

“Magnus…I wanna feel all of you,” he whispered into the warlock’s ear as he raked his fingers hard at the older man’s nape.

Magnus’ heart lurched at the words. He gripped Alec’s thigh, kneading the flesh with tender force, and moved at a maddening pace deeper and deeper inside Alec. The Shadowhunter tightened his grip around his head moaning Magnus’ name quietly.

The friction between their stomachs gave Alec his release as he clenched around Magnus. This, along with Alec’s scent caused Magnus to lose control over his magic shooting blue sparks from his fingers and tipping over the edge into blissful oblivion, chanting the Shadowhunter’s name into the quiet of the night.

Alec’s heart was soaring up high and he dragged Magnus’ face up to his and kissed him languidly, never wanting to let go.

A few moments later, Magnus flopped down onto the sheets next to the Shadowhunter, still trying to catch his breath.

Alec turned to him and said, “Hold me.”

_A simple and innocent request._

Without hesitation Magnus pulled him into his arms and kissed his sweat-soaked forehead, inhaling his scent. The scent he had longed for for so long without even realizing it. Somehow, holding Alec in his arms, in the moment he was most vulnerable, steadied his heartbeats. He intertwined their fingers as they lay there in each other’s embrace.

 

Sometime later in the night Magnus stirred awake. He sat up running a hand along the back of his neck. Then he looked to his right at the body next to him and saw Alec lying there peacefully under the sheets, the rise and fall of his chest indicating his steady breathing.  His face was turned away from Magnus, his right arm cradling his head. Magnus’ chest tightened at the sight.

Before lying down he gave Alec a gentle kiss on the temple which caused the Shadowhunter to turn his face towards him, exhaling softly in his sleep.

“Sleep, my angel,” whispered Magnus and settled back down, shutting his eyes and before long sleep took him to the realm of dreams.


	10. A Breeze from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens!

He slowly opened his eyes to a fuzzy view of a profile. He blinked and the view cleared to the profile of an asleep Magnus; the warlocks’ features were relaxed, his breathing steady. Alec wandered his eyes over his face down to the smooth planes of his bare chest to the hand resting on his stomach.

Alec could hear the sound of the water in the fountain outside and the snapping sound of garden shears through the open balcony doors.

_Leo was tending to the topiaries no doubt!_

Magnus stirred in his spot and Alec quickly shut his eyes, his heart racing a little.

Magnus turned his head. Alec was still asleep next to him. A small smile shaped on Magnus’ lips. He slowly sat up looking down at Alec who had his arms around the pillow his head was resting on. His messy hair was scattered across his forehead. Magnus bent down and gently kissed Alec’s shoulder, not wanting to wake him up. Then he quietly crawled out from underneath the cream-colored sheets to head over to the bathroom for a shower.

As soon as Magnus’ weight lifted off the bed, Alec slowly opened his eyes again. He watched Magnus’ nude figure retreat into the en-suite bathroom closing the door behind him.

Flashes of intimate moments from the previous night played before his eyes; running his fingers down Magnus’ back. Magnus’ hot breaths fanning his cheeks. His hips pulling and pushing, keeping Magnus inside. _My angel._

Alec groaned and buried his face into the pillow. His heart was beating faster thinking about the night before. He sat up looking around. He was in Magnus’ room. He was in Magnus’ bed. He looked down at himself discovering a bit of glitter covering his chest and stomach and he smiled to himself. Then his eyes fell on the bathrobe crumpled on the floor.

 _“Shit!”_ he said quietly.

Suddenly he started to panic. He didn’t know what he should do. Magnus was in the shower. He was naked in Magnus’ bed. He could quickly make himself scarce, putting on his bathrobe and disappearing into his room. But what if Nanami or Leila saw him? He would die of embarrassment. Not that he owed them an explanation but still.

_Why on earth hadn’t he put some clothes on last night?_

“Alec, you idiot!” he muttered.

His other choice would be to stay in the room until Magnus came out of the shower. And then what? He knew he had to face Magnus eventually. The previous night had changed everything between them. It probably had just complicated everything even more.

He was contemplating what to do when the door to the bathroom opened and Magnus came out drying his hair with a towel, another wrapped around his waist.

“Morning, Alexander,” greeted Magnus with a genuine smile.

“M-morning,” stuttered Alec in response. He was clutching the bed sheets nervously.

Magnus walked into the room casually.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. Uhm…yes, thank you.” Alec’s voice was still a little thick with sleep.

Magnus dropped his towel over the folding screen and ran a hand through his wet hair. The silence was becoming awkward. Alec didn’t know what to say.

“Do you wanna take a shower? You’re more than welcome to use it,” gestured Magnus to the open bathroom door.

“I-uh I think I should go to my room.”

Magnus paused and then said, “All right, as you wish.”

“There’s just one problem. I don’t…I don’t have any clothes.”

Magnus chuckled. “That can be arranged,” he said amused and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a pair of black pants and a t-shirt appeared on the bed right by Alec’s feet.

“Wow, thanks,” said Alec impressed.

“Don’t mention it. After all we don’t want you to give the ladies in the house a heart attack now, do we,” said Magnus with a wink and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Alec, blushing, exhaled in relief. He appreciated Magnus giving him privacy to get dressed although there wasn’t anything left that Magnus hadn’t seen, after what had happened. The thought of sleeping with Magnus made him blush harder. He tried to shake the thought off immediately. He had to get dressed quickly and go back to his room before anyone would see him.

When dressed, he quickly raked his hair with his fingers and quietly left the room. He looked to the right, it was clear. He looked to the left, all clear. Relieved, he turned around to go to his room when suddenly there was Leila in front of him.

“Oh good morning, Master Lightwood.”

Alec froze in his spot.

“M-morning, Leila.”

In that moment Magnus opened the door and walked out of the room, right behind Alec.

“Morning, Leila,” said Magnus with a bright smile.

“Good morning, sir. I was just on my way to change the sheets in Master Lightwood’s room,” explained Leila holding up the fresh linen sheets in her hands.

“I think that won’t be necessary this morning,” replied Magnus.

Leila looked between Magnus and Alec, understanding the situation. Then she smiled and said, “Yes. Of course, sir.”

Alec who was avoiding looking at either Magnus or Leila wished he could vanish into thin air in that moment. Magnus moved to leave, smoothly touching the small of Alec’s back as he walked past him. The Shadowhunter was hoping Leila hadn’t seen that.

“I need a good breakfast this morning,” chanted Magnus musically striding down the corridor.

“I’d better get to work,” said Leila courteously to Alec and turned and left, a knowing smile on her lips.

Alec let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and made his way to his room trying to contain his laughter.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was clearly in a good mood. And so was Alec. _Secretly_. During breakfast he tried to avoid looking at the warlock because every time he locked eyes with him or stole a glance at him when Magnus was not looking, images of the night before would appear in his mind and thus cause his skin to catch fire.

_Magnus tipping over the edge chanting his name._

Alec bit his lip setting his coffee cup down. He excused himself and left the room. Magnus who had been completely aware of Alec’s uneasiness all morning stood up and followed him. He caught up to Alec in the corridor.

“Alexander, wait!”

Alec turned around facing him.

“Are you trying to avoid me?” said Magnus.

“N-no.”

Magnus arched his eyebrows at him.

Alec, huffing lightly, admitted, “Yes. I guess I am, huh?”

“But why?”

Alec leaned back against the wall.

“Ahh…I don’t know. Last night,” he broke off.

Magnus took a step towards him.

“Are you regretting what happened?”

“No!” Alec hurriedly said, his eyes emphasizing his answer. He shook his head and continued, “Not at all. It’s just…I don’t know…I-I can’t look at you the same way anymore.”

Magnus stepped closer to him so that he was standing in front of Alec, only a few inches apart. He tipped Alec’s chin up with his hand. Looking into his eyes he said, “Last night was wonderful in every way possible, Alexander. I don’t regret a second of it and I would do it all over again.”

Alec swallowed nervously, staring back into Magnus’ cat-eyes.

“It was wonderful for me too,” Alec almost whispered.

Magnus’ lips tugged up into a crooked smile.

“But I can’t look at you without seeing images of last night,” Alec said.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Alec gave a low chuckle and said, “Yeah. I can’t concentrate.”

“Oh...then we must create new moments,” said Magnus closing the gap between them almost completely. “Like this,” he whispered, eyes on Alec’s lips.

He leaned in close and kissed Alec softly on the mouth. Alec moaned quietly and kissed him back. Magnus’ scent filled his nostrils as their lips glided over each other. Alec clenched the shirtfront of the warlock as he slowly opened his mouth to him. Magnus cupped Alec’s face with a hand, brushing his thumb gently and lovingly on his slightly heated cheek.

Just as Alec tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss someone cleared their throat. Alec immediately broke off the kiss turning his head to avoid looking at the person who had interrupted them. He knew it had to be one of the maids. His ears tinted a shade of red.

“Forgive the intrusion, Master Bane. Zachariah wants to know if you’ll be staying home for lunch today.”

Magnus who had his palm resting on the wall answered, “Yes, Nanami. I’ll be home today.”

“Very good, sir. Again, my apologies,” nodded the maid and left.

Alec groaned and laid his forehead on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus laughed and pulled Alec’s head back to look at him.

“I think you should get used to that. This is my home and I can do whatever I choose to do, and I choose this.”

He kissed Alec again and then moved his lips to Alec’s jaw and placed another kiss there.

“And this.”

He gently brushed his lips over the spot under Alec’s ear right on the large rune covering his neck.

“And this.”

Alec shivered at the sensation.

Magnus looked him in the eyes again and said, “And since you live here, this is your home too.”

Before Alec could protest Magnus silenced him with another kiss, layered with more passion, as he pressed Alec against the wall trapping him there, his hands on the younger’s waist. Alec looped his arms around Magnus’ neck and kissed him deeper with passion. His heart was singing in his chest.

After what seemed to be hours Alec broke off, catching his breath.

“How are you helping me to concentrate like this?”

Magnus, with a wicked twinkle in his eyes, said, “Oops! I forgot I had offered you my help.”

Alec shook his head with a smile that created lines around his eyes -which Magnus adored- and locked his lips with Magnus’ again, forgetting his surroundings.

 

* * *

 

Magnus made love to Alec for the next two nights, showering him with love and tenderness, worshipping his body with kisses, and driving him to ecstasy with passion.

Alec felt reborn again. He cherished every moment he shared with Magnus, whether it was intimate or just a mere laughter. When they were together nothing existed but the two of them; no poison, no Vikarius, no pain.

On Saturday night, when Alec was lying in Magnus’ arms, his head resting on the warlock’s chest, he said, “I wanna go out into town tomorrow.”

Magnus, playing with Alec’s long fingers, asked, “Alone?”

“Yes…Is that ok?” Alec lifted his head to look at Magnus.

“You don’t need my permission, Alexander. But do you think it’s wise? It’s Sunday market tomorrow and it’ll be crowded. I’m only worried for your safety.”

Alec placed a gentle kiss on Magnus’ collarbone and said, “Don’t worry. I’ll take Leila with me.” Seeing the worry linger in Magnus’ eyes he added, “Magnus, I’ll be fine.”

He smiled and reassured Magnus with a soft brush of his lips.

 

* * *

 

Just as Magnus had said the Sunday market was crowded. It was a colorful sight. The town square was filled with rows and rows of market stalls. Everyone participated in the market except for the Night Children. The light was not exactly accommodating their nature and besides they always saw themselves above such occasions. They craved excitement and running a market stand was simply boring and “human.”

Sunday markets in Idris were not of the typical mundane fashion. Besides fruits, vegetables, and fish you could find weapon stands run by faeries or potion stands managed by warlocks. Mundanes with the Sight participated as well and they normally followed their usual routine of offering spices or meat of various kinds.

Alec was actually excited. It had been quite a while since the last time he had been outside among people. Not that he was particularly fond of big crowds, exactly the opposite, but he also didn’t appreciate being imprisoned in closed quarters. He had always enjoyed going outside on missions with Jace and Isabelle. He wouldn’t indulge in their social life but being out and active following his duty was what always had driven him forward. And since that was taken away from him with the Great War, mingling in a market freely was the best he could have.

Aside from that he was feeling light. Something had set his soul free. He was feeling bold and confident, ready to face the world. Thursday night had brought on this change. Being with Magnus had stirred this feeling in him.

_Being with Magnus? What were they actually now? Were they together? A pair?_

Alec was not really thinking about that. True, the relationship between him and Magnus was not the same anymore but Alec could still not label it. It was all new to him. It had been merely a few days since the “big change” so he didn’t exactly know what they were.

_Lovers?_

Alec had decided to take the situation as it came and just enjoy his moments with Magnus. Who knew how long they would last. He was not being cynical but he also could not dismiss the true face of his situation. Alec had always been logical and not one to delude himself.

He had promised Magnus he would not give up and he was not going to, perhaps now even more so because of the delightful change in his life, _being with Magnus._

“It feels good to be outside, doesn’t it, sir?” said Leila holding her basket in hand.

Alec, his hands in his pockets, said, “Yeah, it does.”

They had just entered the first row walking past the fruit stands; delicious looking apples and pears lined together, peaches and apricots stacked up in pyramid-shaped piles, watermelons of various sizes and shapes.

People were giving Alec strange looks, some even nasty and disgusted.

_What was a Shadowhunter -without a collar- doing, walking around freely?_

He was _the_ Shadowhunter many gossiped about.

The looks, however, didn’t have any effect on Leila. She stood confidently by Alec and walked with him proudly. The young woman didn’t care what people thought of her master. Yes, Leila considered Alec her master too. She treated him the same way she treated Magnus. They all did. The whole staff considered Alec to be the master of the house as well, especially now.

They stopped by a vegetable stall where Leila bought mushrooms and green beans. The older woman in charge of the booth was friendly, who gave Alec only a mild suspicious look. When Leila stretched her arm to pay the woman caught sight of her wrist revealing the tattooed initials of her master, **M.B.** That apparently confirmed her suspicions. Before Alec and Leila turned to leave she told Alec to be careful, in a low voice. The Shadowhunter nodded and exchanging a look with Leila he continued on.

Leila fell into step with him. They passed by a few warlocks who were huddled by a booth chatting amicably. They had their Shadowhunter pets in tow: a haggard looking girl that was scantily-dressed, her arms and legs bearing old runes. A blond boy who seemed to be around the same age as Alec, his collar snug around his neck and his master’s arm around his waist. Another boy, dark-skinned with a nicely toned body, his expression dead, was hanging by the arm of an older looking warlock that had the eyes of a goat. Alec’s heart ached seeing them. Not too long ago had he been in a similar position as they were. If it hadn’t been for Magnus he would still be Vikarius’ pet. Alec tore his gaze away from the Shadowhunters, sighing, as he and Leila passed by a refreshment stall that was offering a variety of fruit and vegetable shakes with small cups laid out for sampling.

“Master Lightwood?” started Leila, her braid dangling behind her shoulders.

“Yes?”

“I’m very happy for you, sir,” said Leila looking up at Alec.

Alec, startled, looked back at her quizzically.

“Master Bane is a wonderful man,” continued the young maid with a big smile.

Alec blushed at her words and looked down at his feet shyly.

“Yeah…uhm…yeah he is.”

“He makes you happy.”

Alec couldn’t fight the small smile that dressed his lips.

“And truth be told I don’t remember the last time Master Bane was as happy as he is with you,” confessed Leila.

Alec’s heart fluttered hearing the words. _He made Magnus happy?_

They stopped walking, not caring that they were hovering and blocking the way.

“I’m glad you came to us, sir,” said Leila gazing up at Alec.

The Shadowhunter, hands in his pockets, looked at her with a crooked smile and said, “Me too.”

Leila’s face lighted up with a smile.

“I have to get strawberries and cherries for the torte I’m making,” she said gesturing to the stand behind her. “I won’t be long, sir.”

Alec nodded. “Yeah, take your time.”

It was another humid day and Alec couldn’t wait to go for a swim once he returned home. Maybe he could persuade Magnus to join him this time. Dismissing the nasty look a faerie was giving him, he casually walked a bit around, taking in his surroundings. The huge fountain in the center of the square was alive with clear water. Alec remembered the times when he and Jace would chase Isabelle around it when they were children.

Standing there reminiscing about the past Alec heard the loud laughter of a group of girls that were hovering by a jewelry booth nearby. When he turned to the sound he froze in his spot.

“Izzy,” he said under his breath.

He could not believe what he was seeing. There she was; his sister, among a group of young women laughing and chatting, trying on necklaces and earrings. Alec’s throat had gone dry, his heart on the brink of leaving his chest. He swallowed hard, not able to speak. He took a couple of steps forward.

“Oh look, Isabelle. This will perfectly match your sheer purple dress,” said one of the girls who was taller than everyone else in the group.

Isabelle, her charcoal black locks floating around her shoulders, reached out for the offered necklace appraising it. Tears were pooling in Alec’s eyes. His heart was aching. After nearly seven years of being in the dark about his sister, not knowing whether she was even still alive, she had suddenly appeared before him, a young woman, more beautiful than ever.

Isabelle laughing turned her head in Alec’s direction. The laughter vanished instantly and was replaced by shock.

“Alec,” she mouthed dropping the necklace in her hand.

“Isabelle? What’s wrong?” asked one of the girls following Isabelle’s gaze.

“Alec,” Isabelle said louder and broke away from her friends in her brother’s direction.

She practically ran to him, calling his name over and over again. The girls followed her with their eyes not understanding what had come over their friend.

Isabelle collapsed into Alec’s arms clutching her brother for dear life. She immediately broke into tears.

“Oh Alec, is it really you?”

Alec holding his sister tight in his arms laid his cheek on her head, closing his eyes.

“Izzy, I’ve missed you so much.”

Isabelle was sobbing, not able to speak. Since the market was crowded only a few people’s attention was drawn to the Shadowhunter siblings. Alec inhaled Isabelle’s scent, his little sister, kissing the top of her head. Isabelle kept placing kisses on Alec’s arm and chest, showering her brother with affection.

Finally they separated. Isabelle was no longer the young girl Alec once knew. She had grown into a young woman, her beauty beyond compare. Her eyes were still the same, fierce and wild, yet devoid of the spark they once held.

“Izzy, you look…different and yet still the same,” Alec remarked.

“I can say the same about you,” she said in response. Then her eyes fixed on his neck. “You don’t have a collar, Alec. Are you…the Shadowhunter they talk about? Freed by a warlock?”

Alec gave her a weak smile. “Yeah, that would be me.”

“ _How?_ So you’re…you’re not a pet like the others?”

Alec shook his head. “No. No uh-I’m free, Izzy.”

Isabelle could not withhold her grin. She shook her head in astonishment.

“So what uh-are you living with him in his house, just like that?”

Alec scratched the back of his neck, making a face and said, “Well, it’s a little more complicated than that.”

“More complicated? What…like you sleep with him and in return he lets you stay in his house?”

“ _No!_ By the Angel, Izzy. You’re still as direct as you’ve always been.”

“Well, yeah and you still turn red as a tomato when you get uncomfortable,” said Isabelle crossing her arms.

Alec rolled his eyes and huffed. Isabelle only grinned seeing another of her brother’s old habits. Alec was still the same. This delighted her and gave her heart a pang at the same time.

“So?” said Isabelle, still awaiting an explanation.

“It’s not like that, Izzy. If it was then I wouldn’t be free exactly, would I?”

Izzy shrugged her lips in agreement.

Alec went on, “No uh, Magnus is-”

 _“Magnus Bane?”_ Isabelle cut him off enthusiastically.

“Yes.”

“Magnus Bane is the warlock that freed you, Alec?”

“Yeah, he did.”

“Wow! No wonder everyone just whispers and talks about this in hushed tones. They don’t dare to challenge him,” explained Isabelle, somehow impressed.

“Yeah, uhm I guess. Magnus is quite powerful. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn once,” added Alec.

“Alec, he must really like you. Like _really, really_ like you for doing that. Freeing you and letting you live in his house, I mean.”

Alec was starting to get really uncomfortable at that point.

“Yeah uh, Magnus has been nothing but kind to me. He’s uhm…he’s quite…magical.”

That statement made Isabelle’s lips curve up into a knowing smile.

“Looks like you _really_ like him too,” observed the young woman.

Alec blushed again.

“Enough about me. Tell me about yourself, Izzy.”

A warlock couple passed by the duo giving them suspicious looks.

“There’s not much to tell, really,” said Isabelle gloomily. “That night when they took me away, Aline was there with me too, and Victoria Trueblood…They tried to break us and make us obedient. Many girls didn’t survive.” Isabelle’s voice was thick with emotion. “Soon they divided us into groups and sent to different harem locations to different countries. Aline, Victoria and I got separated. I don’t know where they are. They… _they broke my whip, Alec.”_ Isabelle’s voice broke, followed by tears running down her cheeks.

Alec clenched his jaw, his chest seized with anger. Isabelle quickly wiped her tears away, composing herself.

“I swear I want to break their necks, every single one of them that has laid a finger on you, Izzy,” proclaimed Alec, his blue eyes blazing with fury.

“I got lucky. Madame Jacqueline who’s in charge of the establishment here is a kind woman. Those who do not wish to lay with anyone are entitled to do so. She doesn’t force us to do anything. As long as we provide some sort of entertainment for the clients we do not get into trouble. I chose dancing. They call me Isabelle, the snake wielder.” Isabelle laughed.

Alec gave a halfhearted chuckle.

“She has one strict rule we all must abide by and that is not engaging in any sort of relationship with the clients.”

Alec was regarding her with worried eyes. Isabelle looked up at him.

“Alec, do not worry about me. I’m fine. I can take care of myself,” she said cupping his cheek. “And do not frown so much. You’ll get wrinkles and your warlock won’t appreciate it,” added Isabelle smoothing the line between Alec’s eyebrows.

“He’s not my warlock, Izzy,” protested Alec rolling his eyes.

“Whatever.” Isabelle laid a hand on her brother’s shoulder and asked, “Do you know what happened to Max? And Jace?”

Alec sighed and shook his head.

“I have no idea where they are. Jace and I got separated after three years. I know he’s still alive although the connection is weak. But Max…I…I promised to find him and I…I failed, Izzy,” said Alec dropping his gaze.

“Don’t say that, Alec. You were bound yourself. You couldn’t have done anything,” Isabelle tried to comfort him.

Alec would not look at his sister.

“Alec, look at me.”

The Shadowhunter finally lifted his eyes back to his sister.

“It’s not your fault. You hear me? It’s not your fault,” repeated Isabelle shaking her brother.

“Izzy, I let him down. He must’ve felt so alone and helpless. How…how can I…”

Isabelle pulled him into a tight hug. Alec buried his face in her neck.

“Shhh…stop! Don't blame yourself. Alec, please,” she pleaded.

Alec just cried quietly into his sister’s neck, holding onto her, not wanting to let go.

“Isabelle!” called a female voice, one of the girls in Isabelle’s company.

The siblings untangled themselves from the embrace.

“Isabelle, come! We have to go.”

“I’m coming, Maria.”

Isabelle looked up at her brother and wiped his tears away. “I have to go now.”

“Can I see you again?”

Isabelle shook her head. “No, Alec. We can’t. We’ve already raised enough suspicions,” said Isabelle looking around the square worriedly.

“But Izzy-”

Isabelle cut him off, “No, Alec. Please. It’ll end badly for both of us. Have you forgotten? If they catch us…”

“I know,” said Alec simply, the forlorn look back on his face.

“I love you, big brother.”

“Love you too,” said Alec and wrapped his sister into his arms one last time. He kissed her forehead and then let go.

Isabelle smiled at him, turned and joined her group of friends. The young women started bombarding her with questions as soon as she joined them. Some of them kept looking back at Alec while walking away from the square. Alec followed Isabelle with his eyes until she vanished from sight. With a heavy heart Alec put his hands in his pockets and moved towards the market stalls. He briefly caught a glance of a black-cloaked figure among the crowd but as soon as he blinked the figure was gone.

“Great! Now, I’m starting to see things,” he muttered to himself.

“Master Lightwood?”

Alec turned his head, seeing Leila who had both her hands full. He quickly went to her trying to take the stuff out of her hands. “Here, let me.”

“Oh no, Master Lightwood. I can carry these,” claimed Leila, juggling the pineapple and her full basket in her grip.

“Nonsene. I don’t mind,” said Alec and took the packaged goods out of Leila’s hands.

“Thank you, sir,” she said gratefully.

As they made their way out of the square Alec saw the hooded figure in an alley nearby, hovering in the shadows. A shiver ran down his spine. He was not imagining things. He was being watched. Perhaps it was time he told Magnus about that.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t realize he had dozed off until a brush of soft lips stirred him awake. He opened his eyes meeting two bright orbs staring back at him. Automatically he smiled and wrapped his arms around the warlock’s torso hovering above him. He kissed Magnus gently and murmured, “Hi.”

Magnus kissed him back and said, “Hi.” Then he moved off Alec and sat down next to him. “Did you enjoy your time?”

Alec stayed in his position staring at the ceiling.

“Yes.” Then after a pause he said, “I saw my sister.”

“Your sister?”

Alec turned and lay on his stomach, his propped up elbows supporting his torso.

“Yeah. My sister, Isabelle. I saw her at the market. She was there with a group of girls. She’s…she’s part of the harem girls,” explained Alec with sadness.

“The Red Rose?” asked Magnus rhetorically.

Alec looked at him puzzled. Then Magnus elaborated, “That’s the name of the establishment.”

“Have you been there?” inquired Alec.

“A few times, but not for pleasure. I’ve been there with clients and on business purposes. I prefer to pursue pleasure outside of a brothel.”

Alec nodded. “Isabelle said the woman running the place doesn’t force her to do things she doesn’t want to.”

“Yes, Madame Jacqueline is a very decent woman. She’s a Mundane and doesn’t like to get involved in Shadow World politics. I’ve known her for a long time.”

“Izzy told me not to look for her. She said it would be dangerous, for both of us.”

Magnus playing with Alec’s hair said, “Your sister is a smart woman.”

Alec was not looking at Magnus. He just stared into nothingness, a frown on his face.

Magnus sighed and smoothed the line between his brows and said, “Alexander, I don’t have any siblings. Perhaps Catarina is the closest thing I have to a sister. But I have lost many people I cared about in my lifetime. It never gets easy no matter how many years pass. Losing someone you care about is devastating. I know that.” He paused and caressed Alec’s cheek with his thumb. “What I’m trying to say is I know what it feels like not having the person you care about around, not knowing whether they are ok or not.”

Alec gazed up at him.

“At least you know she’s alive and safe. I can keep an eye on her if you want.”

Alec turned his face placing a kiss on Magnus’ palm and said, “Thank you,” in a quiet tone. He then pulled himself up into a sitting position in Magnus’ lap and kissed him. Once. Twice.

Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s back, rucking up his t-shirt in the process, his fingers brushing Alec’s smooth skin. Alec tilted his head, opening his mouth to Magnus, kissing him deeper. He tangled his fingers into Magnus’ hair holding him while pressing him further into the headboard.

Trying to catch his breath Magnus unsealed their mouths and said, “Not that I’m complaining where this is going but-”

Alec immediately removed his hands from the warlock’s hair and stilled. He was about to get up when Magnus held onto his waist stopping him.

“Wait!”

Then he pulled Alec forward in his lap and kissed him again, not so softly this time. He released Alec’s lips and said, “We can absolutely continue after I show you something.”

“Show me what?”

Magnus untangled Alec from his lap and stood up.

“Come with me,” he prompted and walked to the folding screen in the corner.

Alec, curious, stood up and followed him. Magnus waved a hand and a door appeared behind the screen. Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus opened the door. A set of stairs was leading down into a chamber. Magnus looked at Alec, smirking at the Shadowhunter’s baffled face.

“Follow me.”

Alec did as Magnus asked and went down the stairs entering a room that looked like something out of old mundane tales.

“What is this?” asked Alec looking around the place.

The room had stone walls, perfectly lit despite the lack of windows, with a fireplace on one side. There was a huge wooden cabinet with shelves of glass jars of various sizes and shapes. There was also a shelf of leather-bound books. Magic and spell books, Alec thought.

“This is my apothecary you could say,” replied Magnus.

“Wow,” marveled Alec walking toward the cabinet. “This is where you make your potions?”

“Yes,” said Magnus sitting on the edge of the wooden table in the center.

“Crocodile nails?” said Alec pointing at a cylinder jar containing the said object in a purple liquid.

Magnus nodded chuckling. “You’d be surprised what wonders it can do, Alexander.”

Alec laughed and went to the table where there was a little cauldron sitting on a flameless metal tripod. Several ingredients were laid out scattered on the table with a potion recipe next to them.

“Is this the stuff you make my potion with?” asked Alec.

Magnus nodded.

“Can I watch you making it?”

“Of course,” said Magnus not expecting that.

Alec stepped aside to make room for him. Magnus flicked his fingers and a fire came to life under the pot. He picked up one of the ingredients that looked like a twig and dropped it into the pot. Then he added a yellow liquid and let it boil. A burnt sugar smell filled the air. Alec watched with fascination.

Magnus handed a spoon to him and said, “Here. Do you wanna stir?”

Alec, hesitant and eager at the same time, reached out and took the spoon from Magnus.

“Gently,” guided Magnus.

Alec gently started stirring the liquid. “Like this?”

“Yes. Just like that.”

Magnus leaned on the table watching Alec who was very focused on the task at hand, like a good student, careful, not wanting to do something wrong. It was endearing. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the Shadowhunter with affection.

“You know you’re the only person, besides Ragnor, that I’ve brought down here?”

Alec looked up at Magnus. “Really?”

Magnus nodded smiling. There was something in his eyes that Alec couldn’t decode. Or could he? He blushed and directed his gaze back to the pot. Magnus reached out and brushed away the few strands of hair blocking the Nephilim’s forehead.

“How much longer should I be stirring this?”

“That’s good. Here, add this to it,” said Magnus handing him a small bowl of green seeds.

After that Magnus took over and finished the last few steps. Alec watched every one of Magnus’ moves with utter curiosity. The warlock completed the task by chanting a phrase, in a language Alec didn’t understand.

The potion ready, Magnus poured it into a small jar and offered it to Alec. The Shadowhunter took it from him and kissed the back of his hand.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

And Magnus’ heart broke, aching at the gesture. A lump built in his throat and he swallowed hard. He shook his head and whispered, “Nothing to thank me for.”

Alec downed the liquid in one quick go and slammed the jar down as his lungs caught fire. He squeezed his eyes shut.

It pained Magnus to see him like that. He waved a hand over Alec’s throat lessening the burn. He placed a gentle kiss there and waved his hand once again, this time over Alec’s forehead trying to soothe his dizziness. Magnus placed a soft kiss on Alec’s temple and whispered, “I’m sorry, darling. I’m sorry that you have to endure this. I wish I could take away all your pain.”

Alec leaned into him and said, “I think I’m gonna go lie down.”

Magnus took his hand and led him upstairs to the bed. Alec lay down and closed his eyes. Magnus lay down beside him and gently rubbed Alec’s temple uttering words of magic quietly, lulling him to sleep so he wouldn’t have to endure the discomfort. Before long Alec’s features relaxed as he fell asleep. Magnus lay there studying his peaceful face. He ran his hand into Alec’s hair smoothing out the tangles. He let his fingers brush his soft skin, down over his clothed chest. Magnus stayed there listening to Alec’s steady breaths, contemplating the situation they were in. It had been days since the last time Roxanna had contacted him.

_What if her lead would prove useless?_

Magnus was preparing himself to face his father. He looked over at Alec, his long lashes resting against his cheekbones.

“I won’t let you die, angel. _Malaikatku indah._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indonesian
> 
> Malaikatku indah - My beautiful angel


	11. Of Love and Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the cure is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I appreciate all your feedback and comments. If you wanna look me up on twitter and share your thoughts there you can find me @fearless_colors 
> 
> Happy reading :-)

_Look at love_

_How it tangles_

_With the one fallen in love_

_Look at spirit_

_How it fuses with earth_

_Giving it new life_

 

His eyes were tracing the words in the solitude of the night. A warm breeze soothing his bare skin, fireflies dancing around the fountain, the chirp of crickets the only sound breaking the silence.

He couldn’t sleep. He was too restless. He had decided to find solace in Rumi’s words, to perhaps quiet the tempest of his thoughts.

 

_Why think separately_

_Of this life and the next_

_When one is born from the last_

 

Alec stirred and opened his eyes. His hand searched for Magnus but only cold sheets met his fingers. He lifted his head and looked around the dark room. The only source of light was the moonlight peeking through the soft curtains that were moving with the warm breeze. He could make out Magnus’ figure sitting in the balcony, his head bowed.

Alec slowly crawled out of bed and walked to the open French doors.

 

_My beloved grows_

_Right out of my own heart_

_How much more union can there be_

_Come on sweetheart_

_Let’s adore one another_

_Before there is no more_

_Of you and me_

 

“Hey,” said Alec quietly.

Magnus turned his head and saw Alec’s tall frame hovering in the open doors. He looked sleepy, his t-shirt wrinkled in the front.

“Hey,” replied Magnus with a soft smile.

“What are you doing?” asked Alec as he came closer and crouched down by Magnus, crossing his arms atop the armrest.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“You’re reading poetry?”

“Yes. Rumi. Even an immortal seeks the meaning of life, Alexander,” said Magnus closing the book. “At least sometimes.”

Then he looked down at Alec whose head was resting on his arms gazing up at him, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

“Why did you wake up? Is your head still bothering you?” asked Magnus, frowning with concern.

Alec shook his head. “No, I’m not dizzy anymore.”

“Cat is coming in the morning?”

“Yeah,” nodded Alec looking down.

A silence lingered between them, nothing but the sound of crickets.

“You wanna go for a swim?” said Magnus suddenly.

Alec looked up at him surprised. “What- now?”

Magnus hummed. “Yes. Now.”

Alec laughed. “Ok.”

Magnus put the book away and stood up. He walked over to the steps leading down to the garden. Turing around he said, “Come then, Alexander.”

Alec stood up and together they headed to the pool.

At the pool Magnus shrugged out of his robe, exposing his honey-smooth skin to the night and stepped into the water. For a moment Alec simply stood there admiring the warlock who had his back to him. Taking a deep breath he took off his shirt and pants and joined Magnus.

The water was cool and it sent a chill over him.

“It’s cold,” he said shivering.

Suddenly there was a blue glow underneath the surface. Alec’s eyes grew wide in astonishment. The water's temperature changed and Alec felt warm all over. He flashed a crooked smile looking at Magnus. The warlock threw his head back with laughter and swam away. Alec laughing followed him. They swam together for a fwhile, laughing, free of any worries.

Magnus came up for air, pushing his wet hair back.

“I’d forgotten how much fun this can be.”

Alec, catching his breath, said, “Yeah, it is fun.”

“I think I just needed a partner to lure me in,” teased Magnus.

They were hovering in the center, slowly moving their limbs in the water. Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. Magnus’ laughter was like a symphony filling the air. Alec’s eyes followed a pattern tracing the warlock’s features: The small wrinkles around his slanted eyes, the bridge of his nose, the hills of his cheeks down to the dimples around his mouth, his soft wet lips, his striking jawline and his Adam’s apple.

Alec was mesmerized by him.

When he moved his eyes back up to Magnus’ face he realized that the warlock was watching him too. His skin caught fire as he stared into Magnus’ eyes. They were glowing in the darkness, like a feline predator.

Magnus slowly moved towards him, his eyes registering every part of Alec’s face, his eyes a darker blue in the dimness, desire slowly creeping up in his guileless orbs staring back at him.

_The want. The need._

Alec moved closer, their knees brushing. Magnus lifted a hand to Alec’s forehead brushing the wet strands away. Alec’s breaths were shallow. He reached forward and wrapped an arm around Magnus. The warlock circled a hand around Alec’s neck, all the while not breaking eye contact with the Nephilim. They could feel each other’s breaths on their skins. Magnus could feel the heat radiating from Alec’s body.

Next thing he knew Alec was kissing him, hard and breathless. He wrapped both arms around Alec’s neck, holding onto him as Alec pulled him tightly to his chest, his hands clutching at Magnus’ back, not wanting to let go.

Magnus parted his lips capturing Alec’s mouth, quenching his desire. Chests pressed together they floated in the water kissing, their bodies causing ripples in the surface. Magnus raked his fingers through Alec’s wet hair, moaning, as all he could feel was Alec.

Alec there against him. Alec around him. He was drunk on everything Alec was; the broken bird freed from his cage yet struggling to survive.

The Shadowhunter broke the kiss only to drag his lips along Magnus’ jawline down to his neck, kissing it with fervor and adoration. The warlock tilted his head back, shutting his eyes.

 

_How could he let anything take this moment from him?_

_He would keep Alec alive, no matter the cost._

_He would keep him close._

 

Magnus gasped as Alec bit down on his shoulder. Magnus kissed him again. He was almost leaning back, the warm water coming up to his ears. Suddenly he felt his back hit the wall at the end of the pool, Alec pressing him against it. There was no escaping the Shadowhunter and Magnus didn’t want to. He was exactly where it felt right.

“Is this what will happen every time we come for a swim?” murmured Magnus between kisses.

Alec broke into laughter burying his face in Magnus’ neck. The warlock joined in, hands on Alec’s shoulders. Then Alec was kissing him again, gentle and soft and long.

 

_This was not a mere desire of the flesh._

_This was different._

_Magnus could no longer lie to himself._

_He had fallen in love with Alec._

 

* * *

 

It felt hot and stuffy. The ceiling fan was not going to be enough to keep the heat at bay this summer. Summers in Idris were always hot and humid. Maybe Magnus could conjure up a special ice chandelier to make the room cooler. But would it constantly require his magic to work? If yes, then he would get exhausted, so not a possible solution then. How _did_ his magic work actually? Alec was contemplating the possibilities when he heard Magnus groan at his shoulder. He turned his head to the side. Magnus’ hair was a mess.

 _My fault_ , Alec thought to himself and stifled a laugh.

“Why is it morning already? We just fell asleep,” mumbled the warlock, his voice muffled by Alec’s shoulder.

Alec chuckled and moved to get up but Magnus stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Stay. Just a moment longer.”

Alec slumped back onto the sheets.

“But Cat will be here any minute now.”

“Cat won’t mind to wait a little,” said Magnus lifting his head to peck Alec’s lips.

“I’m sure…she has…better…things to do…than…examining me,” Alec managed to say trying to escape Magnus’ lazy mouth.

He finally untangled himself from the warlock and got up from the bed pulling on his pants. He settled for the navy button-down shirt hanging over the back of a chair since he couldn’t find his t-shirt.

As he was buttoning up the shirt he felt two soft and strong arms embracing him from behind. Nimble fingers started to undo his pants.

“No, Magnus, what are you doing?”

But the warlock had already unzipped his pants and his fingers were finding their way inside. Alec’s breath hitched. Magnus bit down on his earlobe gingerly. Alec’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Ma-magnus…we don’t have time,” he breathed.

The sly warlock continued his ministrations and whispered, “It’ll be quick. I promise.”

Alec’s hand shot up to the back of Magnus’ head, holding him there. Magnus dragged Alec back to bed to prove to him that he could keep his promise.

 

* * *

 

Catarina was standing by the glass windows when Alec, somewhat disheveled, entered the hall.

“Morning, Cat. Sorry that you had to wait.”

Catarina Loss turned around and walked over to him.

“Morning. Long night?”

Alec started to stutter, not knowing what to say. Catarina’s eyes fell on Alec’s misbuttoned shirt and suddenly she was up to speed on the situation.

“It’s all right, sweetie. I didn’t have to wait too long,” she reassured him. “Shall we?”

Alec, half embarrassed, half relieved, said, “Yeah…um…sorry. Yeah, let’s go.”

 

When Alec stripped down to his underwear and lay down, Catarina caught sight of little bruises on Alec’s body, a couple on his chest, one on his right ribcage and another on his hipbone. She averted her eyes and cleared her throat.

Alec gave her a nod. The warlock sent a wave of magic over Alec’s body. As usual the first thing Catarina felt was the distinct quality of the Angel blood. Everything looked the same except…she frowned suddenly.

“What is it?” Alec asked.

“Do you still take the potion?”

“Yeah. I just had it yesterday. Why?”

Catarina took a deep breath and focused on sending a stronger ripple. The white swirls thickened around the Shadowhunter’s frame. The warlock shook her head.

“I don’t understand. How?” she said under her breath but Alec heard it anyway.

“What, Cat? _Tell me,”_ said Alec, a little panicked.

Catarina reeled her magic back and opened her eyes. Looking down at Alec she spoke. “The black clusters are back.”

Alec paled. “What?”

“They’re back and…and even harder than before. I…I don’t understand.”

Alec swallowed, already back on his feet. Numb, he pulled his pants back on and said, “Wha- so…so this means the potion doesn’t work anymore?”

Catarina, her face worried, looked at him and said, “It appears to be the case. I have to tell Magnus.”

Without further ado she left the room and found Magnus in the main hall, casually sitting on the sofa, his legs stretched over the coffee table petting Chairman Meow. Alec followed. Magnus looked up and his smile died on his lips when he saw Catarina and Alec’s expressions.

“What’s wrong?”

Catarina exhaled and broke the news to her friend.

“The clusters are back.”

Magnus stopped petting the cat and pulled his legs back sitting up straight.

“What? But that can’t be!”

Alec, hands in his pockets, was leaning against the wall looking at Magnus. The warlock looked from him to Catarina, then back to him.

“Alec’s been drinking that potion without a miss. How is that possible, Cat?”

Catarina hugging her arms replied, “I don’t know, Magnus. I can’t wrap my head around it either. The potion has lost its effect.”

Magnus set the Chairman down on the floor and stood up. His eyes moved immediately to Alec who stood there, quiet, staring at the floor.

“Alexander, this doesn’t mean anything,” tried Magnus even though he knew it was pointless.

Alec, not meeting his eyes, shrugged his lips and nodded. Magnus knew he didn’t believe it.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” said Alec dryly and without looking at either of the warlocks he turned and left.

“I’m sorry,” offered Catarina, her face grief-stricken. She stepped closer and laid her hand on Magnus’ back, rubbing it comfortingly.

“I can’t lose him, Cat.”

“I know,” she said laying her head on Magnus’ shoulder. “Did Roxanna contact you?”

“No. I’m afraid her lead has met a dead end.”

“Ahh, just wait a couple more days before doing anything, Magnus,” urged Catarina looking up at her friend.

Magnus looked at her worried eyes.

“Please,” she pleaded.

Without a word Magnus simply nodded, letting out a breath. Catarina rested her head back on his shoulder, her arms looped with Magnus’.

“By the way, go easy on those hickeys. You’ve bruised up that boy’s skin.”

 

* * *

 

At night Alec and Magnus were lying together amongst midnight-blue sheets, both awake but silent, Alec’s back resting against Magnus’ chest. The warlock had an arm around him, Alec idly playing with Magnus’ fingers. Every now and then Magnus would lean down and place a gentle kiss on Alec’s shoulder.

_How much longer did they have together?_

“Can you read me that poem you were reading last night?” asked Alec quietly.

He hadn’t talked much after Cat had left that morning, mostly quiet all day, spending hours in the library reading. Therefore Magnus was glad that Alec was speaking again.

“I know that one by heart,” replied Magnus.

“Then can you recite it to me?”

“With pleasure.”

He then kissed Alec’s shoulder and began.

“Look at life

How it tangles

With the one fallen in love…”

Rumi’s words flowed out of him in a musical rhythm, captivating his listener. Magnus’ voice calmed Alec’s troubled mind. The Shadowhunter’s eyelids were getting heavy. Sleep was inviting him to the land of dreams.

“…My beloved grows

Right out of my own heart

How much mo-”

Suddenly a rustling sound interrupted him. Both men turned toward the sound.

Right above the bedside table a few red and orange sparks were popping up. A moment later there was a glowing flame with a little note in the middle; a fire message.

Magnus sat up and reached out to take the note. The flame immediately disappeared. Magnus unfolded the paper. His heart dropped. It was a message from Roxanna.

Alec sat up behind him.

“What is it?”

“It’s a message from Roxanna,” said Magnus while perusing the content. He gave a low exhale and turned his head back to Alec. “Sh-she has found the cure.”

Alec gave him a bewildered look, his mind not able to process what he had just heard.

“Wha…” He couldn’t speak.

Magnus cupped his face with both hands and kissed him hard.

“Roxanna’s found the cure! She’ll be here tomorrow night!”

Magnus was beaming. Alec’s face slowly lit up with a lopsided grin. Magnus crashed his lips with Alec’s, pushing the Shadowhunter back down on the mattress, kissing him enthusiastically.

 

There it was at last. The long awaited cure. The cure that would give Alec his life back. The cure that would give him a chance to be with Magnus.

 

* * *

 

The moment they had all been waiting for was here. Catarina, Ragnor, Amun were all sitting in the main hall chatting and sipping on cocktails that Magnus was making.

“What on earth have you put in this, Magnus? I remember you feeding me one of these once and it made me go double green,” said Ragnor, never shying away from the dramatics.

“You know your lack of trust in me, Ragnor, is quite hurtful,” retorted Magnus as he was mixing a drink for himself.

While Ragnor continued telling stories about how Magnus always tricked him into drinking this and that to Catarina and an amused Amun, Alec walked over to Magnus, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Don’t believe a word he says,” warned Magnus pouring his cocktail.

Alec, chuckling, agreed.

Magnus seeing through him said, “You’re nervous?”

“Yeah.”

“You want one of these to calm your nerves?”

“No, thanks. I don’t think I can get anything down at the moment.”

Magnus took his hand, gave it a squeeze and said, “I’m here.”

For some reason those two simple words coming from Magnus calmed Alec tremendously. As if that was all he’d needed to hear. He smiled at Magnus gratefully.

Then there came a female voice ringing through the hall.

“Sorry, I’m late.”

Roxanna walked in wearing a turquoise blouse over black slacks with shiny pumps. Her hair was in a long fishtail over one shoulder.

“Finally, the Queen of Persia graces us with her presence,” called out Ragnor. “We’ve been waiting for you for an _hour_ , Roxanna.”

“I hadn’t seen my husband for nearly two weeks. I am allowed to be late.”

“Hey _jigar_ ,” greeted Roxanna as she hugged Magnus.

“Hey, Roxy.”

She then looked to Alec standing by Magnus’ side. “Well well, the famous Alexander. I finally get to meet you,” exclaimed the Persian with a big smile.

“Hello,” said Alec smiling back.

“Come here,” said Roxanna before she drew Alec into a hug. The Shadowhunter was startled, eyebrows shot up. He looked to Magnus who only shrugged with amusement.

“Now Magnus, I need one of your delicious cocktails before we do this,” said Roxanna letting go of Alec.

After exchanging pleasantries with the other warlocks Roxanna sat on the arm of the sofa by Amun, sipping on her drink.

“You might wanna get comfortable, Magnus. The story I’m about to tell you will take a while,” she declared.

Magnus came and sat down next to Alec on the sofa. Chairman Meow was peacefully napping on the ottoman.

“So I traveled back home. My husband and I hadn’t been there since the Revolution in 1978 and what a mess the Mundanes have made of my country…But all these years I’ve kept my contacts there. Through Azar I tracked down an old warlock named Goharbanoo, who’s been alive for a very long time. She has even worked with Avicenna! She lives outside of Kerman, deep in the mountains. She’s not exactly fond of visitors. She turned me away twice but my persistence finally paid off and she let me in.”

Alec couldn’t believe it. This woman had traveled all the way to another continent in search of a cure for him. A warlock, a Downworlder he was once taught to count as a lesser being than himself, a Shadowhunter. Roxanna hadn’t even met Alec in person before this night yet she had gone through obstacles for him. True, it had everything to do with Magnus. He was one of her oldest friends but nonetheless if she hadn’t cared they would be still searching for a cure.

“Do you mind getting me another one of these, _jigar_?” asked Roxanna.

“Of course not, darling,” replied Magnus and got up to mix another drink for her.

Handing her glass to Magnus Roxanna continued, “Azar had already told me that Goharbanoo was very accomplished in the art of dark magic. She had once been one of Lilith’s top vessels.”

Alec was hunched forward listening intently to Roxanna’s story. Magnus handed her the drink and sat back down next to Alec, leaning back, with his hand resting on the small of his back. Alec was glad for the contact.

“She doesn’t practice dark magic anymore. She’s tired and bitter. When I told her of your situation, Alec, she simply said ‘black magic’.”

“It’s no surprise that Vikarius would go for that,” said Amun.

Hearing Vikarius’ name sent a shiver over Alec. Involuntarily he clenched his jaw. Magnus gently rubbed his fingers on Alec’s back, a gesture only Alec was aware of. No one else in the room could see it.

“I think we all knew deep down that it was dark magic,” stated Ragnor.

“This curse goes back all the way to the Zoroastrians in Ancient Persia, Goharbanoo told me.”

Roxanna took a sip of her cocktail and began.

“The story I’m about to tell you is one very few people know about. There was once a young warlock, Gaya, who fell in love with a Shadowhunter named Delbar.”

“Well, this part is oddly familiar,” mumbled Ragnor quietly, who received a jab in the side from Catarina.

 Alec felt Magnus’ fingers press into his back tensely.

“They kept their love a secret because it was highly forbidden for a Shadowhunter to fall in love with a Downworlder. If anyone would find out Delbar would be stripped of her runes, shunned, and exiled forever. And Gaya…would be tortured and burned alive.”

Everyone’s face was stricken with shock and horror at the savagery of the consequences.

“Gaya and Delbar were madly in love with each other. They had even come up with a plan to run away so that no one would find them. Until one day Delbar broke the news to Gaya that she was to be engaged to a Shadowhunter her family had chosen for her. It was the most devastating news. She lay with Gaya one last time and had him swear to leave so that they would never see each other again. Reluctant and broken hearted, Gaya agreed, but the next day he was called upon for his services at the court.” Roxanna turned to Alec and added, “You see back then the Shadowhunters were indeed like royalties and lived in palaces.”

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I have read about that once.”

Roxanna smiled courteously and continued, “That was the worst thing since Gaya constantly saw Delbar at the court, his beloved tied to another man. Every day his hatred for the Shadowhunters grew stronger. He was going mad. And this is the part where the curse comes into play.”

Magnus straightened up in his spot and leaned forward in anticipation. Roxanna sighed deeply and stood up.

“If he could not have her then no one would. Driven mad with jealousy and hatred, Gaya turned to something he had always stayed away from. Black magic.”

“The demise of the good,” noted Amun with a sigh.

Roxannna looked at him and said, “Yes. Seeing Delbar belonging to another was a stab wound he never recovered from. Thus he went to one of the Zoroastrian fire temples and called upon the powers of Hell, _Angra Mainyu_ , or as it is later called, the _Ahriman_.”

“The Devil,” added Magnus.

 Alec turned to look at him, then back at Roxanna who continued, “Yes. The Ahriman offered Gaya a poison that would be the deadliest of all, one that made sure the Shadowhunter would not survive.”

Alec’s palms were hot with sweat. Magnus next to him was tense, their contact broken.

“One night Gaya tainted the Shadowhunter’s wine with the poison and awaited the result patiently. The Shadowhunter fell sick after a week and his condition worsened day after day. No Silent Brother, no warlock could cure him. Delbar, herself, asked Gaya for help, telling him she was pregnant. That just fueled Gaya’s hatred even more. She was carrying something he could have never given her; a child. So he told her what he had done. Stricken with grief, blaming herself for everything, Delbar hung herself that night. The news of his beloved’s death devastated Gaya. Seeing no point in living on any longer he confessed everything to Delbar’s father which resulted in his death by fire.”

“This is the most tragic story I’ve ever heard and I have heard quite a few of those,” claimed Catarina.

“What happened to the Shadowhunter?” asked Alec.

“He died soon after.”

“Roxy, you said there’s a cure. What is the antidote?” asked Magnus, his expression unreadable.

Roxanna crossed her arms, her expression changing into one of worry.

“Before they burned Gaya alive, they made him reveal the antidote.”

“If he revealed the antidote then why did the Shadowhunter die?” asked Amun.

“Because there’s a catch,” said Roxanna regarding him.

“What catch?” asked Magnus frowning.

Alec’s heart was hammering in his chest.

_So then everything was not over. The “if” had not left the equation yet._

“It requires the earth of five places with the strongest energy fields in the world.”

“I don’t see the catch,” commented Ragnor.

Looking at him Roxanna explained, “The catch is,” she turned her gaze in Alec and Magnus’ direction, “It also requires the blood of a parabatai.”

Alec stopped breathing for a moment.

_The blood of a parabatai…Jace. But he didn’t know where Jace was._

Everyone went still. Alec felt as if he was suffocating, as if someone was crushing his lungs.

“Gaya had planned it well. Or should I say the Ahriman had planned it well. Not every Shadowhunter has a parabatai. That’s the catch. That’s why the poison is one of the worst if not _the_ worst,” said Roxanna.

“That’s why Delbar’s husband died even with the knowledge of the antidote,” commented Catarina. “But if-” she broke off looking at Alec, covering her mouth, tears pooling in her eyes.

Ragnor was looking down, speechless. Amun’s lips were a hard line. Roxanna was looking at Magnus with a broken heart.

Magnus knew Alec had a parabatai. He had seen his rune on plenty of occasions. But Alec had never really talked about his parabatai and Magnus had never brought it up. In fact he never even mentioned Alec’s family because he knew it was a painful subject for Alec. He wanted Alec to approach the subject of his own accord, whenever he felt ready.

Now, they had to discuss the subject of parabatai, whether Alec was ready or not. His life depended on it.

“I-uh…I think...” Alec finally spoke though he never finished his sentence. He abruptly stood up. “I…uhm…I’m gonna…”

Avoiding looking at anyone, eyebrows furrowed, he left the room.

“Magnus,” began Roxanna pleadingly.

“Alec _does_ have a parabatai,” said Magnus looking up at her.

“What?” said Amun, shocked.

“Or _had_. I don’t know. He hasn’t really talked about it,” said Magnus standing up, his arms coming up in frustration. His expression was still unreadable. _Anger? Frustration? Exhaustion?_

“Why would he do this to that poor boy?” asked Catarina of no one in particular.

“Because he’s a sick bastard, Cat. That’s why,” said Magnus, the anger now evident in his voice. With that he turned on his heels and went after Alec.

 

He found the Shadowhunter in no other place than the library. Alec had his back to him, hands gripping the top of the armchair in front of the fireplace. Magnus closed the door behind him and took a step forward.

“Alexander,” he began.

“Why did you save me?”

_“What?”_

“Why? Why did you bring me here, Magnus?” said Alec turning around.

_Where were these questions coming from?_

Before Magnus could answer Alec continued, “You should have just left me with him.”

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“So he could have continued violating you every night?” snapped Magnus.

Alec clenched his jaw.

“You wouldn’t have known. No one would’ve found out about the poison. You would’ve continued on with your life.”

“Wha-Alec…what are you _saying?”_ said Magnus incredulously, his brain not processing Alec’s words.

“All the endless hours, all that wasted time, Magnus!”

Alec’s voice went up an octave. He was fighting the lump in his throat. Alec’s words felt like a slap in his face.

“Risking your reputation, your _life._ Making enemies for yourself. Why? _Why_   _Magnus?”_ Alec shouted.

“Because  _I love you_ ,” Magnus shouted back.

The room went quiet suddenly, the two men staring at each other. Alec’s breaths were coming in fast and short intervals. He was looking at Magnus with utter disbelief.

“Wha-” he barely breathed out.

“I love you,” repeated Magnus in an almost hushed tone, his voice faltering.

He walked toward Alec and grabbed his face with both hands.

“And if you even think for one second that I will let him take you from me you’re terribly mistaken,” said Magnus through gritted teeth, his cat eyes piercing through Alec, his fingertips pressing into Alec’s skin.

The Shadowhunter’s eyes were glossy with tears, staring back into the warlock’s eyes.

Then Magnus kissed him, hard and urgent. Alec’s arms came up to wrap around Magnus’ waist. Parting his lips Magnus poured his love into the kiss, wanting to make Alec understand just how much he cared for him. He would kiss Alec a thousand times more if it made the Shadowhunter believe his words, if it meant to wipe away his doubts.

Magnus pulled away, leaning his forehead against Alec’s, his hands still holding the younger man’s face.

“I would do anything for you,” said Magnus through his breaths. “Anything,” he breathed against Alec’s lips and captured his mouth softly.

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat, still not able to speak, and pulled away to bury his face in Magnus’ neck. Magnus wrapped his arms around him, holding him warm and safe. His Shadowhunter. His Alexander.

 

* * *

 

In the quiet of the night, in the hushed hours of peace, Alec writhed in Magnus’ lap, their bodies connected. Their pants and moans like a symphony breaking the silence. Magnus’ hands sliding up the Shadowhunter’s scorched body, setting it ablaze with every touch. Alec’s muscles rippling under his sweat-beaded skin, he would grab and clutch at the warlock, his senses running amok. Magnus planted hushed kisses on Alec’s shoulders, holding him as the Shadowhunter drowned himself in the pool of pleasure; a half-angel and a half-demon melding together, becoming one.

Alec’s head was thrown back, mouth agape, exposing his neck, the large rune hovering on his sweat-slicked skin and Magnus latched his lips to Alec’s throat, tasting the sweat, and breathing against his skin murmured, “Are you close, angel?”

Alec, fingers digging into Magnus’ scalp, nodded and shook his head at the same time, whimpering.

Magnus, fingers running a line along Alec’s spine, soothed, “Shhh…it’s all right, angel.” A gentle kiss at the base of his throat. “Let go, darling. Let go,” he whispered taking Alec into his gentle hand.

Desire at peak, the angel spread his wings, floating above ground.

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus, cradling his head in his arms tightly as the ecstasy washed over him, all the while wrapped in the loving embrace of his demon.

Panting, Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, “I love you.”

Magnus’ heart thumped and the cord of desire snapped inside him as he flooded his Shadowhunter, his fingertips digging into his skin.

“I love you,” Alec said again, easing his grip on Magnus.

Magnus, unable to hold on any longer, dragged Alec with him as he slumped back onto the mattress. Alec just lay there on top of him, their limbs tangled, as his breaths slowly evened out their rhythm. Magnus gently ran his hands along Alec’s back, planting small kisses on top of his head. They slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by the steady heartbeats of one another.

 

The cure was found but Alec was not saved. Not yet. His life depended on a drop of Jace’s blood. His parabatai.

They had to find him and find him soon. Since the potion had lost its effect, the clock of Alec’s life had started ticking. Amidst of love confessions a dark shadow had loomed over Alec’s life, ready to take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The poem Magnus reads is "Life and Death" by Rumi
> 
> \- Here you can read up more about Zoroastrianism if you are interested: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoroastrianism


	12. Descending Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Jace begins. But time is running out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for sticking around and bearing with me. It was a long break but now we're back on track :-)
> 
> The story is taking its sad and inevitable course, guys. But we shall come to happy times again.
> 
> Be strong and happy reading :-)

Alec opened his eyes to a pair of yellow cat-eyes staring back at him. His lips tugged into a soft smile.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

Magnus was lying on his side facing him. His soft hair was sprawled on the pillow, traces of glitter visible on his temple.

Alec just lay there watching him, his blue eyes tracing every line of Magnus’ face. There was something in the warlock’s eyes.

_Worry._

Magnus laid a hand on Alec’s face, his thumb brushing his cheekbone. He didn’t speak, and after a moment he merely rose and headed for the shower, leaving Alec staring after him.

The silence continued into breakfast. Neither Alec nor Magnus spoke a word. The only words exchanged were those between them and the maids.

“Here you go, Master Lightwood,” said Leila as she put a plate of sunny side up eggs with a few slices of tomatoes on the side in front of Alec.

“Thank you.”

Alec silently watched as Nanami filled Magnus’ cup with coffee.

“Thanks, Nanami.”

After putting the coffee cake and the strawberries on the table Leila followed Nanami out of the room.

Without a word Magnus started on his breakfast. It was very unusual for him to be so quiet. That was not how the warlock usually behaved. Alec knew something was off. He just didn’t know what exactly. He awkwardly picked up his knife and fork and began to eat.

Yet he could barely swallow his bites. He watched as Magnus buttered his toast and spread the strawberry jam over it. The warlock on the other hand was paying him no attention.

Alec reviewed the events of the night before in his head.

_How his life depended on Jace’s blood._

_How Magnus had held him in the library telling him he would do anything for him. That he loved him._

At last Magnus put his cup down and clasping his fingers he leaned forward and said, “I think it’s time you tell me about your parabatai, Alexander.”

Alec swallowed his bite, holding onto the cutlery in his hands. Magnus was finally looking at him. His expression was serious but the worry Alec had seen in his eyes earlier was still there.

He cleared his throat, setting his fork and knife down.

“His name is Jace. Jace Herondale.”

“Herondale?” asked Magnus narrowing his eyes.

“Yes. Stephen Herondale’s son.”

Magnus nodded.

“Did you know him? Jace’s father?”

“I knew _of_ him. But I’ve known other Herondales in my lifetime,” said Magnus sitting back in his chair. He idly touched his silver bracelet with the turquoise stones on it, his gaze far off into the memory of friends long since gone; Will. James. Lucie. Cecily.

He sighed and raised his eyes back to Alec again. Brilliant blue gazing back at him, curious and sad and full of words unspoken.

“Do you know what happened to Jace?” asked Magnus.

Alec shook his head.

“After they took us away we stayed together for three years. But then…he and I were separated. The day I…I was given to Vikarius was the last time I saw him.”

Alec lowered his eyes. The flood of memories rushing to him. Unpleasant memories.

“Jace was the best fighter I knew,” said Alec in a thick voice. “I know he’s out there somewhere. My rune hasn’t faded.”

He was now looking at Magnus again and trying to swallow the knot in his throat. The last time he had mentioned Jace was to Isabelle a couple of days ago. But his parabatai had never left his thoughts.

“What does he look like? I assume like his father, blond hair and blue eyes?”

“No, his eyes are golden. And he has a star mark on the front of his left shoulder,” explained Alec while showing the spot to Magnus.

Magnus nodded and rose from his chair, adjusting his vest, the chains and necklaces dangling around his neck.

“Where are you going?”

“The Council,” said Magnus making his way to the door.

Alec grabbed his wrist looking up at him.

“How are you going to find him?”

Magnus could see desperation and flickering hope in Alec’s eyes. He pursed his lips.

“I’m not sure, Alexander. But I’m going to find him.”

Alec nodded and let go of his wrist.

He had faith in Magnus and knew that the warlock would do everything in his power to find Jace.

Jace was his last hope at survival.

 

* * *

 

Magnus arrived at the Council with the hope of talking to Grand Master Petros. As he was walking up the stairs he saw Malcolm Fade in the company of Vikarius and Grand Master Jerome descending the stairs across the hall. He clenched his jaw seeing the man who had caused Alec all that pain, the man who had robbed him of his life. Magnus still wished to deal with Vikarius but for now all his focus had to be on Alec and on finding his parabatai. With renewed determination he made it to Grand Master’s office.

“Hello, Magnus. Please, come in.”

“Thank you, Grand Master,” said Magnus as he closed the door behind him.

“Have a seat,” offered the older man.

Magnus sat down in the leather armchair, crossing his legs.

“What can I do for you? Would you like a drink?”

Magnus politely declined the offer and said, “It’s about Alec.”

 

* * *

 

The morning turned out to be cooler than expected. It was a nice day outside and Alec used the opportunity to practice with his bow.

Aside from an annoying coughing fit after breakfast he was feeling good. He practiced for a little more than an hour, hitting his target on every shot. He was feeling determined and hopeful.

He had to.

Now with the sun shining directly above his head he decided to go inside for a shower. Besides it was lunch time soon and Magnus would be home. He was anxiously waiting for the warlock to come back, hopefully with good news.

When he walked inside the cool air of the ceiling fans greeted him. It felt nice. Chairman Meow was enjoying the cool temperatures napping on the ottoman.

Alec smiled and ran his hand on the cat’s soft fur when Leila came offering him a glass of peach iced tea. He gratefully accepted the drink and downed it in one go. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and handing the glass back to the maid said, “Thank you. I needed that.”

“I thought you might do, sir. Master Bane shouldn’t be long now. Lunch will be served shortly.”

Alec nodded and went to his room to take a shower. Although he no longer slept in that room he still had his clothes and belongings there. Discarded of his clothes he stepped into the shower, letting the cool water wash away the sweat and refresh his heated pores.

 

* * *

 

“I am speechless, Magnus. This is pure malice,” expressed Grand Master Petros after having heard the story of the poison and the cure.

He was indeed shocked. As Roxanna had mentioned very few people knew that story.

“Grand Master, I have to find Jace Herondale. I won’t let Alec die. I won’t let Vikarius have the satisfaction of killing him.”

Grand Master Petros rested his elbows on his desk clasping his fingers, the Great Council ring standing out against his dark skin.

“You really love that boy, don’t you?”

Magnus gave a curt nod. The older warlock sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“The Council keeps records of all Shadowhunters, a registry of sort.”

Magnus’ grim expression changed into one of shock and disbelief.

“We keep these books in the Higher Archives. Only the elite members have access to them.”

He opened a drawer and took out a bronze key and placed it on the table in front of Magnus.

“I’m giving this to you so you may look through the registrations.”

Magnus eagerly took the key.

“They are alphabetized by the masters’ last name. So it will take you some time to go through everything,” noted Grand Master while writing down some things on a paper.

“I understand,” said Magnus standing up.

The older warlock signed the paper and stamped the Great Council’s seal at the bottom and handed the paper to Magnus.

“Here. This is your entry permission to the Higher Archives. Beatrice will let you in.”

“I don’t know how to thank you, Grand Master.”

“I hope you can save him, Magnus.”

“I will,” said Magnus with certainty. And with that he took his leave.

 

* * *

 

Refreshed, Alec wrapped a towel around his waist while his mind ran off with thoughts of the night before.

_How in the peak of desire he had whispered the words ‘I love you’ in Magnus’ ear._

Alec stood there in front of the mirror staring at his own reflection.

He loved Magnus and Magnus loved him.

This fact set the butterflies loose in his stomach. Finally, after years of abuse there was someone who truly cared for him. Someone who loved him.

There was only one obstacle left and then he could truly be with Magnus.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a cough. Then another and another.

_Damned coughing fits. Again._

His eyes fell on the little red dots on the sink.

Another cough.

He covered his mouth with his hand and turned on the faucet scooping water and drank to soothe his throat.

But he coughed again and when removed his hand from his mouth he saw blood. When he looked up in the mirror he saw blood staining his lips.

He paled.

_The poison._

“No!” he muttered under his breath. “No!”

Every thought that had crossed his mind a few minutes ago, shattered into pieces.

There, he suddenly heard Magnus’ musical voice ringing through the corridor, talking to Leila.

Alec panicked and quickly washed his hands and the evidence of blood. Then he slipped on a pair of dark brown pants when there came a knock.

“Alexander?”

“C-come in!” called Alec, putting on a gray t-shirt.

The doorknob turned and Magnus walked in.

Alec’s heart was still beating like a drum but he tried his best to appear composed and relaxed.

“You’re back.”

Magnus smiled and walked over to him.

“Of course! You don’t think I would miss lunch with you, did you?”

Alec smiled and ran his hands through his wet hair.

“You look pale. Are you all right?” asked Magnus, eyebrows furrowed, scrutinizing Alec’s face.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Alec trying to appear aloof. “Did you find anything?”

Magnus’ eyes lingered on his face suspiciously for moment longer and then he said, “I did. Come! I’ll tell you about it over lunch.”

 

* * *

 

“So how are you going to go through two hundred volumes of registrations?” asked Alec as Leila cleared their plates.

Magnus put one last olive in his mouth and said, “Ragnor will help me. I’m meeting him in an hour. We can’t waste any time.”

Alec nodded. Magnus pushed his chair back and stood.

“Would you like some dessert, Master Bane?” said Nanami approaching.

“I don’t think I’ve left any room for dessert. Please, tell Zachariah that the duck was as exquisite as ever.”

The maid nodded. “Will do, sir.” Then she turned to Alec. “How about you, Master Lightwood?”

“I’m quite full. Thank you.”

“Very well, sir.”

“Come, Alexander. I can think of plenty of pleasant things we can do in one hour,” teased Magnus when Nanami left the room. He reached out his hand to Alec.

Blushing, Alec took his hand and let Magnus lead the way.

While walking down the corridor Alec was laughing at one of Magnus’ jokes when suddenly everything became blurry for him.

He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Alec?” Magnus stopped, turning around. He laid a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I…” Alec rubbed his temple and opened his eyes finding the worried look on Magnus’ face. “It’s nothing.”

“Let me send for Catarina,” said Magnus laying a hand over Alec’s on his temple.

“There’s no need. I think it’s just the heat,” reassured Alec with a weak smile. He lowered his hand and held onto Magnus’ fingers. “Maybe I should just lie down for a bit.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

 

Magnus stayed at Alec’s side while the Shadowhunter lay down to rest. He stayed with him until it was time to leave for his meeting with Ragnor. Reluctantly he got up from the bed, kissing Alec’s forehead.

Before leaving he turned to Nanami, giving her a small round bottle.

“Nanami, put three drops of this in a glass of water and give it to Alexander when he wakes up. If anything happens, send for me right away.”

“Yes, sir. Understood.”

 

* * *

 

The Higher Archives were on the same level as the Main Archives. An elaborate door separated the two divisions. Magnus and Ragnor passed an arched corridor and were greeted by Beatrice, a petite young woman that had her auburn hair in a chignon.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. How may I help you?”

Magnus handed her the signed entry permission. After confirming the authenticity of the seal, Beatrice granted them access.

Inside everything looked different from the Main Archives. The floor was of white polished marble surrounded by six tall marble columns, each indicating a specific section; there were velvet banners with embroidered symbols hanging from each column. It was a bright room, light coming in from all directions through the high gothic windows. There was a large black circle on the floor that bore the sigil of the Great Council.

Magnus and Ragnor walked about the room, astonished, their footsteps echoing through the hall.

“So this is where all the forbidden fruits lie,” exclaimed Ragnor, hands stuffed in his long coat’s pockets.

He stopped at the column that bore the banner with the Angelic Rune on it.

“Well, look at this! This is where they keep all the Nephilim loot.”

Magnus turned in his direction and followed Ragnor to the glass doors. There was another barred iron gate securing the glass with a golden lock on the handles.

“Ha! Why am I not surprised?” said Magnus as he touched the lock. “Extra security!”

Ragnor stepped closer looking into the room from behind the bars. The enormous statue of the Angel Raziel carrying the Mortal Instruments stood in the center. There were steles, witchlights, seraph blades and numerous other Nephilim weapons laid out on marble shelves and bronze gilded racks. The Mortal Cup and the Mortal Sword were each housed in locked glass boxes displayed on pedestals on each side of the Angel statue.

“Of course! They have made sure that in case of the Angels’ children’s rebellion against us they don’t get their hands on these. Because this is their Achilles heel,” claimed the English warlock.

With one last look at the steles Magnus turned around.

“Let’s get to the stuff we really came here for.”

“Yes. Let us find this golden Herondale boy,” said Ragnor as he pointed to the banner with the scroll symbol.

 

* * *

 

_She still advanced, however, and with a languorous, voluptuous grace, said: -_

_“Come to me, Arthur. Leave these others and come to me. My arms are hungry for you. Come, and we can rest together. Come, my husband, come!”_

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He looked at the clock on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. It was half past four in the afternoon. He had been reading for nearly two hours now. His eyes were tired. He exhaled and leaned his head back, relaxing further into the cushioned armchair and closed his eyes.

He was not going to fall asleep. He was only going to rest his eyes a bit.

Or so he thought.

He was woken by the soft click of the double doors as Magnus quietly entered the library. Alec turned his head seeing the warlock approach him, so very elegantly and gracefully.

Magnus came and sat down on the sofa bench in front of him, a soft smile on his lips. Alec couldn’t but reciprocate the smile.

“How are you feeling?”

Alec cleared his throat. “I’m ok.”

Magnus glanced down at the open book in Alec’s lap. He turned it around and closed it.

“So you were spending time with Dracula and his brides?” asked Magnus raising his brows playfully.

Alec smiled crookedly and touched Magnus’ pale lavender scarf, gently tugging him forward.

“I’d rather spend it with you.”

Magnus followed willingly, his face closing distance with Alec’s and whispered, “Well, here I am, angel. I’m here, with you.”

Alec’s eyes dropping to his lips, the Shadowhunter pressed their lips together. A soft languid press of lips.

Magnus then slowly opened his mouth, feeling Alec’s lower lip between his own. Alec’s lips felt warm and soft. And Magnus wanted to never part with them.

As Alec kissed him deeper, his curious fingers gently skidded up Magnus’ chest, up to his face, resting there. He kissed him, tasting him; a hint of frankincense on his tongue.

Then Alec slowly detached his lips, his cheek brushing against Magnus’.

“I didn’t find him,” said Magnus in a low voice, resting his forehead against Alec’s.

Alec opened his eyes.

“Yet,” added Magnus.

Alec stayed quiet. Magnus pulled away looking at him.

“I will, Alexander. You believe me, don’t you?”

There was a plea in his voice. And worry. Worry, that Alec would give up.

The younger paused, his eyes cast down. Then he nodded.

“I believe you.”

After a moment of silence, Magnus rose and walked to the round Victorian end table near the desk, on which a vintage gramophone was placed. It had a beautiful cherry-colored body with a shiny gold horn. Alec watched how Magnus lifted the tonearm and placed it on the record. There came a soft crackling noise as the needle hit the vinyl disc and it started to play.

Magnus turned to Alec and held out his hand.

“Dance with me.”

_In the still of the night_

_I held you_

_Held you tight_

 

Alec’s lips tugged into a smile at the corners. He slowly walked up to Magnus and put his hand in his.

“I…I don’t know how to dance,” he admitted a bit embarrassed.

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist, placing a hand on the small of his back and pulled him a little closer.

“It’s easy. You just sway to the rhythm,” said Magnus as Alec rested his other hand on Magnus’ shoulder.

The Shadowhunter seemed nervous, strands of hair covering his forehead. Magnus held him firmly but gently against himself.

“Just follow my lead.”

“Ok.”

Magnus started a couple of steps to the right while swaying his body slowly. Alec was focused, trying to imitate Magnus’ movements.

“Oh sorry. I’m sorry,” he said nervously as he stepped on Magnus’ foot on accident.

Magnus gave a low chuckle.

“It’s ok. I’ll live.”

There was a faint blush on Alec’s cheeks as he bit his lip looking down.

“Relax, Alec,” soothed the warlock. “You’re doing great.”

Magnus reassured him further by rubbing small circles with his thumb on Alec’s back.

Slowly Alec’s nervousness subsided as he found his rhythm swaying along with the man holding him. His eyes wandered up again, resting on Magnus’ face, the golden orbs staring back at him.

_I’ll hope and I’ll pray_

_To keep_

_Your precious love_

_Well before the light_

 

“You’re doing great, Alexander,” said Magnus again.

“Am I?”

Magnus nodded with a soft smile and placed a kiss on Alec’s forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment longer. Then Alec buried his face in Magnus’ neck, leaning against him, all the while moving to the rhythm of the song.

_So before the Light_

_Hold me again_

_With all of your might_

 

Feeling Magnus’ heartbeats against his chest made Alec feel safe and loved. He tried not to give in to despair and fear of the unknown, or that these quiet and beautiful moments could very well be his last with Magnus.

There was a good chance Alec would never share another dance with Magnus again.

But no. Now he was trying to enjoy the warmth and safety of Magnus’ arms; the man who had risked and done so much for him. The man who was not giving up on him. The man who loved him.

 

* * *

 

During the next two days Ragnor and Magnus continued their search for Jace. It was quite a task going through two hundred books worth of names but Magnus never uttered a word of complaint. Naturally he was frustrated because every passing moment was precious. Because with every passing hour the poison was taking away an hour of Alec’s life.

“You know, at first I thought Alec was a Herondale. He certainly has the uncanny looks of Will,” said Ragnor, perched on a chair, his legs crossed, his eyes scanning the names on the page.

“I know. The resemblance is uncanny,” agreed Magnus hovering over the table, his black-polished finger dragging across a list of names.

“The Lightwoods were always such green-eyed monsters. Weren’t they?”

“They certainly were. But a Herondale _did_ marry into their family. Will’s sister, Cecily. Do you remember her?” said Magnus closing the book with a huff. He placed it back on the shelf and pulled another one out.

“I can’t say I recall her at this moment,” retorted Ragnor nonchalantly.

He suddenly uncrossed his legs, standing up.

“Herondale!” he said out loud walking to the table.

“What?” Magnus’ head snapped up. “You found him?”

Ragnor’s face fell.

“Let me see,” Magnus said taking the book out of his friend’s hand. “Anastasia Medvedova…Jace Herondale,” he read out the names. “Anastasia, she’s a warlock.”

“Yes. She’s also dead,” noted Ragnor.

 _“What?”_ Magnus snapped, scowling.

Ragnor sighed. “Her Mundane lover killed her last year.”

Magnus, furious, slammed his hand down on the table and looked back at the page.

“What is the asterisk for? There’s an asterisk next to Jace’s name.”

“The asterisk means he’s been sold again,” explained Ragnor.

“To whom?”

“It’s not recorded here.”

Magnus huffed in frustration.

“I came across some names with asterisks. Some of them had the new masters’ names next to them, some didn’t.”

Magnus pushed the book away, covering his face with his hands.

“Ahh, it means we have to keep looking,” he said, his voice muffled.

“We’ll keep looking,” comforted Ragnor, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Magnus opened the gates and made his way through the courtyard, drained and weary from hours and hours of studying hundreds of names.

Crushing the gravels under his feet he walked by the neatly groomed hedges on each side of the path. Leo did indeed do a splendid job at maintaining everything.

He was currently attending to the pansy flowerbed by the house entrance.

“Good afternoon, Master Bane.”

“Hello Leo. How’s your day been?”

“Very good, sir. I delivered the pastries to Master Lisimba’s house as you had requested.”

Magnus had completely forgotten about that. He had asked Leo to deliver a box of coconut pastries for Anis. They were his favorite. Magnus knew Amun was not going to be pleased with it but he loved to spoil Anis, so he gladly put up with Amun chastising him.

Magnus’ mouth quirked with a smile. “Thanks, Leo.”

The young man nodded in return.

As Magnus was about to turn to head up to the house, his eyes caught a movement across the gate on the other side of the road; a cloaked figure retreating back into the shadows.

“Did you see that?” said Magnus.

“I beg your pardon, sir?”

Magnus shook his head. “Nothing. I thought I saw something.” He turned his head. “You haven’t seen anyone suspicious around the property, have you?”

Leo paused, thinking. “No, sir. I haven’t noticed anything.”

Magnus hummed. “Just do me a favor and keep an eye out, will you?”

“Yes, of course, Master Bane.”

Grateful, Magnus took up the steps to the door, then, turned around.

“I think I don’t say this enough but you do a marvelous job with the garden, Leo.”

Leo flashed a big smile.

“Thank you very much, sir.”

Magnus threw a glance toward the gate and then went inside.

Chairman Meow greeted him as soon as he entered the hall.

“Oh so you _do_ remember me, huh?” he said and picked up the tabby, brushing his nose against the cat’s. “How come you’re not with Alec?” asked Magnus, rubbing the cat’s neck.

The Chairman only stared at him with his green eyes.

“Welcome back, Master Bane.”

Nanami walked in carrying a vase of fresh tulips.

“Hello, Nanami. Those look lovely.”

The maid set the vase on a tall end table in the hall and said, “Mistress Loss is with Master Lightwood right now. Would you like some refreshments?”

“Actually, Nanami, would you be as kind to pack a picnic basket? And tell Leo to have a carriage ready, please.”

Nanami left the room and Catarina emerged from the hallway.

“Hey, Cat,” greeted Magnus.

“Any success?” she asked putting her hair up in a ponytail.

Magnus shook his head, sighing, and put the tabby down.

‘No. Futile so far,” he admitted glumly. “Any changes with Alec?”

Catarina glanced back towards the hallway. Then looking at Magnus she said, “It’s not good. I didn’t tell him but the dark clusters are getting thicker in his lungs. He told me he coughed up _blood_ , Magnus!”

_“What? When?”_

“Ok, calm down, please. Magnus, don’t panic, ok?”

Magnus cursed under his breath.

“A couple of days ago. Here! Make this elixir and give it to him every night. Although I doubt it’ll be much effective,” said Catarina and handed Magnus a piece of paper.

They heard footsteps approaching.

“Magnus, if the clusters start building around his heart-” she broke off pursing her lips.

Magnus swallowed the knot in his throat.

“It won’t come to that, Cat,” he said firmly albeit there was a quivering to his voice.

“Magnus!” said Alec smiling.

He still looked pale, Magnus noticed. But he tried to mask his worry and presented his best smile. Alec came and stood beside him. Magnus linked his fingers with Alec’s, a bit relieved at feeling his warmth despite his pallor.

“Master Bane, the carriage is ready,” announced Nanami.

“You’re leaving again?” asked Alec, a bit disappointed.

“ _We_ are leaving! You and I are going on a picnic.”

“Now?” said Alec raising his eyebrows.

“Yes! It’ll be cooler in an hour already. Besides, the fresh air of the countryside will do you good.”

“He’s right, you know,” said Catarina.

“Sure. Why not?” agreed Alec with a shrug.

“All right, you boys enjoy your time. And you,” said Catarina directing her gaze at Alec. “You take care of yourself and send for me right away if anything happens.”

“I will. Thanks, Cat.”

Catarina touched his arm lightly and bade them goodbye.

 

* * *

 

It was a quiet carriage ride. Aside from a few short sentences, pointing out places, Magnus didn’t speak. Alec didn’t know what he could talk about either. Magnus was not distant like he had been a couple of days ago but Alec couldn’t shake the feeling that something was bothering him although he wasn’t showing it. During the whole ride, Magnus held Alec’s hand in his, brushing his thumb on Alec’s skin every now and then.

After passing a cornfield they finally came to a stop.

“We’re here,” announced Magnus.

When Alec stepped out of the carriage the view that welcomed him was one out of a Tolkien book. There were low green hills and trees as far as the eye could see. Buttercups and carnations bringing color to the green canvas.

Magnus picked up the basket and taking Alec’s hand they went to find an ideal spot for their picnic.

“Is this a park?” said Alec looking around.

He and Magnus were walking down a path with a few wooden benches here and there placed along the road.

“Hm, you could say that,” mused Magnus.

“It’s so quiet. There’s no one here.”

It was true. The park was very quiet except for the birds in the trees or the sound of rustling leaves.

“Then we’ll have more privacy.”

“Yeah, I guess. And if there are people they will think I’m just your pet.”

Magnus gave him a look and sighed.

“You’re not my pet, Alec!”

“I know…I just meant…Ahh never mind. I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to say.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Alexander. Let’s just enjoy our afternoon,” said Magnus with a smile, tugging Alec’s hand.

They came to a large tranquil lake with the occasional wind creating ripples across the blue-green surface. There was a long stony bridge with huge rocks sitting at each side of it.

While crossing it Alec could see a flock of beautiful swans peacefully gliding on the water. There were a few ducks chasing each other on the other side of the lake. Alec smiled to himself and thought of Jace and how he hated those creatures.

Alec also noticed that he and Magnus were not so alone in the park after all. There were a few people who had apparently come to the park with the same idea, having a picnic.

“How about we sit over there…under that tree?” said Magnus pointing at a big oak tree.

“Yes, that one’s good.”

They crossed the bridge and passed by an old heavy-set man who was lounging against a heap of pillows and his young -perhaps too young- pet was feeding him cherries out of a glass bowl. The young boy, his chest bare, was laughing while playfully feeding his master.

Alec swallowed quietly when the old man made eye contact with him very briefly. Magnus, aware of Alec’s uneasiness, turned his hand over and kissed it.

“Pay no attention to them, darling.”

Alec, startled at Magnus’ gesture, cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on the path.

“He seemed to be enjoying it. The boy I mean.”

Magnus stayed quiet.

“Do you think the master treats him well?”

“I don’t know,” sighed Magnus.

“But he was so young and he…he had his collar. I mean I don’t think the master’s like you. I doubt there’s anyone like you.”

“There _are_ others like me who don’t believe in the slavery and are against it, Alec,” argued Magnus.

“Yeah, but none of them has unchained a Shadowhunter before.”

Magnus stopped and, facing Alec, he said, “And I would do it again.”

Alec looked at him for a moment and then smiled crookedly.

“Come! Let us sit.”

 

* * *

 

The spot Magnus had picked was perfect. It was secluded and quite private. No one would disturb them and they had the best view on the lake.

Magnus conjured up a blanket and he and Alec sat down under the shade of the oak tree. Alec stretched out his legs, leaning back on his hands.

“It’s so beautiful here. I never knew this place existed, Magnus. But then, my family was never the type to go on picnics.”

“Then we’ll make up for it," said Magnus, handing Alec a glass of champagne. “We’ll come here whenever you want.”

“Cat said I shouldn’t drink alcohol.”

Magnus took back the glass from Alec.

“Then I shall drink for both of us,” said Magnus with a wink and downed the champagne. “Let’s see what Nanami has packed for us.” He rummaged through the contents inside the basket. “Grapes…uh…tuna sandwich…turkey and cheese…blueberry cake and…strawberries.”

“I’ll take the turkey and cheese.”

“Here you are.” Magnus gave Alec the sandwich, along with a napkin.

Alec unwrapped it and took a bite.

“Mmm, it’s really good.”

Magnus took a bite of his own sandwich, looking at the swans flapping their wings.

“So…when were you going to tell me about the coughs, Alec?”

The question took Alec off guard. He stopped mid-chew looking at Magnus. The warlock held his gaze awaiting a reply. Alec cast his eyes down and swallowed his bite.

“I-I didn’t want to worry you,” he said in a low voice.

“Alec, how could you hide that from me? You’ve been coughing blood for what…two, three days now?” said Magnus bewildered.

Alec clenched his teeth and put his sandwich down.

“There’s nothing to be done, Magnus. If we don’t find Jace, I—”

“We _will_ find him,” interrupted Magnus. Then he took Alec’s hands in his. “Alexander, look at me.”

Alec lifted his eyes to Magnus’. The warlock’s face was serious, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes piercing into Alec’s.

“You promised me you wouldn’t give up.”

“And I’m trying, Magnus. Believe me, I’m trying! These past weeks with you have been…they’ve been the best weeks of my life. I…I’ve…”

He was struggling with words but he was determined to speak his mind.

“I feel safe with you. I feel that I belong. You’ve made me feel things I had forgotten about. How to laugh, how to…how to enjoy things.”

The words were pouring out of him, yet his voice was trembling.

“You make me feel I am not worthless. Not just a toy for someone else’s pleasure.”

There were tears fighting their way to his eyes and Magnus was stunned. He could only listen. Alec swallowed thickly and looked away.

“Do you think it’s easy, waking up next to you, knowing it could be the last time? Or that when you kiss me it could be our last kiss?”

He looked back at Magnus, his eyes shiny.

“Or…knowing that when you make love to me it may very well be the last time you’ll touch me?”

With every word leaving Alec’s mouth Magnus’ heart clenched tighter in his chest. He was a powerful warlock but in that moment he felt very helpless and debilitated.

“I didn’t tell you about the blood because…because I didn’t want you to worry. Because I wanted us to enjoy these remaining—”

Magnus covered his mouth with his fingers, cutting him off.

“Don’t!” he said, shaking his head. “Don’t say that. I will find him, Alexander. And you will wake up next to me again and again. And I will kiss you and make love to you a thousand more times.”

Magnus paused, his eyes searching Alec’s.

“I have just found you, angel.”

He dropped his hand and kissed Alec, long and sure.

“I won’t let you go so easily. I will save you,” he whispered, trying to hold back his tears.

Alec held Magnus’ face in his hands and said, “You’ve already saved me.”

And then he kissed him again while Magnus wrapped him in his arms.

 

The hour passed by and as the sunlight changed, the shadows moved along with it.

Alec was now stretched on the blanket, his head resting in Magnus’ lap.  It was no surprise that he had brought along a book as well and was reading it out loud to Magnus, who was relaxed against the big oak tree while his fingers played with Alec’s hair.

“She got to her feet and glanced up at the house. Nothing to be afraid of any longer! No terrors waiting for her! Just an ordinary well-built modern house. And yet, a little earlier in the day, she had not been able to look at it without shivering…fear—what a strange thing fear was…Well, it was over now. She had—”

Alec gave a low cough and continued.

“She had conquered—had triu—”

His reading was interrupted by another cough. Magnus looked down at him, stilling his fingers.

“Alec?”

Alec fell into another coughing fit. He closed the book, sitting up. Magnus, worried, touched his shoulders.

“Alec?”

The Shadowhunter’s face turned red, straining, his arteries in his neck bulging. Tears were coming from his eyes. Magnus quickly gave him a glass of water. Alec took a gulp but he coughed while drinking, spitting out all the water. He doubled over, coughing hard. Blood splattered everywhere. The gray cover of Agatha Christie’s _And Then There Were None_ was suddenly covered with red dots, large and small.

“Alexander, I’m taking you home. Hang on, angel.”

With a flick of wrist Magnus created a portal and lifting Alec in his arms, he stepped through it.

 

* * *

 

The portal opened in the hall and Magnus stepped inside, calling the servants.

Leo and the maids came running having heard Magnus’ panicked calls.

“Oh my god, Master Lightwood,” said Leila with horror when she saw Alec’s pale and limp body in Magnus’ arms.

“Leo, go to Catarina’s house right away and tell her it’s an emergency! Hurry!”

“Yes, sir.”

The young man quickly left the house.

“Nanami, bring a bowl of water and some towels!” Then Magnus turned to Leila. “Darling, bring him a change of clothes.”

The maid nodded and rushed to Alec’s room while Magnus hurriedly went to the bedroom.

He laid Alec down on the bed and opened the balcony doors. The Shadowhunter was half conscious, mumbling words under his breath.

Leila came back with a clean t-shirt and a pair of comfortable pants. Nanami returned with a bowl of water and a couple of towels. Magnus pushed his sleeves up and knelt down by Alec’s side. He dipped the towel in the water and wiped the blood from his mouth.

“Ma…nus,” mumbled Alec incoherently.

“I’m here, angel,” soothed Magnus, wiping Alec’s face gently. “I’m here.”

He then turned to Leila. “Take off his shoes.”

Leila quickly complied, wiping her tears away. It pained her to see Alec in that condition.

Suddenly there came voices from the hall. Magnus pushed Alec’s hair from his forehead and kissed it.

“Cat is here, Alexander. You’re gonna be ok.”

“Ma…us, don’t…eave.”

“I’m right here, darling. I’m not going anywhere,” reassured Magnus, holding Alec’s hand.

Catarina came into the room handing her scarf and supply bag to Nanami.

“Magnus.”

The warlock turned and stood. “Cat! You’re here.”

“Yes. I portaled here right away after Leo told me what happened.”

She bent over Alec touching his forehead. “He has a mild fever.” Then she looked back at Magnus and said, “Make the elixir for him, Magnus. Quickly!”

Catarina lifted Alec up from the pillow a little.

“Alec, sweetie, I’m going to change your shirt, ok?”

Alec mumbled something, looking at Magnus weakly. Magnus was reluctant to leave him but he had to make the elixir immediately. Clenching his teeth he went to the basement where he always made his potions and got to work.

Leila helped Catarina change Alec into clean clothes and then the warlock set her magic to work, sending white waves over Alec’s body.

Moments later Magnus came back with a bottle containing the elixir. In the meantime Catarina had sent Nanami to make some soup for Alec. The elixir was too strong and tasted awful and couldn’t be fed to him plain raw. Thankfully, soup had been on the menu for dinner that night so it didn’t take long for Nanami to come back with a bowl of warm soup.

Catarina poured the elixir into the soup stirring it.

“Help him up, Magnus.”

Magnus climbed up the bed and helped Alec up into a sitting position, holding him against his chest.

“Alexander, you have to eat this.”

Alec groaned shaking his head weakly. A bit of blood had pooled in the corner of his mouth again.

“Sweetie, you have to eat. You have to get your strength back.”

Catarina got Alec to cooperate and so the Shadowhunter managed to eat a few spoonfuls, albeit very slowly. She also brought his fever down and soothed his inevitable headache due to all the coughing.

“I’m tired,” said Alec so very quietly.

“Of course, darling. Rest now,” said Magnus and made the bed comfortable for his young lover.

 

* * *

 

Magnus closed the door behind them as he and Catarina left the room.

“Like I told you before the elixir won’t be effective much. His relief will be temporary. How many more records do you and Ragnor have to go through still?” said the female, wrapping her scarf around her shoulders.

“We still have a lot!” said Magnus with a sigh. “But after what happened today I can’t leave his side, Cat. I’m afraid Ragnor must do it alone. Which also means it’ll take longer.”

“Can’t you send Amun with him?”

“No. Grand Master Petros has already gone out of his way providing me with that entry permission. You know how the Council is.”

They came to a stop by the house entrance.

“I wish I could do more to help.”

“You’ve already been a tremendous help, darling. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you,” said Magnus as he hugged his friend.

“I’ll check on him again tomorrow,” said Catarina and opened the door.

Leo was already waiting at the gates by the carriage.

“You should get some rest too, Magnus. Good night.”

“Good night. Thanks for everything, Cat.”

 

* * *

 

After sending the staff to bed -a somewhat difficult task, especially with Leila- Magnus returned to the bedroom where Alec was sleeping.

The Shadowhunter was still pale but his features were relaxed and his breathing was back to normal.

Magnus crawled under the sheets next to Alec, facing him. Alec stirred a little and feeling Magnus there he reached out for him. The warlock moved closer and Alec buried his face in his chest, seeking the safety of Magnus’ embrace.

“I love you,” Alec murmured.

Magnus closed his eyes, letting those three words sink in.

He really didn’t know what lay ahead. All he could hope for was that they would find Jace. And find him soon.

Because Magnus was not ready to lose his Shadowhunter.

Listening to Alec’s breathing he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Alec and Magnus dance to is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRb1-SAAIzs
> 
> The books mentioned in this chapter are:
> 
> -Dracula by Bram Stoker  
> -And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie


	13. Blood and Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sand. Swords. Gladiators.
> 
> "A bit of distraction will do him good."

Alec was lying on his stomach, comfortable and at ease, the soft sheet covering his bare body, his eyes closed.

He felt someone nuzzling his hair, smelling him.

His lips tugged into a soft smile.

He felt a hand running down his back so very slowly. Alec softly moaned in pleasure and then turned around, slowly opening his eyes.

And suddenly his smile died on his lips as he saw Vikarius hovering over him, a nasty sneer dressing his lips. Alec’s eyes widened in horror. Before he could do anything the warlock clapped a hand over his mouth, immobilizing his arms with magic and leaned down, his face so very close.

“You are mine, Alec!” spat Vikarius, his breath hot on Alec’s cheeks.

Alec struggled under his grip.

“You can’t escape me,” said Vikarius as his other hand slipped under the sheet, touching Alec.

The Shadowhunter struggled, trying to fight the man off, his protests muffled by Vikarius’ hand on his mouth.

“You belong to me, Alec. _Me!”_

 

Alec’s eyes shot open. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mouth was dry. He just lay there panting and staring at the ceiling.

“It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare,” he whispered to himself.

He turned his head. It was daylight and the balcony doors were open. He looked around, he was alone in the bedroom. After a few moments when his heartbeats were back to normal, he slowly sat up and looked down at himself. He was not naked; he was wearing a t-shirt and comfortable pants.

Gradually he started remembering things from the day before, albeit only in fragments.

_Crossing the bridge with Magnus._

_Kissing him under the tree._

_Blood._

He remembered Magnus saying, _“I’m here, angel.”_

_Catarina feeding him._

And then…

Alec shook his head at the memories.

He was thirsty. It was warm and he needed water.

With some difficulty Alec got up from the bed and made it to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and ran his wet hands on the back of his neck, trying to cool himself off. With a look in the mirror he noticed how pale he still was.

His body still weak, he returned to bed and lay back down, trying to shake off the images from his nightmare.

_Vikarius._

 

* * *

 

“What will you do?” asked Amun who was leaning against the balustrade on the porch. He was wearing a linen tunic, a shawl draped over one shoulder.

Magnus, his face solemn, was staring into nothing.

He sighed, “I must stay here with him. There are perhaps close to a hundred volumes left to go through which Ragnor will have to take on by himself.”

“I talked to Roxanna. We will acquire the earth needed.”

Magnus looked up at his friend, an appreciative smile on his face.

“And yet again I will be in your debt, my friend.”

Amun shook his head.

“There were times I was in dire need of your help and you were there for me, Magnus. I am but only returning the favor.”

“Uncle Magnus?” said Anis, coming up the steps. “Can I go say hello to your friend?” said the boy as he came and stood by the warlock.

“I don’t think it’s a good time right now, Anis. Alec’s not feeling very well.”

“Please?”

“Anis! _La tesser_ ,” chided Amun.

“ _Laakin baba_  –”

Amun gave him a look, his word final. Disappointed, Anis dropped his head low.

“I only wanted to show him my cartouche and tell him about my translation.”

Magnus touched the boy’s arm. “You can –”

“Beg your pardon, Master Bane,” said Leila, standing in the doorway. “Master Lightwood is awake, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Alec looked up when Magnus walked into the room. “Hey,” he said, putting down his coffee.

“How are you feeling?” asked Magnus as he came to sit down on the bed facing Alec.

“Ok, I guess.”

“I see you have eaten all your breakfast at least,” noted Magnus looking down at the tray in front of Alec.

“Yeah, I was starving,” said Alec smiling.

Magnus returned the smile, glad to see Alec’s relaxed face, void of pain and strain.

“That’s good. You need your strength back.”

For a moment they just gazed at one another in silence.

Then Magnus said, “There’s someone here who’s eager to see you.”

“Who?”

“Anis. I told him you’re not feeling well.”

“No, it’s all right. Send him in.”

“Are you sure?”

Alec nodded.

“Very well,” said Magnus and stood up.

 

* * *

 

Anis peeked around the door and saw Alec sitting on the bed.

“Go on,” encouraged Magnus with a smile, laying a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Anis pushed the door open and walked in. “Hello,” he waved at Alec.

Alec turned and smiled. “Hi.” Then he looked at Magnus and nodded.

The warlock closed the door and left them alone.

Anis walked over to the bed and climbed up, sitting across from Alec.

“Magnus said you wanted to see me.”

Anis, fidgeting with his tablet said, “Yes. _Abi_ said I shouldn’t bother you.”

Alec coughed and took a gulp of his water.

“No, you’re not bothering,” he said and set the glass down on the nightstand. Then he tipped his head and said, “What do you have there?”

Anis looked down at the tablet in his hand. “This? I wanted to show you. Look.”

He handed the cartouche to Alec and pointed at the hieroglyphs at the bottom.

“You remember I told you _abi_ was going to take me to Cairo?”

Alec nodded.

“His friend there helped me with these. You see this one here is a flag post and this symbol is a king.”

Alec looked at the faded symbols and said, “It does look like a pharaoh.”

Anis smiled and tracing his fingers on the cartouche said, “It says _nevper em Neter_ which means as beautiful as a God.”

Alec shrugged his lips, impressed. “Well done!”

Anis gave a shy smile. “Thanks.” After a moment he looked up at Alec and said, “Alec?”

The Shadowhunter leaned back against the pillows. “Yeah?”

“Are you sick?”

There was a sad expression on the boy’s face. Alec cast his eyes down.

“I think you could say that.”

“Are you going to get better? I heard _abi_ talking to Uncle Magnus and…”

Alec gazed back up at Anis who was staring back at him with his big brown eyes, innocent and worried. And again he was reminded of his brother Max. At the thought of Max, Alec felt a pang in his heart.

“I hope so,” he simply replied.

 

* * *

 

A few days passed and during this time Catarina checked on Alec daily and the Shadowhunter took the elixir every night. The female warlock didn’t notice any major changes in regards to the dark clusters. However, Alec’s coughing subsided, although not completely disappeared. The Nephilim gained his strength back but Catarina advised him to be cautious and not strain himself too much. Alec insisted on doing his morning runs but Magnus fought him on it and so Alec settled on swimming and practicing his archery. He and Magnus would go for short rides in the countryside and even took Anis with them on a couple of occasions.

Now, on a lazy Wednesday afternoon, Magnus was laying in bed, casually changing the color of his nails while at the same time stirring the pot that was levitating by the nightstand. Next to him Alec was reading his book. He suddenly shut the book and huffed.

“Tired?”

Alec put the book away and turned on his side.

“Yeah, I can’t seem to read for a long period of time anymore, makes me dizzy.” He paused and then said, “What are you doing? Is that a potion?”

Magnus settled for a dark teal shade and reeled his magic back and said, “Yes. It’s for a client.”

“You know you really don’t have to watch me, Magnus. You can go down and work. I’m not dying…yet.”

Magnus shot him a look.  _“Alec!”_

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t think that way.”

“Alexander, you are far more important than any potion or client.”

And with that Magnus snapped his fingers and the pot vanished.

“I just don’t want you to stop –”

_“Alexander!”_

They became quiet for a moment and then Alec reached over and took Magnus’ hand and held it, studying his nails.

“That’s a nice color,” he commented and placed a soft kiss on the warlock’s fingers.

Magnus looked down at him and Alec placed another kiss.

“Good pilgrim, you do your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”

Alec smiled softly and interlacing his fingers with Magnus’ he sat up and replied, “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”

His eyes roamed Magnus’ face, his eyes, his lips.

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,” said Magnus softly, his eyes watching the Shadowhunter as he leaned in closer.

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do,” quoted Alec, bringing up their interlocked fingers and brushed his lips along the warlock’s bejeweled fingers.

Magnus’ heart was picking up its beats, feeling Alec’s lips on his skin.

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.”

“Then move not,” said Alec quietly, shaking his head. “While my prayer’s effect I take.”

He leaned in close, his blue eyes gazing into Magnus’ green-gold ones. Then he continued, “Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.”

And he kissed Magnus, a sure press of lips, while holding onto Magnus’ fingers.

Magnus’ hand came up and settled on Alec’s thigh.

Pulling away he whispered, “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”

Alec, brushing his nose against Magnus’ whispered back, “Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.”

Then he captured Magnus’ lips again, kissing him with a gentle urgency. He untangled their fingers and cupped Magnus’ face while the warlock’s fingers found their way under his shirt, caressing the skin of his back.

Finally he released his lips from Alec’s and said in a hoarse voice, “You kiss by the book, Shadowhunter.”

Alec gave a soft chuckle and brushed his lips along Magnus’ jawline, up to his earlobe, while his hand travelled under the man’s silk shirt, caressing the smooth skin of his stomach, feeling the ridges of his muscles. Alec planted open-mouthed kisses on Magnus’ neck and Magnus tilted his head back, resting against the headboard.

Alec’s hot breaths puffing in the crook of his neck, his wet lips leaving a trail there and Magnus delighted in the sensation. The promise of a non-existent distance between he and Alec set his skin on fire but before he could surrender to desire he forced himself to sober up.

“Alexander,” he breathed.

Alec hummed against his skin.

“As hard as it is for me to resist your charms, especially when you quote Shakespeare at me like that –”

His breath hitched as Alec bit down on the skin under his ear and undid the button on his pants at the same time.

Magnus stilled Alec’s hand, grabbing his wrist.

“Perhaps it’s better if we’d stopped.”

Alec huffed in frustration and looked at Magnus.

“Magnus, I’m not an invalid!”

“Never said you were, darling. But –”

“But what?”

“Catarina said you shouldn’t strain yourself.”

“And I’m not,” retorted Alec bewildered.

Then he moved close again and kissed Magnus.

“Please. Let me,” he said and moved further down the bed, intent on bringing pleasure to his warlock.

 

* * *

 

The next day Magnus received a fire message from Amun saying that he and Roxanna had already traveled to Yazd, Rila and Stonehenge and gathered the earth needed for the ritual. That would leave only two more destinations, Mount Kailash in Tibet and the plateau Uluru in Australia, which the two warlocks would travel to in the following days.

However, the most integral component was yet to be found; Jace’s blood.

 

Alec seemed better. With his coughing having ceased to a minimum, the Shadowhunter no longer looked pale and haggard. And that had actually given Magnus a bit of room to breathe although the worry never stopped gnawing at him. But seeing Alec smiling and not confined to bed was fueling his hopes of being given more time; more time to fight the falling grains in the hourglass, more time to feel Alec’s warmth, to watch him sleep, more time to hold him and to love him.

_Was Magnus a fool to hope?_

He had loved mortals before, and he had lost them before. The concept wasn't anything new. And yet this was new. Loving a Shadowhunter was new. _Loving Alec was new._

How strange to have loved for so many years and yet not like this. No one had crawled under his skin like this before, as Catarina had put it once.

How insignificant life would be without Alec Lightwood in it.

_No. Magnus would not lose him. He would not let him perish in front of his eyes._

 

The splashing sound of water brought Magnus out of his reverie. His eyes wandered up and settled on the beautiful figure of Alec Lightwood as he emerged from the water.

Like a rising angel, graceful and majestic.

For a moment Magnus was awestruck as he gazed upon the well defined muscles on Alec’s soaked torso, how the water ran down his biceps and how it trickled down along the broad planes of his chest down to the ridges of his stomach.

The way the sun shone on Alec’s body made him indeed look like an ethereal angel and Magnus was mesmerized. For a moment nothing existed but the view of his angel. No pain. No poison. No minutes ticking by.

Alec threw the towel aside and ran a hand through his hair, walking toward Magnus.

“What is it?” asked Alec, confused at the way the warlock was looking at him.

“Some of us are faint of heart, Shadowhunter.”

Alec scoffed and shook his head as he came to a stop by the lounge chair Magnus was laying on. Magnus grabbed the back of Alec’s knee and hauled him down. Using his Nephilim reflexes Alec braced himself on the armrests before falling on top of Magnus. Instead he straddled the warlock’s thighs, gazing down into his eyes.

“Immortality doesn’t provide immunity against everything,” said Magnus as he pulled Alec down for a kiss.

“Oh yeah?” whispered Alec, tilting his head.

Magnus pecked his lips and nodded.

“Some people have the power to undo you without even realizing it.”

Alec’s face hovering over him, the Shadowhunter kept his gaze on the green-gold orbs, searching them. Then he leaned down, cupping Magnus’ face and kissed him again. The Shadowhunter explored his mouth as the warlock’s hands glided down his back, settling on his hips. Magnus pulled Alec closer in his lap. The Shadowhunter moaned into the kiss as Magnus deepened it, wanting to feel and taste all of him. Alec rocked in his arms reflexively and moved his hands into Magnus’ soft hair.

Magnus could feel Alec’s quickening heartbeats and he gave in; gave into the intoxicating sensation of Alec’s lips demanding more of him, the desire of clasping and clutching at the Shadowhunter, the need of feeling Alec against him to reassure himself that Alec was not going anywhere; that Alec would stay, that Alec was worth everything.

“Oh, my angel,” Magnus panted against Alec’s lips.

Alec brushed his face on Magnus’, whispering into his ear, “Yes, I am yours.”

And Magnus tightened his grip and rocked Alec forward, causing him to gasp. Alec attacked his mouth once again, pulling on Magnus’ hair strands.

Then someone cleared their throat and Alec immediately opened his eyes and stilled. He pulled away and became aware of Nanami’s presence.

Alec had been seen in much more compromising positions while in Vikarius’ service but never in this house and never with Magnus, the man he loved. Therefore being caught in an intimate moment with him, he felt embarrassed. He blushed and looked away.

“Forgive me, Master Bane. I didn’t mean to disturb you, sir, but this was just delivered for you,” said Nanami who was clearly embarrassed to have walked in on the two men in that very private moment.

Magnus, who had not taken his eyes off of the Shadowhunter in his lap until that moment, turned his head to the maid and held out his hand.

Nanami handed him the cream-colored envelope and before leaving she apologized to Alec.

“Forgive the intrusion, Master Lightwood.”

Alec nodded with an embarrassed smile and the maid left.

“What is it?” asked Alec, resting his hands on Magnus’ stomach.

“Hmm…it has the seal of Talal. He’s a werewolf and a good old friend of mine,” said Magnus.

He then opened the envelope, all the while Alec watching him with interest and curiosity.

“It’s an invitation,” he said, his eyes wandering over the written text on the card. “To a gladiatorial match. He’s been away from Idris for quite a while now. It’s sort of a welcome back party. Werewolf-style!” continued Magnus with amusement.

“A gladiatorial match? I’ve heard about those but I’ve never been to one,” expressed Alec with enthusiasm.

Magnus looked up at him. “Would you like to go to one?”

“ _Yeah!_ I mean…I’d love to.”

“Then we’ll go together,” said Magnus with a warm smile.

“Really? But –”

Magnus shook his head. “No buts! We’ll go together. You’ll honor me with your company, Alexander.”

Alec gave him a shy smile.

“Besides, I think some testosterone-infused entertainment will be a good distraction for you. And I think you’ll like Talal. He’s a great host.”

Alec was grinning with excitement.

Magnus put the envelope away and said, “Now, where were we?”

He pulled Alec into his arms again and Alec relaxed in his embrace, smiling.

“Oh yeah, you were kissing me breathless, Shadowhunter,” said Magnus with a smirk and narrowed his cat eyes at Alec.

 

* * *

 

“It’s a good thing, Magnus. Your ideas are not always the best but this one is,” said Catarina after she took a sip of her scotch.

“I think you’ve been around him too much lately,” retorted Magnus pointing at Ragnor who was sitting across from Catarina. “I can tell when you start talking like he does, Cat.”

“You mean when your charms wear off and she starts thinking clearly and speaks the truth?” deadpanned Ragnor swirling his glass in hand.

Magnus gave them both a horrified look.

“Why do I even bother with you two?”

“Because you’d be lost without us,” said Ragnor matter-of-factly followed by a smirk.

Magnus’ expression softened with a smile and he brought his glass up in salute and took a sip.

“But seriously Magnus, this will be a good distraction for him. The less he thinks about his situation the better. Keep him in good spirits until Jace is found.”

“And she doesn’t mean just with sex,” added Ragnor annoyed.

Magnus rolled his eyes at him and crossed his legs.

“Fifty more volumes to go through,” noted the English warlock as he put his whiskey glass down. “You’d think we would have a spell by now that would just sift through all those books and find that one specific name for us,” he huffed standing up.

“Perhaps I should’ve turned to my father like I had planned to in the first place,” mused Magnus, gazing ahead into nothing.

“You see this proves Catarina is right. You are full of stupid ideas, Magnus,” pointed out Ragnor.

“Stupid you say? If I'd done that Alec would’ve been cured by now,” snapped Magnus, slamming down his drink.

“No, Magnus,” said Catarina. “You don’t know what your father would have asked in return.”

Magnus pursed his lips, glaring at her with his cat-eyes, and then turned away.

“I was ready to pay the price.”

“Even if it meant your life?” asked Ragnor, fuming.

Magnus turned around and shouted, _“Yes!”_

Ragnor shoved his hands in his pockets and said in a lower tone, “You really believe Alec would have agreed to that? _You giving your life for his?_ Are you really that naïve, my friend?”

Magnus just stood there in silence. He knew Ragnor was right. Alec would never have agreed to such a thing. Yet Magnus would have gladly given his life for him, without even flinching.

He felt Catarina’s hand on his arm.

“This was the right decision, Magnus. We found the cure and we will find Jace. And you will cure Alec. His love for you is what’s keeping him alive. Alec is fighting because he loves you. Your love is giving him the strength to fight.”

“But love cannot cure him,” said Magnus, his voice breaking.

Catarina squeezed his arm in comfort.

“No, it cannot. But it’ll keep his heart beating a while longer. And it’s more than can be hoped for.”

Magnus swallowed the knot in his throat, keeping his tears at bay.

“You are right. And it shall keep beating,” said Magnus with newfound certainty.

 

* * *

 

It had been a good idea at first but now Alec was terribly nervous and regretting his decision of having agreed to go to the games with Magnus. He was fidgeting with the buttons of his charcoal gray shirt when Magnus placed a hand over his nervous fingers.

“Why so nervous, darling?”

Alec turned to him and said, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why, angel? Are you not feeling well?”

“No. No, it’s not that.”

Magnus straightened the collar around Alec’s neck, his smoky eyes focused on the task.

“Then what is it? Tell me.”

Alec let out a nervous sigh.

“I just…I mean there are going to be people and I…”

Magnus looked into Alec’s blue eyes and reassured him, “Alexander, no one’s going to hurt you.”

“Yes, I know that.”

Magnus pecked his lips and said, “You’re with me. We’re going to have fun and if or whenever you want to leave, then we will just do that. I promise you.”

Hearing that gave Alec a bit of comfort. He willed his nervousness to subside and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, all right.”

With a smile Magnus took his hand and they made their way to the carriage waiting for them at the gate.

 

* * *

 

It was a lovely day albeit a little hot. The house they arrived at was quite majestic. The exterior façade was of yellow ochre color with a copper shingled roof.

Magnus linked his fingers with Alec’s, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

This was a huge moment for Alec. He was about to enter a house filled with Downworlders. He'd been in such a situation on numerous occasions. That wasn't anything new. He had always attended banquets as Vikarius’ pet but now he was entering this house as a free Shadowhunter. And yet this was not what made this occasion different.

He had been out in the open as a free Shadowhunter before, on the day he’d gone to the market with Leila, the day he had seen Isabelle.

What made this occasion special and new was the fact that he was entering this house as a free Shadowhunter in the company of Magnus Bane. This had been the sole reason for his nervousness; because he was about to step out together with Magnus for the first time.

With a deep breath Alec mustered his courage and nodding to Magnus they went inside.

They were welcomed with the sight of a huge pool surrounded by columns just like the ancient Roman baths. The guests attending were warlocks, faeries and werewolves who turned their heads at the sight of Magnus and Alec together; just as expected.

And Magnus strode forward, proud and confident, holding Alec’s hand in his, nodding and greeting friends and acquaintances.

Naturally, Alec could hear the whispers and gasps of the said guests as they passed them by.

_Is he the Shadowhunter he’s freed?_

_Oh, he’s so bold showing up here like that._

_He’s a handsome one. No wonder he’s caught Magnus’ eye. I wouldn’t mind having my way with him._

_He’s the one that’s dying, right?_

_Good thing Vikarius is not here. Can you imagine what would happen?_

 

“Ah, Magnus! My friend,” called a deep voice.

It belonged to a wide-shouldered robust man with dark hair and a full beard. Alec saw him approach, arms wide open, a big friendly smile on his lips. He drew Magnus into a hug.

“It’s been a long time, Talal.”

“It has, my friend. I must say I've missed Idris. So many great tournaments. So many great memories. My gladiators are the strongest when they fight on this ground.”

Magnus laughed.

Talal looked to Alec and said, “And who is this? Won’t you introduce me to your companion, Magnus?”

Magnus smiled. “This is Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec reached out and shook the werewolf’s hand.

“Hello. Please, call me Alec.”

“ _Tcharrafna_ , Alec, and welcome to my humble house.”

“Thank you,” said Alec, surprised at the warm welcome.

“Please, please, come in. Let us go upstairs to the veranda. There is plenty of food and drinks. The games will begin shortly.”

Alec looked at Magnus with a smile and received a bright one in return.

But it didn’t escape him, the looks he received as he and Magnus followed Talal inside and up the stairs; the blonde werewolf who rolled her eyes at him or the hungry look on a warlock’s face who eyed him head to toe, ready to tear his clothes off.

Alec and Magnus were offered a variety of Lebanese food and refreshments when they reached the upper main hall.

“So much food to choose from and I have no idea what they are,” expressed Alec with a bit of embarrassment.

“That’s why you have me for, darling. I think I know your taste by now, although I have discovered that you are open to exploring new things,” said Magnus with a wink.

Alec chuckled and looked away at the dishes laid out on the table. There was a large plate of meat pie, _fatayer_ , that looked absolutely mouthwatering. It was offered in two varieties, one stuffed with cheese and one stuffed with spinach. There were portion-ready servings of _batata harra_ , with the intoxicating smell of garlic and coriander, meatballs with tomato sauce, grilled chicken with peas, trays of _kibbeh_ , and a large bowl of hummus along with slices of pita bread. _Tabouleh_ and _falafel_ were offered as well to please the Fair folk present.

Alec took a liking to the meat pie after he tried a bit of everything.

“If you like it that much I’ll tell Zachariah to make it for you,” said Magnus fondly, watching Alec take another bite.

Alec hummed with a full mouth and nodded.

In that moment Talal approached the couple. “Magnus, we are about to begin. Come! You and your companion will sit with us in the master lounge.”

Alec grabbed his punch and followed Magnus and Talal to the veranda.

There, the hot wind gushed into his face, tousling his raven hair, strands falling onto his forehead. Talal introduced them to his wife and two daughters and then they took their seats, excited for the games to begin.

The veranda looked on a round shaped arena with rows of seats all around, just like amphitheaters and forums in the old days. The guests filled in their seats, the live music drowned in the crowd’s chatter. Almost every single person in the crowd was carrying a fan, cooling themselves under the summer sun.

While Talal continued talking to Magnus, Alec just quietly observed his surroundings; the arena itself, the guests, the musicians. He watched as two men with drums emerged from one of the tunnels and stood on either side of the tunnel entrance. With the beat of the drums the crowd’s laughter and chatter quieted down and after one last swig of his wine, Talal stood up and raised his arms to get the crowd’s attention.

“My dear friends and fellow Downworlders, welcome! I must confess it feels great to be back here in your company and holding yet another tournament for your entertainment.”

The crowd cheered and Magnus shot Alec a bright smile.

Talal continued, “Are you ready to see some fight? Are you ready for some blood?”

The crowd cheered in return, waving their fans up high.

“Then let the games commence,” shouted Talal and almost growled at the response that was accompanied by the beat of drums.

The man laughed and stepped back and sat down in his seat.

“You will enjoy this, Alec,” he said cheerfully and took his drink back in hand.

Alec’s eyes moved to the tunnel as two tall figures emerged and entered the arena. They were both muscular, bearing scars on their bodies, their skin tanned from hours of training and fighting in the sun. The fighters saluted the crowd and they cheered in return.

While clapping, Talal explained, “You see the one that is wearing a spiked helmet? His name is Arno, the Iron Fist. He has never lost a fight.”

Alec looked at Talal and then back at the mentioned gladiator. Arno looked quite menacing and Alec could see why he had gained that nickname. He had no doubt the man could crush another person’s skull with his big hands with no trouble at all.

“And the other?” asked Alec curiously.

Talal waved a dismissive hand and said, “He doesn’t belong to me. The Shadowhunter is one of Tariq’s fighters; one of his best ones.” Then he looked at Alec and added, “But he won’t be a match for Arno.” He then flashed a smirk and Alec laughed.

With the sound of the horn the combat began. Arno charged at his opponent and the Shadowhunter deflected his sword. Alec and Magnus watched as the two fighters attacked and clashed weapons. Alec discovered that Arno was indeed the better fighter among the two. Seeing a fight up close after so many years brought memories and desires to the surface; how he and Jace moved in-sync while slaying Shax demons together or how they would trap and defeat nasty Drevak demons. How Isabelle’s whip would strangle shape shifters when they cornered mundanes.

_How he missed having a purpose._

Magnus laid a hand on his knee and said, “Are you all right, Alexander?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” the Shadowhunter reassured him.

In that moment the crowd gasped in unison as Tariq’s fighter swung his sword and cut through Arno’s forearm. Blood gushed out. Talal scooted to the edge of his seat, watching anxiously as his fighter tumbled back.

Concerned, Alec asked, “Do they have to kill? Is this how the winner is decided?”

He was feeling a pulse in his side which he tried to ignore.

Talal, not taking his eyes off the game replied, “No. there won’t be any killings here, although it is inevitable in many cases. Blood must be spilled to some extent.”

“Usually it depends on the masters,” added Magnus. “These fighters, they are either Shadowhunters or mundanes or disgraced werewolves and naturally they must abide by their masters’ wishes.”

Alec could only imagine what that meant. The likes of Vikarius were plenty and suddenly Alec considered himself lucky to not have been among these fighters, to be held to the whim of a master, thirsty for blood, killing for pleasure.

He looked to Magnus and he felt grateful yet again.

The match came to an end with the victory of Arno who ended up with his fair share of injuries. Talal, proud of his fighter, stood up clapping. The two gladiators saluted one another in respect and retreated back into the tunnel. An intermission was called and the servants came in with trays of ice cream with nuts.

“You must know that all this,” gestured Talal to his surroundings, “is solely for entertainment. The cheer of the crowd, the clash of swords, the smell of sand, are reviving. I, personally, do not care for the killing part.”

Alec listened while scooping ice cream with his spoon.

“But you also must know that we are werewolves. Our instincts are different than…say…warlocks for example. We have our own beliefs and our own code. I shall invite you to our moonlight games, where you can witness the true prowess of a werewolf,” explained Talal.

There, Alec felt another pulse in his side that lingered longer than the one before.

 _It’s nothing_ , he told himself.

“Do you reward the winners?” asked Alec.

“Well of course! They’re rewarded with women or men if they prefer and food and wine. They also receive a day of rest where they can roam freely.”

Alec nodded thoughtfully.

“You have a curious companion, Magnus.”

“That he is, Talal,” replied Magnus as he brushed a finger along Alec’s neck. “That is one of his charms.”

Talal laughed loudly and rose from his chair.

“You must excuse me but I have to piss before the next round starts.”

Then he turned to one of the servants and ordered him to clear the bowls and bring more food and wine.

After Talal disappeared inside, Alec let out a deep breath. He put his bowl of melted ice cream down and leaned back in his chair. Magnus watched him attentively and ran a hand through Alec’s hair.

“How are you liking it so far?”

Alec looked at him with his blue eyes and shrugged.

“Good. It’s uh…it’s intense but good.”

Magnus hummed. “Does it entice you to pick up arms?”

“Maybe. I’d be lying if I said my hands don’t itch to touch a seraph blade and slice a demon.”

“Only a demon?” inquired Magnus.

Alec drew his brows together and looked at him.

“I would never harm you.”

“I know that, angel,” said Magnus, his cat-eyes soft on Alec. “But it’s only natural that you would want to take revenge. I wouldn’t blame you.”

“I don’t thirst for blood, Magnus.”

Magnus took Alec’s hand and pressed a soft kiss onto it.

“No, you are far too gentle for that. That heart of yours is too pure to accommodate such emotions.”

“I’m not as pure as you think, Magnus,” argued Alec.

“You are in all the ways that matter, Alexander,” said Magnus, sitting back. “These games are too violent for my taste. Some may get turned on seeing two blocks of muscles slash each other up with swords but it rather dampens my desires,” declared Magnus animatedly waving his hands.

Alec scoffed shaking his head. Magnus looked at him with a grin.

“What? It’s the truth. You quoting Shakespeare at me in bed is far more arousing.”

In that moment their host returned, scrubbing his hands together.

“Let us begin the second round.”

The second combat took place between a werewolf and a mundane, both alike in physique but quite different in technique. Alec was at the edge of his seat the entire time, sweat running down his spine. Magnus was more entertained watching Alec’s reactions than the combat that was taking place in the arena.

Talal laughed enthusiastically. “Now this is excellent entertainment!”

Magnus only rolled his eyes which made Alec snicker.

The difficulty of this match was in that the gladiators were fighting without shields and helmets. Consequently it resulted in more blood and a severed leg.

Another intermission was called, a longer one where everyone retreated back to the house to eat and drink before the main fight began. It was strange for Alec when guests would come up to him and Magnus. He couldn’t fathom why any of those Downworlders would want to talk to him; he could only blame it on the wine and their drunken state. For the most part he was quiet and would only speak one or two sentences.

“Alexander, we don’t have to stay. I know this is all overwhelming so…we can –”

“I can do it. It’s just one more game, right?”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite sure.”

When he and Magnus walked back to the veranda, Alec felt a sharp jolt in his side and stopped.

“No, please, no,” he uttered under his breath.

“Alec?” said Magnus turning around. “What is it?”

“Nothing…Let’s go sit.”

Back to their seats, Talal said, “The last fight is always my favorite moment of the games.”

The smell of blood and sand combined with the heat was quite nauseating. But dark clouds were gathering in the sky obscuring the sun.

The drum rolls silenced the crowd. Alec’s eyes focused on the tunnel, waiting to see the combatants. A broad-shouldered giant of a man entered the arena, wearing a helmet with an embossed shape of a sun on it, his double-edged spear shining in his hand, his oval shield clasped to his forearm.

The crowd cheered and chanted the gladiator’s name. _Victor! Victor! Victor!_

“He’s popular among the crowd,” noted Magnus.

Alec felt a constant throbbing in his side. He secretly touched the spot, not wanting anyone to notice.

The gladiator basked in the applause, circling the arena, hyping the crowd.

Alec’s eyes caught a movement as he saw another gladiator emerge from the shadows of the tunnel. He was tall and perfectly in form, not too muscular like his opponent. There was a grace in the way he took his steps. His arms and wrists were padded with wraps of leather, his greaves somewhat worn but perfectly shiny. He was carrying a round shield and a sword in his left hand. The helmet he wore was covering his face save for the eyes.

“That is my finest gladiator,” said Talal proudly. “Quick, highly skilled, excellent reflexes. He never disappoints and he always reaps the rewards.”

Alec was listening with interest, looking at Talal rave about his fighter. In his peripheral vision the gladiator took off his helmet gaining a loud response from the crowd. Alec turned his head and the smile faded from his lips.

“Jace,” he whispered.

There he was. His last chance at survival was standing in the arena, shouting and hyping the crowd, with his sword raised up high.

At long last his parabatai was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic
> 
> la tesser - don't insist  
> laakin - but  
> tcharrafna - pleased to meet you


	14. One Last Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very turbulent night! A race against time!

“Jace,” he muttered under his breath.

Alec’s heart was thudding in his chest. The pulse he was feeling through his Parabatai rune was getting stronger and stronger. His eyes were fixed on the blond Shadowhunter.

Jace was circling the arena.

Talal, thrilled, laughed. “You see how the crowd loves him, Magnus?”

“They do indeed.”

Alec clasped the armrest. “Magnus,” he whispered. His breathing was picking up, matching his heart rate. “Magnus…It’s him.”

“Did you say something, darling?”

Alec turned his nervous blue eyes to him and swallowed. “It’s him.”

Magnus’ confused expression morphed into one of realization as Alec’s words sunk in.

“Magnus, it’s Jace.”

Magnus’ cat-eyes widened momentarily before he turned his head to the Shadowhunter warrior in the arena.

The two gladiators saluted one another and stepped back.

“Are you sure?”

“I can feel him, Magnus,” Alec said, his forehead covered with small beads of sweat. He then cast his eyes back on his parabatai.

Jace knelt down and scooped a handful of sand. The wind carried the granulated particles in its wake as Jace rubbed his hands together. He then took a whiff as he brought his hand up to his nose, inhaling the scent. There was a strange pull in his lower flank where his Parabatai rune was.

“Always,” he whispered, touching his rune, and put his helmet back on.

With the sound of the horn the combat began. Jace ducked as Victor attacked, jabbing the double-headed spear at him. In the early stages of the fight the two gladiators engaged in a simple clash of weapons, blocking and charging in fluid movements almost like a dance. Alec’s eyes followed every move Jace made, as if he was fighting alongside him.

The giant man, Victor, charged with rage, aiming at Jace’s ribcage but Jace avoided the sharp edge with a graceful twist of his body, leaving everyone at the edge of their seats.

Alec could almost hear his own heartbeats. Magnus threw him a concerned glance as the Shadowhunter’s pallor was changing.

“Did you see that? Marvelous!” praised Talal, gulping his wine.

The crowd gasped when suddenly Jace staggered back on the sand, losing his footing momentarily. He touched his lower ribcage. Alec felt a sharp pain in his side and sucked in a breath. Jace looked down, moving his hand away, and saw a gash dressing his torso. He winced and filled with a surge of rage he charged toward his opponent in a couple of strides, leaped up in the air and struck down, only to be blocked by Victor’s shield.

Jace was feeling a pull in his side but decided to ignore it. All his focus had to be on the combat. His rival was not one to easily succumb to defeat. And Jace knew what this round entailed. The real challenge was yet to come.

Alec’s knuckles had gone white as he was holding onto the armrest so tightly. His breaths were getting irregular and rapid at the same time. He was feeling a strange feeling in his chest and he had started to sweat profusely.

_What was happening?_

“Alexander,” said Magnus worriedly. He laid a hand over Alec’s on the armrest. The Shadowhunter felt oddly cold.

_The sun was hiding behind the dark clouds but it was still quite hot so why did Alec feel so cold then?_

“Alexander, are you all right? Why are you so cold?”

“I’m-I’m fine…fine,” muttered Alec.

Talal was so engrossed in the fight that he was completely oblivious to Alec’s state. Perhaps Alec and Magnus were both grateful for that?

The iron gate to one of the tunnels in the arena opened, causing both gladiators to stop and step back.

“Now begins the real fight,” said Talal with anticipation, scooting forward in his seat.

Alec and Magnus looked to the dark tunnel. A moment later came a low growl. Jace clutched the sword tighter in his grip, the sound of his breaths puffing inside his helmet echoing in his ears.

The growl became louder as a lion emerged from the tunnel.

“No,” gasped Alec, a trail of sweat running down his temple. He looked at Magnus. “Magnus, he can’t die!”

“Don’t worry, young Shadowhunter. I have faith in my warrior. He will snap the neck of that beast before it gets a chance to spill his blood,” said Talal confidently.

Alec looked at him, not sure if he could mask the horror on his face any longer. Perhaps he no longer even cared.

Talal gave him a scrutinizing look.

“Magnus, your companion looks awfully pale. Are you sure he can stomach this?”

“I’m fine. It’s-it’s just the heat,” said Alec, trying to keep his voice steady. He focused back on his parabatai.

Jace was already in position, hunching a little forward, sandals digging into the warm sand, shield in hand, ready for defense. The crowd had gone awfully silent, everyone holding their breath.

The lion licked his mouth and strode further into the arena.

Jace’s wound stung. He pressed his lips harder together, willing his mind to overcome the pain and discomfort. Victor was agitated, nervous and impatient.

 _Is he so eager to die_ , Jace thought to himself.

The man rid himself of his helmet and spit on the sand. He slammed his spear against his shield. The lion snarled and Victor repeated the action.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut as a strange heat spread in his chest. With the sudden scream of the giant gladiator Alec’s eyes flew open. He saw Victor lunging toward the lion as the beast brought his claws up to strike him. The lion’s claws scratched the warrior’s upper thigh. Then the beast turned and went for Jace who sprung up and landed on the other side, escaping the danger.

“Jace!” Alec almost shouted. _Almost._

The crowd was cheering once again.

“How do you know his name?” asked Talal but before Alec could answer he added, “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Jace is famous. That was silly of me to ask.” And he laughed and focused back on the game.

Victor had grabbed a net to entrap the lion. He was determined to end the beast’s life.

Things were starting to become a bit hazy for Alec. Magnus was constantly watching him, worried to see the Nephilim so distraught and anxious.

 _What if Alec was going to have another breakdown like he had on the day of their picnic? But he was not having the same symptoms._ Magnus’ mind was going in all kinds of directions but he was trying to remain calm. His eyes flitted between Jace and Alec, hoping the young Herondale was going to survive. _He had to, for Alec’s sake._

Jace suffered another wound, on his left knee, courtesy of the animal’s powerful strike of its claws; a piece of his flesh came right off. He screamed collapsing on the sand, bracing himself on his hands. His Parabatai rune was throbbing and his knee was gushing blood. His vision went blurry for a moment. He heard another gate open and another lion came through the tunnel just as rain drops started to fall on his helmet.

 _“No, no, no…Jace, get up,”_ urged Alec.

Suddenly his mind became fuzzy and things started to blur in front of his eyes. He shook his head. “Magnus,” he breathed out. Sounds went silent as Alec could no longer hear his surroundings. He could only make out movements in his peripheral vision. Everything seemed to move in slow motion somehow. His heart was racing, the heat surging again in his chest. A sharp pain hit him in his skull and Alec gripped his head with both hands, muttering Magnus’ name.

He fell to his knees, clutching his chest. It was as if someone was piercing his heart and brain at the same time. He saw Magnus crouch down next to him, calling out his name but Alec could not hear him.

“Alexander!” Magnus kept repeating, his hand on Alec’s back.

“What is happening? What’s wrong with him?” asked Talal panicked, his voice small among the multitude of all the other sounds filling the air; the crowd, the growl of lions, the clash of metal, the rain.

The warlocks present had produced a roof over the crowd to protect them from the rain that was growing heavier by the minute.

Magnus, ignoring Talal’s questions, looked  up, seeing Jace limping, his leg bloody yet still standing strong. One of the lions was trapped in Victor’s net, a spear piercing his hind leg, holding him down. Magnus scowled and turned his head back down to Alec and found blood splatter on the tiles.

_“No, no, no…”_

Talal’s wife, worried, asked, “Is he unwell? Does he need to lie down? You can use one of the vacant rooms—” She stopped when she saw Magnus open a portal.

“That is very kind of you, Nathalie, but I’m taking him home,” said Magnus as he helped Alec up and went through the portal, leaving Talal and his family stare after them.

 

* * *

 

When they exited the portal in the hall, Alec fell forward and coughed up blood. Magnus knelt down next to him.

“Alec!”

Alec coughed and clutched his heart. “It hurts…it hurts, Magnus.”

Leila and Nanami came running with Leo following behind.

“Master Lightwood,” said Leila in horror.

 _“It fucking hurts,”_ Alec groaned in pain. His face was extremely pale, his lips tainted with blood.

Magnus gritted his teeth and said, “Come, Alexander.” Without saying another word he lifted Alec up into his arms and carried him quickly to the bedroom.

Once there, Magnus laid him down on the bed. The servants following them into the room were flitting here and there, trying to help in whatever way they could; shuffling the pillows, ridding Alec of his shoes, bringing water etc. while Magnus quickly sent a fire message to Catarina.

Outside the rain continued.

As Leila was propping up the pillows for Alec, the Shadowhunter suddenly rolled to the side and coughed up blood, soaking the light-blue sheets red.

“Master Lightwood! Oh, god, please,” sobbed the young woman, covering her mouth.

Magnus was at Alec’s side in an instant, holding him. “My sweet angel, everything’s going to be ok.”

Uttering those words pained Magnus endlessly. He knew this time it was different. He knew this time it was worse. But he had to comfort Alec with those words of hope even if it pained him. _He had to cling to hope._

Alec coughed again, his chest heaving, and fell back against the warlock’s chest. He was still gripping his chest.

“Magnus, it hurts. I can’t-I can’t anymore.”

Magnus gritted his teeth, his eyes stinging with tears. “Yes, you can, my love. I won’t let it. I promise you.”

Nanami wiped the blood from Alec’s mouth gently and patted his face with a damp cloth.

Leo hurried into the room. “Master Bane, Mistress Loss is here.”

Catarina walked in, quickly sitting on the edge of the bed. She cupped Alec’s face and her hands almost glowed with her white magic.

“Oh, my poor boy.”

“It’s his heart, Cat,” said Magnus. His voice was barely steady.

Catarina looked at him and her heart broke seeing his helpless expression.

“I told Ragnor. He’ll be here shortly.”

With Catarina’s magic, the throbbing in Alec’s head lessened, but the piercing pain in his heart was taking its toll on his body, draining his energy. Magnus held him in his arms not wanting to let him go.

A portal opened in the hall and a moment later Ragnor Fell walked into the room, stopping in the doorway. The young Shadowhunter was pale and shivering, lying in Magnus’ arms, so fragile.

“Magnus.”

Magnus set his cat-eyes on the English warlock. “I won’t lose him,” he said, his voice breaking. He shook his head. “I won’t.”

Ragnor may have always been complaining about how Magnus did this or that, calling him insufferable, and believing he was full of idiotic ideas but he loved Magnus dearly. They had been through so much together and seeing one of his oldest friends in such a dilemma pained him.

He nodded and said, “Cat said you found Jace Herondale.”

“Magnus, Magnus,” mumbled Alec.

“Yes, darling. I’m here,” soothed Magnus. His fingers were laced with Alec’s, his own magic waving through his body, trying to ease his pain to whatever degree possible. Magnus was hoping to help him fight the poison that had finally penetrated his heart.

Alec sobbed, begging. “Magnus, make it stop. Please.”

And Magnus’ heart broke. He clutched Alec tighter, pressing his lips to his forehead, tears running down his cheeks.

 _“Please,”_ Alec said against his chest.

“If only we had at least a stele,” said Catarina while sending a stronger wave of magic through Alec’s body. “Healing runes could help.”

Suddenly Magnus looked up at her. “A stele?” He paused. “Of course! Why—”

“What are you thinking of? Magnus?” said Ragnor suspiciously, taking a step closer.

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead and gently moved away, laying his lover back against the pillows. Alec reached for him immediately.

“Don’t leave!”

“I won’t let you die, Alexander. You hear me? I’ll be back very soon. I promise, angel. I’m not going to lose you.”

“Where are you going?” asked Catarina when Magnus stood up.

“I’m going to bring Jace here.”

“But you said he’s fighting!”

“Look outside, Cat! It’s pouring. How long do you think Talal will let the fight continue?”

Magnus quickly sent another fire message.

“Who are you sending that to?” asked Ragnor.

“Amun. He and Roxanna must bring all the earth piles we need. _Tonight!”_ Then he looked at Catarina. “Cat, how long…how much longer can his body hold out?”

“Hard to say. It’s so unpredictable. It could be a few hours. It could be another day. He’s strong, so—”

“He’ll make it,” Magnus cut her off with confidence and opened a portal. With one last look at Alec he went through.

 

* * *

 

Magnus came out in middle of the corridor on the second level of the Great Council building. Naturally everyone there looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Magnus, ignoring the looks people were shooting his way, hurried to Grand Master Petros’ office and knocked -more like pounded- on the door repeatedly.

The man opened the door. “What is the matter with – oh, Magnus!”

“I need a stele,” Magnus said bluntly.

Grand Master’s eyes widened. “I beg your pardon?”

“I need a _stele_ , Grand Master, and I need it _now_ ,” Magnus almost growled.

“I’m afraid I must deny your request, Magnus.”

Magnus huffed, lowering his head. When he looked up again, his cat-eyes were glowing.

“Alec is dying and you will give me one of those steles the Council keeps hidden away. _Now!”_

“This is madness. You are out of your mind! This will have severe consequences. You know how much I like you, Magnus, but this – this is going too far. You’re not only putting yourself at risk here, you’re also jeopardizing my position! Are you even aware of the magnitude of your actions? I won’t be able to help you out this time.”

Magnus pursed his lips. “I don’t have time for this. Please, _give me a stele,_ ” he said heatedly.

Grand Master Petros’ eyes wandered to a few bystanders down the hallway. The sound of the hard rain on the glass dome of the building was only agitating Magnus further.

Grand Master swallowed and said, “I’m sorry, Magnus. I can’t do that.” And he stepped back to close the door, only to be stopped by Magnus’ hand on his chest.

The warlock curled his fingers into the fabric of the older man’s robe as blue sparks gathered at his fingertips. His face looked calm but the rage underneath his calm façade was hard to be missed. His eyes were menacingly glowing. He tightened his grip and the intensity of his magic grew.

“You don’t wanna see me angry, Grand Master. I respect you and I really don’t want to harm you. So I tell you what. You and I will go up to the Higher Archives and you will open that glass door and you _will_ hand me one of those steles.”

With every word the magic around Grand Master Petros’ heart grew stronger and constricting the man’s lungs from air. The older man gasped for air, his eyes locked with Magnus’.

“You can punish me all you want but I’m not going to just watch him die. Not until I’ve done everything I can. I’ll pay the price no matter what!”

There were tears pooling in Magnus’ eyes.

“Mag-Magnus, let go,” said Grand Master choking. “You’ll have it…Let—”

And Magnus let him go, his hand shaking. He swallowed, willing the tears away, looking down. All he could see was Alec’s helpless body writhing on the bed. If Alec would die, he would crumble. The love he felt for the Nephilim had seeped into every fiber of his being.

A life without Alec was one he could not -would not- imagine.

 

* * *

 

After Magnus left Alec had calmed down but now he was sweating and shivering again. At Catarina’s request, Ragnor went down to Magnus’ apothecary to make a potion to keep Alec’s body temperature steady.

Alec’s hair was wet from the sweat, sticking to his temples. His pallor was void of color again, his full lips a pale pink indicating that there was still life in him.

Leila was sitting in a corner hugging her knees. The young woman had not left the room, refusing to leave her master even for a moment.

Ragnor came back with a vial of bubbly purple potion and offered it to Catarina. The female warlock lifted Alec’s head and set the rim of the little jar to his lips.

“Alec, sweetheart, open your mouth.”

Alec groaned, shaking his head. “Magnus, why…why did he leave me? He said-he said…”

“Shh, don’t strain yourself, Alec. He didn’t leave you. He’ll be back. Come now, drink this.”

Alec swallowed the liquid. “It tastes sweet,” he said shivering, a weak smile on his lips.

Catarina smiled. “Yeah, they rarely taste good, right?”

Alec nodded, laying his head back on the pillows. After a brief moment he stopped shivering. Catarina touched his forehead.

“Good. Your temperature is back to normal. Now, try to rest.”

“Cat, I saw him,” said Alec in a low voice. “He was standing there. Down in the arena.”

Catarina brushed his hair from his forehead, looking at Alec with a mixture of fondness and sadness.

“You keep fighting, ok, sweetie? You can’t give up now. We’re so close.”

“The poison has reached my heart, hasn’t it? I can feel it.”

Catarina only nodded.

“I’m not ready to die, Cat,” said Alec, his voice breaking.

A tear glided down the warlock’s cheek. She shook her head, swallowing. “You won’t, sweetheart.”

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, holding onto Catarina’s hand.

“Rest now,” she said softly.

The rain outside had slowed down to a drizzle. After sending a soothing wave over Alec’s body, Catarina went to the French doors and opened them, letting the cooler evening air enter the room. The sun was setting and Magnus hadn’t come back yet. Ragnor retreated to the library with a glass of whiskey, isolating himself with his thoughts. Leila was still sitting in the corner, her eyes not leaving Alec.

“You care for him a great deal, don’t you?” asked Catarina.

Leila looked up at her shyly. “Yes, ma’am. Master Lightwood is one of the kindest people I have known in my life. He deserves to be happy.”

Catarina glanced at Alec’s pale but peaceful face. “Yes, he does.”

“He’s going to be ok, Mistress, right? Master Bane will save him?”

Catarina gave a hopeful half smile. “I do hope so, my dear. I do hope so.”

 

* * *

 

The portal opened in front of Talal’s house. Magnus squeezed the stele in his pocket. Before he could knock on the door, a fire message appeared at his side. His heart thudded, fearing it might be from Catarina saying Alec’s condition had worsened. He opened the folded paper. It was from Amun. He and Roxanna had reached Tibet, their last destination to procure the only missing earth pile they needed for the ritual.

 _One step closer_ , Magnus thought.

Talal’s home seemed to be void of the big crowd that had been there during the day. Most likely after that heavy rain, the guests had gone home, skipping the celebrations. However, there were still some people left because Magnus could still hear loud voices and laughter coming from inside. Having stood long enough in the drizzle he knocked on the door with force. He swore under his breath as it took a few minutes for the door to open.

“Good evening, Master Bane.”

“Where is your master? I need to speak with him,” said Magnus and pushed the door open.

Inside the remaining guests were drinking and laughing. Magnus also saw the two winning gladiators from the first two games celebrating with women hanging around their necks and in their laps. But there was no sign of Jace when he looked around.

“The blond Shadowhunter from the last game, is he alive?” he asked the servant.

“Yes sir, he won.”

Magnus ran up the stairs, passing the servants who were cleaning up. He called out Talal’s name over and over again. Nathalie, Talal’s wife, emerged from one of the rooms, confused seeing him back again.

“Magnus? Is everything all right? How’s your—”

“Where is Talal?” said Magnus, breathless and panicked.

“He’s there in that room down the hall. He has company. Magnus, wait! Please!”

But Magnus ignored her plea and went in the direction of the room where Talal and a few of his fellow werewolves were sitting at a table enjoying a game of backgammon.

The werewolf looked up in surprise at the sight of Magnus.

“Magnus! You’re back. What happened? How’s – how’s Alec?”

“I need to speak with you in private. _Now._ ”

The werewolves present exchanged a look among themselves.

“Boys, one of you take my place until I come back,” said Talal as he stood up.

Once he and Magnus were in the privacy of a vacant room, Talal looked at the warlock and asked, “What can I do for you, my friend?”

“I need him, Jace Herondale.”

Talal grinned. “Ah, I’m afraid you must be a little more specific, Magnus.”

“I need to take him with me.”

Talal shifted on his leg, looking a little confused.

“Take him with you? I don’t understand.”

Magnus gripped the back of the chair next to him and let out a breath.

“Look, I can’t explain everything to you right now but I need him. Alec…needs him. I promise to bring him back. You have my word.”

Talal scratched his beard, still not convinced. “This is too vague of an answer, Magnus. I can’t just hand him over to you. I need to—”

“Alec is _dying_ , Talal!” Magnus cut him off, gripping the chair harder.

“What?”

“It’s a long story and there’s not much time. I have to save him and the only way I can do that is by taking Jace with me.”

“I don’t understand. Why do you need _him_?”

“Because he’s Alec’s Parabatai!” Magnus snapped.

“Alec’s Parabatai?” murmured Talal, trying to piece things together.

“I won’t let him die, Talal. Please! You have to let me take Jace with me,” pleaded Magnus, walking toward his friend. “He’s Alec’s only chance.”

 

* * *

 

His knee was still throbbing. He hadn’t been able to stand up on it after the fight. The lion had injured him badly. He had pulled through the combat with difficulty but with dignity. He still couldn’t put together what had happened to him in the arena. The only explanation he could find was Alec.

_What had happened to him?_

Jace knew he must’ve been in pain. Not knowing where he was and what he was going through troubled him greatly. The only relief he felt was that Alec was still alive. He could sense him, albeit their connection was strained. However in the arena he had felt a strong pull through his Parabatai rune which he couldn’t explain.

_Had Alec been there?_

Jace leaned his head back against the stone walls of his personal quarter. Being Talal’s finest warrior had its perks and privileges. He had his own private room which was bigger than the others and certainly cleaner. He had a very comfortable bed, a bookshelf, a couple of chairs and a table. He also had access to his own private shower.

By winning every single fight he was able to spend those nights with Lucy, a slender brunette servant, he had come to care for if not love. She would usually attend to his wounds and give him comfort he so much sought in his hellish gladiator life. She made him laugh and made him forget his suffering.

But tonight he wanted to be alone. After cleansing his wounds Lucy had insisted on staying with him but Jace had been adamant. All he could think about was Alec and he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Alcohol had helped numb his pain a bit but without iratzes he had to suffer through the ugly and long healing process, just like a mundane. He looked down at his tanned arms bearing old faded runes and remembered all the times he and Alec used to draw runes on each other before missions. He remembered Alec’s concentrated face as he would glide the stele on his skin, drawing the Equilibrium rune with precise lines and curves and he smiled to himself.

There came a knock on his door. Jace let out a sigh. “Come in.”

The door opened and Lucy came in.

“Lucy, I told you I—”

“There’s someone here to see you,” said Lucy and stepped aside, letting a tall Asian man into the room. The man’s cat-eyes glowed in the darkness of the night.

“Who are you?” asked Jace, squinting.

Lucy turned around and closed the door behind her. Magnus cast his eyes back on the Shadowhunter.

“My name’s Magnus Bane. I’m here because your Parabatai needs you.”

At hearing the word Parabatai, Jace pushed off the wall. “Alec? Wha-where is he?” Jace stood up, limping forward.

“He’s with me. He’s safe but he needs you right now. It’s a matter of life and death. You must come with me.”

“A matter of life and _death_?” Jace was confused and also a bit unsettled.

“We don’t have a lot of time. I’ll explain everything later.”

Jace took a step forward. His heart was beating faster and faster, his mind suddenly sobered up from hearing Magnus’ words.

_Alec needed him. Alec. Alec!_

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain around his heart. He cried out, clutching his chest.

Magnus panicked. “What’s wrong?” But before Jace could say anything Magnus knew. _“No! Alec!”_

He immediately opened a portal and helping Jace by the arm they quickly went through the magical opening.

 

* * *

 

Jace, limping, hurried -as best as he could- after Magnus, through the hallway and when he got to the door of the bedroom, he froze.

_Alec._

For a moment Jace’s body went limp, unable to move. On the bed lay his Parabatai, pale as a ghost and in pain.

“Alec,” he barely whispered.

Jace saw Magnus kneeling by the bed, kissing Alec’s forehead and whispering to him, “I’m here, angel. I’m here.”

“He hasn’t stopped asking for you,” said the woman with the white hair. “His condition stabilizes then changes again. He’s half conscious. My magic is draining, Magnus. I can’t continue much longer.”

 _So she was a warlock too_ , Jace thought. He also became aware of another man standing close by, laying a hand on the female warlock’s shoulder. From the protruding horns on his forehead Jace realized he was a warlock too.

“Take some rest, Cat. I can take over now,” said Magnus to the female.

As if suddenly remembering Jace’s presence, Magnus looked at him, the other two warlocks following his gaze.

“Cat, Ragnor, this is Jace Herondale.”

“You’re a hard one to find, Mr. Herondale,” commented Ragnor.

Magnus stood up and reached into his pocket and taking out the stele, he offered it to Jace.

“Is that a stele, Magnus? How did you come by that?” asked Catarina.

Magnus ignored her question and said, “Here! Take this and draw an iratze on yourself and then one on Alec. ”

Jace looked at him and then at the stele. His hand trembled when his fingers touched the object.

“Magnus, Magnus,” muttered Alec under his breath.

“Take it,” urged Magnus.

Jace took the foreign yet familiar stele in his hand. His brain was still trying to process what was happening. _Too much was happening and not enough time to process everything._

“He’s under shock,” noted Ragnor as Catarina approached the Shadowhunter.

“Jace, come. You can sit here while I take a look at your wound.”

Catarina guided him to the armchair and kneeled in front of him. Jace looked at Alec again. His Parabatai’s eyes were closed, his face turned to Magnus who was holding his hand and murmuring to him quietly. The way the warlock was looking at Alec, caressing his hand gently with his thumb, spoke of love.

_How rare for a master to care so much for his pet._

Jace winced when Catarina began to unwrap the bandage around his knee.

“You’d better draw that rune, young Shadowhunter,” said Ragnor, pointing at the stele.

Jace gripped the stele more firmly and set the tip down on the skin of his forearm. His lips were a hard line while he drew the rune. It had been years since the last time a stele had touched his skin and it burned more than it used to. As the iratze took effect almost instantly, his cuts and bruises healed, including the wound on his lower ribcage. It was as if a surge of energy coursed through his veins.

“Feeling better?” asked Ragnor Fell with a raised eyebrow.

Jace inhaled, closing his eyes for a moment. “Yes.”

Having already sobered up from alcohol and the shock, Jace could think clearly again. He looked at Catarina as she tossed the bloody bandage aside and scrunched her nose upon seeing his wound.

“That’s one ugly wound, Jace.”

“What’s happening to him? Magnus said something about a matter of life and…death.”

Catarina sighed, holding the back of his knee while sending a wave of magic with her other hand.

“Alec is dying.”

Jace felt a pang in his heart.

Catarina went on, “There is a poison inside his body, has been there for years. And now it has reached his heart.”

Jace looked at Alec’s trembling form. He was whimpering like a wounded pup. Jace had never seen him so helpless. He’d always been so strong.

“He’s very strong,” said Catarina. It was as if she was reading his mind. “Otherwise his body wouldn’t have endured this.”

She straightened Jace’s knee. He yelped and looked down. His knee was looking much better.

“Leila, can you hand me my bag?

The maid quickly brought the requested item.

“Can you bring me some clean bandages as well?”

“Of course, Mistress.”

Catarina took out a round tin from her bag and started to rub some of the green ointment on Jace’s knee.

“It’s going to take a couple of days for it to close completely. My magic can’t regenerate your flesh, you know?” she said with a little humor.

When Leila brought the strips of bandages, the warlock wrapped them around Jace’s knee with care and precision.

“Magnus said Alec needs me.”

Catarina knotted the fabric and looked up at him. “Yes. Your blood is needed for the cure. Only you can save him now.”

Jace furrowed his brows, his golden eyes flickering. Catarina stood and Jace slowly walked over to the bed. Magnus was still crouched by Alec’s side, not taking his eyes off him.

“You love him?”

Now Magnus looked up at Jace. “More than anything.”

“Does he know I’m here? Can he hear us?”

“His mind is not coherent right now. But yes, he can hear us,” replied Catarina.

Jace joined Magnus on the floor and reached out.

“May I?”

Magnus let go of Alec’s hand. The Shadowhunter protested with a moan. Magnus whispered by his ear, “I’m not going anywhere, Alexander. I’m right here.”

Jace gently took Alec’s hand in his. He couldn’t believe he was touching his Parabatai again, seeing him so close. “You’re gonna be ok, Alec.” With his other hand he held the stele and slowly began to draw an iratze on Alec’s skin. Alec groaned, shaking his head.

After a moment the rune disappeared.

“It…It’s not working,” muttered Jace.

The other two warlocks came closer. Jace looked up at them, confused.

“Draw another one,” suggested Ragnor.

Jace did so and again the rune disappeared as soon as it was drawn. Ragnor shook his head, his feared theory proving right. Magnus shot up to his feet, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

 _“Dammit,”_ he fumed.

“Why isn’t it working?” asked Jace, panic and anger filling his tone.

“It’s the poison,” said Catarina simply. “His body is rejecting the rune. The poison is defeating his immune system."

Magnus threw his head back, closing his eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh.

“You said you needed my blood. Here I am,” said Jace offering his arm. “What are you waiting for?”

“It’s not as simple as that, Jace,” explained Catarina. “We need other elements as well to complete the ritual. Our friends are gathering the rest as we speak. But they need to hurry because Alec doesn’t have much time.”

“You all need to eat and rest. I’ll watch over him,” said Magnus, turning around.

“What about you?”

Magnus shook his head. “I’m fine, Cat. I’m not hungry and I can’t leave his side. But you need to eat and rest to get your strength back.”

Ragnor agreed. “Magnus is right. Besides, right now there’s nothing we can do but wait. Come now.”

Reluctantly, Catarina gave in and followed Ragnor and the servants out of the room.

“You go too, Jace.”

“No, I’m staying.”

Magnus sighed. “Very well, stay.” He then turned toward his mini bar and poured himself a drink. “You want one?”

“No, thank you.”

Magnus downed his drink in one go. His nerves were so agitated and tired that he just needed a quick boost of alcohol. Jace sat back on the bed, holding Alec’s hand.

“He’s calm now. Is he sleeping?”

Magnus who had poured himself another drink, went to lean against the open balcony doors, the smell of after-rain hitting his nostrils.

“He’s somewhere between awake and asleep.”

“I’d thought I would never see him again but always hoped to,” confessed Jace. He paused for a moment and looking at his and Alec’s joined hands he went on, “Even though I’m right here next to him now, I can only faintly sense him…our connection is…it’s so weak.”

Magnus took a sip, staring out into the night.

“All these years he’s been suffering and I didn’t know,” Jace said with a sob.

Magnus turned around and finished his drink. He set the glass down and walked over to the bed.

“He didn’t know about the poison until recently,” said Magnus and settled against the headboard, cradling Alec’s head, smoothing the strands of hair on his forehead.

“How did he get poisoned in the first place?”

Magnus’ brows met in the middle as unpleasant memories of Malcolm’s banquet resurfaced in his mind.

“He was abused by his former master. He tainted him with this rare poison. It’s a miracle he has survived all this time.”

Jace watched as Magnus lovingly continued brushing his finger along Alec’s temple.

“How long has he been in your service?”

“Alexander’s not my pet. I freed him the night I met him.”

“You _freed_ him?” Jace was astonished.

“Yes. He lives here with me as an equal. The servants see him as the second master of this house,” replied Magnus fondly.

Jace was now starting to grasp just how much Magnus Bane really cared for his Parabatai.

“I’d do anything for him,” admitted Magnus, erasing any remaining doubt Jace had.

“Well, I’m glad he found you then or should I say you found him?”

“We found each other,” corrected Magnus and Jace only nodded with a small smile.

Then there came a meow as Chairman Meow walked into the room and jumped on the bed, nestling at Alec’s feet. Magnus gave a low chuckle.

“You sensed something’s wrong, huh? You came to check on him?”

The cat purred, blinking, and curled into a ball, his eyes on Alec. The Shadowhunter groaned, his pale face twisting for a moment, his hold on Jace’s hand tightening momentarily before he relaxed again.

Magnus, Jace and Chairman Meow sat there in silence, waiting and watching over Alec as the hours passed.

 

* * *

 

It was almost midnight, millions of stars twinkling high in the clear night sky. The house was quiet but everyone was still awake. Neither Magnus nor Jace had left Alec’s side. Catarina was resting on the recliner in the balcony with Ragnor in a chair next to her, reading.

In the hours passed, Alec’s condition had been stable. He had had no fever and occasionally had tossed and groaned. Thankfully he had finally fallen asleep now and only sometimes he would murmur something unintelligibly. Catarina had told Magnus that his condition could suddenly change drastically. It was unpredictable. He could be calm and pain-free a minute and coughing and suffering from chest spasms the next.

It was quite unnerving.

Magnus was petting the Chairman in his lap when there came a crackling sound and sparks appeared in the air, revealing a crinkled piece of paper.

Jace leaned forward in the armchair, curious. Magnus unfolded the note and read the content. He let out a sigh of relief.

“They’ve gathered the last pile.”

Ragnor and Catarina both smiled in relief.

“Your friends are on their way?” asked Jace, a big smile dressing his lips for the first time that night.

Magnus nodded. “They’ll be here soon.” He then leaned down and whispered to Alec, “You hear that, angel? Soon it’ll all be over. Hang in there, my love.” Then he rested his forehead against Alec’s for a few moments, lacing their fingers together.

 

The minutes ticked by as they waited for the sound of a portal opening in the hall. Suddenly Magnus noticed that Alec had started to sweat again, his body starting to shiver.

“Cat, he’s sweating again.”

Catarina was at his side in an instant. She touched Alec’s face. “He’s ice cold.”

Alec’s breaths were coming fast and short. He twisted his face, his eyes opening.

“Magnus,” he said panting. “It’s burning.”

Magnus cupped his face with a hand. “Where?”

Alec clutched the fabric over his chest, shaking. “H-here.”

There came the sound they had all waited for. The portal opened in the hall.

“They’re here,” said Ragnor and left the room.

“It-it hurts and burns,” complained the Shadowhunter, his legs racking the bedsheets up and down.

Roxanna, Amun, and Ragnor entered the room, each holding small satchels in their hands.

And suddenly everything went topsy-turvy as many things happened at once.

Without delay Roxanna got to work, Amun and Ragnor helping her prepare everything for the ritual. They cleared the space in front of the French doors, making room for Roxanna. Jace had one eye on the warlocks and one eye on the bed, on his Parabatai who was thrashing in pain.

Alec was in such a delirious state, too weak to notice anything other than Magnus and the burn and the pain in his chest. He was completely oblivious to Jace’s presence in the room.

Jace watched as Roxanna lit a fire inside a bowl, the other two warlocks emptying the satchels one after the other creating a circle around the bowl; five piles of earth to serve as the five points of a pentagram.

Alec suddenly cried out in pain, his torso lifting off the bed, arching.

“Alec!” Jace cried, his Parabatai rune burning.

Alec fell back on the mattress, tears running down his cheeks.

“Roxanna, hurry!” shouted Magnus.

“Jace! Come!” she called.

Jace, hand on his Parabatai rune, stumbled over to the Persian, kneeling down next to her.

“Roxanna, be careful,” cautioned Amun, knowing it was going to be a dangerous ritual to perform.

The woman nodded and took her dagger out.

“Give me your hand,” she ordered.

Jace complied and Roxanna set the tip of the blade on his skin. She chanted something in an unfamiliar ancient tongue and cut Jace’s palm. The Shadowhunter winced at the sting. Roxanna hovered Jace’s hand over every pile of earth, letting a few drops of blood fall unto each while chanting.

In the background they could hear Alec wailing, frail and helpless.

A whoosh of air sped through the room, sending chills down everyone’s spine. The room grew darker as Roxanna continued with the spell. A powerful energy seized the room, making them all feel the weight of it. At some point Magnus had sent Leila and Nanami out of the room, for the sake of their safety.

As Roxanna recited louder and louder, eyes closed and arms spread wide, the energy grew stronger, sending the flames higher.

Alec could barely keep his eyes open. His lips were extremely pale, his shirt and hair soaked from the cold sweat. In between groans and whimpers he mumbled, “Magnus, it’s too much…I can’t anymore.”

“We’re so close, Alexander. Please, please hold on. You can’t give up now,” soothed Magnus pleading. He would not let go of Alec’s hand.

The fire turned purple and green as Roxanna tossed a handful of each pile into the fire. She swiped her hand in circular motion over the subsiding flames. Jace watched as the flames slowly turned into liquid, with it the heavy energy lifting off.

Alec’s chest was heaving now, his breathing labored. When Alec weakly lifted his eyes to Magnus’, the warlock’s heart broke as he saw how the life was being sucked out of those brilliant blue orbs he loved so much.

Magnus lifted Alec’s hand to his lips, kissing it hard, whispering against his skin, “Almost, my love.”

“Magnus, his heart is giving out,” said Catarina, pain and sorrow filling her tone.

Magnus held her gaze. _“No. He can’t!”_

Then he looked over his shoulder to check Roxanna’s progress. The female warlock was pouring the red liquid into a vial. Magnus turned back to Alec who was staring at him, his eyes glossy.

“Alexander, the cure…It’s right here. Once you take it this nightmare will end.”

Alec only let out a wheezing sound from his chest. His hand was going limp in Magnus’ hold.

 _“No,”_ protested Magnus.

Alec’s eyes were slowly falling shut.

Roxanna rushed to the bed and held out the vial to Magnus. “Take it.”

Magnus lifted Alec’s head and set the rim to his lifeless lips. He emptied the liquid inside the Shadowhunter’s mouth.

“He’s gone,” whispered Jace with a broken voice.

He was exactly in the same spot he had been, kneeling on the floor, now bracing himself on his hands, holding up his hunched form.

A sob broke out from his throat. _“He’s gone!”_ and he slammed his fist down.

Magnus hugged Alec’s body to his chest, rocking him back and forth. “Alexander, please. Come back to me, angel. _Please._ ”

Roxanna slumped back against Amun, exhausted from performing the ritual, only for it to come too late.

Or perhaps not.

 

* * *

 

Vikarius grunted as he gave a final thrust, gripping the young Shadowhunter’s hips tightly. After a moment he let go of the boy, shoving him face down onto the bed, stumbling back.

“Get out now,” he ordered breathlessly.

The boy, used and broken, got up from the bed and gathered his clothes off the floor as another man entered the room, not even throwing him a glance as he walked straight to Vikarius who was standing by the window, naked, pouring himself a drink. The boy watched as the man approached his master and whispered something in his ear. Vikarius nodded and the man turned to leave. The boy stood there, waiting for the stranger to leave first. The man gave him a nasty look as he passed by him and out the door.

Vikarius set his glass down on the table and picked up the brown leather collar, feeling it in his hand.

“Very well,” he said, looking out the window.


	15. Oh, How I Yearn for Thee...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did the cure arrive on time? Were all those efforts in vain?

“I’m here, angel. I’m here.”

_That voice. The one that calmed him. The one that steadied him even in uneventful moments. The voice he always yearned to hear more than anything. It was back._

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Alexander. I’m right here.”

_And then…a touch. A weak pulse in his side._

_He felt it._

“You’re gonna be ok, Alec.”

_A different yet so familiar voice. He had heard it before._

 

 _Ah it burned. That burn. He knew it._ _He groaned, shaking his head._

“Why isn’t it working?” _That voice again._ _Oh that voice._

 

_There it was again. The touch._

 

_He wanted to open his eyes but something had lulled his senses. Drifting in and out._

 

 _That warm touch._ _He knew that one so well. He wanted to cling to it, feel it forever._

 

 

“…Hang in there, my love.”

_His scent. He’d know it anywhere._

_Magnus._

 

_He was sweating again. It started to burn again. Oh how it burned. It was as if he could feel his cells burning and disintegrating. But it was so cold. Ice cold._

_He opened his eyes and saw him._

“Magnus,” he panted.

 

_Oh please make it stop!_

 

_All he could feel was the burn and the piercing pain in his heart. But all he could see was Magnus._

_He knew there were others in the room but it was all too much._

_Something seized his heart suddenly, a burning icicle piercing through._

_He cried out in pain, his torso lifting off the bed, arching._

 

_His rune, his Parabatai rune was burning. Jace._

_Then there was a heavy energy around him. There were so many voices. Someone was chanting._

_The grip around his heart was getting tighter._

 

“Magnus, it’s too much…I can’t anymore.”

 

_Magnus was holding his hand. He was pleading with him to hold on._

_Oh the weight on his chest. The poison was freezing the blood in his veins. His heart was barely pumping and...failing. He barely could keep his eyes open but he didn’t want to close them. He wanted to keep gazing into those hypnotizing cat-eyes that he found so beautiful._

_That heavy energy around him was lifting off._

_His chest was heaving now. His limbs were starting to go numb and listless._

 

 _Oh the moment had arrived._ _The moment he had feared so much._

 

 _He saw Magnus lifting his cold hand to his lips, whispering,_ “Almost, my love.”

 

_My love._

 

_Magnus tore his eyes away from him for a moment._

 

_No, Magnus. Don’t! I wanna look at you._

 

_How he wished to see him smile one last time. He wanted to reach out and touch his face._

 

“Alexander, the cure…It’s right here. Once you take it, this nightmare will end.”

 

 _The cure._ _But it was too late. His heart could no longer hold out. Vikarius had won._

 

_Oh how he wanted to tell Magnus that it was all right. That he was not disappointed in him. He knew he had done everything he could and more._

_He wanted to tell him that he tried his best to fight. That he didn’t want to leave him. That he was going to miss him. His touch. His voice. His embrace._

_He wanted to tell him that he loved him, one last time._

_Oh how he wished he could kiss him and feel his warmth._

_But all he could do was let out a wheezing sound._

_And his hand went limp and he could no longer feel Magnus._

 

“No,” Magnus protested.

 

_And there came a black veil, slowly shrouding those anguished yellow-green eyes as his heart beat its last beats._

_Darkness took him. Silence._

_Then…_

_A beat again, followed by another._

 

* * *

 

The chirp of birds and the sound of the water fountain awakened him from his slumber. He listened as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He slowly opened his eyes.

_Daylight._

He breathed in the fresh air and blinked.

 _Smell of Jasmine._ He recognized the scent.

He stirred and turned his head and noticed a person sitting there.

The figure of a woman with long black curls.

_Isabelle._

_Was this a dream? Or was he dead?_

“Izzy?” he spoke, his voice raspy.

The woman smiled and came forward to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Hello, big brother.”

“Izzy, what-what are you doing here?” asked Alec, squinting his eyes.

Isabelle cupped his cheek, looking at him with her big brown eyes, a big smile on her face.

“I’m so glad you’re ok, Alec. When Magnus came to fetch me he told me what had happened. I was so worried. I couldn’t believe him until I saw you.”

“Magnus brought you here?” said Alec bewildered.

Isabelle nodded.

“He’s crazy about you,” said Isabelle fondly.

“So I’m-I’m really healed? This is not an illusion? You’re really here?”

Isabelle nodded repeatedly, her eyes filled with tears.

“Yes, this is real. You’re really healed, Alec,” she said breaking into a laughter of happiness.

Alec reached and laid his hand over hers on his face and started laughing.

“I’m-I’m really healed. No more poison. I—” he said joyfully.

He couldn’t believe it. The cure had worked. That meant…

The door opened and Alec’s heart stopped as a blond-haired young man entered the room, holding a cup in his hand.

“Jace.”

“Hey,” said Jace approaching.

Alec moved to sit up against the pillows. His body wasn’t aching but he was still somewhat weak. Isabelle helped him up.

“Jace,” Alec said again.

And the next thing he knew he had his arms around his Parabatai. He clung to Jace, wanting to feel him, holding him tight.

They both were crying, tears of happiness, of a long-yearned-for reunion that had been deemed impossible. Among tears they could only mutter each other’s names, hearing the other’s voice, reassuring the other that they were both here. _Now. Together._

Alec had his eyes shut, his fingers digging into Jace’s shoulder, his face resting there.

“Jace, it’s really you.”

“Alec, I’m-I’m…ah,” Jace sobbed.

And they just held each other for a while, making up for all the years spent apart.

Alec could see Isabelle crying along with them, a happy smile on her face.

The Parabatai pulled apart, looking each other in the eye.

“Always,” said Jace, his golden eyes shining.

“Always,” Alec said back, a small smile on his lips. “I felt you,” he said after a moment. “I could feel you,” he asserted.

Jace nodded.

It was as if nothing had changed. They could still communicate without even speaking. Their bond was there, perhaps stronger than ever. They understood each other as they were part of each other. Alec felt, so did Jace. They were one. Until death.

“If aught but death part thee and me.”

“If aught but death part thee and me,” repeated Alec, holding Jace’s gaze a moment longer.

“Look at what you have done! You two have ruined my makeup. This is the second time that I have to fix it,” complained Isabelle from the bathroom.

Jace and Alec laughed. Then Isabelle came back out, adjusting the skirt around her hips.

 _Just like in the old days_ , thought Alec. Such a familiar moment and it felt good.

There came a knock and Magnus walked in. His face lit up when he saw Alec smiling.

“Alexander, you’re awake.”

“Magnus.”

Jace stood up when Magnus came closer.

“Jace and I will be out in the hall,” said Isabelle.

Giving her a nod, Jace looked at Alec and then followed his sister out of the room.

Magnus sat down on the bed facing Alec, his eyes not leaving the Shadowhunter’s face. There was color underneath his skin, a light pink staining his cheeks, telling of the blood coursing through his veins. Seeing that glint back in those blue eyes made Magnus’ heart soar with joy and life.

Alec reached and took his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. Magnus took his hand, bringing it up, and pressed it to his cheek. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment, the warmth of his Shadowhunter.

“This…this is worth everything,” he said softly. Then he pressed a kiss to Alec’s hand and gazed back into his eyes.

Alec leaned forward and brushed his lips against Magnus’, a gentle, soft kiss. He couldn’t believe he was feeling those lips against his own once again. He kissed Magnus again, the warlock kissing him back. Alec held Magnus’ face between his hands, surrendering himself to the warmth and love of the man his heart belonged to. And once again he felt safe as Magnus wrapped his arms around him, sheltering him in his embrace.

“Oh I love you, angel,” whispered Magnus, peppering the Shadowhunter’s face with butterfly kisses. “I love you so much.”

Then he pulled Alec into his arms again and he buried his face in Magnus’ neck, filling his lungs with the warlock’s scent.

“I love you too, Magnus.”

When they finally separated, Magnus ran a hand through Alec’s messy hair while the younger traced his every feature with his eyes, registering them anew.

“I’m going to go now,” said Magnus.

“You’re leaving?” asked Alec disappointed, his fingers gripping the warlock’s vest.

“I’m leaving so that you can spend the day with your siblings,” continued Magnus while playing with Alec’s strands on his forehead.

“But you don’t have to leave. You can stay.”

“No, Alexander. I want you to have this. Even if it’s just for a day, I want you to spend it with them. Just the three of you. I know how much family means to you. Just…enjoy your time, hm?”

Alec swallowed around the knot in his throat.

_Could he love Magnus any more than he already did?_

Magnus brushed his thumb on Alec’s rosy cheek, looking back into his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I will join you all for dinner,” he said with a smile. Then he pecked Alec’s lips one last time, reassuring him. “Have a good time, my love.”

That was the last thing Magnus said to him before he left the room.

Alec slumped back against the pillows, exhaling deeply.

So much had happened. But his brain was too exhausted to process everything. There would be enough time later on to talk about what had passed. Right now he was famished to the point his stomach was growling. And he just felt _dirty._ He needed a shower immediately to wash away the remnants of that poison.

Today his life was beginning anew. Today was the start of something good.

No more fear. No more poison. No more race against time.

He was given a new chance at happiness and he was going to take it.

So he slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He shed his clothes and for the first time he stepped into Magnus’ shower.

 

* * *

 

Before leaving, Magnus had expressed his wishes to the head maid.

“Nanami, please see to it that they have everything they need. I want them all to enjoy the day. I don’t want anything lacking.”

“Rest assured, sir. They will be well taken care of.”

Magnus had exhaled in relief. “I trust you, dear Nanami.” Then he’d smiled and taking the carriage, he’d left for Catarina’s house.

Now, sitting at the table in Catarina’s dining hall, he was in the company of his fellow warlock friends, enjoying an exquisite brunch: platters with thin-sliced ham and turkey, cheese of a wide variety, delicious pineapple slices decorated around big halves of grapefruits, homemade apricot and grape jams served in square bowls, freshly baked bread, giant pecan waffles served with honey and syrup, and French pressed coffee and orange juice to quench the thirst.

“Mmm, I could go on eating these sandwiches for days, Cat,” expressed Roxanna with delight.

“These bacon strips are particularly delicious. What’s the secret?” inquired Rostam while munching on the meat.

“My cook prepares them with maple and rosemary.”

“We have to tell our cook to make them like this.” The warrior let out a series of _Mmm_ and _Aaah_ sounds, savoring the taste with eyes closed which caused everyone around the table to burst into laughter.

Rostam opened his eyes, looking at them puzzled. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Is that the face he makes when you take the rein, Roxy?” asked Magnus with a wink.

They all went on laughing and Roxanna took pity on her husband by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

“ _Hichi azizam._ Enjoy your food.” She lovingly touched his cheek and went back to her coffee.

Magnus smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. Catarina reached out and laid a hand over his.

“It’s good to see you laugh again.”

“I have good reason to.” Then he cleared his throat and looking across the table he spoke. “I must thank you all for everything you’ve done. Without your help I couldn’t have saved Alec. I asked a lot from you and you all gave without blinking an eye. You stood by me to the end. I will forever be in your debt.”

“And we’d do it again, _sadiiqii,_ ” said Amun firmly.

“Yes,” they all agreed in unison.

“Anything for you, _jigar._ ”

“We’re just glad he’s safe,” said Catarina.

Magnus nodded in gratitude.

“I suppose the only obstacle remaining now is the matter of that stele,” said Ragnor while cutting through his waffles with a knife.

Magnus sighed. “Yes, the Grand Master is not pleased with that.”

Amun set his cutlery down. “Do you think the Council knows?”

Magnus shrugged, raising his eyebrows. “Honestly, I haven’t had the chance to even think about it. But I will face whatever consequences my actions will entail. I don’t regret what I’ve done. I would do it again. The only thing that mattered was saving Alec.”

“If the Council has found out about the stele you’ll most likely lose your position,” put in Ragnor matter-of-factly.

“It’s possible.”

“That is if they are lenient,” remarked the English warlock.

“You don’t think they will take Alec away, do you?” asked Catarina, worried.

Magnus merely kept staring at the silver platter of salami and cheese in front of him, his lips a hard line.

“That is a high possibility,” confirmed Ragnor.

“But they can’t do that,” protested Roxanna. “This is absurd.”

“It’s not absurd at all, my dear Roxanna. In their eyes Magnus has already broken the law by taking Alec away from Vikarius. The fact that Magnus freed him and treats Alec as an equal, is reason enough for them. But they have tolerated that thanks to the few reasonable voices on that board. However this time around...” Ragnor leaned back in his chair. “They’re not gonna let this one go so easily.”

“They’re really not that different from the Clave,” commented Rostam, his baritone voice echoing the weight of the situation.

And Magnus knew.

It was true. Taking Alec away was not an improbable move. The Great Council was capable of declaring such a sentence.

After all they had gone through, there still was the danger of losing Alec. Magnus couldn’t let that happen. He was ready to face anything but the thought of Alec losing his freedom and his fate be decided by the Council that could carelessly send him to another house, chained with a collar, ready to take orders as a pet again just crushed his insides.

The thought of Alec falling into the hands of a cruel master like Vikarius was unbearable.

No, Magnus could not let that happen. He would not let anyone take Alec away from him.

 

* * *

 

Once dressed, Alec ran his hands through his hair and went to join his siblings in the dining room. When he reached the main hall, his little furry friend, Chairman Meow, greeted him as he jumped off the ottoman. Alec flashed a smile at the little tabby and crouched down to pet him.

“Hey you…hey…were you taking a nap?”

The cat melted under his touch, enjoying the attention. Alec chuckled, scratching him under the chin, murmuring and cooing at him. He looked up as Nanami approached.

“Good morning, Master Lightwood. It’s so good to see you well, sir.”

Alec, smiling, took the cat into his arms. “Thank you, Nanami. It does feel good.”

“Brunch is served, sir. I’m sure you must be hungry.”

“Yes, starving.”

“Your brother and sister are already waiting for you. Please.” Nanami led the way to the dining area.

Alec could already hear Jace and Isabelle’s voices ringing through the hallway. His siblings were sitting at the table, laughing, while Leila served them coffee and juice. The young maid grinned unabashedly once Alec walked in. She almost spilled the orange juice on Jace’s lap.

“Oh, Master Lightwood.”

Alec responded warmly. “Good morning, Leila. How are you this morning?”

Leila set the decanter down on the table and quickly walked over to her young master. Without delay she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. Her eyes were shiny.

“I’m-I’m very well, sir. I’m just so happy to see you healed.”

Nanami laid a hand on the young maid’s shoulder, reminding her to control herself. Leila laughed, trying to hold back her sob and let go of Alec’s hand. The cat meowed, rubbing his head at Alec’s chest.

“Please forgive me, Master Lightwood,” said Leila sniffling.

Alec was overwhelmed and not entirely sure how to react.

“Please, sir, have a sit,” said the head maid gesturing toward the chair at the head of the table.

Alec sat down, exchanging looks with Jace and Isabelle who were amused with the scene unfolding in front of them.

“Coffee, sir?”

“Yes, please.”

Chairman Meow was climbing up his chest, not keen on leaving his friend.

“And who’s _that?”_ asked Isabelle, curious, leaning her elbows on the table.

“This is Magnus’ cat, Chairman Meow.”

“He’s crazy about you just like his owner.”

At that Alec blushed, trying to avoid his sister’s gaze.

“Yeah, apparently everyone here loves you,” commented Jace, stuffing his mouth with slices of mango.

Nanami brought a bowl of food for the Chairman and Alec finally set him down on the floor. As soon as the tabby set eyes on the bowl of tuna, he forgot all about Alec, and hurried over to enjoy his food.

“Everyone’s been very kind to me. I feel quite at home here,” confessed Alec.

“That’s wonderful, Alec.” Isabelle stretched out her hand toward him and he took it. “I’m really happy for you.”

“You deserve nothing but the best,” Jace added, raising his glass of juice.

“Thanks, guys.”

Alec couldn’t but feel a little disheartened. His heart ached at the fact that his siblings were still in chain while he was free. How he wished they were all free, free of bounds and cruelty.

Suddenly his stomach growled, disrupting his thoughts, causing the three of them to laugh.

“You’d better dig in, man. Hunger doesn't care for sentimentalities.”

Seeing his Parabatai and his sister laughing and joking, so genuinely and carefree, warmed his heart. Alec decided to not waste the few hours he was granted with his siblings on sad and unjust facts but to enjoy his time with them; moments he would most likely not get another chance to have.

After satisfying their hunger, Alec showed his siblings around the house. He took them to the library where he spent most of his time, told them about Anis and what a smart little boy he was, how he reminded him of Max which led to them spending quite a bit of time among the books, reminiscing about the past, their successful and failed missions or the funny excuses they always came up with for their parents. Alec also showed them his bow that resulted in remarks and innuendos from Isabelle. Jace shared stories about his fights and how he had come to be Talal’s best gladiator.

As Magnus had requested, Nanami made sure that everything was to the Shadowhunters’ liking. She took excellent care of her master and his guests so that Alec did not even find the need to ask for things because everything was already provided for them.

As much as Alec was enjoying his time, he couldn’t help but wish that Magnus had been there with them. He wondered how the warlock was passing his time. _Was he having a good time with his friends as well? Was he thinking of Alec too?_ The Shadowhunter could not wait for dinner. That was when Magnus had promised to come back and join them.

His thoughts of the warlock were disrupted when Jace splashed water at him.

“Where are you, man?” said the blond, paddling his feet underwater.

Isabelle, who was stretched on a white lounge chair by the pool, grinned. “He misses his warlock.”

Alec scoffed, caught off guard. Jace threw him a mischievous smile.

“Don’t even deny it, Alec.” He pointed at him laughing.

Alec slid into the pool, splashing water at Jace, who swam away trying to escape his Parabatai.

“You two still behave like idiots. That hasn’t changed,” called out Isabelle, her voice drowned by the sound of water splashing due to Jace and Alec wrestling in the pool.

Once they finally emerged from the water, Alec helped Jace out of the pool. The Shadowhunter’s knee still needed to heal completely.

“Best warrior or not, I always beat your ass in training,” panted Alec and reached for a towel.

Jace was bent over, catching his breath. “True! I’ll give you that. Although you haven’t been fighting for years now, so there’s that.” He straightened his back and winced when he took a step forward. “ _Ahh_ …that beast mauled me good. Thank the Angel for the stele. I’ll be healed sooner than expected.”

“Stele?” asked Alec, squinting. “What stele?”

Jace slumped down onto the lounge chair. “Yeah, the one Magnus retrieved for you.” Then he reached into the pocket of the pants Magnus had given him and took the stele out, offering it to his Parabatai.

_A stele._

Alec dropped the towel to the side and took the stele from Jace. The object felt strange to him at first. He studied it, twirling it between his fingers and it became familiar again. _A stele._ He was holding a stele in his hands. Another piece of him had returned to him.

“I tried an iratze on you while you were—” Jace broke off. “It...it didn’t work because of the poison.”

Then Alec felt Isabelle’s hand on his back.

“Go ahead,” she encouraged him.

Alec exhaled and set the tip on his skin and traced the stamina rune over his lower abs.

It burned. More than it usually did in the past. A tingly feeling pinpricked under his skin, awakening the Angel blood in his veins.

Alec shuddered smiling. Isabelle patted his back.

“Good choice, brother. Magnus will definitely appreciate it,” she remarked teasingly and went back to lie down, bathing in the sun.

Alec’s ears tinted a shade of red, knowing what his sister’s words implied. Jace only snorted, shaking his head. Alec glared and threw his towel at him.

“Don’t laugh!”

 

* * *

 

The hours of the day passed in laughter and good times with Alec and his siblings cherishing every moment together. Until around dinner time, Magnus finally returned home. When he entered the house his heart leaped with joy when he heard Alec’s laughter coming from the main hall. It filled him with a content feeling, as if as long as he could hear that sound, everything was going to be fine.

“I trust you all are having a splendid time?”

Alec turned his head and his heart thumped in his chest when he laid eyes on the warlock. Magnus glided in with his usual graceful strides, the sleeves of his aqua-colored shirt folded up to his elbows, the front of his shirt open three or four buttons down, the silver chains resting against his bare skin. Alec was in awe at how beautiful Magnus looked.

Jace cleared his throat. “Yes, thank you.”

Isabelle looked at her older brother while the Chairman purred in her lap.

_Yes, her brother was definitely in love._

“Hello, Magnus.”

“Good evening, Isabelle.” Magnus turned his eyes back to Alec, gazing into those blue eyes that welcomed him. “Hello, Alexander.”

“Hi,” Alec breathed.

“Master Bane, dinner is served, sir.”

Magnus had to tear his gaze away from the Shadowhunter. “Very good, Nanami.” Then looking back at his guests he said, “You’re all hungry I presume?”

“Yes, although your staff has been taking good care of us, Magnus. Thank you,” replied Isabelle politely.

“Trust me, you don’t want to miss Zachariah’s _satay_. _Mmm_ …just thinking about it makes my mouth water,” expressed Magnus, hunching his shoulders together, puckering his lips animatedly.

The Shadowhunters laughed, followed by Magnus’ own chuckle.

“Then let’s not let a good food go to waste,” Jace decided, standing up.

Isabelle followed him into the dining room, leaving the Chairman curl into a ball on the sofa.

“Shall we, darling?”

“Yeah,” said Alec walking toward the warlock. Once close he let his eyes wander over Magnus’ face; his eyes only lined with kohl, the glitter sparkling on his skin and in his hair.

_Oh, and his scent…_

Alec fought the urge to lean forward and kiss him because he knew, once his lips touched Magnus’, he would lose himself in the sensation, not wanting to escape.

Magnus slipped his fingers through Alec’s and holding the Shadowhunter’s hand they went to join the others.

The staff had outdone itself this time. It was a grand feast with _satay_ as the main course and a few other accompanying dishes to serve as variety; soup, spring rolls, steamed rice, and vegetables. The grilled goat meat on the bamboo skewers was glistening with the peanut sauce, the smell robbing any hungry person of their senses.

Jace had already helped himself to a few spring rolls while Nanami served Isabelle some soup.

Over dinner they tried to stick to pleasant topics as the warlock and the Shadowhunters came to know a little more about each other. Magnus told them stories of his travels and experiences over the centuries which the Lightwoods listened to with fascination.

_How Alec wished this moment could last longer. How he wished to spend more evenings like this, surrounded by the three most important people in his life. They were all he had. How he wished things were different._

Magnus laid a hand over Alec’s, giving it a little squeeze.

“Everything ok?”

Alec smiled at him softly. “Everything’s perfect.”

 

Alas, the dreaded moment arrived, the moment of goodbye. It was time for Jace and Isabelle to return to their lives. Magnus asked Leo to bring the carriage around. Isabelle gave Chairman Meow one last rub and grabbed her sheer scarf. She went to Alec and pulled him into her arms, laying her head on his chest. Alec tightened his arms around her; his little sister, his strong, unbreakable Isabelle.

“Oh, Alec, promise me you’ll take care of yourself,” Isabelle said through her tears.

Alec hummed, kissing the top of her head. “Please be careful,” he said, closing his eyes.

Isabelle pulled back, wiping her cheeks, smiling.

“Izzy, please, if you ever need anything,” Alec said. He glanced over at Magnus, then back at his sister. “Just-just reach out to Magnus…I wish I could get you out of that establishment.”

Isabelle sighed. “Alec, I’m not doing—”

“I know. But still…”

Isabelle touched his cheek. “Alec, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I can handle myself.”

Alec gave her a rueful smile and hugged her one last time. Isabelle put the scarf over her long black curls and said goodbye.

“So,” Jace stepped into his view, “I guess this is goodbye then.”

Alec held his gaze. He and his Parabatai were about to be separated again.

“Hopefully not forever,” said Alec.

Jace nodded toward Magnus, saying, “Maybe uh-maybe you can come and watch me fight sometime.”

Alec gave a lopsided smile. “Yeah, maybe Magnus can arrange that.”

Jace paused, prolonging the moment.

Then Alec continued, “You just…try not to get torn apart by lions.”

Jace snorted. “ _Pff…me?_ Have you _seen_ me fight? Those beasts don’t stand a chance.”

Alec arched his eyebrows, nodding. “Yeah.” Then he kicked – not too harshly- Jace in the knee, making him yelp.

“Hey!”

Alec laughed. Jace straightened up, looking at him, as his smile slowly faded. They stared at each other for a few moments before Jace pulled Alec into a hug. Alec closed his eyes, holding onto his brother, his Parabatai. It was hard to part again. His heart grew heavy, the lump in his throat thickening.

Jace clutched him tighter and whispered in his ear, “Always.” Then he let go of Alec, trying to keep his emotions under control.

“Always,” Alec promised back.

And then they were gone, like a midnight breeze. Alec watched as the carriage rolled through the gates and vanished into the night. He slumped back against the wall, his hands behind his back. Magnus closed the door, quietly turning towards him.

“I’ll keep an eye on them, Alexander.”

Alec nodded, thoughtful. Magnus closed the gap between them, brushing the hair strands from Alec’s forehead with a hand.

“Thank you…for today,” said Alec simply, his eyes on Magnus’ face.

Magnus shook his head briskly. “I wish I could give you more.”

Alec squinted his eyes incredulously. “Magnus, it was more than I could ask for! Two days ago I-I couldn’t have even imagined seeing them again. This was—” He pushed off the wall, setting his hands on Magnus’ waist. “This was… _everything_ ,” he said, his blue eyes searching Magnus’, trying to convey his sincere feelings.

Magnus brushed a thumb along his cheek, holding his face. Then Alec leaned forward and captured his lips, kissing him softly and quietly, letting his lips do what words could not.

 

* * *

 

Once they were in the bedroom, alone and away from the outside world, Alec molded himself to Magnus’ form as he continued kissing him most ardently. His mind and body yearned for the man he loved. Magnus held Alec close to his body, letting the Shadowhunter kiss him with burning passion. Alec’s hands were in his hair, tangled in the soft-worn mass, while his own hands buried themselves inside Alec’s gray t-shirt.

They stood there kissing in the middle of the room, holding onto each other as desire consumed them. Magnus pulled away only for Alec to chase after his kiss-bruised lips and capturing them again. The chains around his neck felt like ice against his heated skin. He could feel Alec growing bolder and bolder with passion. Alec didn't seem wanting to stop and neither did Magnus. But he broke the kiss nonetheless, letting air into his lungs. Alec’s eyes were glossy, his lips kiss-bruised and glistening.

“What?” he said, his voice hoarse with arousal. His eyes moved nervously, searching the lust-filled cat-eyes staring back at him.

Magnus shook his head and slowly leaned forward finding Alec’s lips again, tasting them. “Oh, Alexander…my Alexander,” he murmured.

Alec kissed him again, quietly, sending shivers over Magnus’ body.

“I love you.” Magnus’ voice trembled.

Alec kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist as his lips dragged along the warlock’s skin so very carefully. All Magnus could feel was Alec and he gave himself over to his care and the Shadowhunter did not disappoint.

Magnus’ fingers pressed into Alec’s rune-scarred skin as the younger man worshipped him with gentle kisses. Magnus ached for him. The thought of having nearly lost him the night before sent a shudder over him and Alec felt it. He was touching Magnus so gently and carefully as if to reassure him that he was there, that he was not going anywhere. His every kiss felt like a whisper of _I love you._

Alec slowly stripped Magnus of his vest and shirt and then took his own t-shirt off. It was as if they were baring themselves to the other for the first time; standing there, bodies bare and touching. Alec pulled off of Magnus’ throat and taking his hand, guided him over to the bed. He hovered over Magnus, bent down and claimed his lips again. Magnus’ hands dragged along the muscles of his back. Every kiss and every touch sent a spark over the warlock’s skin.

Alec gently nipped at Magnus’ upper lip while his hand ran over that smooth honey-colored chest. Magnus’ hands roamed the Shadowhunter’s firm bottom, feeling it under his fingers. He gave it a little squeeze as Alec bit his collarbone. The Shadowhunter’s hot breaths tickled his skin. Alec slowly dragged their lengths against each other while hovering over the warlock. Every time Alec repeated the movement Magnus wanted to pull him closer and closer to himself, so close that there was nothing between them but skin.

Alec straddled his hips, his chest rising and falling as he looked down at Magnus beneath him. The warlock’s hair was splayed on the pillow, his skin shining with glitter in the moonlight, his eyes consumed with lust and desire meeting Alec’s blue ones. Alec softly ran his fingers along the smooth skin of his Adam’s apple while Magnus closed his eyes, a breath leaving his mouth. His fingers remained unmoving on Alec’s hips, with magic buzzing at the tips.

“Kiss me,” Magnus said breathless, his throat dry.

Alec leaned down and kissed him, deep and slow. It was agonizing how Magnus yearned for him. Alec moved his hips again and Magnus moaned. Alec pressed their foreheads together and continued moving. He let out a low moan as the heat pooled in his stomach and he turned his face to the side, leaving Magnus with a view of his neck, the large rune plastered across it. The warlock kissed and licked his skin and dragged his lips down to his collarbone.

He pressed a kiss there and whispered, “Take me.”

Alec went rigid, hearing the words through his lust-filled mind. He swallowed and looked back at Magnus, hesitant and unsure.

“Wha—” His voice sounded small.

“Take me,” Magnus repeated, looking into those fear-stricken eyes as his fingers traced little circles on the small of Alec’s back.

“Magnus, I-I can’t.”

Magnus leaned up and kissed his jaw. “Yes, you can. You’re perfect.” And he nuzzled Alec’s neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled vaguely of peanuts, a remnant of the Indonesian food they had.

Alec swallowed, overwhelmed with the warlock’s request. He had never experienced sex like that. He was used to be taken. But again sex with Magnus had been something new entirely. His body actually craved the warlock’s touch, responded to him. Magnus never forced himself on Alec. They always made love and Alec actually enjoyed sharing such intimacy with him, he who loved him and respected him. The truth was that Alec had never given this any thought. But this was Magnus. _Magnus who wanted him._

“I-I don’t know—”

Magnus hushed him with a finger.

“Just follow your instincts…Alec…I want this.”

Then he kissed Alec on the mouth as he bent his knees, bracketing the Shadowhunter in between.

Magnus left encouraging kisses on Alec’s skin, praising him in soft murmurs until Alec was finally inside him, causing him to lose his breath, his heart hammering against his rib cage. Magnus clutched him tighter, his breath against Alec’s ear.

“Just like that, darling.”

Feeling Magnus around him set Alec on fire, making him relish in this all-new experience. When he moved, he could see the sparks in Magnus’ irises, filling him with want and pride. He set a slow and tantalizing pace, enveloping the man beneath him with indescribable pleasure.

Nothing was sweeter to his ears than the sounds Magnus let out and Alec wanted to continue forever. He slowly gained more confidence, changing his thrusts, watching Magnus come apart and drown in the pleasure _he_ gave him.

When Magnus arched into him, Alec latched his lips to his exposed throat, kissing him.

Alec took Magnus to new highs, heightening his senses, his magic. He let Alec take what he wanted, what he needed, and gaining so much more in return. He kissed Alec frantically, holding him very close, his grip on Alec’s shoulder tightening as they both surrendered together, soaring with exuberant pleasure.

Alec shuddered in Magnus’ arms, panting in the crook of his neck.

“Uhm…I—” He swallowed.

Magnus kept caressing his back soothingly, planting kisses along his shoulder.

“You were perfect.”

Alec lifted his head to look at him. Magnus’ face was a sight to behold. Alec’s heart filled with a new feeling, knowing that he had brought Magnus ultimate bliss. He smiled at him and sealed their lips in a lazy and sensual kiss.

When he finally lay down next to Magnus, their bodies mirroring each other, he said, “Thank you.”

Magnus gave him a dazed smile.

“Thank you…for everything,” said Alec adjusting his head on his hand.

“My pleasure, angel.” Magnus closed his eyes, his heart full, and completely satisfied.

All the worries awaiting them could wait until tomorrow. Tonight, it was just the two of them. _Here and together._

With a light breeze blowing though the curtains and Alec’s soft breaths next to him, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persian  
> "Hichi azizam." - "Nothing, my dear."
> 
> Arabic  
> "sadiiqii" - my friend


	16. A Taste of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in love and they are happy. Yet obstacles still exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> thank you for your patience and constant support. This chapter is a special one to me and I am very pleased with it. I hope you will enjoy it too.
> 
> A warning: There will be a mention/brief talk about rape. Just a heads-up!

Alec lay awake there on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He could hear Magnus’ soft voice coming from the adjoining bathroom. He was humming a song in a language Alec was not familiar with. Alec closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

_He was finally allowed to have this. This moment of tranquility and peace, where there was no poison threatening his life. He could finally wake up next to Magnus without the worry clouding his mind that it could be his last moment with him._

There came the sound of movement in water. Magnus must be taking a bath, Alec concluded. He rolled onto his side and his eyes fell on the stele poking out from his pants pocket on the floor.

He hadn’t had the chance to talk about it with Magnus. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment.

 _How had Magnus come to be in possession of a stele?_ Jace had only mentioned that Magnus had retrieved it for him. _But how?_ That must have been another risk Magnus had taken.

Alec let out a sigh and stood up. Taking the stele, he put on his clothes and went to the bathroom. He stood leaning against the doorframe. For a moment he just stood there watching Magnus relaxing in the bathtub, head tilted back.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me, Alexander?” said Magnus suddenly.

Alec, caught off guard, gave a lopsided smile and approached the marble tub. Magnus raised his head and smiled. Alec perched himself on the edge of the tub, fiddling with the stele.

“Did you sleep well?”

Alec nodded. “The best sleep in a long time. And you?”

“Splendid,” replied Magnus with a wink.

Alec lowered his gaze, blushing at the notion, and smiled. Then he lifted the stele and looked back up at Magnus.

“Jace told me you retrieved this for me.”

“Yes. Catarina thought that a stele might help you fight the pain better but—”

“The poison was stronger,” Alec finished the sentence.

“Yes.”

“How did you come by it? All the Nephilim objects and weapons have been either confiscated or destroyed.”

“The Great Council keeps them in a vault.”

“Magnus, you took yet another risk for me. You-you have to give this back and—”

Magnus huffed and stood up. Water dripping from his naked body, he stepped out of the tub. Alec, stunned, just followed him with his eyes. Magnus wore a serious expression on his face. He put on a light and expensive-looking robe and turned to Alec, leaning against the marble counter.

“I had to save you. No matter the cost. That was all that mattered.”

“But the consequences—”

“I will deal with those.” Magnus came forward and standing in front of Alec, he smoothed out the frown between Alec’s eyebrows with his finger and said, “What matters is that you are safe.” He held Alec’s face between his palms, staring into his worried blue eyes. “You know I would do anything for you.”

Alec’s eyes were searching Magnus’ and his heart clenched in his chest. “You have to give it back, Magnus.”

“I will. Do not worry, angel.” Then he leaned down and kissed Alec lightly on the forehead. “Now, freshen up and join me for breakfast.”

Alec smiled at him, worry still lingering. “Ok.”

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Magnus received an urgent message from the Great Council requesting his immediate presence.

“We shall go to the park when I return,” said Magnus before leaving.

Once again alone, Alec went to the library to fetch his bow and arrows. He was still carrying the stele in his pocket. He took it out and turned it around in his hands.

He knew Magnus had put himself in trouble because of it and now the Council had summoned him for questioning.

_What was going to happen?_

He took a deep breath and set the stele on his skin and traced the Precision rune inside his forearm. He hissed as it stung with a slight burn.

“Might as well go over these too,” he said under his breath and then took his t-shirt off and traced the Agility rune on his lower abdomen and the Accuracy rune over his left shoulder, along with a few others. His body charged up as the runes took effect. He could feel the energy of the runes vibrate through his body. It was almost strange to him. For nearly seven years he hadn’t touched a stele, let alone apply a rune.

He took a deep breath and put his t-shirt back on. With a small smile he took his bow and a few arrows and headed for the garden to practice.

 

* * *

 

“Have a seat, Magnus,” prompted Grand Master Petros.

The last time he and Magnus had spoken, it had been under different circumstances. They had not parted on good terms. Magnus had used his magic against the man who outranked him. Now being eye to eye with him once again, Magnus was not particularly proud of his behavior. He had a lot of respect for Grand Master Petros but for Alec he had broken boundaries. And so here he was, summoned to answer for his actions.

In the letter Magnus had received, he was asked to appear in Grand Master Petros’ office and not in front of the Great Council. Yet when he entered the office, he noticed Grand Master Jerome’s presence there as well. He sat down in the armchair, composed and ready to face his fate.

“I assume you are already aware of the reason you have been summoned here, Magnus,” began Grand Master Jerome.

“Yes, Grand Master. I believe I do.”

“And perhaps you are wondering why the questioning is taking place here, in this office, and not in front of the Council?”

Magnus nodded.

“Well, you can thank Grand Master Petros for that. Despite your abhorrent misconduct, he wished to spare you the scandal and convinced me to deal with this matter privately, rather than taking it to the Council.”

“And I very much appreciate this, Grand Master,” said Magnus, nodding at Grand Master Petros who was sitting behind his desk.

Grand Master Jerome clasped his hands behind his back and turned to the windows, looking over the courtyard.

“The Council tolerated you taking Alec Lightwood from Vikarius Ultima and granted him safety and protection in your household. I will not get into the disapproved ways in regards to you treating that Shadowhunter as an equal and letting him roam freely.”

Magnus’ lips were a hard line as he listened to the warlock’s condescending tone.

“People talk about how you have fallen in love with him.” Then the man turned to Magnus again and went on, “Frankly, what you do behind closed doors and whom you share your bed with, is none of my concerns, Magnus. But when you threaten a high ranking member of the Council and steal from the forbidden vault, it becomes my concern.”

“I did not steal. I simply borrowed.”

“You went out of line!” snapped the Grand Master.

Magnus clenched his jaw.

“The only reason you haven’t been stripped of your rank for good is because of your father. Otherwise the consequences of your actions would be far greater. And all for what? For a Shadowhunter, a _pet!”_

Magnus opened his mouth to protest but Grand Master Jerome silenced him with a hand.

“I am aware of the situation the Lightwood boy found himself in, but getting your hands on a stele was against the law. No one but the highest members of the Council have permission to enter that chamber.”

“I intended to return the stele, Grand Master.”

“You committed a crime by obtaining it in the first place! You have not only jeopardized your own position but that of Grand Master Petros’ as well.”

The Grand Master’s anger was barely contained. He was pacing the room, his robe floating behind him as he moved about.

“Do you know what your punishment is for such a crime?”

Magnus was dreading the answer. He remembered Ragnor’s words at brunch the day before.

“Magnus, the Council would take Alec away from you,” explained Grand Master Petros with a defeated tone.

 _“You can’t!”_ objected Magnus, sitting forward in his seat. “Grand Master, please. I take full responsibility for my actions. Spare Alec. He didn’t have anything to do with this.”

“Oh, but this is your punishment, Magnus,” remarked Grand Master Jerome. “Hence forward you no longer have a seat on the Council. And of course the stele must be returned immediately. And Alec Lightwood—”

“Grand Master, you cannot punish him. You can’t chain him again. This is not justice. I fought long and hard to ban the killing of the Nephilim, yet Vikarius broke the law by poisoning Alec, killing him slowly. When will the Council hold _him_ accountable for that crime?”

Jerome squared his shoulders, tipping his head back, as if Magnus’ words were of no concern to him.

“He will be dealt with,” he said nonchalantly.

Magnus scoffed, knowing too well what the real meaning was. The Council was never going to punish Vikarius. One Nephilim life was not worth any headaches to them.

“But Alec Lightwood—”

“Jerome,” spoke Grand Master Petros, standing up. “Perhaps we can designate a sum to be paid to the Council instead of removing Alec Lightwood from Magnus’ household. Let the boy stay with him. You and I agreed to prevent a scandal.” He then moved closer to the warlock and leaned in close. “We do not want to face Asmodeus’ wrath for one Nephilim, now, do we?”

“Petros, you vouched for him last time and look where it's gotten you? You are too fond of him, you even put yourself at risk. If the Council finds out that you aided him—”

“The Council won’t find out if we end this _now_. Here. Just the two of us.”

Jerome let out a huff and shook his head. “You’re lucky I value our long friendship, Petros.”

Grand Master Petros nodded with gratitude.

Magnus had his eyes on the two warlocks, hopeful and worried at the same time.

“Very well. The Shadowhunter may stay with you,” announced Jerome, a harsh look remaining on his face.

Magnus sighed with relief. “Thank you, Grand Master.”

“Return the stele by tomorrow noon. A letter will be sent to you with the sum you will have to pay to the Council. And as mentioned before, you no longer have a seat on the Council and thus banned until further notice.”

Magnus nodded.

“You may go now, Magnus.”

 

* * *

 

“What happened? What did they say?” asked Alec, looking up from where he was sitting in the library, with Chairman Meow in his lap.

Magnus walked with his usual grace, the silver rings on his ear shell catching the sunlight that was peeking in through the windows.

“I have to return the stele and pay a fine to the Great Council.”

He sat down on the edge of the window nook, crossing his ankles. Alec put the tabby down on the floor and faced Magnus.

“What about you?”

“I am banned from the Council indefinitely.”

Alec, distraught, sighed in defeat and shook his head. “And all because of me.”

“I don’t care about that, Alexander. They could have banished me from Idris for all I care. The thought of losing you was something I could not bear. You are here and we are together. That’s all that matters.”

Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That is foolish. When you talk like that it’s as if nothing else exists except us.”

“Stupid Nephilim, what else is there?” said Magnus, kneeling in front of Alec. He, indeed, looked like a fool in love.

“What about your friends? And…and Nanami and Leila and—”

“I could perfectly live without Ragnor. As a matter of fact, I would finally have my peace of mind if he was not around to lecture me,” expressed Magnus humorously.

Alec huffed. “Magnus, I’m serious.”

Magnus rolled his eyes animatedly. “Fine, fine…you are right. But you have to understand,” Magnus reached up to lay his palm on Alec’s face, brushing his thumb against his cheek, “For you, I’d even give my own life, Alexander.”

Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus’. “I wouldn’t let you.”

Magnus chuckled. “Yes, Ragnor said as much.”

“He’s a wise man. You should listen to him,” said Alec with a smile.

“He’ll be delighted to hear that you’re on his side,” laughed Magnus. He then brought Alec’s hand up and placed a soft kiss there. “You still wish to go to the park?”

“Sure, why not.”

 

* * *

 

Magnus returned the stele and paid the large sum the Council asked for. Now, he and Alec could finally begin their life together. As a surprise, Magnus took Alec on a trip to Indonesia, showing him the place he had grown up in and shared glimpses of his past with the Shadowhunter. Alec got to taste new dishes, bathe in the river with Magnus and even learn a few words in Indonesian. Their trip concluded with a three-day stay in Egypt where they visited the pyramids and made love under the starry sky of Cairo. For a week nothing existed but the two of them.

Upon their return to Idris, Magnus received an invitation.

 

Alec fell face-down on the bed, his olive-green t-shirt riding up his back. He said something but his voice was muffled by the lavender-colored duvet. Magnus thought the Shadowhunter was just complaining about the heat and smiled. He slid the letter opener under the flap of the black envelope and opened it.

It was an invitation from Roxanna to her upcoming banquet.

“Ah, Roxanna has invited us to her banquet next Friday. She has specifically mentioned your name here, Alexander,” said Magnus fondly.

Then he dropped the envelope on the bedside table and went to one of the bags they had brought back from Cairo and took out a statue wrapped in tissue paper. He unwrapped it, revealing a delicately carved wooden figure of an Egyptian warrior that was beautifully painted in turquoise and gold. Magnus admired the piece of art in his hands and set it on the tall standing table in front of him.

“What do you think, Alexander? Do you think this looks better here or in the library?” Magnus asked, resting his chin on his hand, contemplating where the best spot would be. When he didn’t hear a response from Alec, he frowned and turned. “Alexander?”

No response.

The warlock walked back to the bed and hovered over the Shadowhunter’s still form. Alec was peacefully sleeping, his tousled hair covering his forehead. Magnus gently stroked the hair away and smiled fondly at the asleep Shadowhunter. He leaned down and lightly kissed Alec’s temple.

“Sleep, my angel.”

 

* * *

 

Leila was washing the carrots in the sink when she noticed Alec enter the kitchen. She dried her hands on her apron and said, “Master Lightwood, do you need anything, sir?”

Alec, hands in pockets, came closer. “I was wondering if you could uh- help me with something?”

“I’d be happy to be of service, sir.”

“I uhm- I wanted to cook for Magnus,” said Alec hunching his shoulders forward.

Leila flashed a wide grin in surprise.

“That’s wonderful, sir. I shall cancel the dinner plans when Zachariah comes back from the market.”

“I’m sorry if I’m causing any inconvenience,” apologized Alec.

“No, no, sir. Please, don’t…you are the master of the house.”

Alec blushed, still finding that concept a little hard to accept.

“Do you already have a particular dish in mind?”

“Yes, I think I do.”

“We can take a look at the pantry and see if we have all the ingredients you’ll need.”

Alec agreed and followed Leila to the pantry. The chamber’s temperature was quite cool, fully stocked with vegetables, seasoned and cured meat, jars of honey and jam, cheese and egg and fresh herbs.

“And this is the door to the cellar if you wish to choose a wine, sir,” said Leila pointing to a brown door in the corner.

Alec looked around, perusing the many shelves, looking for the ingredients he needed.

“Leila, do we have any fruits?”

“Yes sir, right here.” The maid went to a multi-tiered stand where there were baskets with different types of fruit.

Alec knelt down, eyes and fingers browsing the contents. “There are no peaches.” He looked up at Leila. “Let’s go to the market to buy some.”

“Very well, sir.”

 

Everything worked in Alec’s favor since Magnus was out on business all day which gave Alec plenty of time to prepare the dinner. Leila helped him in any way she could and all the while she watched and listened to her master’s funny stories about his sister’s terrible cooking skills and how he had always fed his siblings in their parents’ absence.

“Do you have any siblings?” asked Alec as he was turning the chicken over in rosemary and garlic.

Leila’s smile faded and she averted her eyes, focusing back on the peaches she was slicing on the cutting board. “I had a twin sister, Leili. She died of pneumonia before I came into Master Bane’s service.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Leila shook her head and swallowed thickly. “There doesn’t a day go by that I don’t miss her.”

Alec pursed his lips and focused back on the skillet. He knew the feeling. He knew what it meant to lose a sibling.

_Max._

He wasn’t sure if Max was dead. Maybe he was still alive. But the feeling was the same, maybe even worse because he just didn’t know. He had been living with that uncertainty that gnawed away at his heart, for years now. And based on the circumstances he may never find out the truth.

 

 

Alec opened the oven and almost burned himself while taking out the pie.

“It smells wonderful, Master Lightwood.”

“I hope it tastes good too.”

“Leila, please go and set the table. Master Bane shall be home any time now,” said Nanami upon entering the kitchen.

“Yes, Miss Nanami.”

Alec placed the pie on the china cake stand, letting out a deep breath. Nanami, noticing his nervous state, smiled.

“Master Bane will be very happy, sir.”

“You really think so?” said Alec, pushing his hair away.

“I have no doubt, Master Lightwood.”

“Ok…good…ok, then I uh- I’m going to choose the wine.” Alec dropped the dishcloth on the granite countertop and started in the direction of the pantry. He only took a few steps before he turned back around. “Actually, Nanami, do you mind helping me with that? I’m not really an expert when it comes to wine,” said Alec shyly.

“Of course, sir.”

“Thank you.” Alec was relieved.

Just as Alec and Nanami returned with a bottle of Chardonnay, they heard Leila greet Magnus entering the house.

Alec gripped the neck of the bottle tighter.

“He’s here.”

 

* * *

 

“I have a surprise for you,” said Alec, his tone layered with excitement.

“Oh, you do?”

Alec nodded, taking Magnus’ hand and pulling him through the hallway. Magnus, his curiosity peaked, let Alec drag him along.

“Alexander,” Magnus stopped, tugging on Alec’s hand, causing the Shadowhunter to stop and turn around. “Darling, I am very intrigued… but can we have dinner first? Please? I am terribly famished,” said Magnus in a pleading tone, yet afraid to hurt Alec’s feelings.

Alec snickered and just tugged him forward. “Come on.”

Upon entering the dining room, Magnus was surprised. Alec did not waste a moment longer and spoke.

“Magnus, in the past weeks, _months_ , you have done so much for me. So much that I can never thank you enough for,” said Alec, still holding Magnus’ hand. “You’ve sacrificed so much, have given me more than I could have asked for. _You saved my life_.”

Alec was trying to keep his voice steady, fighting the growing knot in his throat. He dropped his gaze to the floor before glancing back up at Magnus. “I know this doesn’t nearly come close to what you have done for me but I wanted to show you my gratitude, so I…” Alec stopped and nodded toward the table.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “ _You_ made this?”

Alec nodded.

“All of this?”

Alec nodded again.

“Alexander, you cooked dinner for me? Ahh…” Magnus was in awe. Without delay he brought Alec’s hand up to his lips and placed a fervent kiss on his runed skin.

Alec smiled through his unshed tears as Magnus pulled him close, breathing him in. Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’, closing his eyes.

“Oh, my dear Alexander.” Magnus kissed his forehead. “You don’t need to thank me. Your love is enough for me.”

“And you already have it,” whispered Alec. “My heart is yours, Magnus. Now and always.”

Then Magnus kissed him, sweet and gentle, filling his lungs with Alec’s scent, and his heart with his warmth.

Alec detached their lips and murmured, “You were hungry, remember?” And they both laughed, finally separating.

When they took their seats at the table, Magnus was finally able to take it all in properly. It was not a grand feast; it was simple yet filling and most importantly made with love.

“Nanami helped me choose the wine,” confessed Alec while pouring a glass of Chardonnay for Magnus and then one for himself.

Magnus smiled at him fondly while chewing on his bite of the chicken, savoring the taste of the delicious mushroom sauce. “Mmm,” he moaned in delight.

“Do you like it?” Alec scooted his chair forward.

The warlock swallowed his bite. “It’s divine, Alexander. I had no knowledge of your cooking skills. A young man of many talents,” he mused.

Alec shook his head. “Well, I don’t know about that.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, my darling. One thing’s for sure. I shall never starve, in more ways than one, as long as you’re by my side,” Magnus said, winking. Then he raised his glass, beckoning Alec to do the same. “Here’s to you, angel.”

“To us,” corrected him Alec with lingering gaze.

“To us,” agreed Magnus, holding Alec’s gaze.

Magnus was indeed famished. He nearly ate half of the chicken but was held back by Alec who wanted him to leave room for dessert.

As Alec cut through the pie, he said, “I baked a pie. You told me once peaches were your favorite.” He took the slice and put it on a plate, offering it to Magnus.

Magnus took his last gulp of wine. “Yes, darling. You remember it well,” he said as he took a bite from the pie. “This is delicious,” he raved. “Alexander, I might be asking you to cook and bake more often in the future, now that you have spoiled me like this.”

“I wouldn’t mind it,” laughed Alec and continued watching Magnus devouring a second slice.

 

* * *

 

After dinner they settled in the library in the company of Chairman Meow who was in a rather playful mood. They listened to some old records of Puccini’s operas while the cat chased the ball Alec would throw at him. After some time the clouds that had gathered in the sky throughout the day, finally clashed together, thunder erupting and disturbing the quiet of the night. Soon it started to rain while Alec and Magnus lay by the fireplace, all limbs tangled together, letting their lips slide against each other, their heartbeats in tune, reveling in the warmth of each other’s embrace.

As the rain grew harder Alec’s focus shifted. He detached his lips from Magnus and looked to the window.

“It’s pouring,” he said excitedly.

Magnus kept running his fingers on the small of Alec’s back. “Yes, it is.” Then he pulled Alec down to connect their lips once more.

But after a moment Alec drew back again, much to Magnus’ protest. He got to his feet and went to stand by the window.

“Alexander, come back.”

Alec, a wide grin on his face, turned to him and said, “Let’s go out in the rain.”

“What?” Magnus was confused, propping himself up on his elbows. His lips kiss-swollen and his cat eyes drowsy.

“Come on, Magnus,” encouraged Alec, running out of the room.

Magnus huffed in frustration, dropping his head back on the floor. After a moment of grumbling he joined Alec outside in the garden. The Shadowhunter was already soaking wet, standing there on the balcony steps, arms stretched out wide.

“Alec, what are you doing?” asked Magnus, shaking his head. He was still standing in the threshold.

“Magnus, come on. Don’t just stand there,” urged Alec with a grin.

Magnus rolled his eyes and surrendered with a smirk. He stepped out onto the balcony and joined Alec on the steps.

Alec just looked at him and laughed, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Seeing Alec so carefree filled Magnus' heart with happiness. Magnus laughed along with him.

“You crazy Nephilim.”

When they stumbled back inside, they were both completely drenched. Their clothes, weighing them down, clung to their bodies. Alec’s runes were visible through his soaked, gray t-shirt. Magnus’ previously meticulously-coiffed hair was now a mess, water dripping from the tips. There was still glitter shimmering on his wet skin.

Still laughing, they made it to the bedroom, leaving wet trails behind. Magnus took his vest off and dropped it on the floor. He walked over to his mini bar, still panting.

“I need a drink.”

Alec, who was slowly recovering from his laughing fit, panted, “That was fun. Magnus, admit it. It was fun.”

Magnus gulped his drink and slammed the glass down. “Yes, it had a certain charm.” He raked a hand though his wet hair. “We gotta get out of these clothes.”

Before he could register it, Alec was kissing him, open-mouthed and urgent. Magnus clung to the Shadowhunter’s waist, his fingers clutching the wet material of his t-shirt. Alec continued kissing him wildly, sucking every breath out of Magnus.

In the heat of kisses, Alec snapped the buttons of Magnus’ shirt open, causing a tear in the fabric which he did not care about. And neither did Magnus. He quickly lifted Alec’s t-shirt over his head, his hands roaming the runed, scarred body, feeling the heat of Alec’s skin under his touch.

“Magnus,” whispered the Shadowhunter.

Desire was burning in them, the need to connect as one overtaking their minds and senses.

“Magnus,” said Alec again and kissed the warlock with utter need and hunger, holding his face in between his hands while Magnus moved him toward the bed.

“I need to feel you now.”

Alec turned and crawled up the bed, Magnus following him like a magnet as he attached his lips to Alec’s tender skin on his nape, working a trail of passionate kisses down his spine, while his fingers followed along Alec’s chest and sides. Magnus could hear Alec’s quickening breaths melting into soft moans as his body was being worshipped by the man he loved.

Alec held onto the sheets, his fingers digging into the material, as his body was consumed with desire.

“Magnus, let me feel you…please,” Alec panted, his body squirming, his knees pushing into the mattress.

“Oh, Alexander,” murmured Magnus, his hands gliding up Alec’s arms.

Alec’s breath hitched, his coiled muscles tensing, as he finally became one with Magnus.

The sight of his angel moving under his touch, so beautifully enveloped in passion, set matches aflame inside Magnus’ body. The low and occasionally loud sounds leaving Alec’s throat spurred him on. They moved in rhythm while the rain continued outside, the sound of thunder drowning the lovers’ moans.

Alec felt Magnus’ weight on his back as the warlock leaned in to capture his mouth, both restless and brimming with desire, chasing their pleasure together.

By the next rumbling thunder Alec moaned in ecstasy as he collapsed down onto the pillow, followed shortly by Magnus who planted a hard kiss onto his hair, his body melting against Alec’s back.

 

Later when Alec was warmly cocooned in Magnus’ arms, his head resting on the warlock’s shoulder, he suddenly said, “Magnus?”

“Hmm?” replied the warlock sleepily.

“You know that you are the only person I’ve ever kissed?”

Magnus stilled, suddenly awake. Alec tilted his head back, gazing up at him.

“Really?”

Alec simply nodded. “He never kissed me. He just used my body.”

Magnus’ arms tightened around him instinctively, his cat eyes flashing in the dark.

Alec traced Magnus’ lower lip with his finger, his eyes following the movement.

“I’m glad he didn’t take that away from me.”

And Magnus’ heart clenched. Suddenly Alec seemed so small and vulnerable. _So fragile._ A new wave of resentment toward the cruel warlock seized Magnus’ heart. No matter how much he showered Alec with love, he could never erase the horror Vikarius had subjected Alec to. That wound was never going to heal completely. Magnus knew that from experience, although his was a bit different. As a child he had suffered abuse from his stepfather and witnessed traumatizing incidents like his mother’s death or killing his stepfather in self defense.

“I’m glad too, angel,” he said quietly and kissed Alec on the mouth, promising comfort and safety.

 

* * *

 

“What about this one?” Magnus held the red jacket with geometric patterns on it to his chest, looking at Alec who was lying on his stomach on the bed, his ankles crossed behind him.

“No, that looks awful,” said Alec making a face.

For the past hour Magnus had been trying on the different outfits Coco had sent to him for Roxanna’s upcoming banquet.

“But I look fabulous in red, Alexander,” Magnus disagreed.

“Not that suit!”

Magnus put away the jacket and shed his clothes. He tried on the airy blue ensemble with the peacock design. Alec watched as the slippery fabric just glided on Magnus’ bronze skin. The jacket was fastened in the front with a single button, thus revealing Magnus’ chest and stomach. Magnus walked over to the bed and stood in front of Alec.

“Naturally I would add lots of bling to it and—”

Magnus stopped as in that moment he felt Alec’s curious fingers slide up his knee to his inner thigh very slowly, sending a shiver over his body.

Alec, still in the same position, gazed up at Magnus, his blue eyes revealing want and desire and curiosity. Magnus was holding his breath until Alec smirked, keeping his hand still on the fabric, and said, “This feels nice.” Then he removed his hand. “You should definitely keep it.”

Magnus let out his bated breath and cleared his throat.

“Yes, I like this one too.”

Then he turned around and went to try the two remaining jackets. There was a gold jacket with intricate patterns that shimmered in the light. The black dress shirt that went with it had small pearls as buttons. Magnus looked magnificent in it, like royalty. But the next suit the warlock tried on, left Alec completely speechless.

The vest and the jacket were beautifully patterned with metallic silver vines and swirls that hypnotized the beholder. Alec certainly was.

When he finally found the ability to speak, he said, “Wow, you look…amazing!”

Magnus, not shying away from the theatrics, slightly bowed and waved his hand.

“Why, thank you.”

Then they both laughed and Magnus lounged himself in the armchair.

“So, now that we have chosen my outfit, it is your turn, darling.”

Alec groaned and buried his face in the pillow, mumbling.

“We must shine together, Alexander. Come now, darling. Let’s see how these shirts look on you.”

Alec finally stood up and went to the rack where a number of fine looking shirts were hung. He undressed quickly and picked a shirt to try on.

“How does she even know my size?”

“I have given her an excellent description of you. She was swooning over your angelic physique.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “My angelic physique?”

He shook his head and finished buttoning up his shirt. Putting on the fitting tailored pants, he said, “These fit me perfectly. Your designer is really good, Magnus.”

“Coco is a master. You could say she possesses her own kind of magic.”

Alec looked himself up and down in the tall mirror.

“This is good. I like it.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“You say that because it’s all black?”

Alec, confused, looked in the mirror again.

“What’s wrong with black?”

“Nothing, darling. But try that royal blue one on.” Magnus pointed to the said shirt.

When Alec buttoned up the shirt and turned to Magnus, the warlock almost immediately darted to his feet and walked over to Alec, half-circling the Shadowhunter, his face in awe.

“Look at you, angel. You look like a jewel in the night. Beautiful.”

Alec smiled sheepishly at the compliment and turned back to the mirror. Magnus slid his arms around his waist from behind and looked in the mirror.

“We look wonderful together, my darling. Don’t you agree? We will turn heads at the banquet.”

Alec chuckled.

They both stood there, staring at their own reflection, enjoying the moment. And Alec had to admit; they both looked indeed great together.

 

* * *

 

Alec was nervously chewing on his lip while waiting for Magnus to get ready. He had been pacing the room, passing the time.

Finally Magnus emerged from the bathroom, adjusting his cufflinks. His eyes were smoky with a hint of shimmery silver highlight. His hair was nicely styled with streaks of silver and a good amount of glitter.

_Alec was stunned at his beauty._

“Leo said the carriage is ready. We’re not going to be late, are we?”

“We’ll be fine, my love. I always prefer to arrive a little later to these occasions. I don’t believe in arriving early. I never understood those who do. That superior smug feeling. Uh-uh!”

Magnus gave Alec an overall look, opening the top button of his shirt. Then he ran his hands in Alec’s hair, twisting the strands.

“I hope you’re not putting glitter in my hair.”

Magnus laughed and gave Alec a light peck on the lips. “Shall we?”

 

 

Roxanna’s house was a little farther out in the countryside. When the carriage rolled through the gates, Alec noticed how large the property was. The courtyard was huge, lit with lampposts on either side of the path to the house. Alec could see a line of carriages in front of them. In the years of his service to Vikarius he had never been here. After all Roxanna was not particularly fond of Vikarius. _No wonder actually that he had never met any of Magnus’ warlock friends before, neither Magnus himself_ , Alec thought.

“Wow, her house is huge,” exclaimed Alec.

“Wait until you see the inside. It’s majestic.”

Finally their carriage stopped in front of the house’s entrance. Alec and Magnus stepped out and were greeted by Mazyar, Roxanna’s butler.

“Good evening, Master Bane. Welcome.”

“Good evening, Mazyar,” Magnus handed him the invitation.

Alec looked up and atop the door there was a stone relief of a bearded figure with spread wings, holding a loop in his hand. It was a symbol he had seen somewhere before.

“What is that symbol?”

“It’s called _faravahar_.” While walking in, Magnus explained further. “It is a powerful spiritual symbol to Roxanna’s people. It represents Zarathustra’s three main principles; Good Words, Good Thoughts, and Good Deeds.”

“Wow, those are simple principles,” said Alec.

“Simple, yes, but very hard to live by. The world would be a different place if mankind would truly live by those principles.”

“Magnus, _jigar_ , you are here,” Roxanna’s voice interrupted their conversation.

The warlock approached the pair, wearing a beautiful long-sleeved magenta evening gown with her long hair styled to the side.

“Hi Roxy,” Magnus greeted her with a bright smile.

“And Alec, my dear.”

“Hello, Roxanna.”

Roxanna kissed them both on the cheeks and stood back to admire the couple.

“You two look fabulous. Everyone’s eyes will be on you the entire night. Come on in.”

Magnus was right, Alec decided. The house was very beautiful. It looked like a palace. Big chandeliers hung from the tall ceilings. The upper section of the walls was all worked with mirror tiles which made for an even brighter room. Every column in the house was adorned with the Persepolis griffin motifs and Roxanna’s love for Persian art was evident in the miniature paintings that adorned the walls. The floors were of marble, blanketed by expensive Persian rugs which you could feel the softness of under your feet. In a corner there was a band set up, playing on various Persian musical instruments, _santoor_ and _tar_ creating beautiful melodies in harmony with _daf_ and _ney_.

Alec noticed that the atmosphere here was different and very welcoming. Very few people gave him a strange look. The tension in his posture almost immediately faded and soon he was laughing and having a good time among Magnus’ friends.

 

At some point Alec’s attention was drawn to a group of guests that were hovering over a table in one corner of the hall.

“What’s going on over there?”

“Arm wrestling,” Amun answered as he took a handful of the mixed nuts from the bowl in front of him. “It’s like a tradition at Roxanna’s banquets. Rostam challenges the guests to an arm wrestle.”

“Is he always the one winning?” Alec asked amused.

“Not always. On rare occasions he loses,” explained Roxanna.

 _“Alec! Hey, Alec!”_ Rostam’s voice boomed across the space, startling the Shadowhunter.

“Oh dear,” Catarina expressed, the other warlocks laughing.

 _“Hey, Alec! Come on over here. Come!”_ Rostam called, beckoning the young man to the table.

Alec, slightly panicked, raised his eyebrows, pointing at himself. “Me?”

“Now, this will be interesting.” Amun stood up, following Alec to the table. Roxanna and Catarina followed behind.

The group around Rostam made way for Alec, looking at him curiously.

“I’ve never arm wrestled with a Shadowhunter before. Are you up for the challenge?” Rostam looked up at him, running his hand over his carefully groomed beard, the look in his eyes gleeful and challenging.

“Uhh…” Alec looked to Amun who shrugged his shoulders. Then his eyes fell on Magnus who squeezed through the guests, reaching the table with a curious expression. Suddenly Alec felt his distress subside and looking back at the warrior, he confidently said, “I am.”

Rostam clapped as Alec, rolling up his sleeves, took the seat across from him .

“Give him an _aragh_ shot, Roxanna. The boy’s gonna need it.”

“You should not underestimate him. Alexander’s strength can take you off guard,” Magnus put in, his cat-eyes boring into Alec’s, mischievous and daring.

The guests around them let out a series of _oooh’s_ , snickering.

A werewolf patted Alec on the shoulder. “Show him what you got, Shadowhunter.”

Roxanna gave both men the shot glasses, Rostam downing his instantly. Alec took a whiff of the clear drink. The smell was strong. Unsure, he looked to Magnus and threw back the shot, his features twisting instantly. The drink was too strong, setting his throat on fire, and he started coughing.

“By the Angel, it’s so bitter.”

“Atta boy! Now show me what you got,” Rostam laughed.

Everyone was laughing and clapping. Some patted Alec on the back and shoulders, encouraging him.

Taking a deep breath, Alec cleared his throat and got into position, grabbing Rostam’s hand. Flexing his fingers, he tightened his grip.

Rostam was indeed very strong. He was quite a big man, tall with huge muscles, battle scars dressing his biceps, a true legendary warrior. Both men were pushing and grunting. Sweat beads started to cover their foreheads but neither man budged.

“You’re strong, Alec,” grunted Rostam, gritting his teeth.

“Your husband better not break my archer’s wrist, Roxy,” Magnus warned, a little nervous at Alec’s expression.

After a few moments it looked like Rostam was winning since Alec’s forearm was nearly flat against the surface of the table but in a blink of an eye when Rostam moved his fingers just slightly, Alec turned the tables and with a push he slammed the warrior’s wrist on the table, causing the guests to erupt in cheers.

Alec, panting, started laughing and slumped back in his chair. When his eyes met Magnus, the warlock’s proud expression warmed his heart, shaking his head, grinning ear to ear. Magnus, clapping, went to him.

Rostam shook hands with Alec, nodding at him with respect. “A pleasure, Alec. Now…I need a drink.” Wrapping an arm around Roxanna’s waist, he disappeared among the guests. Everyone slowly dispersed, going back to their drinks and conversations.

Magnus gave Alec a glass of water which the Shadowhunter emptied in one go.

“You were incredible, darling.”

Alec wiped at his forehead and said, “Thank you.”

Then Magnus took Alec’s wrist and sent a soothing wave of magic over it. Alec immediately felt better.

“Thank you.”

“Pleasure,” Magnus replied with a fond smile.

 

When dinner was announced, everyone gathered at the long tables in the dining hall. With the harpist providing a pleasant music, the guests enjoyed their food.

There were skewers of barbecued lamb, white rice garnished with saffron on top, chicken in a rich pomegranate sauce with walnuts, a variety of kabobs, plates of _dolmeh_ -grape leaves stuffed with rice, raisins and split pea-, _torshi_ and yoghurt with grated cucumbers as sides, the finest caviar served in big shells and smoked trout from the Caspian Sea, garnished with lemon and olive.

After dinner Alec and Magnus joined the others in the lounge, leaning against the handcrafted pillows with the typical Persian geometric patterns. Magnus had taken off his jacket and Alec was resting against his chest, watching Amun and Rostam play chess.

Roxanna arrived carrying a large tray with various desserts; black tea with small bowls of _sholeh zard_ , saffron ice cream and _faloodeh_.

“So, Alec, Magnus has told me how fond of animals you are,” said Roxanna scooping up her ice cream.

“Yes, I am.”

“When you finish your dessert, there’s something I want to show you.”

Alec nodded, intrigued. “Ok.”

“Check mate, Amun. And again I win, my friend.” Rostam was clearly pleased with himself.

“How? You must be cheating.” Amun sounded offended and surprised at his loss.

As the two continued bantering, Magnus just watched Alec who was amused by the silly argument between the two men, shaking with laughter. He seemed so relaxed and happy and it made Magnus happy. Just months ago, he had found the Shadowhunter tied to a cruel man, humiliated in front of everyone at Amun’s banquet. And since their first encounter, Alec had left his imprint on Magnus’ heart. What a turbulent few months it had been; So much pain and near-death experiences yet so many beautiful, memorable moments that Magnus would never want to exchange with anything.

And he was unapologetically and irrevocably in love with Alec.

When Magnus once again became aware of the sounds around him, he reached forward and wiped the bit of ice cream from the corner of Alec’s mouth and sucked it off his thumb.

“I’m a messy eater, aren’t I?” Alec said abashed.

And Magnus only smiled and shook his head.

 

* * *

 

They went down a set of stairs and walked down a long wide corridor until they reached a set of tall double doors with two large Achaemenid warrior statues on each side of the entrance. Roxanna reached and pulled the elaborate handles that were in the shape of a winged lion.

When they entered, the sight Alec witnessed was something he had not expected. It was as if he had set foot in the desert. It was a large open field, small plains and large rocks. Alec couldn’t believe how such a place existed within the walls of this mansion.

As they continued walking Alec looked around, amazed.

“Where are we? H-how does this place even exist? There’s the sky!” Alec exclaimed, looking up at the clear blue sky.

Roxanna waved her hand, a swirl of green magic gathering around her fingers. “Magic!” then she called out, _“Ario! Mina!”_

A moment later Alec noticed two Asiatic cheetahs stride down the plains towards them. Wide-eyed, he was unnerved for a moment, but as soon as he saw Roxanna crouching down to pet them, lovingly rubbing their ears and cooing at them, he relaxed.

“Come, Alec. They won’t harm you.”

Alec crouched down next to Roxanna and reached forward slowly, letting the cheetah sniff him.

“That is Mina,” said Roxanna, introducing the female one. “And this is Ario,” she gestured at the male cheetah in her arms.

“They’re so beautiful.”

“Yes, they are. And critically endangered species, I might add. There’s only a few of them left. I brought these two here from home to protect them. The mundanes hunt them for sport and glory,” said Roxanna sadly. “I don’t want them to go extinct. I remember the time when the lands were filled with them and they existed in peace but now…”

As Alec continued petting Mina, he said, “Roxanna, I…I never got the chance to thank you properly…you know, for saving my life. So, thank you.”

“Oh _azizam_ , I’m so happy I could help. And of course, none of us would just sit around and watch you perish and let that bastard win.” Roxanna’s face changed when she mentioned Vikarius. “You know, I’ve never seen Magnus as happy as he is with you. You have changed his life.”

Alec smiled blushing and turned his eyes back to Mina who was purring under his touch.

“You two belong together.”

Ario let out a low growl and released himself from Roxanna’s hold, striding away gracefully. Mina followed behind.

 

* * *

 

Once back in the hall, Alec saw the guests dancing in pairs as a long-haired woman in a colorful gown sang with the band. His eyes darted around the room, looking for Magnus. Then suddenly he felt a hand on his lower back that startled him.

“Oh darling, I’m sorry. Did I startle you?”

Alec exhaled in relief and shook his head. “No, it’s uhm-it’s ok.”

“Did Roxanna show you her pets?”

Alec chuckled. “Yeah, the cheetahs are very beautiful. Unbelievable, how she has created that land for them.”

“Yes, Roxy is quite special and her powers are mystical. After all she’s been around for a very, very long time.” Magnus set his hand on Alec’s waist. “Will you dance with me?”

Alec agreed and let Magnus pull him to the dance floor. Magnus pulled him close and laced their fingers together.

“Remember what I taught you?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Good, good,” said Magnus and they began to sway amidst other pairs.

“You’ve been enjoying yourself?”

Alec nodded. “Yes, it’s been fun.”

“I’m glad.” Magnus smiled.

“And you?”

“Of course I have. You’re here with me. We are together. I’m enjoying myself immensely.”

Alec smiled and leaned forward, resting his face against Magnus’, breathing him in.

_Magnus was right. They were together and they were happy. That was all that mattered._

Alec closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the moment with Magnus. When he opened his eyes and the view’s blurriness came into focus, he saw a dark hooded figure leaning against one of the columns staring back at him. Alec’s figure went rigid and his eyes widened. They moved in rhythm and Alec blinked rapidly and the dark figure was still there. Magnus felt Alec stiffen in his arms and they came to a stop. He looked at Alec who still had his eyes on the mysterious figure.

“Alexander?”

Alec tore his gaze away for a moment and looked at Magnus.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

Alec was stunned, unable to speak. He looked back in the direction of the black figure but he was no longer there. Magnus followed his gaze and turned his head.

“Alec? What are you looking at? Are you all right?” Magnus inquired concerned.

“I thought I saw someone.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. I…I must’ve just imagined it,” said Alec, shaking his head.

“Are you sure? Do you want us to sit down?”

“Yeah, ok.”

As Magnus took his hand, dragging him through the crowd, Alec turned back once more but there was no one there.

“I could’ve sworn he was there,” he murmured to himself.

 

* * *

 

After recovering from the incident, engaging in conversations with their friends -yes, Alec now considered Magnus’ friends as his as well- and laughing, Alec and Magnus went to look at the large aquarium that was built into the wall in the other ballroom. This room was still crowded but not as much as the main hall.

The aquarium was toward the back of the room in a darker-lit area, that when you stood in front of it you could feel yourself pulled into the water among the fish and the sea creatures.

The wispy seaweeds danced to the waves of the water, pink anemone corals moving left and right as the exotic colorful fish swam by. Watching the fish swim around peacefully had a calming effect on Alec.

“I’m going to get a drink. Do you want anything?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks.”

Magnus vanished into the crowd, leaving Alec follow a white Siamese fighting fish with his finger.

 

At the bar back in the main hall Magnus ordered a drink and waited, tapping his polished nails on the counter.

“Hello, Magnus.”

Magnus turned and saw Malcolm Fade approaching. The English warlock was wearing an amber-colored suit with a double-breasted plaid vest, holding a glass of red wine in hand.

“Hello, Malcolm. Didn’t expect to see you here,” said Magnus, not sounding too pleased.

Malcolm came to stand next to Magnus while he waited for his drink.

“I’m here with Rosamund and Alexei. Roxanna was kind enough to invite me.”

Magnus nodded. “So you still hang around that Russian buffoon?” He asked impudently.

Malcolm chuckled, setting his wine glass down on the bar counter. “Always so charming, Magnus.”

The bartender returned with Magnus’ drink. “There you go, sir.”

“Thank you…See you around, Malcolm,” said Magnus and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Malcolm stopped him. “I need to say something.”

Magnus turned back, facing the Englishman.

“Magnus, last time we saw each other, we didn’t exactly part on good terms.”

Magnus pursed his lips, huffing, trying to keep his temper in check.

Malcolm’s eyes were sincere when he continued, “I heard about your pe—”

Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“About Alec,” Malcolm corrected himself. “And I’m sorry.”

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Magnus,” Malcolm went on. “What happened at the banquet…I want you to know that I never intended for that to happen. And I’m truly sorry.”

Magnus smiled and touched Malcolm’s shoulder. “No worries, old friend. You must keep the connections, right?”

Magnus’ words were infused with sarcasm and bitterness and Malcolm understood. He opened his mouth to say something but Magnus was already walking away.

 

Alec was completely enchanted by the Siamese fighting fish in the aquarium. He smiled when another, an orange one, joined the white fish, their beautiful fins swaying together.

“Oh there’s your friend…oh look at that,” Alec murmured softly to the fish.

Then suddenly he felt a hand on his lower back.

“ _Mmm_ …you still smell the same,” the voice whispered by his ear.

The hair on Alec’s neck stood upright, a shiver running down his spine. He jerked away from the touch and turned around.

“Vikarius,” he said under his breath.

“You’re not very pleased to see me, Alec,” said Vikarius feigning offense.

“What are you doing here?” said Alec, taking a step back.

“I came to see how my pet is doing.”

“I am _not_ your pet. Not anymore.” Alec tried his best to appear unaffected but his voice trembled when he spoke. “You wanted me dead! You poisoned me!”

“And yet here you are. All healed up and well, thanks to Magnus Bane and his merry band of warlock friends. I never thought anyone would discover the curse, a terrible mistake on my part for allowing it to happen. But we can start again, Alec.”

“I am free!”

“Yes, free,” Vikarius laughed, shaking his head. “How could I forget Magnus Bane’s heroic moment? Stealing my pet and removing his collar, giving him freedom, making him his own.”

“He loves me,” Alec said, courage swelling in his chest.

Vikarius’ eyes narrowed, his eyes flickering with anger for a brief moment before his face changed back to the amused and sarcastic mask.

“Love. Such an absurd and ludicrous concept.” He continued advancing on Alec. “Tell me, Alec. Is he a good lover? Do you wriggle under his touch when he fucks you on his bed like you did with me?”

Alec’s back hit the wall, not able to move. Vikarius was sneering, resembling a predator who had cornered his prey. Vikarius laid a hand on Alec’s hip, who tried to push his hand away but the warlock’s grip didn’t budge.

“Do you remember how you would scream for me, Alec? And your scent…” Vikarius breathed him in, closing his eyes. “Your scent was intoxicating and tempting.”

Alec tried to push away the unwanted images and memories, clenching his jaw.

“Stop!”

“You know the boy I took as my pet is nothing like you. In appearance perhaps but you are just…” Vikarius moved his hand up Alec’s side slowly, looking down at Alec’s torso, “unique and special. No one was supposed to touch you but me. You were mine, Alec. _Mine, alone._ ”

“You are sick! You treated me like dirt. I was just a toy to you. You used my body for your needs and when you were done with me, you would just discard me like garbage. I was _nothing_ to you!”

Alec grabbed Vikarius’ wrist and shoved him back with force. The warlock lost his balance and staggered back, his nostrils flaring.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?”

Alec and Vikarius turned to see Magnus there.

“Aaah and here’s our hero, coming to protect his pet,” said Vikarius sarcastically, arms wide.

Magnus put himself between Alec and Vikarius. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to say hello to Alec,” said Vikarius innocently.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him, not believing a word. “How did you get in here? You were not invited!”

“I have my ways,” Vikarius said amused.

“Leave _now!”_

Vikarius adjusted his collar and threw the train of his robe over his arm. Then he looked over at Alec and smiled. “Nice to see you again, Alec.”

Alec only glared at him, his lips a hard line.

Vikarius stepped closer to Magnus. “We’re not done yet, Bane. We shall meet again.”

“Don’t ever come near him again! Do you understand?”

“I’d be more careful if I were you, Magnus,” warned the warlock and, with one last look at Alec, he left.

As soon as the warlock disappeared into the crowd, Magnus turned around. “Are you all right? Did he hurt you?”

Alec’s face was pale and void of emotions. He just shook his head, not meeting Magnus’ eyes. Maguns reached a hand to touch Alec but the Shadowhunter flinched.

“Can we go home?” Alec’s voice was low and detached.

“Of course, darling.”

 

* * *

 

“Roxanna!” Magnus called her as soon as he and Alec returned to the group.

“Hey, there you are. I was just—”

“Vikarius was here,” Magnus cut her off.

 _“What?”_ Roxanna was shocked. At the mention of Vikarius’ name everyone’s head snapped up.

“He was here to see Alec. More like preying on him.”

“How did he even get in?” said Amun, getting on his feet.

“Well, _I_ did not invite that bastard. I gave Mazyar specific directions to not let anyone in without an invitation.” Roxanna’s eyes widened. “Oh no!”

She abruptly left, Magnus, Alec, and the others following her.

When they reached the entrance, there was no sign of Mazyar. Rostam looked around and a little further, close to the dark hedges he found the butler’s body on the ground.

“Over here!”

The group hurried over and came to a stop when they saw Mazyar’s motionless body, his eyes wide open and cold. Roxanna knelt down by the body, tears gathering in her eyes.

Alec shuddered, looking at the body of the young man who had welcomed them so warmly only a few hours ago.

“He suffocated him with magic,” Catarina said, pointing at the bruised neck of the deceased.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec said suddenly.

The warlocks turned, looking at him.

“No, it’s not your fault, Alexander,” Magnus said, his tone authoritarian.

“But he’s dead because Vikarius came for _me._ ”

Magnus pulled Alec into his arms, cradling his head.

“No, you have done nothing wrong. You hear me?” Then he kissed Alec hard on the temple, tightening his hold on him. “It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault,” he murmured softly to Alec whose gaze remained on Mazyar’s motionless body.

 

* * *

 

Alec was quiet the entire carriage ride home. He only stared out the window, absentmindedly watching the scenery until they arrived at the house.

Magnus closed the door behind him when they walked into the bedroom. He took his jacket and vest off, dropping them on the armchair, sitting down.

“Alexander, talk to me. Please.”

“We were fools to think it was all over, Magnus.”

“Alec,” Magnus began.

“He’s never gonna stop until he has me to himself again.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen,” Magnus snapped.

Alec scoffed, shaking his head. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked over to the open French doors and stood there, gazing out into the moonlit garden.

“You know when Jace and I got separated and I was sold to Vikarius, I was only put on house duties first; serving wine, preparing baths and such. But then one night Vikarius called me to his room. He told me to undress and get on my knees and—”

“Alexander, you don’t have to tell me anything,” Magnus interrupted, his voice comforting and sad.

“But I want to,” Alec admitted, his posture tense. He turned to look at Magnus. “I’ve never told anyone. I’ve been carrying it around with me for years. I _want_ to tell you.”

Magnus nodded.

Alec faced the garden again and went on, “I…I didn’t know what I was doing. So he just became frustrated and started to call me names. Then he…he grabbed me by the hair and threw me face-down on the bed.”

Magnus’ heart was pounding in his chest. He could see Alec’s anguished profile, how he was swallowing around the words and he just cursed Vikarius internally for all the pain he had caused Alec.

“I tried to fight him off but he just straight out violated me.”

Magnus gritted his teeth. Alec’s voice was now shaking, his shoulders slumped down but he was holding himself together.

“I begged him to stop but he just continued. After he was done, he just left me there, broken. He called one of the servants to clean up the mess and told me to get out.”

_Oh, how Magnus wished to have had ended that bastard’s life when he had the chance to._

“When I went to wash myself, I just sat on the floor of the washroom and tried to scrub him off my skin but no matter how hard I tried I was still feeling dirty. I rubbed so hard my skin started to peel off. The head maid had to stop me from hurting myself.”

It was evident Alec was trying very hard to prevent his tears from falling. Magnus felt as if someone had yanked his heart from his chest. He knew if he would unleash his magic in that moment, destruction would be the result.

“After that night I became his special pet and in time I just became numb to the pain. The night before Amun’s banquet, he had the servant girls prepare me, making me ready because he wanted to show me off.”

Alec turned to Magnus then, his eyes glinting with tears.

“And then I met you,” he said with a sad smile. He went and knelt in front of Magnus. “And you gave me freedom.”

“Oh Alec. My Alec.” Magnus laid a hand on Alec’s face and the Shadowhunter leaned into his touch.

Magnus’ heart ached, as he looked into Alec’s eyes, the eyes that had fascinated him from the very first moment he had laid eyes upon, those expressive blue eyes that conveyed a thousand words.

“But that was not meant to be as Vikarius’ shadow still followed me.” Alec lowered his gaze. “And yet you saved me again. And I thought that I could finally be happy and be with you…until tonight.”

“Alexander, I’m never going to let him hurt you again. Alec, look at me.”

Alec looked up.

“I promise you.”

“Magnus, he’s never going to leave us alone. He won’t stop until he has what he wants,” Alec argued.

“I won’t let him succeed.” Magnus shook his head.

“ _But how?_ You’ve already jeopardized everything,” Alec insisted, his eyebrows furrowed, worried.

“We’ll figure out a way.”

Then Magnus drew Alec’s face close and kissed his forehead and leaned against him, their foreheads connected. They stayed like that for a few moments, just feeling each other’s presence, stilling their troubled hearts and minds.

“Oh, I love you so much, _malaikat_. I love you so much,” Magnus confessed, eyes brimming with tears.

Alec laid his hands on Magnus’ which were still on his face. “I love you too.”

Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and held him tight, as if he could shield the Shadowhunter from all harm, just by holding him.

Alec was his everything and he would protect him with all his might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indonesian
> 
> malaikat - angel


	17. The Magic Flute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn, masks, and Mozart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovely and loyal readers,
> 
> It's been a while, I know. But writing takes time and you have to be in the right state of mind to let it flourish because you owe it to yourself and your readers to not betray your writing.
> 
> We are now near the end. I'm sad and excited at the same time. I can't wait for you guys to see what's in store for the characters.
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for your support and loyalty. xo
> 
> P.S. I have updated the Pinterest board. Have a look: https://www.pinterest.com/fearless4colors/you-caused-the-ripple/
> 
> Happy reading :-)

Days turned into weeks and so the hot summer days were coming to an end. Leaves were turning color, dancing in the cooler breezes blowing through Idris. After Roxanna’s banquet, Alec had a hard time adjusting back to his normal life. Many nights he would just lay awake next to Magnus or when he would finally shut his eyes, nightmares of Vikarius would leave him restless. It got to a point where Catarina prescribed a tranquility potion for Alec in order to help him sleep. The Shadowhunter’s restlessness was effecting Magnus as well, albeit he always trying to bring peace to his restless warrior.

 

_Magnus left feverish kisses on the column of Alec’s throat, licking away the small pearls of sweat with his tongue. He dragged his lips down to Alec’s chest while the Shadowhunter was hovering over him, running his fingers on Magnus’ thigh. The warlock murmured encouraging words, welcoming the nephilim._

_“That’s it, darling. You’re…you’re amazing,” Magnus whispered. He held onto Alec’s shoulders, coaxing him to move. Alec gripped Magnus’ thigh, burying his face in the crook of his neck, planting fiery kisses on Magnus’ warm and soft skin._

 

Alas, even in the throes of passion, darkness would find him.

 

_As Alec moved, spurred on by the feeling of Magnus around him, his gasps and moans chanting in his ears, flashes of the mysterious hooded man threw him off and he suddenly went still._

_“Alec…what’s wrong?” Magnus panted, his fingers digging into Alec’s messy hair. “Why did you stop?” Magnus could feel Alec’s hot, rapid breaths puffing against the skin of his neck._

_“I c-can’t…I can’t,” Alec said, swallowing. His grip on Magnus’ thigh loosened. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry,” he panted._

_Magnus, understandably confused, was trying to calm his breathing. He gently scraped at Alec’s nape, holding him in his arms._

_“Shh…it’s ok, darling. It’s ok. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”_

_Alec nuzzled Magnus’ neck, still trying to gain his breaths under control._

_“No, I do. Angel knows I do. Very much so.”_

_Magnus stroked his hair and kissed Alec on the shoulder._

_“Alexander, what’s wrong?”_

_Alec shifted and propped himself on his elbows, gazing down at Magnus. “I just keep seeing these images…flashes…the hooded man, the one I told you about. I’m sorry, Magnus. I…I know—”_

_“Alexander, I promised you I will get to the bottom of this.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Angel, there’s no one here to harm you. You’re safe here. I strengthened the wards around the house. You have nothing to worry about.” Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec softly. Looking into his eyes, he whispered, “Focus on us. Focus on this moment.” Then he widened his knees again, skidding his fingers up Alec’s spine. “It’s just you and me now.”_

_A small smile dressed Alec’s lips and he leaned down to capture the warlock’s lips, shifting his mind back to the warmth of Magnus’ body against his._

Truth of the matter was that neither of them had been the same after the banquet. The difference was that Magnus was far better at hiding his unrest. After all his years of existence he was a master at masking his emotions. When Alec had told him about the hooded figure, Magnus had immediately increased the wards around the house and he had made Alec promise not to leave the house without an escort and only by carriage.

After discussing the matter with Amun and Ragnor -who was back from England- they decided to keep Vikarius’ house under watch. However, none of the reports led them to any clues. No black cloaked figures were spotted near or around Vikarius’ property. Everything went on as usual. Meanwhile Alec spent quite a bit of time with Anis. The little boy was beyond excited to be able to bond with the Shadowhunter, whom he called friend. Alec would tell him things about the Shadowhunters culture while helping him with his Hieroglyphs translation ventures and Anis always listened avidly, never getting bored.

 

Ragnor sat down in the leather armchair, crossing his legs. “So nothing unusual has been discovered as you say?”

Magnus shook his head and came to sit down. “None. Vikarius conducts business as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“I’ve heard his banquet is coming up,” said Amun. The Egyptian was leaning against the window, the golden buttons of his vest catching the light, making them shine. “It is next week.”

“We know none of us will be invited,” said Ragnor. “I'll be going to Wales again tomorrow. Tristan and I are working on an old spell book he has found. You'll forgive me for not being here for the investigation, Magnus?”

“Yes of course, my Emerald Prince. I’m intending to take Alec to Prague. Anežka's annual masquerade ball is next week. He needs to get away from here for a while. I don't know what Vikarius is up to. But I _know_ I won't have Alec suffer anymore.”

“And while you are away, I’ll keep an eye on him,” Amun offered.

Magnus nodded in gratitude. “Much appreciated, my friend.”

 

* * *

 

Magnus went down the steps and walked the path to the pool. It was a quiet afternoon and no longer as hot as previous days. He walked around the hedge, seeing Alec swim in the clear blue water. He came to a stop by the side of the pool, waiting for Alec to finish his round.

The Shadowhunter reached the side and came up for air. He pushed his hair back and smiled when he saw Magnus standing there with a towel in hand.

“Magnus.”

“Enjoying yourself, darling?”

“Yeah.” Alec blinked, his long dark lashes stuck together, making his blue eyes stand out even more. “Don’t you want to join me?”

“Some other time perhaps, handsome. Come, I have something to tell you.”

Alec climbed out of the pool and took the towel Magnus was offering him.

“I,” Magnus began, “Want to take you away for a while.” Alec looked at him puzzled, drying his arms. Magnus took a step closer, dragging his ringed finger on Alec’s shoulder, tracing the scar there. “I need you to live again, Alexander,” Magnus went on.

“What do you mean?” said Alec, bunching up the towel in his hand.

“Ever since Roxanna’s banquet you haven’t been yourself. The thought of that bastard coming after you is not leaving you alone, to the point that you cannot even make love to me without him consuming your mind.”

Alec sighed, pursing his lips, and looked away. Magnus put his arms around Alec’s waist and cocked his head, trying to get Alec’s eyes focus on him again.

“I feel like I’m losing you. You don’t sleep. You barely eat. Your mind is always miles away.”

Alec still did not meet his eyes.

“Look at me.”

Alec sighed and finally gazed up at Magnus.

“I love you and I need you here with me, Alexander. I need to hear you laugh again and…and _live._ ” Magnus pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “Be with me, Alexander.”

Alec closed his eyes and breathed him in. The ever-so-familiar scent of sandalwood consumed his lungs. Everything about Magnus had a tranquil effect on him; his scent, his warmth, his embrace.

_Alec was given a second chance to live. And what a rocky road it had been to get there. Was he really going to let Vikarius succeed? Was he really going to lose his love, his home?_

He took a deep breath and said, “Ok. What do you have in mind?”

“We have to pack.”

 

* * *

 

Alec and Magnus were standing in front of the entrance to the _Alchymist Grand Hotel._ Their driver, who had extremely pale skin, had just dropped them off at their destination. The man carried their luggage to the reception. With a nod of his hat to Alec and Magnus, he took his leave. Alec followed him with his gaze.

“Was he a vampire?” whispered Alec as he leaned in close so that only Magnus could hear him.

Magnus hummed with an amused smile.

“He’ll come back later to take us to the ball.”

When the couple in front of them moved away to be taken to their room, the manager greeted Magnus and Alec in his thick Slavic accent.

“ _Vítej zpět_  Mr. Bane. An honor to have you here again, sir.”

“Evening, Arnošt,” greeted Magnus. “It’s good to be back in Prague.”

While Arnošt typed away, pulling up their reservation, a blonde woman offered the pair a glass of wine which Alec reluctantly accepted.

“Here are the keys to your suite, Mr. Bane, and the pass to our spa. Do you wish to have the breakfast sent up to your room, sir?”

“Yes, please.”

Alec observed the surroundings with curious eyes, holding his untouched wine glass in hand whereas Magnus delightfully sipped on his wine, talking to Arnošt.

“We expect our driver at around half past eight.”

“I shall notify you, sir.” Arnošt motioned for the porter to carry their luggage and said, “If you need anything, please, don’t hesitate to call. Enjoy your stay.” He nodded at Alec with a smile.

Magnus tipped the young porter generously and closed the door.

The room was beautifully lit by crystal chandeliers which adorned the Gothic ceilings. Heavy, opulent burgundy curtains framed the windows. Alec’s eyes wandered around, his feet carrying him about the room, taking in the luxurious furniture and the framed landscape paintings. Curious, he went to the bedroom. His eyebrows shot upward when his eyes landed on the ostentatious four poster king-sized bed. White silk drapes hung from the top frame, giving it a dreamy look. Gold gilt cupids decorated the footboard, at which Alec smiled, amused. He felt Magnus come up behind him.

He turned around and said, “Do you always come here?”

Magnus unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and dropped it on the sofa.

“Yes. Every year for the masked ball. Sometimes more than once if the occasion arises.”

Alec nodded and then took a peek at the bathroom. It was enormous; a chandelier hung above the centrally placed bathtub while the shower was separated by curved glass doors.

“Everything’s...red,” remarked Alec, looking at the checkered marble floor that was the same burgundy color as the curtains and the bed set.

Magnus laughed and went back to the living room. He popped the cork of the chilled champagne bottle and poured two glasses, taking them to Alec, who was now on the balcony looking over the inner courtyard of the hotel which they had walked through a while ago.

“How many drinks do you intend to make me have?” asked the Shadowhunter suspiciously, yet his lips curving up at one corner.

“Only a few,” said Magnus innocently. “Just enough to make you relax, darling.”

“Right.”

Alec was amused and definitely not convinced. Magnus winked at him and drank the rest of his champagne.

“How about we go to the sauna before getting ready to leave? We still have quite a bit of time on our hands.”

“Ok. Whatever you say. This is all new to me so I really have no idea.” Alec shrugged with a chuckle.

“Come, my dear nephilim. You have to experience this.”

 

* * *

 

The car was a vintage; a 1951 Rolls Royce Silver Wraith to be exact, but it ran like new, smooth and without any hiccups. Magnus had told Alec that the mansion where the masquerade ball was going to be at, was some kilometers away from the city. Danek, their somewhat creepy driver, was mostly staring ahead, save for the two occasions Alec locked eyes with him in the rearview mirror. The man had hollowed cheeks, an angular nose and heavy dark circles under his eyes. His dark eyes, almost pitch black, would draw you in if you stared into them for a moment too long, sending a chill down your spine.

They had now entered a gravel road that sent the car into shaky motions. Alec was idly fiddling with the satin strings of his mask.

“We’re almost there,” announced Magnus, turning to him.

After crossing a bridge they arrived at the secluded mansion surrounded by trees. It looked like a historic building. Alec could tell it had survived centuries. The round fountain housed an enormous statue of a hunter piercing a boar with his spear. A fog was slowly building itself into a veil shrouding the mansion as the night temperatures were starting to drop.

“Time to put on our masks, darling. Here, let me.” Alec put his mask on and let Magnus tie the strings into a knot. “You look breathtaking. I must make sure the Night Children don’t prey on my darling Alexander,” said Magnus amused.

Alec chuckled. “Do you want me to…uh—” he said, pointing at the mask in Magnus’ lap.

“Oh please.”

Magnus turned around so that Alec could fasten the strings. Magnus’ mask had a crackle pattern with intricate golden swirls that covered only one of his eyes. His other eye was outlined with black strokes resembling feathery lashes that only made his cat-eyes even more striking.

Alec gave a small smile admiring Magnus. Of course the warlock would do something like that. Alec did not expect anything less.

“You look very…beautiful tonight,” said Alec. “I mean you always look beautiful but it’s just…uh…”

Magnus’ smile widened and he leaned forward and kissed Alec, saving him from the struggle of finding the right words. The kiss was too brief, lasting only seconds. When he pulled away, he whispered, “Thank you for the compliment.”

 

“ _Užij si to_ Mr. Bane,” said Danek before going back to the car.

“Where is he going?”

“He’ll hang around here until we want to leave,” explained Magnus and linked his hand with Alec’s.

Along with other arriving guests they entered the mansion and Magnus handed his invitation to one of the doormen. The ballroom was filled with people in all kinds of costumes and masks: vibrant colors everywhere, masks in so many different shapes and forms, feathers, long trains, and tall wigs. The room was brightly lit with magnificent crystal chandeliers yet Alec could sense the eerie atmosphere around him. After all it was a masquerade ball hosted by vampires. Naturally there were other Downworlders present as well; faeries and warlocks and even a few werewolves. Waltz music was ringing through the halls, yet it could not drown out the chatter and laughter of the guests. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

Perusing the room with his eyes, Alec could see some vampires feeding on each other or their pets. It was not a pleasant sight and he tore his gaze away. Magnus had assured Alec that everything happening at the ball would be consensual.

 

_“Don’t be alarmed if you see them feeding. It’s part of the ritual for them. But do not worry. No one will touch you unless you give them permission to,” Magnus had said to him back at the hotel._

 

When Alec and Magnus reached the marble staircase, a pair greeted them walking down.

“Magnus! So good to see you,” said the blonde woman who was wearing a dark blood red gown with a ruffle bustle. She lowered her feathery mask and smiled brightly at Magnus, her fangs impossible to be missed. The man next to her, dressed fully in black, was wearing a full face mask.

“Ah! Dear Anežka. How are you?” Magnus hugged the woman courteously and turned to the other vampire, who pushed up his mask, revealing his pale complexion. “Ivan. Good to see you.”

“You too, Magnus,” said the man in his Slavic accent.

Anežka’s gaze landed on Alec, lingering there with curiosity. “Who’s your charming companion, Magnus?”

“This is Alec Lightwood,” Magnus introduced proudly.

Anežka extended her hand, Alec shaking it in return. “Hello.”

“A Shadowhunter,” remarked Ivan bleakly and shook Alec’s hand. “We heard rumors about you freeing a Shadowhunter,” continued Ivan, returning his gaze back to Magnus.

“Sometimes rumors prove to be true,” said Magnus and took Alec’s hand.

In that moment a loud roar of laughter interrupted their conversation, startling some of the guests. The eyes focused on an average height man with two women on each arm, entering the room.

“Let me guess,” said Magnus. “It’s Bram.”

“Your guess is right.” Anežka sounded annoyed. She turned to Alec. “He always wears a plague doctor mask. The beak is supposed to be a symbol of his impressive manhood.” Anežka rolled her eyes.

Magnus chuckled watching Alec’s eyes widen at the image put in his head.

“Looks like the beak is longer this year,” commented Ivan, unimpressed.

Alec wondered if his face ever wore any expressions. Perhaps not, he decided.

“Ah, come, my love,” said Anežka, looping her arm with Ivan’s. “I have no desire of losing my appetite discussing Bram’s manhood.”

Ivan only hummed and pulled down his mask once again.

“Lovely to see you again, Magnus. And you, Alec. I hope you will enjoy the ball.”

And so the vampire couple left.

 

* * *

 

“Do you know all these people?” asked Alec, his eyes on the pairs dancing.

Magnus, who was watching him and playing with a lock of his hair, turned his head and hummed. “Not all of them, no.”

“Hmm.”

Magnus craned his neck, his eyes searching the room.

“Uh...do you see that warlock over there? By the painting?”

Alec searched and found the said warlock. An Asian man dressed in 17th century attire, murmuring in a petite woman’s ear next to him.

“What about him?”

“He’s a crook. He’s been married numerous times. And all his wives turn up dead. Coincidence?”

Alec whipped his head back to Magnus, shocked. “He kills them?”

“Let’s just say they tend to die in their sleep and the next day he wakes up a wealthy man.”

“How long has he been doing this?”

Magnus shrugged. “Decades? Centuries? I’ve lost count.”

He and Alec continued watching the man who was clearly on a mission to woo the woman in the butterfly mask. And by the looks of it he was achieving his goal.

“He doesn’t like me much,” Magnus continued. “He made a move on Catarina years ago and well…as it happened, his warlock mark was revealed to everyone at the party; something he has kept a secret. _Aaand_ I happened to be at that party…coincidentally.”

Alec scoffed. He was not convinced.

“Coincidentally?”

“You don’t believe me?” Magnus feigned to be hurt.

“No,” Alec retorted smugly.

“Alexander, you wound me.”

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus layering on the dramatics.

“What happened? What did you do to him?”

“We were all having drinks when we saw a slimy long tail tearing through the back of his pants. A _very_ unpleasant sight. I have seen all kinds of warlock marks but this was the most horrendous mark I have ever seen.”

Alec made a disgusted face.

“You embarrassed him? _Magnus!”_

“Hey! That swindler deserved it. Not that Cat couldn’t handle herself. You know how capable she is. But you know? My hand…slipped,” Magnus explained, wiggling his fingers.

Alec was shaking his head, trying hard not to laugh.

“So after he fled the party, he didn’t show his face for a _very_ long time.” Magnus laughed.

“How did you know what his warlock mark was?”

“Ragnor told me.”

Alec could but only laugh. When he looked back to the notorious warlock, he saw him moving forward to dance with his new conquest.

“Magnus Bane! You still owe me a dance from last year.” There came a smoky voice from behind them. It belonged to a slender, short-haired woman who was almost as tall as Alec. Her plunging neckline revealed a great deal of pale skin and she was holding the long stick of her velvet-textured mask in her hand. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to be made of ice. Her blood red lips, her only feature bearing anything close to a sign of life. Her smile was almost feral, screaming danger.

“Mária?”

Magnus seemed to be delighted to see her. They greeted each other before Magnus introduced Alec to the vampire. Alec felt as if Mária's penetrating eyes were staring into the pit of his mind, his innermost thoughts.

“You don’t mind if I steal him for a few moments, do you?” asked Mária sternly. “He owes me a dance.”

Alec shook his head, gesturing to the melee of pairs swinging to the melodious notes of Shostakovich’s _Second Waltz_.

Maybe Alec really did need a drink after all. He’d never been surrounded by so many vampires. Although Magnus had assured him no one would harm him here, he still itched to have a seraph blade at his disposal.

_A seraph blade._

_Where did that come from? His Shadowhunter nature was resurfacing more and more each day. Was it due to the freedom he had found in Magnus’ house? Was it because of the renewed rune powers? Or was it because of all the training he did with his bow?_

Alec did not have an answer. All he knew was that ever since Magnus had come into his life, his life had changed for the better and he was the happiest he had ever been.

There, Alec felt a rush of cool air on his neck as he suddenly became aware of a presence next to him.

“Did I startle you, nephilim? Oh, I’m awfully sorry,” said the young man lifting his mask. His tone was playful and sarcastic. The vampire pushed his tousled golden hair - resembling Jace’s - back and smirked. “Where is your master, pretty boy?”

“I have none,” Alec replied with a hint of pride and confidence.

The vampire arched his brows in surprise. “Oh? A Shadowhunter all by himself?”

He had a predatory look on his face and he was extremely good looking. Alec could not look away. It was as if the vampire had him hypnotized.

Alec swallowed and said, “No, I’m here with Magnus. Magnus Bane.” And his eyes drifted to the floor where Magnus and Mária were dancing.

The vampire did not even bother to turn around. His eyes were fixed on Alec’s face which was unnerving. And he was awfully close, Alec noticed.

“You don’t say. The man has excellent taste. Something he and I most definitely share,” said the blond while dragging a finger down Alec’s arm. “You are such a pretty thing,” he went on and invaded Alec’s personal space even further - if that was even possible. His body was touching Alec’s in all the places it shouldn’t, which caused the Shadowhunter’s breath to hitch. “And I can tell you taste even better,” marveled the vampire seductively, tilting his head. “Mmm…your blood _sings_ to me.” He traced a vein in Alec’s neck, licking his lips.

Catching a glimpse of the vampire’s sharp fangs, Alec snapped out of his haze and laid a hand on the vampire’s chest and pushed him back.

“Like I said I’m here with someone.”

The vampire tucked his tongue behind his teeth and dropped his hand. He was even more intrigued now.

“Nothing wrong with being a little adventurous, you know.”

The vampire’s seductive voice was messing with Alec’s head. _Why was he being pulled to him? Why was he feeling drawn to the man?_

“I will let you do whatever you want, nephilim. I will make you feel good.”

Alec shook his head. “I said no. I’m not interested.”

The vampire’s eyes flashed with brewing anger briefly before he bit his lip and pulled his mask down. “Such a pity,” he said before turning and leaving a flustered Alec behind.

Before Alec had time to recover from the vampire’s advances, Magnus and Mária returned, both laughing.

“I’ve returned him to you, Alec. As promised,” spoke Mária.

Alec smiled at her, his body relaxing as soon as feeling Magnus’ presence again.

“I will leave you now. It’s time for me to have a bite,” explained the brunette and made her way through the guests to another room.

“Are you ok, Alexander? You look a bit flustered,” asked Magnus, concerned, brushing a thumb on Alec’s heated cheek.

“Other than a vampire inviting me to his bed and wanting to suck on my neck? Yeah, I’m fine,” replied Alec and exhaled deeply.

Magnus furrowed his brows. “Who?”

Alec shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Can we just go back to the hotel?”

“Of course.”

 

While Magnus was saying goodbye to their hosts, Alec went to get their coats.

“Thank you,” he said to the woman in the foyer and grabbed their coats, draping them over his arm. As he lifted his head, he saw a hooded figure, his face not visible due to the night’s darkness, coming up the front steps to the mansion. The fog had thickened quite visibly.

Alec clutched the coats tighter, holding his breath. He felt a chill go down his spine and he was motionless in his spot. No way out.

_He’s found me. He’s found us._

Alec could hear his heart thumping in his ears.

The mysterious stranger entered. He was completely dressed in black. Alec watched him reach for his hood and the Shadowhunter held his breath. The man lowered his hood only to reveal a friendly, smiley face, making his way to where Alec was standing.

And Alec breathed out in relief, finding his fear and worry misplaced. A woman hurried over to the newly-arrived guest and they entered the ballroom together, laughing, not even taking note of Alec.

“Ready, my love?” said Magnus approaching and reached for his coat.

“Yes,” Alec said, stressing the s. “Let’s go. This place is really messing with my head.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as they entered their suite, Alec made quick work of undressing Magnus, which startled the warlock. The way Alec pulled at the buttons and strings, sending them flying to who knows what corners of the room, turned the warlock on like nothing else.

Soon Alec had Magnus where he wanted him; Body bare and beautiful, laid out on the soft mattress, surrounded by airy silk drapes, letting Alec touch him to his desire.

Magnus felt pliant and wanting as Alec pinned his arms up above his head, interlacing their fingers, kissing him like Magnus was the oxygen he had been deprived of. Every part of Magnus' body screamed in lust when Alec sunk down on him, letting his voice fill the room, not caring if other guests could hear him through the open balcony doors. The sight of Alec moving on top of him like a wiry dancer, bracing himself on Magnus’ chest, was driving the warlock to the brink of insanity.

_How could he love Alec so much like he had never loved before? As if Alec was the very blood molecules that coursed through his veins, floating right into the lake of his heart._

Magnus could not take it anymore. He surged up, plastering his hands to Alec’s body, feeling the shape of the firm muscles of his bottom, up to the curve of his back while his lips worshipped every inch of his chest and shoulders with openmouthed kisses, only to draw out incoherent words from Alec who was wildly pulling on his hair, trying to anchor himself.

“Take it, my love,” panted Magnus in the crook of Alec’s neck. “Take your pleasure. Take it all.”

Alec’s hips rocked, chasing that indescribable peak while holding Magnus’ face between his palms, kissing him messily, until he shuddered and buried his face in Magnus’ neck. He was still grinding his hips, determined to bring Magnus to his completion, which did not take long.

They stayed like that, all limbs wrapped around each other, breathing heavily, calming their racing hearts. Then suddenly Magnus felt Alec’s low sobs, muffled into his neck. He began stroking Alec’s back, soothingly and lovingly.

“Alexander? What’s wrong, angel?”

“I don’t want this to end,” whispered Alec after a moment. “Us.”

Magnus paused a mere moment and then pulled Alec away so he could get a good look at his face. Alec’s blue eyes were glinting with tears, his cheeks slightly stained.

“Oh angel,” Magnus said and cupped Alec’s face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “Nothing will separate us. I promise.”

Then he leaned up and kissed him, reassuring the Shadowhunter, his lips a manifest of his promise. Alec pulled away, nuzzling Magnus’ cheek, feeling his warmth.

“I love you, Magnus,” he breathed, setting his hands on Magnus’ chest.

“And I you, my darling.”

Alec groaned in discomfort and separated himself from Magnus to lie down.

“Should I run us a hot bath?” asked Magnus, caressing Alec’s hip gently.

“No, I just wanna sleep here with you,” said Alec. He sounded tired.

Magnus nodded and lay down next to him. Alec moved to settle himself in Magnus’ arms, resting his head on his lover’s chest and fell asleep in the safety of his embrace.

 

After taking Alec to the National Museum, visiting the Old Town Square where they rode a carriage, they dined at the Dancing House where Magnus told Alec the history behind the controversial building. Then they visited the beautiful St. Vítus Cathedral with all its magnificent stained glass windows and glorious Gothic structure.

To culminate their little adventure in Prague, they strolled down the Charles Bridge, hand in hand. Together they stood there watching the sunset over the Vltava River. Magnus had his arms around Alec’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“This is the happiest I’ve ever been,” Alec spoke. “Being here with you, surrounded by all this, like nothing else exists.”

Magnus kissed his shoulder. “When you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Alec smiled, covering Magnus’ hands with his own.

His heart was content. He was happy. Whatever shadow still lurking around their life would not destroy this. This happiness. Their love could hold and endure, steadfast and strong.

Alec was sure of that.

 

* * *

 

Magnus crushed the wrapper of yet another Mozartkugel and slinked his arm around Alec’s while the two of them strolled down Vienna’s Stephansplatz.

“How many more of those things are you going to eat?” asked Alec while passing by mundanes speaking German all around them.

While chewing Magnus peeped inside the bag and said, “Hmm…I have two more boxes, plus the one I bought for Leila. These are so good with wine. You should try them.”

Alec shook his head chuckling. “So where are we going next?”

Magnus knew he could not persuade Alec to go to the boutiques he wanted, so instead he opted for something simple.

“Well, I thought we go to the City Park and perhaps rent a boat afterwards.”

“A boat?” Magnus noted the excitement in Alec’s voice.

“Would you like that?”

“Yes. Very much so,” Alec replied with a wide grin.

“Then that settles it,” Magnus said with a fond smile. Alec seemed like an enthusiastic child at the prospect of riding a boat and Magnus could not but adore him for it. He seemed so innocent in that moment and Magnus just wanted to throw the world at his feet.

The Shadowhunter actually ended up enjoying their time at the park, seeing all the statues of famous artists and composers, which he knew some of their names. Then they ate lunch at the Danube Tower which had a fabulous view of the city.

“We shall come for dinner one time. The view at night is very beautiful,” suggested Magnus, watching Alec cut into his veal butter schnitzel while listening to him.

“Ok,” Alec simply agreed. His messy black hair which Magnus just _loved_ running his fingers through, was partly covering his forehead. After he took a gulp of his beer, he looked at Magnus with questioning eyes. “What? Why are you staring at me?” He was suddenly feeling self conscious.

“Do I have to have a reason? I happen to like looking at you. With or without clothes.”

“Magnus!” Alec hushed him, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. He looked around to see if anyone had heard Magnus’ comment.

Magnus, pleased with himself, just casually took a sip of his wine.

 

* * *

 

Alec was fiddling with the cufflink at his wrist, standing at the foot of the bed. He and Magnus were getting ready to go to the opera to see a production of Mozart’s _The Magic Flute._

Alec fastened the silver arrowhead into the eyelet of his dress shirt's cuff and smiled at the notion of Magnus’ choice. A little earlier the warlock had presented him with a velvet box, calling it “a touch of silver for my archer.”

“I’ve gotten us one of the best seats in the house,” Magnus’ voice broke the silence when he walked out of the bathroom, looking very sharp and elegant. His hair was pristinely styled, subtle but still very Magnus. His eyes were only lined with kohl and a light dust of glitter dressed his cheeks. “Come here, darling,” Magnus beckoned Alec as he got closer and wrapped the black bowtie around Alec’s collar.

While Magnus was focused on his task, Alec’s eyes studied Magnus’ face, registering each feature anew. He noticed that Magnus had already glamoured his eyes and he frowned a little.

“I wish you didn’t have to hide them,” he said quietly.

“Hide what?” Magnus did not look up, eyes on the knot he was making.

“Your eyes.” Now Magnus did look up. “You’re beautiful. Your eyes are beautiful. You shouldn’t have to hide them.”

The statement made Magnus’ heart give a thud in his chest. Alec’s candor had yet again caught him off guard. The sheer honestly of this boy, who expressed himself in simple yet meaningful words, was something Magnus cherished so much about the Shadowhunter. He’d had lovers in the past who had serenaded to him, dedicated poems and paintings to him but none had touched his heart like Alec. None had unraveled him and stripped his soul bare only to wrap it in love, so pure and genuine. None had crawled under his skin like Alec.

Magnus swallowed lightly. Keeping his composure, he gazed into Alec’s eyes affectionately and smiled. “Thank you, Alexander. You do know how to leave me speechless.”

He laid his hand flat on Alec’s chest and kissed him, a soft brush of lips.

“It’s the truth,” Alec murmured against his lips.

In that moment he phone rang, interrupting the couple’s serene moment.

“That must be our driver.”

 

* * *

 

After getting their opera glasses from the cloakroom, Magnus and Alec ascended the marble staircase, the young Shadowhunter marveling at the grandeur of the State Opera House’s interior. The marble busts of various composers decorated the walls along with frescoes depicting various scenes of different operas.

“I remember the first time I came here. It was a few months before Austria entered the First World War,” Magnus began sharing a pleasant memory. Alec was amazed how Magnus remembered certain details, the way he described them so vividly.

“Ah, that’s us,” Magnus interrupted himself. “Box no. 7.”

They were led inside and Alec was finally able to take in the magnificence of the auditorium and the hubbub of the patrons finding their seats.

“Times have changed and opera has become less of a formal affair,” Magnus explained as they took their seats. “As you can see even a blasphemous pair of jeans finds its way to such a gathering,” he went on pointing at a man down below hovering by the doors. “Some things should never change,” Magnus stated firmly.

Alec was amused at Magnus’ horrified expression. It seemed as if the man had personally offended him. The warlock continued explaining a few more things to Alec before the program would commence. There were certain rules to abide by after all.

Finally the lights dimmed and music filled the auditorium as the overture began. Alec observed the orchestra attentively; how the conductor, an older man with glasses, was leading the musicians. Cellos and violins creating the beautiful melody, followed by the harmonic sounds of the flutes.

 

“I must say I was hesitant to bring you here at first. I thought maybe you would get bored. But tell me, did you enjoy it?” Magnus asked when they were leaving the box.

“I did. I liked the part with the fire and water trial,” Alec explained while they made their way to the cloakroom.

Magnus listened to the young man sharing his thoughts and interpretations. He was intrigued how Alec was analyzing the opera.

“For someone who’s just seen this performance for the first time ever, it’s incredible, Alexander. You astound me.”

Alec looked away bashfully. “Thanks.”

When they exited the building, it was raining.

“Have you already arranged for a cab?” asked Alec turning around on the steps. His hair was starting to get wet.

Magnus smirked and pulled Alec away to a secluded alley. “I have something better in mind.”

Alec, puzzled, just followed along. Once away from the mundane eyes, Magnus waved his hands and opened a portal.

Taking Alec’s hand, he said, “It’s a surprise,” and pulled the Shadowhunter into the magical opening.

 

* * *

 

“Magnus, where are we?” Alec shook his hair.

The warlock stepped forward, stretching his arms out wide. “Welcome to Schönbrunn Palace.”

Alec’s eyes went wide in disbelief. _“We’re inside the palace?”_

“Yes. We’re in the Great Gallery to be exact.”

“Wha-what about the mundanes?” Alec started to panic.

“Relax, darling. We’re glamoured and with a spell, our presence will go unnoticed.” Magnus motioned his hands and chanted something quietly. A moment later the warlock clapped his hands and smiled. “Done!”

Alec chuckled in disbelief, biting his lip. “You’re insane.”

“I’ve been called worse,” retorted Magnus with a shrug. Then they both laughed. “This place is magnificent and you should definitely see it during the day,” Magnus went on, gesturing to the surroundings. “But spending the night in a palace is something that doesn’t happen every day.” He went and stood in front of Alec, sliding his hands up the front lapels of Alec’s jacket. “And I intend to make your visit quite memorable,” he added with a seductive tilt to his head.

“Is that so?” Alec whispered hoarsely, leaning up.

Their faces were very close.

“You can count on it,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips and then kissed him. His fingers found their way to Alec’s hair, burying themselves into the wet strands, twisting, as he deepened the kiss. His mouth was a perfect fit to Alec’s, slotting together just right. He hummed into the kiss, tasting Alec. Tasting the wetness of his mouth. Feeling his gentle hands as they skidded up his back.

Then Alec pulled away slightly and smiled. “Don’t you want to show me around first?”

That earned him a short laugh from Magnus who kissed his temple and stepped back.

“Of course! Where are my manners?” Magnus offered the Shadowhunter his arm. “Shall we?”

A tour through the Walnut Room, goofing around with the mannequins in the Guards Room, peeking at all the different hairbrushes of Empress Elisabeth or _Beautiful Sissi_ as Magnus called her, all the various portraits of the Habsburgs and the grandiose large scale landscapes set into the walls took them to the Mirrors Room with all its magnificent white and gold decoration and its crystal mirrors. Grand royal furniture harboring years of history led them to the Imperial Couple’s Bedroom.

The walls here were hung with midnight-blue silk damask, interwoven with garlands of white flowers. The bed and the rest of the furniture were all made of rosewood. With a snap Magnus lit the candelabras on either nightstands and took his jacket off.

“So did you enjoy the tour? Of course there are plenty of other rooms to see since there are over 1400 in this place but I think I showed you all the best parts,” said Magnus sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Alec turned away from a painting and draped his jacket over the back of a chair. “That was a very entertaining tour,” he said, walking over to Magnus. Magnus pulled him close by the back of his knees, fitting him right between his legs. “Thank you for today…for everything. I really had a great time, Magnus,” said Alec with sincerity. His hands were resting on Magnus’ shoulders.

“It was my pleasure, darling. I had a great time too.”

Then Alec leaned down and pressed their lips together. Magnus welcomed him by parting his lips, Alec’s fingers brushing the hair at his nape, and slowly Alec pushed him back on the bed, continuing to kiss him more ardently as desire awakened both their bodies. Magnus let Alec take the lead, enjoying his gentle, loving caresses as the Shadowhunter worshipped his body, planting kisses on his skin. When Alec made love to him, it was like silk and honey, soft and sweet. The passion brewing and simmering as the Shadowhunter glided in, claiming him.

Alec’s eyes never left him, not wanting to miss a moment. The brush of his fingers were sure and confident, not hesitating where to touch. Alec may had been lacking the finesse in the art of lovemaking but he knew perfectly how to knock the breath out of Magnus. He knew exactly where and how to touch him, how to bring him pleasure and making Magnus arch into him.

Magnus’ breath hitched and his body curved into the frame of his lover. Alec’s hand was pressed against his back, holding him, and he whispered in his ear, “Do I make you happy?”

Magnus clutched him, moaning, and with utmost grace he flipped them over, making Alec land flat on his back. Now straddling the Shadowhunter, Magnus touched his face, not losing his rhythm. “You have no idea.”

Alec smiled, his hands resting on Magnus’ hips, watching him soar with pleasure. In that moment Alec realized that he was never going to get used to Magnus’ beauty, as it increased tenfold while making love.

Knowing they were both on the precipice, Magnus took Alec’s hand and bringing it up to his lips, he began kissing each finger. The gesture ignited a new fever inside Alec, desire pooling in his stomach. Then Magnus set Alec's hand on his own chest and breathlessly said, “Together.”

Thus they both gave into the last stretch of their passion and tipped off the edge in the solitude of the palace walls while the rain continued outside.

 

* * *

 

Magnus hummed in pleasure and nuzzled closer into the crook of Alec’s neck, eyes closed, wanting to feel the warmth of his lover who naturally leaned into him, responding. For a blissful moment they remained in that position until Alec became aware of distant sounds. Blearily he opened his eyes, wondering what it was. Then suddenly it dawned on him where they were.

“By the Angel,” he blurted out, almost darting up on the bed, which earned him a disgruntled groan from Magnus.

“Alexander, what’s going on?”

“Magnus, it’s morning. The mundanes. Get up! We have to leave!”

He was out of the bed, pulling on his clothes hastily. The warlock on the other hand seemed to be in no rush at all to leave his comfortable position.

“Magnus, get _uuup!_ We’re going to be discovered. Your spell has worn off.” Alec was somewhat decently dressed now. The same could not be said about his awfully messy hair.

Magnus finally sat up, leaning back on his hands. “Don’t panic, Alec. No one will find us.” He slowly crawled out from the bed, giving Alec a perfect view of his naked body before plucking up his clothes from the floor.

The noises outside were getting closer.

With a snap Magnus put the room back to the exact way it was and creating a portal he and Alec were out of the palace instantly. They came out in one of the pathways in the garden, surrounded by trees on both sides. It was still early and the gates had not been opened to the public yet. Nonetheless both men were still glamoured.

Alec finally exhaled in relief. “That was close.”

“Yes and it cost me my morning cuddle,” expressed Magnus a bit annoyed.

With another snap they both were looking refreshed and presentable again.

“What do you say we take a walk before breakfast? It’ll be a little while until Café Gloriette opens.”

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

“Welcome home, Master Bane. Master Lightwood,” greeted Nanami upon Alec and Magnus' arrival.

“It feels great to be back home, Nanami.”

Alec set their bags down, immediately crouching down as Chairman Meow came meowing toward him. Alec picked him up, cooing at him and kissing him. “Hey kitty…hey. Did you miss me? I definitely missed you, little one.” The tabby, already spoiled, purred softly, leaning into Alec’s touch.

“He’s already spoiled,” Magnus commented, petting the cat’s head.

“Welcome back, sir,” said Leila with a huge grin on her face. Her eyes lit up seeing Alec look up and smile at her.

“Here you are, my dear. A little souvenier from Vienna.” Magnus handed her a wrapped package which she gratefully accepted.

“Thank you so much, sir.”

“And this is for you, my dearest Nanami, without whom this house wouldn’t be the same.” Magnus presented her a folded cashmere shawl wrapped in a nice bow.

“Master Bane. You are most kind, sir. Thank you,” said Nanami bowing courteously.

“I shall go and find Zachariah.” Magnus waved a box in his hand and left.

Alec sat down with the Chairman in his arms who was now licking his paw. Watching Nanami wrap the shawl around her shoulders while Leila examined the softness of the fabric, he smiled fondly. Magnus truly cared about his staff and treated them with nothing but kindness. In turn every member of the household cared about him dearly and they were proud serving him and calling him master; not in the way other servants did call their masters, which only came from a place of fear and duty and oppression. These people were happy to be in Magnus’ household. Nanami proudly served as the head maid, running the house, excelling at her position. Zachariah happily enjoyed offering his culinary skills to the household of Magnus Bane, unlike other chefs who would like nothing more than to poison their masters. Something that many had actually attempted to do and thus had paid with their lives.

Leila truly felt safe under Magnus’ roof, knowing her master would protect her, no matter what.

Or Leo that had nothing but admiration for Magnus, who always praised him for the excellent job he did at maintaining the garden and taking care of the horses. Magnus treated him with respect and dignity, not making him feel inferior and the lowest of the low - not just an errand boy.

Fate had brought Alec to the right house and he felt blessed to be there. To be loved by such a man who made everything, all the pain and heartache, pale in comparison to his generous and benevolent heart - an endless ocean of goodness. 

 

* * *

 

A week passed in quiet, leaves turning yellow, dressing the stony pathways of the garden. Life had returned to normal and Alec was going on his morning runs around the neighborhood again. For protection he'd carry the little blade Magnus had given him in his pocket. Today was no different. Alec pulled on his hoodie and bent down to give Magnus a soft kiss, receiving a smile from the still asleep warlock.

“Be careful,” murmured Magnus groggily. And then Alec was gone, leaving Magnus in the cocoon of the warm and cozy duvet.

A little while later Magnus rose from the bed, put his robe on and rang for Nanami.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Ah, good morning, Nanami. How are you today?”

“Very well, sir.”

She moved to the French doors, pulling the curtains aside, and opened the doors. The cool air filled the room.

Magnus went to stand by the open doors, taking a deep breath. “Mmm, I do like the change of seasons. Don’t you?”

Nanami who was taking off the pillowcases shrugged. “When winter changes into spring is my favorite time of the year. The cold seasons harbor memories I'd rather wish to forget.”

Magnus gave her a sad smile and went to the bathroom.

“Anything in particular you wish to eat this morning, Master Bane?”

“Perhaps Zachariah can prepare those sausage buns Alexander is so fond of. And fresh fruit as well,” said Magnus while perusing his stubble in the mirror.

“Yes, of course. It’ll be ready by the time Master Lightwood returns.” Nanami picked up the pile of white sheets into her arms and asked, “Which color would you like today, sir?”

Having decided to shave, Magnus took his Egyptian soap and razor from the drawer and paused to peek around the door facing Nanami. “I think sienna would be appropriate, wouldn't you say?” he said with a grin.

“A nice choice, sir.”

“Oh, and—”

Nanami cut him off before he could continue. “And pumpkin spice potpourri,” she added with a smile.

“ _Exactly!_ You read my mind,” said Magnus positively impressed. “I truly have the best housekeeper in Idris.”

Nanami nodded smiling and left the room with the pile of bed sheets in her arms. Magnus went back to prepare the foam, humming a tune to himself.

_Some days, life seemed very easy. He found himself liking this simple, tranquil routine; waking up to Alec’s soft kisses, getting ready for the day, eating breakfast with Alec, being surrounded by the loveliest staff in all Idris and at night falling asleep next to the young archer he called his._

Some moments later Nanami was back, starting to make the bed with the clean sienna-colored cotton sheets. Magnus was done shaving half of his face when Nanami gave a last fluff to the pillows and went to the table just outside the bedroom to empty the box of fresh potpourri into the bowl.

“Nanami, what do you think of Alexander? I never asked you.”

Of course Magnus knew the staff liked Alec very much but he had never directly asked the head maid what she really thought of the Shadowhunter.

“Master Lightwood is very kind. Gracious. And he has a pure heart and—” she paused for a moment and then continued, “And he makes you very happy, sir.”

Magnus could hear the rustle of potpourri in the bowl.

“I believe he’s the one, Master Bane. I truly believe it.”

Magnus paused, lowering the razor. A smile crept its way to his lips. He stood there for a moment, gazing at his own reflection in the mirror. “I believe so too,” he whispered and lowered his gaze to the sink absentmindedly. The water was running in the sink, the only sound now filling his ears.

_Yes, Alec was the one. He was the one piece that filled that hole in his soul. As if he had always belonged there. This realization filled Magnus’ heart with an indescribable feeling._

Then suddenly Magnus gasped as the stab of a knife to his left flank jolted him out of his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czech
> 
> Vítej zpět - Welcome back  
> Užij si to - Have a nice time/Enjoy yourself


	18. Cry of My Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos unleashed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Mountain Between Us" soundtrack was my constant companion for this chapter.

When he had left Magnus with a kiss, the sun had just risen. The Chairman had been softly purring in his sleep—on one of his favorite spots, the ottoman in the living room. He’d seen Leo on his way out, exchanging a few words with him, and had started his run in the cool morning air. Now, sweat running down his temples, Alec finished his exercise, jogging through the mansion’s gates.

 _Magnus should be awake by now_ , he thought to himself as he neared the marble steps, only to find the door halfway ajar. He paused for a moment. It was odd.

_Leo would never be so careless to leave the door open like that._

Alec stepped inside. The house was awfully quiet. Suspicious, he passed the hallway, and once inside the main hall he froze. At the end of the room he saw the lump of a body on the floor. His pulse quickened. He ran to the body and almost slipped on the pool of blood around the motionless figure. It was Nanami’s; cold and lifeless.

Alec’s heart was pounding in his chest, his ears buzzing. Immediately, but terrified of what he would find next, he entered the bedroom only to find it empty. The bed was neatly made—now with sienna-colored bed sheets—and the French doors were open, light filling the room. Nothing seemed to be out of order, except for the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

Alec found the sink overflowing. Magnus’ shaving soap and razor were there on the counter. There was a towel on the floor with a trail of blood not too far away from it. Suddenly his chest felt tight, his lungs closing up.

“Magnus…Magnus…Magnus,” he repeated in a whisper.

Then he heard a clutter sound from the other side of the house. It was coming from the kitchen. “Leila,” Alec muttered and quickly darted toward the sound.

There, in the kitchen, he found Leila, Leo, and Zachariah tied up together in the corner on the floor. Their mouths were gagged and their feet tied with ropes. Several pots and broken dishes were scattered around. Alec, quickly, freed them of their bonds and gags. Once free, Leila threw herself at him, crying.

“Oh, Master Lightwood! You’re here.”

Alec held her and said, “What happened here? Who did this? Wh-where is Magnus?”

Leo, a trail of blood running down the side of his face, spoke. “Oh, sir…I…I had just finished trimming the hedges in the courtyard when I heard a scream coming from the house. So I ran inside and found a man in a black cloak holding Leila and another holding Zachariah face-down on the floor.” Leo was trying to recount the events as fast as he could but Alec could tell he was struggling. “I saw Ms. Nanami lying there in blood just as another man came from the corridor dragging Master…Master Bane with him. He was bleeding, sir.”

Alec felt a stab in his chest. _Magnus was hurt._

Leo continued, “I-it doesn’t make sense, sir. Master Bane is one of the most powerful warlocks. But he was losing a lot of blood. I tried to run to him but before I could make a move, someone knocked me unconscious, sir.” Leo sounded guilt-ridden. “Next thing I knew, I was tied up here with them. I’m so sorry, sir. I tried to stop them but—”

Alec shook his head. “No, Leo. There was nothing you could’ve done. But…did you see their faces? Where they warlocks? Mundanes? D-did they have collars?”

Leo shook his head. “No, sir. Their faces were covered except for their eyes.”

“Dammit!” Alec fussed under his breath, his scowl deepening. The image of a wounded Magnus flashed before his eyes. He clenched his jaw, anger boiling inside him.

And then Vikarius’ face flashed before his eyes.

 _“Vikarius,”_ Alec spat the warlock’s name.

The servants looked at him puzzled. “Sir?” Leo said with confusion.

Then Alec stood up, letting go of Leila. He clenched his fists at his sides. “Leo, I want you to get a message to Catarina right away.” At that the young man was back on his feet instantly, ready to carry out his master’s order. “Tell her what happened and that she needs to come here as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh and tell her I know who has taken Magnus.”

Without hesitation, Leo nodded and stormed out of the kitchen.

Vikarius had come at last. But unlike what they had anticipated—that he would come for Alec—he had aimed at Magnus. He had struck at a time they’d been least expecting it. Alec and Magnus had still been cocooned in the euphoria of their trip, so caught up in one another that they had forgotten about Vikarius.

When they had returned from Vienna, Amun’s report had given them a temporary peace of mind. So consumed with each other, Alec and Magnus had given no heed to the still-lurking danger and thus their cunning enemy had found the perfect opportunity to strike.

Vikarius had unleashed a chaos.

 

Before long Leo returned with Catarina. “Alec!” she called entering the hall, the green ruffles of her maxi skirt sweeping the floor.

Alec, who was barely keeping himself seated on the velvet sofa, with a no-longer-terrified Chairman Meow in his arms, shot up to his feet as soon as he heard Catarina walk in.

“Cat! It’s Vikarius. He’s taken Magnus,” Alec spoke without preamble.

“Are you sure it’s him?”

“I am sure. _Who else would wanna harm Magnus?_ He-he—”

Catarina set her hands on Alec’s arms, steadying him. Alec was distraught; voice wavering and eyes full of worry and anguish.

“Cat, if he hurts him, I swear by the Angel—”

“Alec! Look at me!” Alec did as told. “We _will_ get him back!” Catarina said with confidence. Alec was astonished at her coolness. He admired her for it. He pursed his lips and nodded. “I have already sent for Roxanna and Amun. They should be here any moment now.”

“Cat…there’s a favor I have to ask of you.”

 

* * *

 

Magnus opened his eyes. It was pitch black. He blinked a few times and his vision came into focus. It was dark but a faint light was coming through from somewhere. Magnus groaned, he was feeling weak.

_Where am I? What happened?_

Then things came to him in a rush.

Alec’s soft kiss. Nanami’s smile. Smell of his Egyptian soap. Running water. _I believe he’s the one._  Rustle of potpourri…and then a stab.

It had come out of nowhere.

 

_Magnus looked up to the reflection of a dark-clad figure hovering behind him and then his eyes fell on the silver hilt of the blade penetrating his side. The muscular man covered his mouth with his gloved hand and slowly removed the blade only to stab him again and twisting the blade to sink it deeper into Magnus’ flesh. Magnus raised his hand, blue sparks gathering at his fingertips but his magic sputtered and flickered as a bitter taste gathered in his mouth, invading his throat like a poison._

_“Don’t bother, Bane. It won’t help you,” said the masked man. Magnus could only see his cold and menacing eyes. He felt his fingers holding the marble countertop go numb. A pain spread through his body—not like anything he had ever felt before. He was feeling it in the marrow of his bones. Then his heartbeats quickened._

_Once the blade was removed, Magnus could feel the blood gushing out of him._

 

Whatever had happened after that, he could only remember in fragments for he had slowly started to drift off into unconsciousness.

He remembered distant shrieks and screams, Nanami’s lifeless body in the pool of her own blood, Leila and Zachariah bound, several masked men surrounding them, Leo’s face right before he was knocked out onto the ground. Then he was in a carriage, his head was covered, and there was darkness.

Magnus moved and heard a cackling sound. There he noticed it, the weight on his wrists. He sat up, blinking rapidly, lifting his arms.

_Chains._

In the light peering through the small opening in the iron door he saw the thick chains binding both his hands. Magnus struggled, picking up the chains, pulling at them. Grunting, he tried forcing out his magic but nothing happened. Magnus squeezed his eyes shut and screamed with all his might so that it echoed through the space, cutting through the silence.

He sat there panting. Then he remembered. He had been stabbed. Magnus touched his side where the hooded man had stabbed him but there was nothing except a faint throb where his wound should be.

The bolt on the door was undone and Magnus’ head snapped up to see a hooded man hold the door open for another person to enter the cell.

It was a man wearing a long robe, the heels of his boots clicking as he approached. “Hello, Magnus. You are finally awake,” said the man, stopping in front of him.

Magnus’ eyebrows twisted in fury, his teeth grinding. _“Vikarius!”_

_It was really not that complicated to figure out that Vikarius was behind everything that had happened._

Vikarius smirked at him, amused. “Do you like your new accommodations?” he casually inquired, gesturing to the bare surrounding stone walls.

Magnus only glared at him.

“Oh come now, Bane. Surely you have something to say to me?” Vikarius took a step closer and crouched down, staring into Magnus' eyes. “Alec must be devastated right now.”

Magnus grunted angrily and tried to lunge at the other warlock, trying to coax out his magic but Vikarius yanked his head back by the hair, a wave of dark purple magic keeping Magnus in his spot.

“Is this your gratitude for healing your wound? Hm?” Vikarius yanked on Magnus’ hair again. “I know your weakness. Your silly infatuation with that Shadowhunter boy has ruined you. You are so pathetic. Taking him away from Idris, thinking you can escape me, hm? You think I didn’t know you took him to Anežka's masquerade ball? Or, how your loyal Egyptian dog, Amun, kept me under watch?”

Magnus grunted, still trying to fight off Vikarius’ magic but to no avail.

“Oh, I know everything. I know how low you have stooped, you mighty High Warlock. Threatening Grand Master Petros to get your hands on a stele. Going far and beyond to save your dying bitch. Though I must admit, I did not count on you to succeed. That was a mishap. It won’t happen again.”

Vikarius then let go of Magnus and stood up.

“If,” Magnus panted. “If Alec means nothing to you, why go to all this trouble, huh? There is no shortage of pets.”

“Alec was _mine!”_ Vikarius snapped, his eyes flashing with anger. “No one other than me should have laid hands on him. He was _my_ pet and you stole him from me.”

“You sick bastard were _killing_ him!” Magnus snapped back, his voice raised an octave.

“He was mine to do with as I chose.” Magnus glared at him.

“He’s the most beautiful thing I ever possessed. Such brilliant blue eyes, full of hate. I enjoyed breaking him. He was beautiful and I was destroying him every time I fucked him. He was like a freshly bloomed flower that I plucked its petals one by one…”

Vikarius spoke with a sick pleasure, meaning his every word to hurt Magnus.

“Until you showed up,” he expressed, exasperated, his face changing to its former grimace.

“You are _sick! Fucking sick!”_ Magnus seethed. Yet the other man ignored him.

“And I shall get my hands on him again.”

“Stay the hell away from him,” Magnus threatened, moving forward, pulling at his chains, but the chains hooked to the walls kept him back.

Vikarius was enjoying this; seeing Magnus bound and powerless. “No one can find you, Bane. This place is forgotten. Your warlock friends won’t be able to track you. But your precious Alec will come for you. He’ll find a way. Oh, yes he will. And when he comes, begging me to spare your life, is the day I will triumph.”

Magnus pushed for his magic once again but nothing happened save a few sizzling sparks appearing at his fingertips.

Vikarius laughed throwing his head back. “Don’t trouble yourself, Magnus. There’s no use.”

Magnus clenched his jaw, glaring at the man.

Vikarius straightened his face and said, “I’m draining you of your magic, Bane. You may be Asmodeus’ son, but there are other Princes of Hell, as you are well aware. I have my ways too.”

Magnus had greatly underestimated Vikarius, he realized.

Vikarius tugged at the front lapels of his robe and turned to leave.

“You won’t succeed, Vikarius,” said Magnus.

The door opened and Vikarius turned around facing Magnus again. “We shall see, Bane.”

Then he was gone and the door was bolted again, leaving Magnus in the darkness.

Magnus’ shoulders sagged. Suddenly he was feeling weak again. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. There was only one thing on his mind.

Alec.

 

* * *

 

Alec and Catarina were standing at the side of Nanami’s bed. The deep cut around her throat was a stark contrast to the rest of her extremely pale and lifeless body.

“I asked Leila to clean her up. Zachariah carried her here. I couldn’t have left her there in all that blood,” said Alec.

Catarina approached the body and brushed a strand off Nanami’s forehead. “She was such a kind woman. She really cared for Magnus. And he for her.” Catarina brushed a finger along the slit throat and said, “This is barbaric.”

“Cat, this is actually what I wanted to ask of you.” The warlock looked up to Alec. “Can you close the wound around her throat? I don’t think she should be buried like this. I’m quite sure Magnus wouldn’t want that either.”

“Of course.” Catarina nodded.

“I don’t know what the burial rites are. For servants, I mean. I don’t even know if the masters care about such things,” Alec said shrugging.

“They don’t,” confirmed Catarina. “There is a place where dead servants are buried. No rituals, no formalities.”

“Yeah, I thought as much. But I was thinking we could perhaps bury her here?” Alec said unsure and hesitant. “I don’t think Magnus would just bury her among a thousand other bodies without a name or anything.”

Catarina gave him a sad smile. “You know him so well already.” Alec gave a small smile in return.

Leila came in to inform them of the others’ arrival.

“You go ahead, my dear. I’m just going to do this quickly and join you and the others momentarily.”

Alec nodded and left Catarina to do her work.

When Alec entered the main hall he saw the two warlocks talking. Their restlessness was evident in their postures. Alec greeted them and without further ado he told them, “Vikarius has taken Magnus. I have no doubt about it.”

Both warlocks frowned at Vikarius’ name. Roxanna turned and took a seat on the sofa, muttering something in Persian.

“I told Magnus not to let his guard down,” Amun said, shaking his head.

Before Alec could say anything, they were interrupted by Leila. “Forgive the intrusion, Master Lightwood. Master Baldini is here.”

Alec, confused, said, “Who?”

“Ezio Baldini, one of our oldest friends,” said Roxanna. “He has just come back from Italy. I took the liberty of informing him about the situation. He is quite powerful and can be a useful ally.”

Amun took a step closer to Alec. “He can be trusted, Alec.” It was as if Amun had read his mind.

Alec nodded and told Leila to show him in. Catarina joined the group, resting a supportive hand on Alec’s arm. With a nod she let Alec know that his request had been granted.

Alec looked up when a blond and slender man of average height entered the room. His attire was indeed from another century long passed, yet modernized. He was wearing his hair long which reached down to just above his waist.

“ _Buongiornio amici,”_ he greeted with arms wide open, a smile gracing his sharp features.

“Hello, Ezio. Good of you to join us,” said Catarina warmly.

“Of course _preziosa mia._ Always ready to help my friends in their time of need.” Ezio approached the ladies and kissed them both on the cheeks.

“Good to see you, my friend,” said Amun and embraced the man. “We need you.”

Then Ezio turned to Alec and appraised him—head to toe, and finally rested his eyes on the Shadowhunter’s face. _“Quanto sia affascinante!”_

Alec merely stared at him, not understanding a word.

“So you are the Nephilim that has turned Magnus’ world upside down,” Ezio exclaimed with both amusement and fascination.

Alec fought the faint blush creeping up on his cheeks and simply said, “I’m Alec.”

“Yes. Alec. I can see why Magnus is smitten with you. Those eyes…” he trailed off, marveling at the said eyes. “Rafael wouldn’t have hesitated to paint you.”

That was all too much for Alec and he dropped his gaze. Roxanna came to his rescue and suggested, “How about some wine while we discuss the urgent matter at hand?”

“Yes, please. Nothing like a good wine can sharpen my wits.” Ezio’s face lit up.

The group settled around with glasses of red wine while listening to Alec retelling the occurred events. The servants were called in to provide further details.

“Well, hearing everything from first hand eyewitnesses puts it all into perspective for me,” said Ezio and then turned to Alec. “The story of Magnus rescuing you from Vikarius or as some would put it ‘stealing you from him’ has reached the other continents, you know?”

Shyly Alec said, “Yeah, they seemed to know things when we were in Prague.”

“And I must say that Magnus’ actions are not looked upon well exactly. But as he is one of the High Warlocks no one other than the Great Council can oppose to that.”

“He lost his seat on the Council because of me,” Alec added quietly.

“Oh, dear,” said Ezio, shocked. “This is more serious than I thought.” He shifted in his seat. “But Grand Master Petros holds him in high regard. How can—”

“It’s a long story,” interjected Amun. “You know what kind of person Vikarius really is.”

“No one can hold a grudge like he does,” said Ezio, annoyed. “Naturally he wouldn’t let this go so easily.”

“We kept him under watch. Nothing was unusual,” explained Amun. “Magnus knew he was up to something.”

“He’s a fool. Kidnapping a High Warlock? This will have consequences of a great scale for him,” Roxanna said, crossing her arms.

“Unless someone on the Council has helped him.”

Every pair of eyes in the room shifted to Catarina.

“You really don’t think that someone on the Council would want to harm Magnus, Cat, do you?” Roxanna said in disbelief.

Catarina shrugged. “At this point I’m not surprised at anything anymore. They found a way inside despite Magnus’ wards.”

“Can you track him? Or can you at least track Magnus?” asked Alec impatiently.

Catarina shook her head. “I’ve already tried. Magnus’ energy is weak. I can barely feel him.”

Alec clenched his jaw. That was just another stab in his heart. With every passing minute, the chances of finding Magnus in time were dwindling.

“And something is blocking me from Vikarius’ energy which I don’t understand.”

“He doesn’t want to be found, Cat. He is actually not the fool we believe him to be,” said Amun, shaking his head.

“No, there’s something else at work here,” mused Ezio, his thumb brushing against his lower lip in a calculating gesture.

Alec stood up with his fists clenched at his sides, the worry and anger on his face prevalent. “Then how do we find him? I’m _not_ gonna just sit here while that bastard tortures Magnus or…or even worse _kills_ him!”

The warlocks watched him with sad and worried faces. Their hearts felt for the Shadowhunter.

“There is a way to find Vikarius’ hideout,” said Ezio as he reached for the decanter. “You see, young Nephilim, I was not in the service of the Medici family for nothing. I have other skills besides my magic.” Alec beheld him with bated breath. “Give me a few hours, and my spies will find the location Vikarius has taken Magnus to.”

Alec didn’t know why but he believed him. He had to.

Ezio finished the last drop of his wine and stood up. He approached Alec and said, “Don’t worry, angel boy. You will hold him in your arms once again.” Then he turned to the other warlocks, put his hat on, and said, “I will meet you here at sundown. _Ciao._ ”

 

* * *

 

_The logs in the fireplace were crackling—a pleasant sound breaking the quiet in the library. Alec was curled up in Magnus’ arms, his hand resting on Magnus’ chest, feeling the unique tremor of his steady heartbeats under his fingers._

_They lay there by the cozy heat of the fire, bodies tucked in under a fur blanket. They had made sweet love, so unhurried and cherished, late into the night, whispers of_ ‘I love you’ _sealing the deep affection they felt for one another._

_Magnus was half asleep but Alec was wide awake, staring into the void while his mind fought to give in to slumber._

_“Magnus?”_

_The warlock let out a ‘hmm’ in response._

_“Do you sometimes wonder how things would’ve been if we hadn’t met at the banquet?”_

_Magnus’ eyes fluttered open and he turned his head, smelling Alec’s hair. “I try not to think about that,” he answered in a low voice._

_Alec hummed, keeping his hand on Magnus’ chest. Magnus pressed a kiss to the top of his head and murmured softly, “You shouldn’t either, angel.”_

_Alec lifted Magnus’ hand up, tracing each tan finger with his own, following the outline of each digit with his eyes; every line on every knuckle, every perfectly manicured nail—polished a dark blue._

_“All that is behind you,” Magnus went on._

_“I know,” said Alec, circling the rings on Magnus’ fingers with his fingertip._

_“No one will harm you again, Alec,” Magnus murmured against his hair._

_Alec turned Magnus’ hand around, pressing their palms flat together, pale fingers molding to brown ones. “Look! Our hands fit,” said Alec with a smile while watching their fingers flex, their skins touching and moving together as one._

_“We are one,” Magnus said. “You and I.”_

_Then he locked their hands together, pale and brown fingers lacing through perfectly._

_Alec raised his head and pushed up on his elbow, not breaking their bond. His face hovering over Magnus’, he looked down into those familiar gold-green eyes and said, “We are.” Then he softly pressed his lips to his lover’s. The warlock gave himself over to kissing him slowly and languidly, their lips imitating their intertwined fingers; fitting together just right._

 

Alec heaved a sigh at the memory. He was standing by the glass windows overlooking the garden. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there, and frankly he didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was Magnus.

“Master Lightwood.” Alec turned to Leila’s voice. “Sir, lunch is served.”

“Thank you, but I’m not hungry. You see to our guests, Leila. I’ll be in the library,” said Alec and walked away.

The maid watched him worriedly. “Yes, Master Lightwood.”

 

Alec closed the library doors behind him and leaned against them, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath. He needed to be alone, away from everyone, and the library had always been his safe haven. It also harbored a lot of memories. It was here that Magnus had given him his bow. It was here that Magnus had told him about the poison, but it was also here where Magnus had told him _‘I love you’_ for the first time. Here, they had danced together for the first time. They had made love here in front of the fireplace and shared many laughs and kisses.

He had a hurricane inside and he had to contain it or he would go berserk. He brushed his finger along the spines of a row of books and pulled one out. It was the collection of poems by Rumi, the one Magnus had read to Alec from once. Alec took the book and settled in the armchair by the fireplace. He opened it to a page he had marked before and read:

**Intoxicated by Love**

 

Because of your love

I have lost my sobriety

I am intoxicated

By the madness of love

 

In this fog

I have become a stranger to myself

I’m so drunk

I’ve lost the way to my house

 

In the garden

I see only your face

From trees and blossoms

I inhale only your fragrance

 

Drunk with the ecstasy of love

I can no longer tell the difference

Between drunkard and drink

Between lover and beloved

 

Suddenly there came a meow. Alec looked and found Chairman Meow staring up at him from the floor.

“Hey, little one. How did you get in here?” The tabby hopped up onto Alec’s lap and meowed again. “You miss him?” said Alec petting the cat.

The Chairman meowed, tilting his head to Alec’s touch.

“Yeah, I miss him too, Chairman. I don’t know where he is.” Alec sighed and looked out the window. “And it’s eating me from the inside. He’s hurt and I can’t help him.” Alec’s voice broke. He sounded sad and forlorn.

The cat pawed at him on his chest and Alec looked back. His blue eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

“I don’t wanna lose him,” whispered Alec, his heart clenching at the thought.

The Chairman continued staring at him, letting out a meow, as if he was understanding Alec’s pain. As if he could comfort him.

 

* * *

 

Magnus could feel his magic gradually leaving his body. There was a certain numbness in his bones, and his head was feeling heavy, pain encapsulating his skull.

Vikarius had restored to the powers of Hell in order to destroy him. The warlock was cunning, no doubt, but neither Magnus nor his friends had even remotely counted on Vikarius to go to such lengths. Magnus had hurt his pride. He had insulted him, taken away his most precious property, and he had gotten away with it. He had freed his pet and gave him a home, showered him with love and respect. And Vikarius would not have it.

Even now in his current condition, Magnus didn’t regret a single thing. He would do it all over again, without thinking twice about it. Because a life without Alec had no meaning. Alec was his heart, his home. And he would endure worse.

Lying there on the cold floor, immersed in darkness and silence, there was only one image that kept Magnus awake, kept him from drifting off—Alec. Alec with his messy black hair smiling at him, calling his name.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered.

The door unbolted and a hooded man entered with a bowl in hand. He placed the bowl of stew with a piece of bread in front of Magnus, and said, “Eat, Bane! Or you’ll have the rats finish it for you.”

It was the same man who had stabbed Magnus. He recognized his voice and those same cold eyes. He shut and bolted the door again. Then peered at Magnus’ lying form from the narrow opening and left.

 

* * *

 

“He’s shut himself up in that library for hours now. And he hasn’t eaten anything,” said Roxanna with a sigh. She, Catarina, and Amun were sitting in the dining hall, talking over tea and coffee. The lemon cake had remained untouched. None of them had appetite for anything sweet at the moment.

“Maybe I should take a cup of coffee to him,” suggested Catarina. Roxanna nodded silently.

Amun rose from his chair. “I must go back home to Anis. But I will come back in an hour or so. Ezio won’t be back until sundown so there is not much we can do at this time but wait.”

Roxanna and Catarina both nodded in agreement and the Egyptian took his leave.

 

There was a knock on the door and a moment later Catarina walked into the library with a cup in hand.

“Hey, Cat,” Alec said in a low, soft voice. He was sitting in the window nook, knees up to his chest.

Catarina sat down across from him and offered the cup to Alec. “Brought you some coffee, sweetheart.”

Alec gratefully took the hot drink and gave a weak smile. “Thanks.” Holding the cup in his hands, Alec gazed into the hot, black liquid, not speaking.

“How are you holding up?” Catarina asked softly.

Alec took a deep breath, raising his eyebrows. Looking up at Catarina he said, “I feel like my insides are tearing apart?!” It sounded like a question and a statement at the same time. Alec looked down at his coffee again, eyes watching the steam rising from his cup. “I am just sitting here while he’s out there somewhere fighting for his life and I…I can’t do anything,” said Alec shrugging, his voice thick from the lump in his throat.

Catarina laid a hand over Alec’s and gave a gentle squeeze. “Not yet. You can’t do anything _yet_ , Alec. In a few hours Ezio will come back and we will plan for Magnus’ rescue.”

The Shadowhunter turned his gaze back up to the warlock and said, “He risked everything for me, Cat. He even lost his position because of me. I’ve caused him so much trouble—”

Catarina cut him off. “You also brought him happiness.” She smiled at him and went on, “He is so madly in love with you, Alec. You are a part of him, just as much as he is a part of you, and he would go to the deepest levels of Hell for you.”

Alec smiled bashfully and scoffed lightly.

“You have no idea how happy you have made him. I’ve never seen him like that…Alec, look at me!” Catarina stared into Alec’s eyes and with confidence said, “We _will_ get him back. We will fight and we will get Magnus back.”

A surge of confidence seized Alec’s heart. He clenched his jaw and nodded.

There was no doubt about it. Alec would fight for Magnus until his last breath. He would have Magnus back in his arms. He would hear him laugh again and taste his lips with his own. He was going to get Magnus back.

All their hopes now lay with Ezio Baldini.

 

* * *

 

_“Mademoiselle—you dragged me into the case. I came into it at your wish. You cannot silence me now.” Alec was lying on his stomach, a book in hand, and completely absorbed in the novel he was reading out loud to Magnus._

_The warlock however, was more focused on Alec’s skin, as he was gently mouthing at the rune on Alec’s right shoulder._

_“Sit down, all of you, and I will tell you—the truth,” Alec continued on, not deterred by Magnus’ breaths on his skin._

_“What is this rune, Alexander?” Magnus murmured against Alec’s skin._

_“…we sat down meekly and tur—uh, it’s called Stealth,” Alec replied and continued on reading._

_Magnus hummed while his left forefinger travelled down Alec’s spine so very slowly._

_“Écoutez! I have a list here—a list of persons connected with the crime. I numbered them wi—”_

_“What about this one?” Magnus interrupted, his finger tracing a rather large rune just below Alec’s left shoulder blade._

_“Flexibility,” Alec answered, tearing his eyes away from the page, looking back over his shoulder at Magnus._

_“Hmm,_ that _you most certainly are,” Magnus said in a teasing whisper and kissed the rune, trailing his lips along the large, curvy, black crescent, sending shivers over Alec’s skin._

_Alec let out a low shivery breath and focused back on the page. “I numbered them with the letters of the…of the alphabet including the letter J.”_

_Alec was slowly losing his focus as Magnus’ lips continued worshipping his back, leaving gentle, sensual kisses in their wake traveling lower._

_“J. stood for a person unknown—linked to the…linked to the crime by one of the others.” Alec let out a breath and put the book down on the pillow. “Magnus.”_

_There came only a muffled hum in response._

_“Magnus, you’re distracting me.”_

_Magnus said something unintelligible and continued on nuzzling Alec’s skin, his fingers covering the spots his lips couldn’t reach. Alec swallowed and picked up the book and tried to focus back on Agatha Christie’s words._

_Magnus let a ringed finger trace another larger rune placed on Alec’s lower back. It was in the shape of a cross with smaller curved lines cutting each line at the tip._

_“And this one?”_

_Alec huffed quietly. “Calm Anger.”_

_“Oh…you don’t strike me as the angry type, Alexander,” Magnus retorted huskily._

_Alec huffed, a bit annoyed. “Well, I will be if you don’t let me finish reading.”_

_Magnus chuckled and placed an openmouthed kiss on the spot of the rune, followed by another, and another._

_Alec closed his eyes and hung his head low, knowing he would not get to read any further. Magnus’ warm breaths were tickling his tailbone, causing goosebumps build all over his skin. Magnus’ kisses were pulling him under, robbing him of his focus and attention._

_Magnus traced his way up to the right side of Alec’s back. “And this one?” he whispered._

_“Courage in Combat,” Alec breathed out. “That is not fair, Magnus. P-poirot was about to reveal the murderer,” Alec said, something between a whisper and a hushed moan._

_Magnus was now mouthing at his shoulder again, his fingers curling around Alec’s waist. He hummed, his breath ghosting over Alec’s ear, making him shiver. He kissed the shell of Alec’s ear, and in a fluid movement, turned the Shadowhunter over onto his back, causing Alec to gasp. He flashed a triumphant smirk and leaned down and kissed him, eliciting a low moan from Alec. Magnus broke the kiss, and looking into Alec’s eyes, he said, “It’s Nick.”_

_“What?” Alec was still drugged by his kiss._

_“The murderer,” Magnus clarified._

_Alec’s eyes widened and he shoved at Magnus. “How could you?” He twisted his eyebrows. “Magnus, how could you spoil the ending? Arghh.”_

_Magnus chuckled, amused at Alec fussing at him. “Well, I knew you wouldn’t put that book down until you had read the very last sentence. How else could I get your attention?”_

_“Oh, so that gives you the right to spoil it for me?” Alec was appalled and irritated._

_“Alexander, I’m sorry,” Magnus said gently. “Please look at me? I can erase it from your memory later so you can go back and read the ending unspoiled. Alec?”_

_Alec was not meeting Magnus’ eyes, his fingers still clawed in at Magnus’ collar._

_“Alexander?” Magnus pleaded._

_Alec directed his gaze back at him, stormy blue staring into gold-green. Magnus knew deep down that Alec was not genuinely mad at him. He could see the softness in the Shadowhunter’s eyes._

_Then Alec’s angry façade began to crumble when Magnus’ fingers dug into his sides, tickling him. “Stop! Magnus…_ stooop! _”_

_A grin spread on Magnus’ lips as he watched the frown leaving Alec’s face, laughter lines replacing them. Alec curled into his side, trying to fight off Magnus’ hands._

_“Magnus…Ma…Magnus, stop.” Alec was lost to laughter by then. “Ok,_ ok _…Magnus.”_

_Magnus could do nothing but laugh, delighting at hearing Alec’s laughter as the Shadowhunter wriggled around on the sheets. Magnus kept his hold on him and wrapped himself around Alec, kissing his face and shoulder._

_That was a priceless sight; seeing Alec laugh so carefree was incomparable. A happy Alec meant the world to Magnus. He wouldn’t trade it with anything else._

 

As the hours passed, Magnus could feel his magic leaving him. Only memories of Alec were keeping him awake. His body was aching for him to drift off and rest, but Magnus was fighting to keep himself awake. He didn’t want to give in.

How much longer could he keep that up?

 

* * *

 

The sun was almost setting and the somber atmosphere still prevalent. The house was devoid of its liveliness. Roxanna and Catarina had tried to track Magnus together but to their dismay, Magnus’ energy had weakened even more. The minutes ticked by slower it seemed. All they could do was wait…and wait…and wait.

“Mistress?” spoke Leila carrying a tray of food.

Catarina looked up to the maid, her worry-stricken face mirroring her own.

“I thought about taking some food to him. Master Lightwood hasn’t eaten anything and I…I am worried about him, Miss.”

Catarina smiled at Leila. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, dear. Maybe you can persuade him to eat something at last.”

 

After a knock Leila entered. Alec was leaning against the wall by the window. The Chairman was comfortably perched on a cushion in the window nook.

“It’s going to rain,” said Alec in a neutral tone.

Leila set the tray down on the desk. “Master Lightwood? I brought you some food, sir.”

Alec turned around. “Thank you, Leila, but I have no appetite.”

“Master Lightwood, please,” Leila pleaded, taking a step forward. She raised her hand as if to reach for something but curled her fingers back together. “I know how you must feel right now, sir. We all are devastated by what’s happened. I know how much you love Master Bane and—” Leila paused and went on, “And I know you feel helpless right now. I see it, sir. I do. But please Master Lightwood, if you are going to save him…you will need all your strength, sir. S-so…please…”

Alec could see the maid’s genuine worry for him and Magnus. She was begging him to be strong for her master, for she too, cared about him greatly.

Alec was quiet for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and came forward.

“You’re right. If I am going to face Vikarius and save Magnus, then I must be at my best.”

He stopped at the desk and peered down at the tray of food. There were slices of cooked meat with potatoes and peas, along with a few slices of bread, and a bowl of soup.

“Perhaps I could have a bite,” said Alec, glancing at Leila with a small smile.

The maid smiled, hopeful and relieved.

 

* * *

 

The door hinges squeaked as Vikarius stepped inside. The door shut behind him. Magnus, his breathing a bit strained, eyelids heavy and chest aching, looked up.

“I see you haven’t touched your food,” said Vikarius, eyeing the rat nibbling at the bread inside the bowl. He kicked the bowl aside, sending the rat fleeing in fear.

“You don’t appreciate my hospitality, Magnus? At least I wasn’t going to let you starve.” Vikarius appeared to be baffled that Magnus was not grateful for his generosity. “Tell me, Magnus, how does it feel to be powerless, hm? How does it feel to have your powers taken away from you? Are you feeling the pain in your bones yet?”

Magnus could see Vikarius delighting in his pain, but he said nothing. He only stared back at the long-haired warlock.

Vikarius ran a hand over his beard and said, “Come now, Magnus. Where is all that rage and fire, huh? I know you’re keeping it inside.” The man walked forward. “Soon you’ll feel the shivers and the sweats,” he hissed, kneeling down. “And then the pain will crawl down your spine, as if someone was removing it from your body. You’ll feel paralyzed.”

Vikarius sent a wave of shock to Magnus’ body which made him cry out.

“Just hope that Alec will come for you before then,” said Vikarius and closed his palm, reeling his magic back in.

Magnus gasped, opening his eyes. Vikarius was smirking at him.

“You can’t kill me,” panted Magnus, “You don’t want to face my father’s wrath, he’ll destroy you.”

Vikarius stood up. “Maybe I offer you to him personally. We both know how much your father loves to feed on memories. And you must have so many precious ones with Alec. It’ll be a grand feast for Asmodeus.” Vikarius gave a mocking scoff and turned around.

Magnus, keeping himself up on his hands whilel trying to regain his breath, watched him leave. And again, it was just him and the darkness.

 

* * *

 

It was some time after sunset when Alec left the library. Chairman Meow, determined to stay with him, followed him into the main hall. The three warlocks looked up. Catarina and Roxanna were elated to see him again. Amun’s face was unreadable.

“He hasn’t come back yet,” Alec said flatly, his hands bunched in his pockets.

“He will,” Roxanna reassured him. “Ezio will be here. He’s a man of his word.”

Alec nodded, not necessarily convinced, but hoping.

Leo came in, a bit out of breath, and his hair wet from the rain. “Master Baldini is back, sir,” and there walked in Ezio, right behind Leo.

 _“Buona Sera,”_ he greeted in his chirpy voice.

“What news, Ezio?” asked Catarina standing up.

Ezio shrugged off his cape, giving it to Leila, and asked for a glass of wine. “My spies never disappoint,” he revealed, sitting down.

“Where has he taken Magnus?” asked Alec, biting his cheek from the inside.

Leila offered Ezio a glass of red wine as requested. She and Leo stayed nearby, eager to hear any news of their master.

“Vikarius has taken Magnus to an abandoned manor, beyond the Brocelind Forest.”

“That’s where the Clave used to keep their Downworlder prisoners centuries ago,” put in Amun.

“You mean tortured and executed them,” corrected Ezio with an arched eyebrow.

“Tortured them?” Alec narrowed his eyes.

“The Clave tried to sweep that under the rug later on, not wanting to bear the shame. That’s why you don’t know about it, my dear boy,” explained Ezio, waving the glass in his hand.

“We need to make a plan,” said Roxanna. “Strategize. We don’t know what we’re going to face.”

“Roxanna is right. We need to be prepared,” agreed the Italian.

“Magnus has maps of Idris. We can locate the manor and go from there,” said Alec, his leadership nature surfacing, ready to strategize for battle.

 

Alec laid out the maps on the desk in the library. The manor in question was featured in only one of the maps. “Here! It’s labeled as the Morgenstern Manor,” Alec pointed at the inked shape of a house on the map.

“Ugh, that family has always been notorious,” remarked Ezio. “Wherever that name went, trouble followed.”

“It is secluded. Nothing but trees for miles and miles. Brocelind Forest is vast,” Alec pointed out, sliding his finger along the inked trees on the paper.

“We’ll need horses,” said Catarina.

“Roxy, we’ll need Rostam with us too,” Amun said to the Persian warlock.

Roxanna nodded. “Oh, he’ll enjoy this. He’s always eager to be in a battle. He can arrange for the horses.”

“Good. We don’t know how many men are guarding that place so…really…we’re going in blind,” Amun explained.

“I suggest we all get a few hours of rest, replenish our energy. We’ll have a bit of horse riding ahead of us,” said Ezio, looking around at the faces.

Alec wished they could leave right at that moment, not wasting a moment longer, but he knew they were all exhausted and needed the rest. After all it was not going to be an ordinary battle.

Roxanna and Amun returned home while Leila prepared the guest rooms for Ezio and Catarina.

“Cat,” Alec approached her before parting, “Can I ask you for another favor?”

“Of course, Alec.”

Alec scratched the back of his neck. “Could you uhm…perhaps get me something more suitable for a battle?” The Shadowhunter pointed at his clothes.

Catarina laughed lightly and said, “Certainly.” She then waved her wrist and Alec was presented with a complete Shadohunter gear—leather gloves, a jacket, leather straps, and black boots.

Alec raised his brows, momentarily speechless at holding a gear after so many years. Feeling the leather under his fingers was awakening a sense of familiarity and belonging in him, as if yet another part of him had returned.

“Thanks, Cat.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now try to get some sleep.”

She patted his shoulder and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Alec hadn’t been in the bedroom since the chaotic morning. The room was dark save for the warm light emanating from the lamps on the bedside tables. He felt lonely and a stranger in the familiar room. It was quiet despite the rain outside.

He dropped his gear on the bed and looked around. Everything in the room screamed Magnus and Alec’s heart ached. There, something caught his eye. It was the silk scarf Magnus had bought during their stay in Prague. Alec picked it up, his fingers traveling over the printed Mucha paintings on the fabric. He lifted the scarf to his nose and closed his eyes. Inhaling, Magnus’ scent invaded his lungs, and the emptiness he felt inside, made its presence known again.

“Please wait for me,” Alec whispered into the fabric.

Holding Magnus’ scarf in hand Alec lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

His mind was on the battle to come. He would come face to face with Vikarius again, and this time, Alec was going to be ready. This time, Alec would finish him once and for all. He owed it to himself—and now to Magnus—to make Vikarius pay for everything.

Alec turned onto his side. Holding onto the scarf, he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian
> 
> Buongiornio amici - Good morning, friends  
> preziosa mia - my precious, my darling  
> Quanto sia affascinante! - Here it means "How fascinating!"  
> Ciao - Goodbye
> 
> The book Alec reads to Magnus is "Peril at End House" by Agatha Christie.


	19. For a Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spooky manor awaits them. Saddle up the horses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely and loyal readers,
> 
> It's been a long break, I know. Thank you for sticking around ;-) But here we are, almost at the end. I'm really happy with this chapter and can only hope that you all will enjoy it as well.
> 
> Looking forward to your feedback and reactions.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was sometime after midnight when the group gathered in the hall, dressed for battle.

Catarina, her white hair tied up in a tight bun, was _preparing_ her magic by flexing her wrists, white loops dancing back and forth. Ezio, wearing a loose white shirt tucked into his pants, was shining his boots with magic when Amun joined them.

“Amun, _leone mio_ , look at those arms,” Ezio expressed flirtatiously giving the Egyptian an enamored look. “There really is no need to cover up that gorgeous bare torso with this vest, you know.”

Amun shook his head with laughter. “Don’t flirt with me, Ezio.” Then he turned to Catarina. “Is Alec ready?”

“I’m here,” announced Alec walking in.

The trio were momentarily stunned seeing him in full Shadowhunter gear; a sight they hadn’t had witnessed in years.

“Mm mm um, I will faint from all this hotness,” mumbled Ezio under his breath. “You might have to revive me, Catarina.”

Catarina stifled a laugh.

“Is Roxanna here yet?” asked Alec of no one in particular.

“She’ll be here shortly,” said Amun, taking a step forward. “Mind if I give your arrows a little boost?”

“Not at all,” said Alec and handed him his quiver.

Chairman Meow appeared at Alec’s feet, meowing and demanding attention. Alec, not one to deny him that, picked him up petting him, and went over to Amun to watch him work.

Ezio sighed dramatically at Catarina’s side.

“Aah I’ve never been so jealous of a cat in my entire existence. Magnus is a lucky man.”

Catarina rolled her eyes. “Please tell me you’re going to be focused 110% tonight, Casanova. You can gawk over Alec and Amun all you want once we get Magnus back.”

“I’m always focused, Miss Loss,” said the Italian sulkily. “Even after I’ve had a questionable amount of wine. Or have you forgotten who helped the Nephilim in Venice in 1689? Or how I aided Catherine to the throne? She—”

He was interrupted by Leila.

“Forgive the intrusion. Mistress Zam and Master Dastan have arrived. They’re waiting in the courtyard.”

 _“Andiamo!”_ Ezio clapped his hands and donned his cape.

While he and Amun made their way to the courtyard Catarina went to Alec as he was putting his gloves on.

“I know you have your bow but I wanted you to have this.” She held out a dagger to him. “It’s not a seraph blade but I’ve put a spell on it.”

Alec took the blade, grasping the hilt. “Thank you, Cat.”

Catarina took hold of his shoulders and looking into his eyes said, “You are a warrior, Alec. We all trust you and will fight alongside you. Together we will bring him back.”

Courage and confidence filled the Shadowhunter’s heart. He nodded, resolute.

“We will bring him back.”

 

In the courtyard the three warlocks were already astride their horses. Rostam, wearing a sleeveless tunic, had a bull-head mace strapped to his back. He offered Alec the rein to a beautiful black stallion.

“This one is a fine beast. His name is Tondar. It means thunder. I thought it’d suit you well.”

Alec stroked the horse’s mane gently and let him get used to his scent.

“He’s magnificent.”

“Wait till you ride him. Marvelous creature.”

Roxanna, her long hair made into a braid, said, “I will portal us to the edge of the Brocelind Forest. From there on we’ll have to cross it on our own. Let’s hope it won’t rain again.”

Once everyone was in saddle, Roxanna opened a Portal and in groups of two they went through, leaving Leo and Leila with the Chairman on the doorsteps behind.

 

* * *

 

The horses huffed and stomped their hooves quietly as the group formed a line, shoulder to shoulder, facing the tall trees of the Brocelind Forest. It was quiet save the chirping of insects and the occasional howl of the wind.

“Remember! Vikarius may very well be expecting us. You must be on your guard starting now,” said Amun to the group. “We’re here for Magnus but protecting Alec is also our priority.”

“Amun, I—” Alec began but the warlock raised a hand stopping him.

“I don’t doubt your courage and neither your skills, Alec. But this is not an ordinary situation and let’s not forget that you are still a target. We don’t know what Vikarius is up to therefore it’s our duty to protect you. You are important to Magnus which makes you important to us.”

Alec nodded understanding, and tightened his grip on the rein. The Egyptian gave a nudge to his steed and the group followed his lead, entering the path into the forest.

Ezio produced some sort of a glowing torch which reminded Alec of witchlight a lot. He remembered when he and his siblings used to carry one with them while going on missions. How it would light up in the dark alleys of New York City guiding them to their targets. Riding alongside Roxanna with Catarina and Ezio chatting behind them, his thoughts shifted to Magnus.

_What condition was he in? Was he in pain? What had Vikarius done to him?_

He could only hope they were not too late. Alec knew he was in good company, a company he could rely on. He trusted every single one of Magnus’ friends—his friends. They all were here risking their lives to rescue Magnus. Yet Alec couldn’t but wish that Jace were there with him. He wished his parabatai could be there riding alongside him. Fighting alongside him in battle. Then he would be stronger with Jace by his side.

Brocelind Forest was vast and felt eerie during those late hours. The company made their way through on the gravel path, accompanied by the hoot of owls and rustlings in the bushes. Occasionally they could hear werewolves howling in the distance.

Alec was quiet the majority of the ride. So was Amun until he broke the silence.

“I know too well how you are feeling right now.”

Alec, startled, looked at him.

“When the love of your life is taken from you, your whole world turns into chaos. You’re restless. You feel like a part of you has been cut out.”

He looked to Alec who nodded, confirming his words.

“When Magnus was trying to save you, I could feel his pain. His torment. How he held you in his arms thinking you were gone.”

Alec could see the pain on Amun’s face, hear the thickness in his voice.

“Magnus has told me about your wife,” said Alec. “That she fell ill and—”

Amun swallowed around the knot in his throat, his eyes gazing ahead.

“Yes. I was too late. She was taken from me before I even had a chance to try and save her.”

“I’m sorry.”

Amun gave a rueful smile and turned to Alec. His watery eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

“At least you have a chance to save your love.” He sighed. “But that’s my burden.” He put his hand over his heart and said, “I live with her memory every day.”

Alec couldn’t even imagine how Amun had been doing it all these years. It was astonishing how he, an immortal being, still held onto the memory of his mortal love, keeping her alive that way. He and Magnus were in the same kind of situation but now was not the time to spare any thought on the matter. All he had to focus on in that moment was the mission. The mission to save Magnus.

 

* * *

 

“We should be close to the edge,” said Alec pushing away a branch.

“It’s awfully dark in these parts and the horses are getting restless,” said Rostam. Rakhsh, his horse, neighed and huffed, shaking his mane.

Catarina looked up to the sky. “Looks like we won’t escape the rain after all. There are no stars in sight.”

Not much time passed after her statement when Alec noticed rain drops landing on his leather-gloved hands. The warlocks pulled up the hood of their capes as they put miles and miles of the Brocelind Forest behind. When they reached the edge they came to a halt.

“According to the map it must be beyond those trees,” Alec pointed to the darkness ahead of them. His lashes clung together from the rain, water trickling down his face as he spoke.

“I’d say we go the rest on foot,” Amun suggested and the group agreed.

Dismounting, Roxanna ventured forward and gazed into the dark patch of trees.

“There is a strong energy ruling this area.”

Coming up behind her Ezio said, “I feel it too.”

“Secure the horses here.” Amun gave Rostam the rein to his horse.

Alec guided Tondar to a tree and secured him there. He gently rubbed down the stallion’s face.

“Rest now.”

As he turned he saw Rostam adjusting his leather cuffs. His broad shoulders were covered by the cape he was wearing. Somehow Alec noticed for the first time just how big of a man Rostam was; almost inhuman. Alec knew he was not an ordinary warrior. He was not a warlock yet he was ancient like his wife.

The man looked up and glanced at him.

“Ready for battle, Shadowhunter?”

“Absolutely,” said Alec with a smirk which earned him an approval from the warrior.

Together they joined the others and the group started on the path which would lead them to the Morgenstern Manor. Amongst the spooky barren trees stood the large statue of an angel, damaged due to the passage of time and inclement weather. It was missing a wing and the other broken at the tip.

“We must be close,” said Roxanna.

She and Amun flanked Alec on either side. Moments later the manor came into view.

“Is that a fort or a manor? All it’s missing are motes and dungeons,” remarked Catarina.

The building did resemble a fort: Tall stone walls crenellated at the top, a tunnel arch serving as the gate.

“Ezio,” Amun said quietly, “Douse your torch. We can’t give ourselves away.”

The light died down, leaving them at the mercy of the moonlight. Alec’s heart was thumping in his chest, his boots digging deeper into the mud.

“Do you think his men are on watch up there?” Alec nodded toward the building.

“Most likely,” replied Amun. He then turned to the others. “Be ready. Ezio, take my place. I’ll go first. We’ll see if they’ll notice me. You, Alec, and Roxanna follow. Cat and Rostam, you two watch their backs.”

“Understood,” Ezio nodded.

Amun stepped away from the trees and stealthily approached the building. Everyone was holding their breath. Once the Egyptian was close to the gate, Roxanna motioned for Alec to follow.

“Let’s go, Alec.”

The Shadowhunter nodded and removed his hood. He reached behind and pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it.

“Be careful,” cautioned Catarina.

With one last glance at her and Rostam, Alec followed Roxanna and Ezio into the darkness. Grateful for the Soundless rune on his forearm, Alec took silent steps after steps, heart pounding. His focus was sharp, ready for any attackers.

Amun was inside the gate when two shadowy figures dropped down in front of him at the end of the tunnel, just as another two hooded men appeared behind Alec, Ezio and Roxanna. In a flash, Alec swung around and released his arrow which landed right in one of the attackers’ chest. Ezio unleashed a ball of red flame toward the other. At the other end Amun had blasted the guards yet had come face to face with three more. From under the dark arch Alec could see Rostam smashing his mace into the skull of an attacker while holding another by throat with his bare hand.

Soon they were all pushed back into the inner courtyard of the manor. It was a chaos; everything happening too quickly, hooded men emerging from shadows. All around Alec waves and blasts of magic in a colorful array were being tossed around, his own arrows cutting through the air, all the while the rain not sparing them.

He knew he didn’t have an infinite supply of arrows and he was also not in supreme fighting shape like he had been once, before the Great War. So naturally he received blows to his stomach and fell down, his legs being kicked out from under him. However his warrior nature had been awakened nonetheless. With every arrow he released, with every kick and blow he sent, the fighter in him was taking full form, the angel blood coursing through his veins igniting the desire and instinct to defeat his enemies like he knew best. Like he had been trained to. He had missed this; fighting. It satisfied something deep within him.

Adrenaline in full force, Alec jumped down from the high steps which had led him to another guard in the tower and tackled the hooded man on the ground, trapping him into a headlock. Just as another bulky guard was approaching Alec with a blade in hand, Ezio paralyzed him with his magic. The tenacious guard locked in Alec’s arms finally ceased to struggle. Yet Alec didn’t get a chance to catch his breath as two more men were rushing toward him.

“There’s too many of them,” said Roxanna as she escaped the grip of a guard and broke both his wrists with her magic, cursing in Persian.

“Amun!” she called out to the Egyptian. “There’s too many of them. We’ll run out of magic soon.”

There came a loud grunt from Rostam as he lifted a guard up in the air and threw him against a wall. His arms were bloody with cuts and injuries but nothing was stopping him.

“Roxanna! You and Amun take Alec inside. We’ll hold them off. Go now!”

Alec pulled out his blade from the corpse of the now-unmasked man at his feet and turned to Amun who beckoned him to follow them inside.

“Alec, hurry! Rostam and the others will fend them off. We have to find Magnus.”

Quickly Alec fetched his bow and pulled a few arrows from the bodies lying around and rushed after Roxanna and Amun into the manor.

Inside there was a peculiar silence. The three of them were on their guard, ready for an ambush from any direction. Slowly moving forward, Alec and company looked around. It was truly a forsaken place; The torn and molded tapestries, the broken grand chandelier sitting in the middle of the hall, a large hole up in the roof letting the rain inside.

Alec swallowed, his pulse beating rapidly. He tightened his grip on his bow.

“Is this a trap?” he whispered.

Roxanna turned away from the bust of the Angel Raziel in one corner and said, “He must be expecting us. Sending all his assassins to meet us at the gate, in hopes of weakening us. Maybe he’s watching us even now.”

Amun, crushing glass shards and wet leaves under his feet, stopped at the tall winding staircase, staring up to where it led. He then turned to the Persian.

“Roxanna, I’m going to check upstairs. You and Alec take the rooms here below.”

Alec immediately objected. “No, Amun, we should stay together. What if a horde of them ambush you?”

“Don’t worry about me. I still haven’t used the maximum of my powers. I’ll be fine. Besides I doubt he’ll use the same tactic inside.”

Alec wasn’t convinced. He feared that that was exactly what Vikarius wanted; to separate them. Reluctantly he agreed. Amun ascended the stairs, Alec and Roxanna losing him to the shadows. They started with the first door on their right.

There was not much to inspect: an office with piles of partially burned and moldy books, weeds and plants grown inside through the broken windows, scattered furniture in what seemed to have once been a drawing room.

There came the sound of crushed glass. Alec and Roxanna turned, aiming.

“Oh, Cat, it’s you,” exhaled Roxanna with relief.

“Ezio and Rostam are fighting off the remaining guards. It seems there’s not many of them left,” reported Catarina, out of breath. “Where’s Amun?”

While Roxanna explained, Alec became aware of a cold draft coming in from an opening.

“There’s a doorway here.” He went, the two women following. “It must be leading to the torture chambers Ezio spoke of.”

Cautiously they descended the stairs. To their surprise torches with unnatural white-green flames illuminated their way forward. They arrived in an empty stone-walled chamber that housed a single wooden door which had been left open. It led them down a long corridor lit by torches. Due to the curve they were blind to what lay ahead and so it happened that suddenly two masked men confronted them.

The small dagger Roxanna threw was dodged by one but Alec’s timely arrow finished him off. Just as Roxanna killed the other, three more guards came running from behind.

“Cat! Alec! Leave them to me. Run! Hurry!”

Alec and Catarina left Roxanna to fight the guards on her own and continued on to find Magnus. One of the men escaping Roxanna in pursuit of them was almost catching up to them.

“Keep going, Alec,” panted Catarina.

The man was astonishingly dodging Catarina’s blasts, moving ahead with unyielding determination.

Alec hesitated a moment, stopping. “But Cat—”

The man aimed for Catarina’s leg.

“Go Alec! I’ll be right behind y—”

Her voice was cut off by the stab of the blade to her thigh. She staggered back. The masked man was about to lunge at her again, using her moment of weakness, when a ring of green electricity wrapped around his wrist, holding him back. Alec recognized Roxanna’s magic and with the knowledge of the two women working together he started running again.

Heart racing, bow in hand, the only thing on his mind was Magnus. He entered a tunnel consisting of a number of jail cells and what seemed to be torture devices. He slowed down, looking around.

“By the Angel,” he uttered breathlessly. He was shocked to see the magnitude of the Clave’s cruel ways of handling Downworlders.

Towards the end was a bigger chamber and as soon as he reached the threshold his heart stopped.

There he was. Magnus.

Kneeling on the ground, his arms were wide-spread and chained to the walls, his head bowed.

Of their own volition Alec’s legs carried him forward, running.

“Magnus!”

As soon as he was past the threshold, an iron-barred gate rolled down and fell into place, trapping Alec inside with Magnus. Alec turned for a brief moment, assessing his situation, before turning to Magnus again. Alec got to him instantly, abandoning his bow. The warlock was motionless. Alec crouched down to his level and cradled his head, repeating his name in a whisper.

“Magnus. Magnus.”

Alec lifted the warlock's head up, trying to get him to open his eyes.

“Magnus, it’s me. Alec…please open your eyes.”

The warlock gave a low sound and opened his eyes with labor. As soon as the familiar cat-eyes settled on him, Alec let out a breath of relief, not able to hide his smile.

“A-aalexander,” Magnus whispered, his brows furrowing. “It’s you. It’s really you?”

Alec nodded repeatedly, his heart swelling with pain seeing Magnus in that condition. He pressed his lips to Magnus’, kissing him fiercely. When Alec pulled back Magnus gave him a pale but genuine smile.

“We’re gonna get you out of here,” said Alec letting go of Magnus’ face. He immediately checked Magnus’ body for injuries and discovered the open wound on his side. Rage seized him and he cursed under his breath.

“How are—” Magnus paused swallowing around his dry throat. He was so weak and gaunt-looking it broke Alec’s heart. “H-how did you fi-find me?”

Alec pulled on the chain attached to Magnus’ wrist.

“Dammit! I wish I had a stele,” he grunted through his teeth.

“Alec,” Magnus breathed in a barely audible voice. “You’re not alone, are you?”

Alec looked at him. “No. Amun and the others are all here. Vik—”

He was interrupted by a low vicious laugh. Alec immediately recognized it. From the far corner of the room Vikarius emerged from the shadows.

“Alec, my pet.”

The warlock stepped into the light, wearing his signature smirk Alec so very much loathed. His attire was pristine and elegant as ever. He came closer, his eyes fixed on Alec.

“Come to rescue your lover?”

Alec instantly cursed himself for having abandoned his bow as he tried to reach for it but Vikarius was faster. With a snap of fingers he sent the bow flying into a corner, breaking it in half.

“What have you done to him?” Alec demanded harshly.

“Mmm…always so fiery, my pet.”

“I am _not_ your pet! Tell me what you have done to him, Vikarius?”

Vikarius’ eyes flashed for a second, hearing Alec call him by his name for the first time.

“I’m drowning him of his magic,” replied Vikarius impudently, followed by a smile.

Alec, enraged, balled his hands into fists. “What?” he glanced down at Magnus’ bowed head, then back up at Vikarius.

“I’m not done with him yet. As you can see he’s still breathing,” Vikarius explained dismissively, walking toward them.

He moved his wrist and locked Alec to his spot. The Shadowhunter found his legs immobilized. Vikarius crouched down by Magnus’ feet.

“Release me, Vikarius!”

With another flick of wrist Alec found his hands bound as well. Vikarius lifted Magnus’ chin up, both men staring up at Alec.

“He didn’t disappoint, hm? I told you he would come for you. I think you knew it too. He’s really something, isn’t he? I suppose I can’t blame you for being attracted to him.”

Magnus pulled his face away, disgusted by Vikarius’ hungry gaze on Alec. Vikarius got to his feet again, approaching the Shadowhunter.

“Many wanted him.” He kept his eyes on Alec, receiving nothing but a death glare in return. “Envied me to have such an exquisite pet.” The man stopped in front of Alec, studying his face.

Alec struggled against his restraints. “Let me go!” he snapped.

Vikarius, ignoring him, went on, “Some even asked if they could borrow him.” He began circling Alec, his hand dragging over the Shadowhunter’s body in an exploratory manner. “So they could experience the pleasure of defiling him,” he finished the sentence purposefully, eyes boring into Magnus’ furious cat-eyes.

“Don’t touch him!” Magnus growled, his chains crackling in the quiet chamber.

“But of course I denied all those requests because Alec was _my_ pet,” Vikarius’ hand travelled lower to Alec’s groin, “And mine alone.”

Alec squirmed trying to shake off the unwanted touch. “Get your hand off me, you bastard,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Alec!”

Vikarius and Alec simultaneously turned toward the sound.

Catarina, Ezio, and Amun were standing on the other side of the bars.

“Oh look! Magnus’ merry band of helpers,” Vikarius remarked mockingly and let go of Alec. “Did you enjoy sparring with my men?”

“What have you done to Magnus?” Catarina demanded.

Vikarius stepped aside to give the warlocks a clear view of their friend’s condition. Catarina gasped, covering her mouth. Amun almost growled and flung a burst of magic at Vikarius but it only diffused before even getting past the gate.

“Don’t waste your energy, Lisimba,” said Vikarius, crossing the distance. “None of your powers can breach this barrier.”

“What are you up to, Vikarius? Do you think you can get away with killing Magnus? The Council will severely punish you for such a crime.”

Vikarius scoffed. “Tsk, the Council? Jerome and his fellow councilors are just a bunch of useless cowards. Letting Magnus get away with everything in fear of Asmodeus.” Then he narrowed his eyes at Ezio. “I expected more from you, Baldini. The renowned ancient sleuth. Your stupidity is baffling. Asmodeus is not the only powerful demon. The Council can’t touch me. Beelzebub is providing me protection.”

“This is against the law, calling on the Greater Demons. Let them go, Vikarius,” said Ezio. “Haven’t you had enough?”

Vikarius paced about the room, pensive, then stopped, standing behind Magnus.

“I’m willing to make a deal.”

The warlocks all regarded him warily; knowing nothing good was to be expected.

“I’ll let Magnus go...but Alec stays.”

Magnus objected immediately. “ _No!_ That-that’s not gonna happen.” He gazed up at Alec, shaking his head. “No. I’m not leaving without you.”

“It’s not really up to you, Bane.”

Alec swallowed, looking into Magnus’ eyes, then up at Vikarius.

“What do you say, Alec?” Vikarius watched him with a vicious smirk.

“Alexander, no,” Magnus protested, voice strained.

Vikarius crossed over to Alec, staring at him. Alec’s breaths were coming in short quick intervals, his emotions a mess.

“You love him, don’t you, pet?”

Alec tore his gaze away from him and looked down at Magnus, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

“Alexander, no,” Magnus pleaded with him. “I’m not leaving you behind. I made you a promise.”

“Oh, but Alec will stay regardless.”

Alec’s head snapped back to the warlock.

“You really didn’t think I’d let you leave now, did you?”

Alec pressed his lips together hard, scowl deepening.

 _He was trapped._   _He had to do something._

“I’m being generous giving you this option. You agree to stay with me willingly, I will spare his life. If you don’t, I will make you watch him die.”

Alec cursed him through gritted teeth. “You're fucking insane!”

“Vikarius, this is madness!” said Catarina but the words were of no consequence to Vikarius.

To drive his point home, Vikarius moved a finger and Magnus cried out in pain as his wound began to bleed anew.

“ _Stop it!_ Stop hurting him!” Alec struggled against his magical bonds.

 _This was his worst nightmare turning into reality._ _Losing Magnus and becoming Vikarius’ pet again. But...he had to save Magnus._

Vikarius stopped. “You came to save him, didn’t you? Sacrifice...Isn’t that what love is all about?”

“Stop it!” Magnus shouted. “Stop messing with his head, you ruthless bastard!”

He pulled on his chains, using his remaining strength, even if insignificant. Alec swallowed hard and looked at him with teary eyes.

“I’m not gonna let you die.”

 _“No. No. No,”_ Magnus repeated under his breath.

Vikarius smiled triumphantly and stroked Alec’s wet cheek. Alec shook off his touch.

“He really loves you, Bane. Now, pet, let’s give him something to remember you by.”

Alec watched him incredulously. _Just how far was Vikarius going to take this?_

“Kneel,” Vikarius ordered simply.

Alec froze for a moment, realizing what was going to happen.

“Do it!” Vikarius warned in a tone Alec was only too familiar with.

His insides revolting Alec kneeled while his wrists moved against the magical bond.

“Vikarius, stop this!” Amun demanded.

“Alexander, don’t do this. Alec, look at me,” Magnus begged.

But Alec ignored. The Shadowhunter’s eyes were fixed up at Vikarius looming above him like a monster.

“Now Alec,” Vikarius set his thumb on Alec’s lower lip, “Put this mouth to good use.” He pushed his thumb in. “Come on, you know how to do it, pet. Open up.”

A certain coolness, a quiet rage, was ruling Alec. He began to undo Vikarius’ fly, bile rising in his mouth.

“Alec, no.” Magnus’ voice had turned into a breathy sob.

Vikarius loosened the magical rope around Alec's hands.

“Don’t just stare, Alec. Take it.”

Catarina had turned away, sobbing silently, not wanting to see her friends degraded and humiliated any further. Amun was pushing all his strength into pulling the bars apart to create an opening. Even if futile he was determined to get inside the chamber at all costs. Ezio was furious at the scene unfolding in front of him, all the while the cogs in his brain turning rapidly as he was trying to come up with a plan.

Alec braced himself and looked at Magnus. There was a glint of determination in his eyes as he nodded at the warlock, the corner of his mouth twitching.

As Alec took him into his hand Vikarius turned to Magnus, smirking with gratification.

“Remember this moment, Magnus. Never forget that he belongs to m—”

The warlock shrieked in pain.

Magnus’ eyes widened. Catarina, Ezio and Amun all glued themselves to the bars, staring in shock.

 _“You Nephilim bitch,”_ cried Vikarius. _“What have you done?”_

The warlock staggered back. Alec spat at his feet, glaring at him.

“What I should've done a long time ago.”

In the moment when Vikarius had turned to Magnus, Alec had stealthily pulled the dagger from his sleeve and struck Vikarius between the legs, making him jerk away in pain, blood gushing out profusely.

Vikarius’ eyes were glowing red. Enraged he threw Alec against the wall with a burst of magic.

“Alexander!”

Alec’s back hit the wall and he slumped down onto the floor, unconscious.

“He has to summon him now,” murmured Ezio repeatedly.

Catarina looked at him confused. “What are you saying? Summon who, Ezio?”

“Beelzebub is protecting this place which means the gate to the other dimension is open now. Magnus can call on Asmodeus.”

Then Ezio called out to Magnus. “Magnus, listen to me! Summon your father!”

Magnus tore his eyes away from Alec’s crumpled body and stared at his friend.

“Do it now!”

Magnus looked to Vikarius who was writhing in pain, clutching his injury and cursing, barely aware of Ezio’s words. Magnus then began chanting under his breath, focusing his remaining energy on the task.

Hearing Magnus chanting the Lord’s Prayer inverted, Vikarius blinked and tried to take a step.

“Wh-what do you think you’re doing, Bane?”

The blood from Magnus’ wound trailed down onto the floor, forming a pentagram. It was taking every ounce of little magic left in Magnus. He was straining against his chains.

Before Vikarius could reach him smoke rose inside the pentagram, a strong energy seizing the chamber. Then a tall handsome looking man wearing a coronet of barbed wire appeared standing.

“You summoned me, my son.”

Magnus weakly uttered, “Father.”

Asmodeus furrowed his brows, taking in Magnus’ condition. Then he took note of Vikarius’ shocked and sweat-soaked visage.

“Asmodeus,” Vikarius swallowed.

“Are you responsible for this?” Asmodeus pointed at Magnus in chains.

“He’s taken Magnus’ powers from him,” blurted Catarina. “Please help him.” Catarina was going against her own beliefs; asking Asmodeus for help.

Alec groaned gaining back his consciousness, slowly curling up into a sitting position.

Asmodeus noticed him. “A Shadowhunter. How very interesting.”

Alec, still dazed, looked up. “Who are you?”

“I’m Asmodeus, Magnus’ father.”

“W-will you get us out of here?” Magnus asked, his voice breathy and strained. “Please.”

Asmodeus regarded him with cool eyes. “You know I can. But—”

“But for a price, I know,” said Magnus.

“You know I want you to join me eventually, Magnus. But I don’t appreciate others harming you either.”

Then Magnus’ chains crackled and came undone. The warlock fell onto the ground. Alec, ignoring his dizziness, rushed to him as best as he could.

“Magnus. Magnus.”

“Vikarius wanted to kill him. He’s broken the law! That’s against the agreements of the Great Council and hell, Asmodeus,” explained Amun quickly.

“You’ve overstepped your boundaries, warlock. Have you not? I recognize Beelzebub’s power. You fool should’ve considered the consequences of playing with the powers of hell a bit more carefully.”

Asmodeus lifted a hand and the gate opened. The barrier lifted and the warlocks rushed in to Magnus’ side.

“Now since everything I do has a price,” Asmodeus said, keeping his cat-eyes on Vikarius. “You can pay it.”

The warlock, terrified, started babbling but Asmodeus paid no attention and with a wave of fingers silenced him. The warlock kept squirming on the ground, trying to scream around his magical gag.

“I’ll send you out of here. His magic will be restored once he’s freed from the energy of this place,” said Asmodeus to the group.

He looked at Magnus who was watching him through half-lidded eyes. “Until next time, my son.”

Then Asmodeus moved his hands in circles and the group vanished. He turned to Vikarius and dragging him forward in the air said, “And now you will come with me to hell, your new home.”

Asmodeus laughed, amused, revealing his sharp, pointed teeth. Vikarius’ muffled screams were the last thing to be heard in the empty chamber before Asmodeus disappeared into a patch of smoke, the pentagram fading away.

 

* * *

 

When Magnus opened his eyes, the view that greeted him was of white silk curtains enveloped in sunlight. He smelled the warm scent of pumpkin in the air. He was back at home in his own bedroom.

Turning his head he laid eyes on the figure of a young man sitting in the armchair, a mess of raven hair bowed over the book in his lap.

_Alec._

The Shadowhunter lifted his head, his brilliant blue eyes staring back at him, a smile on his lips.

“You’re awake,” he said, and abandoning his book, he came over to the bed. Alec sat down on the edge and reached for Magnus’ hand. “How are you feeling?”

Magnus adjusted his head on the pillow and said, “Like myself again. I can feel my magic.”

Alec’s smile widened. “That’s great.”

“What time is it? How long was I out?”

“It’s afternoon, past two I think. You’ve been sleeping for quite a long time.”

“I don't think I can count that as part of my beauty sleep.”

They both laughed.

“What happened, Alec?” Magnus brushed his thumb over Alec’s skin.

Alec let out a deep breath. “Well...After your father got us out of the manor, Amun portalled us here. Roxanna was injured but she’s fine now. They all helped to keep you stable while your magic was being restored.”

_Alec had watched when Ezio, Catarina and Amun had joined hands with Magnus after putting him down on the bed, and merged their energies together to stabilize Magnus’ powers. It had been a magical sight for Alec to witness._

“Since then you have been sleeping.”

“And you?”

“I’ve been here the whole time, of course. I couldn’t leave your side, even when Catarina assured me that you were past any danger.”

Magnus smiled and reached up to touch Alec’s face.

“My hero.”

Alec smiled sheepishly. But the smile left Magnus’ face as memories of Alec kneeling for Vikarius and the warlock howling in pain played before his eyes.

“What is it?”

Magnus shook his head. “Nothing. I'm...I'm just glad he's gone.”

Alec nodded. “He can't hurt us anymore.”

Magnus smiled. "Yes." He gently squeezed Alec's hand. “Come here.”

Alec went, crawling over onto the empty side of the bed and snuggled up into Magnus’ arms, curling a leg over Magnus’, and just held him.

Magnus took a deep breath, relaxing to the feel of Alec’s body against his. Alec placed a small kiss on his chest, listening to Magnus’ unique heartbeat. Magnus buried his face in Alec’s hair, smelling him; the scent he loved most in the world.

“Alexander. My brave, fearless angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian
> 
> Leone mio - my lion  
> Andiamo! - Let's go!

**Author's Note:**

> \- The story is set in Idris. But you have to remember that it's not the same Idris as in the books anymore. Downworlders rule here and as a result things look and function differently.  
> \- There are festivities, sort of rituals, that are distinct of each Downworlders' species: banquets are hosted by warlocks, masquerade balls are held by vampires, ballet shows are done by faeries, and gladiatorial tournaments are held by werewolves.  
> \- This AU universe is set in modern times but I wanted to keep it technology- and gadget-free. It makes for a more interesting story in my opinion. You will recognize the old-time vibe of it. The carriages mentioned in the story are not necessarily the carriages of the 18th and 19th centuries. Just be imaginative ;-)  
> \- Shadowhunters are pets. What kind of pet they are really depends on their masters; they could be just simple household servants, used for hard labor, or for sexual purposes!  
> \- Mundanes with the Sight are also used as household servants. But they are not the same as the pets.


End file.
